Blood Runs Thicker Than Water
by Arabella Minerva
Summary: A sequel to A Familiar Face, Madeline returns to work only to find the case they are working on is personal. The team has to team up with LA to help solve this case that Detective Deeks was once working on. Tony/Ziva, Gibbs/OC, McGee/Abby
1. Chapter 1

Madeline stepped off of the plane at the Philadelphia Airport with two little children running past her towards a crowd of people.

"Leroy! Caitlyn, you both get back here this instant." Rushing after them, she was dragging along two Disney book bags and her own personal carry on.

"There's my grandkids!" Jethro's father bent down on one knee and scooped the children up into his arms. "What have you been feeding them the past year Madeline? They grew so fast."

"They are almost three years old now it's hard to believe." She smiled as she helped him to his feet. "Where is Jethro?"

"He was at the shop in Stillwater when I left him." He shrugged.

"I'm glad the whole drug cartel issue is over. All I wanted to do was come home."

"You know Jethro wouldn't let me out of the house for four months?"

"He shipped me overseas…I would have rather been locked in the house with him then across the ocean."

"Where's daddy?" Leroy opened his arms, wanting to be picked up.

"We'll see him soon." She kissed his forehead as Caitlyn took her grandfather's hand and led him towards baggage claim.

"I missed you and so did Jethro. It killed him not to talk to you for all this time, but he knew Paloma knew nothing about you."

"Yeah, well if I were still director he wouldn't have been able to ship me away."

"Daddy!" Caitlyn screamed and ran to the baggage carousel.

"I thought you said he was at home?" She looked ahead to see Jethro pick Caitlyn up and toss her into the air before hugging her.

"He wanted to surprise you." He sighed. "I know it's not in his nature to be romantic."

"No, it's not, but he still has a way of charming a girl's heart." Putting Leroy down, she quickened her pace and ran into Jethro's open arms. Pressing her lips against his, she felt the surge of passion race through her body after being deprived of it for so long.

"Hello to you too." Jethro chuckled as he handed her a bunch of flowers.

"If you ever do that to me again I will kill you myself." She threatened as she instructed the children to look for their bags.

"I'm looking forward to tonight and if it's as good as I think it's going to be I am going to ship you off all the time." He whispered in her ear before he kissed the nape of her neck.

"How was England?" Her father in law asked.

"Gorgeous, but it tended to be rainy. The children wanted to ride the London Eye all day." She shook her head. "It was putting me to sleep just going up and down in a slow circle. How is the shop?"

"It's coming around." He answered. "Jethro is helping me to finish cleaning it up before he goes back to D.C."

"As much as I love seeing you, I cannot wait to return home. D.C. has always been a part of me and I miss the team."

"Vance has an agent position open for you." Jethro mentioned. "Abby has made a card board replica of you and has pictures of the children attached to it."

"Doesn't surprise me," After gathering the bags they walked out to the car and loaded it before driving back home to his father's home in Pennsylvania.

They stayed at his father's home for a week before returning to D.C. Since the children were not old enough for school yet, they remained in Pennsylvania with Jethro's father as an added vacation. That way they knew the children were safe and would be down to visit on most weekends. Jethro's father was just as stubborn as Jethro himself. They wanted him to move down to D.C. but he refused. He was not ready to retire quite yet.

"Welcome home." Jethro unlocked the front door to their house.

"We got locks on the door?" She looked at him confused.

"It's just a precaution."

"What happened while I was gone?" She probed.

"I missed you." Setting the keys down on the counter, he pulled her into the living room and into a warm embrace.

"You are going to tell me."

"Rule 43, you cannot bring work home." He smirked as he walked over and started a fire in the fireplace before returning to her side.

"There is no such rule. Well there is but that's not what it is." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come here I want to tell you something." He beckoned her closer to him.

"Yes?"

"I love you." Capturing her lips with his, he waited a second before he swept her up into his arms and carried her back to their bedroom.

"You get straight to the point." She chuckled as he laid her down on the bed.

"It's been six months."

"I think you've gone longer…maybe you can go longer." She watched as he positioned himself over her.

"What?"

"I think you can wait. I'm in no rush." Trying to keep a straight face, Madeline couldn't help but notice the lust in his eyes.

"Fine, you don't want this?" Leaning down he trailed kisses from the nape of her neck down to the valley between her breasts as his hand slipped under her dress and up to her thigh.

"Nope." She whispered.

"Or this?" His hand slid her underwear down and off of her before it snaked its way back up her leg.

"Damn it Jethro." She could feel a wave of sensation rush through her with his every touch.

Pulling him down to her, she didn't give him a chance to speak again. It had been six months since she had seen him, talked to him, felt him touch her in only ways he knew how to. There was no denying him and no denying the passion there was between them. She knew they only had tonight to enjoy because tomorrow they would be returning to work and they never knew how late cases would go.

"Good morning." Jethro stood fully dressed in the kitchen as Madeline stumbled her way out looking for her cup of coffee. Before she met him she never drank coffee, but now it was an addiction and he knew it. He had her cup filled and waiting for her every morning.

"Give me a minute." She reached for the cup and took a large gulp before putting the cup down and kissing him on the lips. "Good morning." Smiling, she shuffled her way back to the bedroom to change into a pair of khakis and a black polo shirt.

They finished their coffees before heading out to the car and to the office. As they stood in the elevator, she felt her heart flutter in anticipation. She was just as happy to see her friends as she was to be back at work. When the doors opened Gibbs exited first followed by Madeline who now had a desk next to Jethro's. Vance had been reinstated as director after he explained his role in the undercover plot against Eli David.

"Madeline!" Abby ran over to her as she was in mid stride and hugged her.

"Hey Abby." She smiled. "I missed you and I got you something!" Pulling out a small box from her bag, she handed it to Abby. It was a black t-shirt with the British flag on it.

"I love it…but not as much as I love you." She thanked her before she headed back down to her lab.

"Ziva, McGee, DiNozzo," Madeline greeted them all. "McGee, you lost weight again."

"I guess," He shrugged.

"McMounty didn't enjoy Canada." DiNozzo chuckled. "But Ziva did enjoy Florida."

"Were you stuck with Gibbs all by yourself?" She whispered as he nodded.

"I pity you." He replied.

"What was that Tony?" Gibbs asked as he sat down.

"Nothing boss, just finishing my report." Tony looked down at his computer as Madeline placed a small gift on each of their desks.

"It's nice to have you back." Ziva greeted her. "I missed you."

"I missed you all while I was gone and I'm glad to be back." Sitting down at her own desk she looked up to see Vance hovering over the railing a floor above just watching them.

"So what was it like to be director for almost a year?" Tony asked.

"What was it like to be team leader before a certain someone came out of retirement?" She joked with him. "Oh and Tony, I read your file. Pretty interesting," She smiled, winking at Ziva.

"My file?" He asked.

"It's probably the size of Dick Moby." Ziva joked.

"Moby Dick Ziva, and no it's not." Tony glared.

"Never know Tony," McGee added to Tony's paranoia.

"What was in it?" Tony stood up and walked over to Madeline's desk, leaning on it.

"It's above your pay grade." She jabbed as her phone rang. "Madeline Gibbs."

"Don't you have something to be doing Tony?" Jethro asked.

"Yes boss, finishing my report."

"Who is it? Well I want to know. I don't care if he is not going to answer. Fine, send whoever it is up." She sighed as she slammed down the phone.

Standing up, she slipped back on her heels and walked around to the front of the desk waiting for the mystery person to come up to their floor. The elevator doors opened as Madeline looked down at her watch. As her eyes left her watch she first noticed the black polished shoes and the neatly pressed blue slacks. Looking up at the man's face she could feel her stomach drop and the color drain from her face.

"What are you doing here?" Her response was harsh, cold, and calculated.

"I need to talk to you."

"You have no business here at N.C.I.S. so if you could please leave…" She tried to usher him to the elevator, but he stood firm in his position.

"It's regarding Danielle." He knew he could get her attention with that name.

"Come with me." Walking him over to the elevator, she led him down to the interrogation room. They could have privacy there. Waiting for a minute as he sat down in the room, she watched the hallway to make sure she wasn't being followed before she shut the door and locked it. "You know I have a gun and I am willing to use it."

"Maddie, I need to talk to you." His hazel eyes begged her, showing the desperation in them.

Meanwhile upstairs, the team eyed Gibbs with a questioning looked. He looked to each of them, knowing what they wanted to know.

"Get back to work!" He barked.

"That wasn't a friendly hello boss." Tony pointed out.

"I'm going to go use the ladies room." Ziva got up and headed back towards the elevator, but instead of going up she went down to the interrogation room and into the viewing room to see Madeline pacing the room and the man sitting in the chair across the table. Before Madeline began to speak the door to the observation room opened and Tony and McGee slipped in.

"Where's Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"Vance called him up." Tony answered. "What's going on?"

"Don't know, she won't speak." Ziva shook her head.

"Does she have her gun with her?" McGee looked at the weapon on the table. "That's not good."

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you find me?" Madeline sat down finally.

"Madeline, you're my daughter I have a right to see you." He hanged his head in his hands.

"You raped my mother when she was sixteen and you think that gives you right to see me?"

"Listen, I know you don't want me in your life but do it for your mother and for half sister."

"I have no problems with Danielle; I spoke to her a month ago." She growled. "Now if there is nothing else you need I want you to leave."

"Kate was…" Tony couldn't finish the sentence.

"She never told us she had a daughter either." McGee pointed out. "I miss Kate."

"Who is Danielle?" Ziva asked.

"Better question is what his name is." Tony snapped a picture of the guy with his cell phone and uploaded it to Abby requesting facial recognition.

"She has a step sister." Ziva sighed, she knew what it was like to have step siblings and half siblings.

"Maddie," He reached out and put his hands over her hand. "Please, I told you I was sorry for what happened."

"That doesn't justify your actions."

"I'm not here seeking forgiveness because I know that will never come and that I will never see my grandchildren."

"How do you know about them?"

"What's important is that you look at these." He pulled out an envelope and handed it to her.

"What is it?" She toyed with the envelope.

"Danielle is missing." He started to cry. "I talked to her right after you did and she usually calls me every week. When I didn't hear from her after a week I filed a missing person's report and they told me she was listed as being out of the country."

"Why would Danielle be out of the country?"

"She was doing that piece on Human Trafficking Mad," He handed her a file containing all of the data Danielle had been gathering. "Just look at the pictures."

Opening the envelope, she pulled out a hand full of Polaroid pictures. Mentally she was envisioning her half sister standing in front of her smiling as she always did. Her long brown hair curled around her shoulders and the same hazel eyes their father had beaming at her. Danielle was truly a kind spirit, but her journalism often put her in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Laying out the pictures on the table, she glanced down at the first one quickly but then looked down staring at the picture. It was a picture of Danielle; she was wearing nothing but a bra and underwear. In the next few pictures she was lying on the ground, her jaw was swollen, her eye swollen shut and black and blue, bruises all over her arms, and there was a gash on her forehead. Flipping through the photos again, she could believe her eyes.

"Where did you get these?" She put them all together and shoved them in the envelope.

"From this site." He opened the file and showed her a piece of paper. "It's a place where they sell goods Maddie,"

"What goods?"

"Danielle decoded it and realized that they were selling women." He started to cry again. "I think she's in danger Maddie. I had to do a lot of digging to get these."

"Where did she go?"

"She was still in Los Angeles with Graycin last time I spoke with her."

"Her boyfriend?" She didn't like him. "He's a marine with an attitude. I told her to get rid of him."

"That's what I thought she was going to do, but he had this trip planned for them to go over to France. She was going to go with him and then break it up when they came back."

"Why when they came back?"

"Because, she said something was happening in Paris. She wouldn't go into details. Please help her." He pushed the file closer to her. "I'm not asking for you to speak to me ever again but bring my daughter back. If I can't have both my daughters at least let me have one."

"Fine, I'll look into it, but you are only to call me if it's pertaining to Danielle."

"Thank you." He kissed the top of her hand. "Thank you."

"I'm doing this for her not for you." Gathering all the material, she tucked it under her arm and led him out into the hallway and to the elevator. As the doors closed, McGee, Tony, and Ziva snuck out of the observation room.

"Should we tell Gibbs?" McGee asked,

"No," Tony shook his head.

"Yes we should." Ziva disagreed.

"It's her business." Tony stated.

"She is just as bad as her husband and you know that." Ziva replied. "You think it was bad when Gibbs went AWOL to Mexico, well she'll do the same thing."

"She's going to need help." McGee pointed out.

"Abby," They all replied before heading for the elevator to go to Abby's lab.


	2. Skeletons in the Closet

Thank you for those who are reviewing. I am trying my best to do a chapter a week! I hope you like it. Please review just so I know if I am doing okay. Thanks!

Chapter 2

Madeline took the folder and walked down the staircase to Abby's lab after escorting her father out. It had been years since she had seen him. Since she had seen Austin Gray, who was now a retired Naval officer. After what he did to her mother, it was never brought up or taken to the police. Madeline was raised by her grandparents until Kate was old enough to take care of her. It wasn't until she was fifteen, when she did a D.N.A. test that she found out who her father was.

She traced him back to D.C. It took her money and a lie to her mother to go find him. He was living outside of D.C. in Bethesda, Maryland. There he was raising a daughter on his own about a year younger than Madeline. Her name was Danielle and she was introduced to Danielle that night when she confronted her father. The girl was understanding and supportive about the situation. She let Madeline stay in her room for the night until she had to return home to her mother and grandparents.

Kate never found out about Madeline knowing who her father was and that she had a half sister. However, she kept in contact with Danielle online and through letters. Once Madeline went to college at American University, she was able to see Danielle more often. Danielle was never one to shy away from danger or from an intense situation. So if Madeline was right, her gut was telling her something was wrong with Danielle.

Stopping on her way to Abby's lab, she went and picked up a Caf Pow to entice her closest friend. As she entered the lab, Abby was at work on her computer as her music blasted in the background. Her hair was in pig tails, she was wearing her plaid skirt, knee high boots, the t-shirt Madeline had bought her, and her long white lab coat. Knocking on the frame of the door, she figured she wouldn't be heard over the music but it was worth a try.

"Abby…" Madeline yelled. "ABBY!"

"What?" Turning off her music, she spun around on her heel to see Madeline standing in the doorway, holding her favorite drink. "What are you doing down here? It's not my birthday."

"Can't I just come down to visit a friend? It's a little slow upstairs." Taking a seat, Madeline handed the drink to Abby.

"When you come visit you don't bring these so I am guessing there is something you want. Although you know I'll give you grief you know I will still do you a favor with or without Caf Pow, but the Caf Pow is greatly appreciated." She rambled.

"You got me."

"What do you need?" Abby pulled up a chair next to Madeline as they sat by the computer.

"I need you to run a search for a missing person named Danielle Gray."

"So the usual?"

"Yes, banking information, last purchase made, cell phone trace, and recent activity. She's been missing about a month."

"Why didn't you just ask McGee to run this?" She asked slightly confused.

"It's not really related to N.C.I.S. and you know McGee isn't that great at keeping things on the down low. With one head slap he'd be spilling everything."

"Alright, I'll get right to it." Taking the file on Danielle, she opened it up to see the photos. "What's this?"

"That's Danielle." Madeline cringed at the thought of her half sister being hurt. "So if you could run those photos to see if there are fingerprints or anything I can use to help trace where these photos came from."

"Do you know this girl?" Abby asked as she slipped on her latex gloves and opened an evidence bag to keep the photos in for safe keeping.

"I was asked to do this favor by a friend of the family, but yes, I did know her. She is a sweet girl." She sighed as she looked down at her watch to see how long she had been gone. "Let me know as soon as you know something."

"I will and Madeline-" She stopped in mid stride.

"Yes Abbs?"

"I've decided you can no longer bribe me with Caf Pow."

"What do you want?" Madeline chuckled as she attempted to negotiate with Abby.

"I want to see my god children." She demanded. "It's been almost five months since I've seen Caitlin and Leroy."

"Yes Abby?" Jethro walked into the room as Madeline was about to walk out.

"Not you Gibbs, little Gibbs." Abby corrected him.

"They are with Jackson right now, but they'll be back this weekend. You can drop by anytime to see them."

"What are you doing down here?" Jethro asked Madeline as Madeline gave a look to Abby.

"Nothing…boss." She replied.

"Well suit up we're heading out." He stated as he headed out of the door, expecting Madeline to follow which she did.

"What's the case?" Madeline asked as she walked briskly beside him and into the elevator.

"Where the hell you've been for the past hour and who that man was," He flipped the switch to turn the elevator off.

"One day you are going to break this damn thing and then I'm going to be stuck in here with you."

"And that's a bad thing?" He smirked.

"Yes," She crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall.

"Are you going to answer me?" He stepped closer to her.

"I told you I was visiting Abby."

"Who was the man?"

"He is the father of a friend of mine."

"Didn't look too friendly,"

"I was never fond of him."

"You know I can tell when you're hiding something." Stepping closer, he hooked his finger under her chin lifting it so their eyes met. "When you're lying you tend to have this little glance."

"You're eye sight is going and now you're going to give our children bad eye sight."

"Wasn't it you who said all marriages are based on trust…and if you don't trust me enough to tell me what's going on…" Flipping the elevator back on, it started to move as the words sank into Madeline's mind. He had brought up the issue of trust. It had taken her forever to break down some of the walls Jethro had up and this would just stop her progress. Flipping the switch, the elevator jolted to a stop.

"That man was my friend's father who I never did like. He came to me asking for help to find her."

"What do you mean find her?"

"She's been missing for a month and he is worried about her. I told him I would look into it. There, are you happy? I'm not hiding anything from you."

"And that's why I love you." Kissing her on the lips, he flipped the elevator switch to on so they were back on track to going to the main floor.

"So is there an actual case?" She asked as they walked to their desks.

"Not yet, but it's still early." Sitting down at their desks, Madeline looked around noticing that McGee, Tony, and Ziva were nowhere to be found. Meanwhile, Abby was dusting the photos for prints when she heard footsteps enter her pristine lab.

"What do you want McGee?" She didn't have to look up to know it was him.

"I love you."

"You could have told me that later." She reminded him.

"What are you working on?"

"Just a project for the nuns," Pulling a print off, she went quickly to scan it into the computer system.

"The nuns involve a severely beaten woman?" Tony snatched the picture from Abby's fingers to look at it.

"Let me see." Ziva took the photo from him to look at it.

"I'd say she's a year younger than Madeline, five foot six, about one hundred twenty pounds." Tony rambled off.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Abby took the picture back and slipped it back in the pouch with the other photos.

"We are making sure we don't have another Gibbs incident." McGee answered.

"Gibbs is going to Mexico?" Abby at this point stopped typing and looked up at McGee.

"No, the other Gibbs," Ziva replied. "What have you found?"

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Abby growled.

"This girl…" Tony held up the picture. "Is Madeline's half sister and she's missing,"

"How do you guys know?" Abby glared. "You were eavesdropping weren't you?" She shook her head.

"It was Tony's idea." Ziva blamed him.

"What?" Tony scoffed. "McNosy was the one who thought we should check it out."

"Was not,"

"Was too."

"What was that for?" Tony and McGee rubbed the back of their heads after having been slapped by Abby.

"Does Gibbs know about this?" She asked as they all answered no.

"What did Maddie tell you to do with the results?" Ziva asked.

"She wanted me to call her."

"Well forward all of it to me." Tony assumed the role of team leader. "Gibbs does not find out…at least not yet that is…" He paused as his phone rang. "DiNozzo?"

"Where the hell are you?" Gibbs barked.

"Coming boss." DiNozzo went to hang up. "Ziva and McGee too." Hanging up the phone he gestured for them to leave.

"Bye Abby," McGee and Ziva waved as Tony led them to the elevator.

Heading upstairs to the main area, they bypassed one of the interns that had signed up to shadow them for a week. None of them could understand why Gibbs was allowing interns all of the sudden. Was it because of Vance? Or was he looking for a new team member? The questions kept popping up in Tony' s head as they presented themselves to Gibbs.

"Boss," Tony addressed him.

"We've got an unidentified woman's body on base. Ziva, get the truck. Madeline you're with me." Gibbs tossed the keys to Ziva who flaunted it in front of McGee and Tony's face.

"Boss," Tony choked. "Have you checked to see if she even has her license anymore?"

"Shut up." Ziva hit him in the gut.

"Let's go." Gibbs rounded them up in the elevator as they headed to Quantico to assess the scene.

As Gibbs opened the door for Madeline and closed it, he got into the car in the driver's side.

"You know this is showing favoritism." She chuckled. "I can handle Ziva's driving."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm in trouble." She shook her head as he put his hand over hers.

"Listen, I don't want you doing anything stupid. I will stay out of your business unless you want my help. But, don't put your life in jeopardy. I lost one wife and I'm not willing to lose another."

"I thought I was just a roommate?" That's what he once told McGee he called his wives.

"Where does this attitude come from?"

"From my mother mostly…but I think I picked it up from you." She kissed him on the cheek before the car pulled up to the guard station.

"Special Agent Gibbs and Agent Todd from N.C.I.S." He flashed their badges. She in some cases still went by her maiden name for work purposes once Vance returned as Director.


	3. Another Piece in the Puzzle

Just so everyone knows, Madeline is Kate's daughter. This story is a continuance of the first story I published. Also, Danielle is Madeline's half sister. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Your insight is very helpful and the encouragement just makes me want to keep on writing. There will be a third installment in the series once this story is finished so stick around. Keep me updated on what you like and what you don't like. Thanks again! I will try to post a new chapter every week!

Chapter 3

"What have we got Duck?" Gibbs asked as they approached the covered body.

"Well, had Mr. Palmer followed my directions we would have gotten here sooner and I would have something for you but I haven't even looked at the body yet." They were led to the field where basic training took place.

"Well maybe you should get your new favorite intern to drive." Palmer murmured under his breath.

"No need for jealously Mr. Palmer." Ducky squatted down to remove the sheet that covered the body.

"Yes Doctor." He pulled out the kit.

"Ziva and Tony I want you to search the area for any evidence and create a perimeter. McGee, I want photos. Madeline, interview the person that found her." Gibbs gave his orders before everyone dispersed.

"He thinks he's the one wearing the pants in this relationship." Madeline sighed as she walked toward the walkway where a shaken up Marine stood.

He was a bit taller than Madeline with blue eyes, brown hair, and tan skin. Even for being tan she could still tell he was pale from what he had seen. Stepping underneath the crime scene tape, she led him over to the bench and sat him down before pulling out a note pad to take notes on.

"My name is Special Agent Madeline Todd with N.C.I.S." She smiled. "What's your name?" It was still weird to not be using her married name, but for the sake of keeping things simple at work, she went by Agent Todd instead of there being two Agent Gibbs.

"Ryan Matters." He stuttered.

"Okay Ryan, can you tell me what happened?" Sitting down next to him, she put a comforting hand on his knee. "Take your time,"

"I was running through the course in the woods and was taking a short cut back to the dorm and there she was."

"How did you find her?"

"She was lying face down on the ground and her brown hair was all messed up. There were bruises and cuts all over her body and all she was wearing was her undergarments. So, I tapped her shoulder and she didn't answer so I rolled her onto her back. Her eyes…these hazel eyes just staring blankly back at me. I mean ma'am I've killed in combat but it's different when it's a innocent civilian. She had one gun shot wound to the head."

"Did you recognize her?"

"No ma'am." She hated being called ma'am.

"Have you heard anyone talking about her?"

"No ma'am. Everyone just wants to know what's going on." He rubbed his hands together trying to rid of the dried blood he had on them.

"Alright, thank you for your statement. Go clean yourself up,"

"Yes ma'am." Standing up, she watched him make his way back to his dorm before she went back over to the crime scene. Her heart was pounding, the description of the girl sounded like Danielle, but she refused to jump to conclusions.

Ducky was inserting the liver probe as McGee took pictures and Palmer documented evidence and took notes. Ziva was about one mile to the left while Tony was one mile to the right. They were sweeping the area for signs of anything. Taking a deep breath, Madeline looked down at the young woman and a wave of relief washed over her. It wasn't Danielle, but it was still someone's daughter.

"Time of death Duck?" Gibbs went through his routine questions.

"I'd say she died within the past eight hours. The bruises and cuts on her body are consistent with beating…and over a long period of time. She was severally dehydrated and malnourished. Whoever she is, she put up a fight as weak as she was." He lifted her hands to show missing chips of finger nails and a blood sample under one nail.

"Get the evidence to Abby, cause of death?"

"I'd say the obvious wound to her head, but I can't be certain until I get her back to autopsy."

"DiNozzo-Ziva!" Gibbs yelled as Madeline's phone rang as she stepped aside to take the call.

"Yeah Abby," She put her hand over one ear to block out the noise.

"The fingerprint on the picture came back. It's showing me a Marine by the name of Graycin Hughes."

"Thanks Abby,"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Bag and tag it, but keep it aside. Let me know if you get anything else from the pictures and the traces."

"Will do."

"Bye," Hanging up the phone, anger grew within her as she thought of Danielle's supposed boyfriend.

"Boss, we found something," Tony called them over as Ducky and Palmer removed the body from the scene.

"What is it?" Gibbs and Madeline walked over.

"Looks like a cell phone." Ziva picked it up and flipped it open. Looking at the last out going call she pressed the call button. It took a second, but soon Madeline's phone was ringing. All eyes went to her as she answered it.

"Do you know this girl?" Gibbs asked Madeline as she hung up the phone.

"No, I have no idea who she is."

"Then why does she have your number?" Tony asked.

"Beats the hell out of me." Madeline shrugged.

"Let's pull the record on her phone when we get back and find out who she is." Gathering all the information and evidence they could, they went back into their designated vehicles and headed back to head quarters. Gibbs remained silent as they drove back to the building and into the parking lot. Her mind was elsewhere. It was on the evidence that Abby had found. Graycin's prints were on the pictures which meant he sent them, took them, or somehow got a hold of them before Austin, her father did. Looking at her watch, she realized it was past lunch time.

Getting out of the car, they walked into the building and through security before heading upstairs. McGee was already working on identifying the woman's body they had found and tracing her last phone calls. Tony and Ziva were taking evidence down to Abby's lab as Madeline and Jethro walked in.

"What do you have McGee?" Gibbs asked as he picked up his barely warm cup of coffee and sipped it.

"The last call she made was to…Agent Todd's cell phone and that was about four in the morning."

"Which is right before Ducky puts her time of death." Ziva commented as she walked into the room.

"Do we have a location?" Madeline asked.

"It wasn't long enough, but her previous calls are all recent…for the past month she's been calling this one phone number…" He pulled up the phone number and the name it was associated with.

"The phone is registered to a Danielle Clark." Tony added. "Which is an alias, because there are no records of a Danielle Clark, but there are records of a Danielle Gray." Madeline could feel her stomach drop.

"Pull up her records." Gibbs didn't realize he was pulling up Madeline's half sister's information.

"Nothing boss," McGee sighed. "The last phone call she made in states was to an Austin Gray in D.C. and that was over a month ago. There's also a few other recurring numbers going to a Graycin Hughes…and to you." He looked up at Madeline.

So much for keeping secrets, Madeline thought to herself. At this rate she was going to benched from the case. Jethro looked over at her, but she refused to make eye contact with him. Waiting for instructions, they all looked to Jethro for directions.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Gibbs asked.

"Where to start boss," Tony murmured.

"DiNozzo take Ziva with you and bring in Captain Gray and then I want you to bring in Lieutenant Hughes." He watched as they nodded and headed out.

"You want us to interview them boss?" Tony asked.

"I'll do it." He replied.

"I'll try and find banking statements and see if I can locate Miss. Gray."

"Pull up the recent activities of Hughes too," Madeline ordered.

"You, come with me." Gibbs gestured to Madeline, knowing they were heading down to autopsy.

McGee gave Madeline a look of pity as they walked toward the elevator, watched the doors open and close as they stepped inside. Closing her eyes, she waited for the jolt of the elevator to stop, but it never came. They rode down to Ducky in silence and walked into autopsy as he was finishing paperwork with Palmer. Ducky smiled, knowing full well that he was expecting Jethro to walk through the doors within a matter of seconds.

"Ah Jethro, always on time and you brought company." He smiled at Madeline.

"Well Duck?"

"It seems our young lady here is not from the United States. She is of Eastern European decent. I would say Russian or Serbian. Very beautiful girl only about twenty years old, and I would say her time of death was around four thirty this morning." He concluded as Palmer brought over a tray to put under the light.

"That it?" Jethro knew Ducky had more information.

"Well as I said before, she hasn't eaten in quite a few days and it looks as if she had been beaten over a span of time. What's interesting is that the bullet is not what killed her." Ducky pointed to the tray Palmer was working on.

"What did?" Madeline went over to the tray to see pouches about the size of mini hot dogs.

"She was killed when a bag of cocaine ripped open while in her stomach. The gun shot was just an extra measure. The bullet was sent up to Abby for analysis."

"Dr." Palmer looked strangely down at one of the pouches as he worked to unravel it with a pair of tweezers.

"What is it Mr. Palmer?"

"This one isn't filled with cocaine." He pulled out a small folded piece of paper and gently unfolded it.

"Came from Mexico-bought by Captain Troy-Danielle alive-please help Madeline." Madeline read out loud.

"Let's go," Jethro called to Madeline. "Thanks Duck."

"You're welcome,"

"Good job Palmer," He added as Madeline walked out of autopsy.

"Where are we going?" Madeline asked.

"I should bench you for this case." He was angry, she could tell. "Or bring you in as a suspect since you seem to be connected to all of this."

"Gibbs…and Gibbs…" Abby greeted them as they walked into the lab.

"Do you have identification?" Madeline asked.

"Her name was Amelia Romanovska. She was twenty years old and according to her passport records the last place they have her going arriving in Chihuahua." Abby pulled up the passport with the photo.

"What about the bullet?" Madeline asked as Abby's lab phone rang.

"This is Abby," She answered. "Right away Director," As she hung up the phone, it rang again. "What Tony?" She tapped her foot. "Okay."

"What's going on?" Madeline asked.

"Vance wants to see you," She pointed to Madeline. "In his office and as for you Gibbs, Tony brought in Gray for questioning while Ziva goes to get Hughes. He is in interrogation room 1."

"Thanks Abbs," Madeline gave her a weak smile as she and Jethro headed to the elevator.

"Madeline I'm trusting you on this." Jethro commented as the elevator doors shut.

"Jethro, you know I love you. I promise that everything will be explained soon. Please do me two favors."

"What?"

"One, let me interrogate Hughes."

"No," He shook his head. "You're a liability."

"I'll do it anyways." She said smugly.

"What's the second favor?"

"I think you know." She stepped closer to him.

Pulling her into his arms, he caressed her lips with his. She closed her eyes admiring the comfort she found in his embrace. He kissed her again before he kissed her forehead. "I support you and love you." He whispered in her ear as the doors opened and he got off while she remained in the elevator to go to see Vance.

"Director." Madeline barged into his office without knocking. "You wanted to see me?"

"Sit down."

"You're still mad about us shooting you aren't you?" She chuckled as she leaned against the wall.

"No, what I am upset about is that no one has briefed me yet about this case and I had to find out from McGee what is going on."

"I'm never telling him anything ever again."

"This isn't the time for school yard secrets. I want a full briefing starting now." He pointed to the seat across from him. "And sit down."

"Long version or short version?" She asked.

"I prefer long, I've nowhere else to be." He chewed on his tooth pick.

"My father showed up this morning to file a missing person's report on my half sister Danielle Gray who goes by the pen name of Danielle Clark. She is a journalist and her latest assignment was on drug smuggling and human trafficking. He came in with photos of her beaten and asked for me to check it out. Abby is running everything now. The prints on the photo match her ex-boyfriend Graycin Hughes who she supposedly went on a trip with to France and never returned. The body we found this morning was of a girl named Amelia who knew Danielle. She had pouches of drugs in her stomach, was starved, and severely beaten. She also had a note on her asking for my help from Danielle."

"How does this relate to N.C.I.S."

"She is the daughter of a Marine and the girl's body was found today on a military base I would say that's our jurisdiction."

"Where did she come from?"

"She came from Serbia or Russia, but she was smuggled in through Mexico."

"How did she get to D.C.?"

"She was purchased by a Captain Tory on the base sir," She replied.

"Who is in interrogation now?"

"Hughes and Gray are here."

"Call Ziva and tell her to pick up Captain Tory." Vance shooed her out of his office, but stopped her before she closed the door. "I want all of you back in my office in two hours."

"Yes Director." She glared. He had taken her title away and in a way it was a blessing but at the same time a curse.


	4. Interrogations Can Be Dangerous

Hey, sorry for taking so long. I had a really busy week. I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know if you have any suggestions or if you don't understand it. I am trying to make it more flowing, but still incorporate several scenes. Just to let you all know this is the sequel to A Familiar Face. Let me know what you think! Thanks to those of you who have reviewed the story already!

(Here is the ending of chapter 3)

_"Who is in interrogation now?"_

_ "Hughes and Gray are here."_

_ "Call Ziva and tell her to pick up Captain Tory." Vance shooed her out of his office, but stopped her before she closed the door. "I want all of you back in my office in two hours."_

_ "Yes Director." She glared. He had taken her title away and in a way it was a blessing but at the same time a curse._

Chapter 4_  
_

"Agent Gibbs," Austin Gray greeted him as Gibbs walked into the room. McGee, Ziva, and Tony watched through the glass mirror as Gibbs took a seat across from Gray.

"That's Gibbs' father-in-law." McGee said almost hesitantly.

"They could be the same age." Tony chuckled. "Someone has a father complex."

"A what?" Ziva asked, looking strangely at Tony. They were supposed to be interrogating Hughes and Tory, but they wanted to see how Gibbs would react to meeting his father-in-law for the first time.

"A father complex," Tony replied. "It's where a female…usually younger…dates a man significantly older."

"There is nothing wrong with dating an older man." Ziva shrugged.

"What Tony means is Madeline is young and she is dating someone who could be…or rather is…her father's age." McGee added.

"I think dating older men is better. They have more maturity." Ziva smirked.

"I don't think that describes-" McGee was elbowed in the stomach by Tony, silencing him.

"I'm not that old." Tony crossed his arms over his chest.

"But I am still younger," Ziva smiled before a serious look crossed her face and she silenced everyone.

"Captain Gray," Gibbs unbuttoned his blazer and relaxed into the chair.

"Why am I here? Do I need a lawyer?"

"No, you are just here to answer a few questions." Gibbs informed him. "But, should you wish to retain legal counsel you can."

"What do you want to know that I already haven't told Maddie?"

"Agent Todd has informed me of the basic information."

"You mean Agent Gibbs?" He smirked. "I know she is married."

"Tell me when the last time is that you spoke to your daughter." Gibbs pulled out his pad and pencil to take notes.

"Which one?"

"Danielle,"

"About a month ago, she was calling from her apartment in D.C. She had just gotten home from work and was going to be meeting Graycin Hughes for dinner. He was her on and off again boyfriend for the past couple years. He lives here and in California. She met him while he was stationed in Germany on tour. She was doing a piece there on the soldiers and the war effort."

"Do you know this Hughes?"

"I've never met him, only heard about him. I did some digging and found out he was arrested a few times for being disorderly and for a claim of domestic abuse. I told Danielle he was no good. She didn't want to listen, but I think Maddie talked some sense into her. She wanted to break it off with Hughes, but he had this big trip planned with her to go to France and everything had already been paid for. She was supposed to go three weeks ago and stay for a week. I haven't heard from her at all which is unusual because she calls every night." He finished.

"Did she leave any information on where she would be staying?"

"No," He shook his head. "But then again it's your job to find that information out isn't it?"

"We'll reach you at your home should we have any more questions." Gibbs stood up and headed for the door.

"You know you never asked me," Gray sat there.

"Asked you what?"

"For my permission to marry Maddie, I mean she is my daughter after all."

"I don't need your permission." Gibbs left the door open a crack as he walked over to where Gray was sitting. "She doesn't want to be bothered with you. Should you choose to continue to harass her I will put an end to it. Do you understand me?"

"No need for threats Agent Gibbs," He stood up. "Tell Madeline I said goodbye."

"Run!" Tony knew if they were caught standing around they'd get yelled at.

As they scattered into the hallway, Ziva ducked into the observation room of the second interrogation room where Tory was being held. Tony headed down to where Hughes was kept and McGee was still in the hallway as Gibbs stepped out of the room. Gibbs waited for Gray to enter the elevator before pulling McGee aside.

"What are you doing?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh – getting the information from Danielle's credit card?"

"Well what are you doing down here?"

"Nothing boss,"

"Get to work McGee,"

"Yes boss," McGee headed up to the main floor where his desk was as Gibbs went down the hallway to the next room. He wanted to wait to talk to Hughes until he got the information from McGee. Walking into the observation room, he found Ziva waiting for him.

"Why are you standing around?"

"Do you want me to interrogate him?" Ziva asked.

"I want you to be doing something not standing around." Gibbs shook his head. "I don't know what's with you people today." Ziva left the room and headed into the room where Tory was sitting.

"What is the meaning of this?" The older captain of fifty years asked as Ziva walked in with a folder. "Do I need a lawyer?"

"Do you think you need one because if you are guilty than yes you will need one."

"I have nothing to hide."

"The body we found on base today was of a young woman." She pulled out a picture of the girl's face and showed it to him. "We have information saying that she was with you."

"I've seen her around base. She probably is with one of the younger guys."

"She's not an American citizen. She was purchased and we have reliable information saying that she was purchased by you." Ziva pulled out a pile of papers that were stapled together. "We got a search warrant that gave us access to search your home, bank records, and phone records."

"I had no notice that you were doing this."

"What we found was a withdrawal of five hundred thousand dollars and the money was transferred to an off shore bank account…this one." She pointed to another paper that had a routing number on it. "What could you have possibly bought with that much money in such short of time?"

"I was paying off a house I bought in Hawaii."

"Oh really?" She flipped through the papers. "Because we have the documents here stating that the foreclosure you were going to buy fell through so they never received that money."

"I want a lawyer."

"Are you sure about that?" Ziva chuckled. "Because we have Lt. Hughes next door who you made several phone calls to in the past couple months and I'm sure he'd be able to enlighten us about your extracurricular activities." She went to stand, but he put his hand up to stop her.

"Wait," He sighed. "Give me a minute."

"You have a minute." She stood up and leaned against the wall. "Gather your thoughts,"

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked as he came face to face with Madeline in the observation room where Hughes was waiting.

"Trying to think of the best possible way to kill him without leaving any evidence behind," Madeline looked through the glass.

"Little spiteful?" Tony joked.

"For all I know he could have killed my sister."

"How did you-"

"I know you were all watching me when I was talking to Captain Gray."

"Oh,"

"You and McGee are very predictable you know that?" Madeline smacked him upside the head.

"Just looking out for you," Tony winced. "You know Ziva was there too?"

"She was looking out for me." Smiling to herself, she knew how to leave Tony speechless.

"Did I tell you how ravishing you-" He started but she shushed him.

"I married DiNozzo,"

"Yeah, because he got to you first." Pulling Madeline into his arms, he started to joke with her to take her mind off of her sister and Hughes.

"Oh DiNozzo, you know it would have never worked out for us." She swooned.

"Because I'm not old enough?" He winked.

"No, because there are some things that come with age…that get better…" She whispered in his ear. "And better…and better."

"Oh," Tony waited for a second before realization hit him. Backing away, he closed and covered his eyes acting as if he had seen something he hadn't wanted to see. "Didn't want to picture that…oh…that's my boss… oh."

"You know we did have two children?"

"Stop!" He whined. "I have images burned in my mind."

"Oh calm yourself." She smacked his arm. "Where is Jethro?"

"Gibbs is in interrogation observing Ziva with Captain Tory."

"Think I'd have a shot with him?" She pointed her chin to Hughes. "Just one round?"

"You know what will happen, but then again you can probably work your way back in by…"

"Tony, Jethro and I stay professional at work."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"In," She walked out and into the interrogation room.

"Well talk." Ziva sat back down and put a piece of paper and a pen in front of him. "And make sure to write it down."

"I knew Hughes from when we were both stationed in Germany. After he returned from Germany to California, I knew he was seeing a girl in D.C. He showed me her picture when we were deployed."

"How did you get involved with this girl?" She pointed to the photo.

"While over there, I told Hughes of my issues."

"Your issues in bed?" Ziva smirked.

"No, that I wanted to settle down. I am perfectly capable in bed." He rebutted.

"Continue,"

"When he went back to California where we were stationed before D.C. he told me he found someone for me. When I got stateside he introduced her to me and I liked what I saw. It wasn't until a week later, when I came to D.C. that I found out she was illegal and I would have to pay for her…"

"How did Hughes get the girl into the country?"

"He knew someone in California by the border."

"What do you mean?"

"He wouldn't tell me, but I think there are some people he knows that keep a channel open on the border for smuggling."

"How did the girl get to D.C.?"

"She flew with tickets he paid for. She came to live with me and we were married, but then she tried to run."

"Did you kill her?"

"I-"

"Did you kill her!" She slammed her fist down on the table. "She was eighteen, taken from her home, starved, and beaten."

"No, I didn't kill her."

"Then who did?"

"I don't know." He sighed. "When she started acting out I wanted my money back for someone who actually wanted to be with me. So I took her back to Hughes once he got to D.C. He has an apartment in Georgetown. I don't know how she got to the barracks. I hadn't seen her for a week. He told me he was going to try and talk some sense into her." Tory wrote on the paper. "Can I get a deal and a lawyer now?"

"Fine," Ziva walked to the door. "Next time you are having intimacy issues go to one of those man stores where you can buy porn do not buy a woman who is being human trafficked."

"I told you I-" He didn't have time to finish as she shut the door and met Jethro in the hallway.

"What did I tell you last time I saw you Graycin?" Madeline stood behind him, both hands on the desk leaning over him, as she spoke into his ear.

"I believe it was along the lines of you'd kill me if I hurt your sister."

"Yeah," She smirked. "And what else?"

"You'd castrate me first." Tony winced from behind the glass.

"Where should we start?" Wrapping her arm around his neck, she put him in a choke hold. "Where is she Hughes?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He shook his body, trying to loosen her grip. "This is brutality. I could have your badge you know that?"

"Oh you want to make this a fair fight?" She let go of him, reached down, and released him from his cuffs. "Let's dance girlie."

"You know Madeline, I never liked you." He pushed his chair back. "You were always butting yourself into me and Danielle's business." He flung the table back against the wall giving them more space.

"Oh no," Tony went out into the hallway to find Ziva, Gibbs, and McGee standing in what he called a 'campfire' position. "Boss,"

"DiNozzo get to work!" Gibbs tried to shoo him away as McGee continued working.

"I checked out Danielle Gray's credit card and she did purchase two tickets to France, of course, the money was transferred from Hughes bank account to pay for it. However, I called the airport and got the footage from the airport and they did board the flight."

"What is the however for?" Ziva asked.

"Boss-" Tony could only imagine what was happening with Madeline.

"When they arrived in Paris she was pushed out on the wheel chair. If you zoom in on the camera footage she looks like she was drugged. Then, an hour later, under a credit card for Danielle Clark, two tickets were bought to go to Chihuahua. They arrived there the next day and all the airport has is footage of them leaving the airport."

"Did you get a license plate?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah," He nodded. "Abby is working on it now."

"Boss," Tony said loudly.

"What Tony?" Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee all looked at him as if he had rudely interrupted their conversation.

"You might want to go in there." He pointed to the interrogation room. "I don't think Hughes is going to be doing so well much longer." Tony followed them into the observation room looking in on the interrogation.

"Come on Graycin, you hit her…why can't you hit me?" Madeline punched him in the gut.

"Stupid bitch," Running at her, he rammed her into the opposite wall pinning her there.

"Madeline!" Jethro let his emotions get the better of him and headed for the door.

"Listen here you prick," Kneeing Hughes in the groin, he backed away from her. "You're going to tell me where my sister is." Kicking him again, she slammed him onto the ground. "And you're going to start talking now." Putting her foot on his throat she caught her breath as he put his hands up in surrender.

"Agent Todd." Gibbs rushed in and called her over to him. Reluctantly, she walked away from Hughes, who was still on the ground.

"Yes boss?" She wiped her lip, noticing some blood on her hand.

"Outside now." Taking her out into the hallway, he brushed back a strand of her disheveled hair and wiped away the last spot of blood. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy."

"Now that that is taken care of…" He kissed her forehead. "What the hell do you think you were doing in there?" He smacked the back of her head. "You could have been hurt."

"This is domestic assault now." She rubbed the back of her head.

"I told you that I'd bench you. Clearly, I need to now after seeing that." His finger pointed to the closed door.

"It won't happen again. You can't take me off the case plus Vance wanted us all involved anyways."

"Did he tell you anything?" Gibbs asked.

"Who? Vance or Hughes, because Hughes was a little too preoccupied to talk."

"Vance."

"He said nothing, just that he wanted to see us all in his office about two hours ago. I assume he will be here shortly."

"Boss!" McGee burst out of the door as Ziva ran from the observation room to the interrogation room.

"What?" Both Madeline and Jethro answered. She still was used to being called boss or director.

"I need an ambulance to headquarters." Tony spoke on the cell phone as he walked down the hallway to the elevator.

"What's going on?" Gibbs snapped his fingers in front of McGee.

"Its Hughes sir," He started to explain. "He stood up after you guys left and then he fell back down and started seizing. There was foam coming from his mouth. Ziva is in with him and Tony is getting the ambulance."

"Madeline?" Gibbs looked to her.

"I hit him, but I avoided serious damage boss," She responded. "He's not on any drugs that I know of."

"Gibbs," Ziva walked out of the room as the EMTs ran down the hallway towards the room. "He's dead."

All eyes turned to Madeline and Gibbs as the EMTs went into the room to get the body. Madeline felt a wave of guilt rush over her. She couldn't have hit him that hard? Could she? Looking at Gibbs, he gave her a reassuring glance before they heard Vance's voice from down the hallway.

"It wasn't you." Ziva answered. "A few years ago I was in an elevator with a suspect. I may have…hit him…and he died. They thought I killed him, but I was proved innocent." She put a hand on Madeline's shoulder.

"Thanks Ziva," She smiled.

"All of you in my office now." Vance ordered as a look crossed all of their faces. They knew this could only lead to disaster…and more paper work.


	5. Forced to Coordinate

Hey Guys, please review so I know whether or not I should continue the story or not. Also, whether or not it's good or not or if you have any suggestions. Thank you!

_Chapter Five _

Once the body was removed it was taken to the hospital only to determine that he was D.O.A; dead on arrival. His body was returned two hours later to N.C.I.S. headquarters for Ducky to perform the autopsy. Meanwhile, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Madeline, and Jethro were gathered in Vance's office. Tony rocked back and forth in the chair as Ziva had her head resting on her hand with her elbow on the table. Jethro was standing by the door at the head of the table while Madeline paced the room checking her watch on occasion. They had been kept there for over an hour. She thought to herself that the body had to be back by now. They had to get back to the case before the trail ran cold.

Vance had told her to step back and she didn't. Was it her fault Hughes was dead she wondered. Only Ducky would be able to tell. Just as she pivoted on her heel to turn around two hands grabbed her arms and forced her to stop moving. Jethro was holding her still trying to make eye contact with her. She was ashamed of her behavior and now she'd be investigated, be taken off the case, possibly put in prison, and she was just ashamed of how she acted.

"Madeline." Jethro kept his voice low so that the conversation would be kept between them.

"What?" She kept her eyes on the floor before they travelled up to her bruised knuckles.

"Look at me."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?" He brushed back a piece of her hair.

"Because you are ashamed of me and if not then you should be. I should have never acted that way."

"I'm not ashamed of you and I never will be." He lifted her chin so that she would be forced to look at him. "I would have done the same…just not on the clock."

"I'll have my letter of resignation in by the end of the day once Vance lets us go."

"If you resign don't even bother coming home."

"What?"

"You did what you thought was right. You were trying to protect your half sister."

"I killed a man."

"No you didn't," He knew that she was still blaming herself. "And you're an idiot if you think you did."

"Are you calling me an idiot?" She smirked.

"Tough love," He reminded her. "Don't make me hear you question yourself ever again."

"Yes boss,"

They walked over to the table and sat down so that the team was around the table still waiting for Vance. Tony was whistling while McGee kept his head down on the table. Ziva put her phone out on the table watching the time tick away. Madeline pulled out her phone and texted Abby, hopefully she could give them some information.

"Tony!" McGee yelled as he lifted his head.

"Yes Mcgrumpy?"

"Stop whistling."

"What's wrong Tim, party too much last night?"

"No, I am tired of listening to death march." He sighed.

"The death march?" Ziva looked at McGee.

"It's just a thing people hum when they or someone else is in trouble."

"Oh," Ziva sighed. "I do not understand."

"Well I'm practicing for when Vance comes in and hauls Madeline off." Tony chuckled.

"For what?" Ziva got defensive.

"Killing Hughes with her," He punched the air. "Fists of fury,"

"You'll be next if you keep it up." Madeline commented.

"I'll bring you a present in jail, because it can get pretty boring sitting there alone."

"You would know Tony," McGee laughed. "Framed by a lab geek."

"Oh Chipper, I don't miss you." Tony replied.

"Abby got the ballistics back. The bullet from the girl was from a gun owned by Hughes. The only thing Tory is guilty of is prostitution and human trafficking." Madeline looked up at everyone.

"Our main lead was Hughes, but he's not talking…" Tony reminded them.

"Tony," Ziva warned him.

"Alright, I was just joking." He put his hands up in defense. "We should probably try and find out who is in Mexico running the show and where they are getting these girls from."

"We don't have jurisdiction in Mexico and last time Gibbs went there he was almost killed." McGee added. "So, I'm all for not going to Mexico."

"I'd like to keep our team leader alive, thank you," Madeline smirked.

"Thanks just because you want to-" Tony went to make a comment as Gibbs interrupted him.

"Do you really want to finish that statement DiNozzo?"

"No Boss, I'm good." He gulped. "We could always send fists of fury over there down to Mexico to take care of him...it only took her a couple minutes to finish off-"

"What was that DiNozzo?" Vance walked in and smacked Tony on the back of the head with the file folder.

"You know, I probably have brain damage from all this smacking around." Tony huffed.

"No, I think you were always brain damaged." McGee smiled.

"What are we doing here Leon? You know I don't like screwing around." Gibbs spoke up as Vance tossed a file onto the table, right into the middle.

"Working out something with the F.B.I. so that they don't take over this case." Vance commented as he turned on the screen on the wall.

"Oh and I was so looking forward to seeing Agent Fornell." Madeline rolled her eyes.

"You, I don't even want to hear a peep out of." He shushed her.

"Can we get back to work now?" Gibbs tried to change the topic.

"That's what I am trying to do now. Dr. Mallard is still working on the autopsy. The results will be brought up immediately by Mr. Palmer. However, this case we are dealing with doesn't only involve us." He nodded to the screen. "Hello Hetty."

"Director Vance." A little woman, older in age, with dark hair greeted him startling Tony as he turned around to face the screen.

"I suppose you have been briefed as to what is going on?" Vance stood with his hands behind his back.

"Yes," She was standing in a room filled with computers and screens. There were a couple people standing behind her they couldn't really see.

"This is Hetty, she is head of the division in Los Angeles for those of you who do not know her."

"Last time we saw her was when Abby was kidnapped." McGee informed Madeline.

"Yes, quite an unfortunate incident, but it did lead to his capture." Hetty addressed McGee.

"What information do you have for us Hetty?" Vance asked.

"I'd like to introduce you to Agent Deeks. He is our liaison officer with the LAPD." A man with uncombed dirty blonde hair stepped forward wearing a pair of jeans and a torn t-shirt. Apparently their dress code was more relaxed then their own.

"Agent Deeks," Vance acknowledged him. "Welcome, this is the team. This is Agent Gibbs, Todd, McGee, DiNozzo, and David. They are the ones who brought in the case involving your own. We still have a girl missing so we need to get on this immediately."

"Hey guys," Deeks smiled. "If you look at the screen you can follow along with what we have. About a month ago I was under cover working with a gang leader, Emilio, who had ties to this guy," He gestured to the screen. "Lazik. He is a Serbian national who we knew was running a human trafficking ring. They were smuggling girls across the Mexican border. These girls were from Europe mainly, but there were a few American girls that had been kidnapped, tortured in Mexico, and then sold to either someone in the United States or to someone in Europe. We have Lazik in custody, but I have a feeling that someone picked up where Lazik stopped."

"Detective Deeks," Madeline spoke up. "Why do you think our cases are related?"

"Because, the girl's body you found was a young Serbian girl which is where Lazik was from. From the information Director Vance gave us, she was smuggled into the States via the Mexican border. Also, the girl who is missing…" He pulled up her picture. "She was kidnapped while on a trip to Europe and taken to Chihuahua. We are not sure if that is where the operation is being headed at, but it's close to the border."

"Yeah, but it's closer to the Texas border." McGee commented.

"We have a feeling that they take the girls their first before moving them somewhere else. The ring is spread out into at least three sites so that if one site is compromised the two others can still be of use." Deeks continued. "Sam…Agent Hanna," A well built African American man stepped forward in a white shirt and jeans. "He's going to interview Lazik and see if he can get any information on who could have taken over the business."

"You said you were undercover?" Ziva questioned.

"Yes, I was." Deeks replied.

"So can you not get back into the ring and find out what is going on?"

"That is one angle we are considering working if Lazik doesn't give us what we're looking for. However, the problem is my former boss was dirty. He was being paid and Lazik knew I was undercover. So at this point and time I don't know if my identity has been blown or not." He sighed.

"We know they are being smuggled in by Marines." Gibbs spoke up. "Did you go interview those on the border patrol?"

"Not yet, we can't just go and question them without information." Sam answered.

"We are working on options now." A young woman with dark brown hair pulled in a pony tail answered. "Agent Kensi Blye… hi guys." She greeted everyone.

"What options have you come up with so far?" Gibbs asked.

"If Deeks can back in we are going to send him back in with another undercover agent. However, if his cover was blown we are going to have to find another way in. There are two ways of doing that. I am not sure that you're going to like either."

"What are they?" Jethro was always down to business.

"We can have G…Agent Callen… pose as a prospective buyer while Sam acts as a liaison between the Marine, who is smuggling the girls in, and Callen."

"But that only gets us a few of them who are smuggling the girls in that doesn't get us the whole operation." Deeks pointed out. "I mean maybe at best someone would flip and tell who delivered the girls to them but they wouldn't know where the rest were kept or who was in charge."

"What is the option?" Gibbs asked.

"What?" Kensi asked.

"You said there were two options Agent, what is the second?" Gibbs' patience was wearing thin.

"We have that set up with Sam and Callen so that there are two agents on that end…but with this option we send another agent in." She replied.

"What do you mean send one in?" Tony asked as he sat forward in his chair.

"Well, we would have one or two women agents go undercover. See when they grab these girls it's when they are most vulnerable while visiting Mexico…so when they are in bars…or in secluded areas. I already said I would volunteer. But, this way we would have a girl on the inside or two. We'd be taken through the sites so we can nail the other sites where the girls are. Also, before the girls are sold they are taken to the head of the ring to be approved by him. If we get a girl in…we get the ring leader."

"It would be a way of finding Danielle Gray." Madeline added.

"Yes, hopefully we could find your missing woman at one of the sites or through Callen and Sam who would try and buy her."

"You realize that these plans are extremely dangerous?" McGee commented.

"We aren't doing either." Gibbs spoke.

"We have to." Madeline commented as Ziva agreed with her.

"We'd be putting four agents' lives on the line." Jethro shook his head at her knowing that she wanted more than anything to get her sister back.

"Agent Gibbs," Hetty spoke. "The best way we can put an end to the trafficking circle, close the opening at the border, and recover Ms. Gray is to coordinate and work together and through one of these plans. I know I'm not fond of them either, but I trust my Agents and know they are capable of getting the job done."

"Enough said," Vance spoke up. "I'm asking now for volunteers from my team to go to Los Angeles and coordinate with them."

"I'll go." Madeline was the first to speak. "I'm fluent in Spanish, Italian, Russian, and French so I can pass off as a foreigner or American. I'm not as fluent in other languages but I have heard the dialect and can pick up a few words."

"No." Jethro grabbed her leg underneath the table.

"Yes." She put her hand on top of his. "You have to trust me."

"I will go." Ziva volunteered.

"If she's going then I am." Tony offered.

"I'm not letting my agents go without me. Last time one of my team did, she was kidnapped." Gibbs spoke.

"I can help with the technical aspect. I am good at what I do." McGee added.

"So is Agent Beale." Hetty interrupted. "I can assure you Agent Gibbs that your Agents will be in good hands."

"This is my team; I make the decision of who goes and who doesn't." Gibbs tried to interject.

"I'm the Director of this operation. Hetty, I'm sending you Agent Todd, David, and DiNozzo. Agent DiNozzo has done some surveillance work for me in Mexico in the past so I trust he can be of assistance. Both David and Todd have linguistical advantages and David has had Mossad training."

"What?" Gibbs stood up. "Leon, you're not sending my team into danger…especially my wife." He kept his voice low enough so that only Vance heard him.

"She is more than capable of aiding them. For all we know she will just help with coordination." Vance replied. "Hetty, they will be on the first flight out tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Director."

"Always a pleasure." Vance replied as the screen went black.

"If any of you choose not to go I will not argue with you." Jethro spoke.

"McGee you can work on setting up some sort of microchipping device and whatever else we need so we can keep eyes and ears on all the agents involved."

"Yes sir," McGee nodded.

"DiNozzo, Todd, and David, go pay Abby a visit and get a new identity." Vance ordered.

"Gibbs, I want to talk to you for a minute." They waited for the team to disperse before Vance closed the door leaving him and Gibbs alone together.


	6. A Kiss In The Moonlight

Hey everyone! Thank you for those of you still reading and reviewing. I hope the story is keeping your interest! This chapter is kind of "mushy" I wanted to get a little bit of the relationship aspect in for all of them before the story progresses and they are separated from one another.

Chapter Six

"What Leon?" Gibbs crossed his arms and leaned against the back of one of the chairs.

"This is my case." Vance asserted.

"Yeah? Well that's my wife that you're sending to California and possibly into Mexico."

"She knew what she was signing up for when she took this job." He reminded him.

"Yeah, well she did that before she was married to me and the mother of my children."

"She will be fine."

"You don't know that. I let her out of my sight for one minute and she's kidnapped or almost killed. I let Jenny out of my sight and she was killed. My own wife and daughter we're killed while I was gone. Do you not see the pattern?"

"I trust Hetty and if she doesn't think Madeline's right for the job she will return her or keep her close."

"I want her benched."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm the team leader and I know my team better than you do Leon. I've been here longer than you have."

"I've been here longer than she has. It's amazing how much you've changed since you got married. Here I thought it would loosen you up a bit. The reason why I'm not pulling her off of this case is because she knows too much information. She knows the case front to back and it's her half sister's life at stake." Vance sat down behind his desk and opened the drawer to get a tooth pick out. "You know you are headed for a slippery slope and I suggest you talk it over with your wife. I know what it's like to want to protect the wife and children, but we can't watch them all the time. Your children are safe. If you want me to bench Madeline then you might as well take her gun and badge because she is done."

"You can't fire her. This is her life."

"This was her mother's life."

"Yes, but Madeline loves it here and working with the team."

"You see Gibbs," He smirked. "You can't have it both ways. You can't bench her and keep her locked up in the house all day but yet you don't want to let her do her job."

"She's too emotionally invested in this case."

"That means she will be thinking ten times clearer or else her sister's life is on the line."

"She's not thinking rationally. She could have killed Hughes."

"She didn't. The lab reports were in. He was poisoned. Abby is trying to trace where the poison came from now. I suggest you go home and you spend time with your wife. Be glad I even let you two work together. "

"If anything happens to her I am coming after you." Jethro threatened.

"Gibbs." Vance stopped him before he reached the door.

"What?"

"Listen, you saved my life and my family's life. Do not think for one moment that I would not do the same for you."

"That's comforting to know." He sarcastically remark.

"Now go home. I'm still cleaning up the mess with Hughes death." Gibbs walked out of the Director's office and headed all the way down to Abby's lab where he suspected to find his team.

As he walked in the lab he noticed Abby already started constructing cut out images of Madeline, DiNozzo, and Ziva. McGee was typing away at the computer as Ducky sat and conversed with the others. As soon as Gibbs walked into the lab and shut the door, everyone fell silent. It wasn't just out of respect but they were a team. They were more than a team; they were a family.

"Jethro, do you really think this is a good idea?" Ducky asked.

"No, but we have no choice. Vance is in control."

"Oh Maddie, if only you were Director." Tony sighed.

"I was…and last time I checked you didn't like a woman on top." Madeline joked.

"No, he does." Ziva remarked.

"I figured I'd find you all here." Gibbs started to speak.

"Tell us what to do Boss." McGee sat down next to Abby.

"Tomorrow morning Madeline, DiNozzo, and Ziva are getting on a plane and going to Los Angeles to work with our sister site. I want all three of you to give your full attention, cooperation, and respect to them. McGee, I want constant eyes and ears on all three of them even when they are safe. You are to not let any of them out of your sight. Abby, have you created identities for them yet?"

"Yes, DiNozzo is going to be Anthony Scavo. I put him in as an ex-marine with a dishonorable discharge in case someone picks him up but if they send him to Mexico he is to act as a tourist. Madeline is going to be Jennifer O' Connell from South Carolina. She is a graduate student at Coastal Carolina going for her masters in education. That will put her around the age of twenty two. Ziva is going to be Maria Estevez. She is a friend of Jennifer's from school. They met abroad while in Spain during their undergraduate studies. Maria is now working part time at a hotel called the Breakers in Myrtle Beach. She and Jennifer are roommates and own a house in Carolina Forest in Myrtle Beach. I have them covered if they run any type of searches on them. They already are being tracked with their cell phones and with these." Abby held up a watch with diamond on it.

"They will take that from them." Tony commented.

"I know but we can at least have a bread crumb trail." Abby continued. "I'm done letting any of you out of my sight so know that every minute of every day that you are out of my sight that I have eyes and ears on you three."

"That's a little creepy Abby," Madeline chuckled.

"You think that's bad…she hand cuffed herself to Gibbs when he came back from Mexico so he wouldn't go back."

"I have satellite images ready to go as soon as they leave D.C." McGee added.

"I want you all to promise me you are all coming back." Abby pointed to Tony, Ziva, and Madeline who all shook their heads yes.

"If either of you do get sent down to Mexico…these men are looking for easy targets." Ducky started to lecture. "They will look for younger girls, wearing risqué outfits, and who are drinking more than they should. Watch your drinks because they are known for drugging girls. Let them think they are smarter than you, but don't play the fully submissive role. They don't like girls that are ready to give in too easily. It's all about the chase." He analyzed. "I cannot stress enough the importance of being careful. I do not want any of you on my table."

"I want an update every hour from each and every one of you even if it's just to tell me you went into another room." Gibbs added.

Ducky pulled out his reserve bottle of whiskey and poured everyone in the room a glass. Passing the glasses around, they lifted their glasses solemnly. Ducky sighed before he looked up and around at everyone. If this would be the last time he saw them he wanted to remember everything about them. With Jenny and Kate there was just not enough time.

"To the team, may this mission be a success and may all of our agents remain safe and return home to us." They clinked glasses and drank the liquor. "Now please, go home and share the night with your loved one even if they are not leaving. Life is too short to waste away those moments."

A half an hour later they left the building and headed to their cars. They gave one another brief hugs goodbye before returning to their vehicles. Jethro and Madeline went back to their house while Tony and Ziva went to their new apartment they were sharing together. McGee was headed to his car as Abby stopped him.

"McGee."

"Yeah Abby?"

"I know I've been really busy lately and we haven't been able to spend any time together, but can I stay at your place tonight. I don't want to be alone."

"Sure," He smiled. "We still taking things slow?"

"Baby steps Tim." She smiled as she got into his car.

Jethro and Madeline were the first ones to arrive home. Madeline knew she didn't have much to pack and that it could wait until tomorrow. Tonight she wanted to spend the night in her husband's arms, feeling the safety they gave her.

"Good evening Fornell." Madeline greeted their house guest who was staying in the guest bedroom.

"Heard about your day today." He commented as he continued to watch his western movie.

"Word travels fast." Gibbs chuckled before heading back to the bedroom.

"Now listen Fornell," Madeline blocked the television so she had his full attention. "I want you to watch my husband like a hawk. Do not let him do anything stupid. Also, Jackson will be bringing up the children this weekend so make sure to watch them while Jackson rests."

"I'm on babysitting duty?"

"You have your daughter this weekend right? So the children can all play together and you'll have Jackson's help. But please," She didn't have to finish, he knew what she was after.

"We shared an ex wife…I think I know how to handle him by now." Fornell chuckled.

"Goodnight." Madeline smiled.

"Good luck." He said back. Luckily they added a room onto the house so now there were two guest bedrooms, the children's room, and the master bedroom.

Walking back into the bedroom, she locked the door behind her. Jethro was in the bathroom washing up and changing while she stood in the bedroom waiting for him. As he came out of the bathroom he walked over to her as she stood in the middle of the room. She didn't know whether she'd be lectured or whether they'd be spending their last night together.

"I know you don't trust me." She sighed.

"No, I do trust you. I am just worried about you. I lost too many people I care about including your mother."

"I promise I'll come back to you in one piece." She smiled as she looked into his comforting eyes. Pulling her closer to him, he held her in his arms as she buried her head into his white cotton t-shirt that smelled faintly like her perfume. He kissed the top of her head before kissing her forehead.

"I love you more than anything. I don't want to miss the opportunity to tell you it. I love you and our children and I am thankful for each day I have with you and with them. You have given me my life back."

"I love you Jethro." She pulled him closer to her as he leaned in to kiss her. His arms wrapped around her before he lifted her up and onto the bed.

"I love you too Madeline." Laying her down on the bed he decided he was going to make love to her slowly, passionately, and make sure she knew just how much she meant to him.

Meanwhile, Tony helped Ziva out of the car and led her to their apartment. There were still boxes lining the walls that needed to be unpacked. With both of them gone the boxes would never get unpacked at any rate. Taking by the hand he led her into the bedroom where they both collapsed onto the bed.

"Would you like me to make you tea?" Tony offered.

"How about a glass of wine." She suggested as he got up and headed into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of wine, two glasses, and a cork screw. By the time he returned Ziva was undressed and lying beneath the covers. Handing everything over to her, he let her pour the wine while he undressed and slipped under the covers beside her.

"Tony, please do not end up like Mike Franks. I want you to come back with all your fingers."

"I'm sorry about that. I wanted to be at your graduation."

"It's fine."

"No it's not." He took his glass of wine. "I'm proud of you Ziva David, even though you are a probie now."

"Tony," She stated even though he knew it would lead to a question.

"Yes?"

"If something were to happen to me I want you to know that I do not regret anything that has happened between us."

"Me either,"

"I want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too." Last time he said those words he ended up regretting them, but with Ziva he would never regret them.

"When we get back…" He wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled against him. "We're getting married."

"What?"

"Well I need to propose yet and have you say yes."

"Tony are you sure you are ready for that?"

"I opened myself to you. If you don't trust me or don't think it will work tell me now."

"No,"

"No what?"

"No, it will work." Leaning over she kissed him on the lips as they set their wine glasses down. "Tony." She sighed.

"I'm sorry it's what happens when I am pressed up against a beautiful Israeli woman."

"Well we can't just leave you like that." She smirked.

"No, that would not be good." He watched as she rolled over and straddled him. "This would be good."

"Try great," She replied cockily.

"I guess I do like a woman on top." He kissed her as his hands roved her legs.

"I think that's because you can't handle the top."

"Oh really," He flipped them over so he was on top. "I can handle the top like John Wayne can handle a gun."

"I will never understand who this John Wayne is."

"Baby steps Ziva." He laughed as he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

As midnight rolled around, Abby laid awake in McGee's bed. She was snuggled up against his chest with his arm draped over her waist. Tracing a finger down his chest, she worried about the team, she worried about Gibbs and the children, but she also worried about her relationship with McGee. She loved him, but was love enough? Did she really deserve someone like him?

"What's wrong?" McGee could sense the tension in Abby's body.

"I'm worried."

"Tony, Ziva, and Madeline will be fine."

"Tim, we have to make sure Gibbs doesn't do anything stupid and we have to help with my god children."

"We will."

"I don't like this whole idea."

"I know."

"McGee do you love me?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we are going to stay together? I mean without having breaks?"

"That's up to you Abby, but honestly…I only care about you. Ever since I first saw you with your black skirt, black shirt, black commando boots, pig tails, and choke collar I knew that you were the one for me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Call it my Gibbs gut instinct."

"When this is all over I need a serious vacation."

"You never go on vacation Abby." McGee chuckled. "I would love for us to go on vacation."

"We will find time." She hoped.

"No, we will make time." He kissed her cheek.

"How do you always know what to say?"

"I've been around you for how many years? I think I know you pretty well by now."

"Did you think we would end up back together?"

"I didn't know but I hoped so. We only dated for a few months when I first started. Now it's going to be a year and a half that we've gone without a break."

"Let's keep it that way."

"That's fine with me." He pulled her closer. "Now try and get some sleep. We have to be at the airport early and then get to the office so we can get everything set and get communications up and running."

"Goodnight Tim."

"Goodnight Abby."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Closing her eyes, she relaxed her body against his and drifted off to sleep as he closed his eyes and followed suit.

The only two not yet asleep were Madeline and Jethro. Madeline laid in Jethro's arms with her head resting on his chest as they both tried to regain their breaths. Last time they made love like this she ended up pregnant with twins. Sighing to herself, she closed her eyes and listened to his heart beating; beating in sync with hers.

"Jethro, promise me something."

"Anything,"

"If anything were to happen to me don't come after me."

"What?" He went to sit up but she pushed him back down.

"If it means risking your life don't come after me. I want you to promise me this, because if anything did happen to me you need to be there for our children."

"Madeline don't you dare start talking like this."

"Just promise me."

"Fine."

"Thank you." She felt him run a hand through her messy hair. It always helped to soothe her.

"Goodnight Madeline." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled, kissing him back. It had taken Jethro so long to say those three words and now in one night he had told her he loved her more than three times. Smiling to herself, she realized that maybe she was breaking down the walls he put up to guard himself. She also realized that he was breaking down her own walls she had built to protect herself ever since her mother died. Closing her eyes, she felt asleep to the sound of his breathing.

Jethro remained awake for a few minutes longer. He watched his wife as she slept so peacefully. His eyes roamed over her body as he admired her figure, her courage, and her strength as they laid there. Looking over at the dresser he squinted to see the picture of them with their children. He was finally starting to rebuild his life and was finally starting to heal and let Kelly and Shannon rest. He had a family now that needed him and he wasn't going to let them down.

Resting his head on the pillow he drifted off to sleep with her bundled up against him. It would only be a few hours yet before the alarm clock woke them up. Fornell would have their coffees poured while Madeline would be shoving last minute things into her carry on bag. He would have to drive her to the airport and watch as the plane left the runway without him on board. It was painful enough to send her away for four months when the Reynosa family was after him. Now, he was sending her away to take care of business he should be doing.

Kissing her one last time before closing his eyes, he let out a deep sigh. His hand remained on her back as he fell asleep. Their other hands were intertwined on top of his chest just beneath where her head rested. He finally accepted that he deserved this. He deserved a second chance and he deserved to allow himself to have a family and to be loved by that family.


	7. Saying Goodbye

Thank you to those still reading and reviewing. Thank you twilitefan for the advice and for reviewing. Hope you all enjoy the chapter. I promise the story will pick up and get better.

_Kissing her one last time before closing his eyes, he let out a deep sigh. His hand remained on her back as he fell asleep. Their other hands were intertwined on top of his chest just beneath where her head rested. He finally accepted that he deserved this. He deserved a second chance and he deserved to allow himself to have a family and to be loved by that family. _

Chapter Seven

"What are you doing?" Madeline asked as she stretched her arms over her head.

Jethro was tip toeing his way around the room from the closet over to the chair by the door. He was folding some of her shirts and placing them neatly into the carry-on. Standing there in his boxers and a plain white t-shirt, he looked over his shoulder at her and sighed. He didn't want her to go and with any luck she would be sent back. Zipping up the bag, he walked over to the bed and sat down right next to her waist.

"I know how you tend to forget things when you pack last minute…"

"I wouldn't have had to pack last minute had you not kept me from packing." She chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her.

"I don't want you to go."

"I know." She ran a hand through his hair. "You have to trust me." Sitting up, Madeline leaned in and rested her head against his chest.

"What time must you leave?"

"I'm supposed to be at the airport in an hour." She sighed as she peered over at the clock.

"Let's go." Picking her up, he carried her into the bathroom and set her down on her feet in the shower. The clothing she had worn to bed was in a pile on the ground in the bedroom by Jethro's doing.

"Care to join me?"

"Tempting…but our roommate made us breakfast." Closing the bathroom door, he went over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans as the shower turned on. As he finished dressing the shower shut off and the blow dryer turned on. A few minutes later she was walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

"You don't need the towel." He commented as she went over to the closet to pull out her shirt and pants for the day.

"I asked you to join me so it's your loss." Scrunching her nose at him, she pulled on her khaki pants, black heels, and a polo shirt.

"Let's go you two." Fornell called from the kitchen.

Looking at one another, Jethro smirked as Madeline shook her head. It was like living in a frat house except instead of pornographic movies she'd find the guys up watching old western movies. Now, the kids would be coming and she'd miss seeing them. Hopefully Jackson would consent to move up so that the children would have someone to watch them while they were all at work.

Walking out to the kitchen, they grabbed the plates Fornell sat out for them and carried them over to the table. Breakfast was short and less than ten minutes later they were in the car and heading to the airport. Jethro stayed quiet for most of the ride, but Madeline wouldn't have it. She was nervous about leaving him, their home, and their children but it was her job and it was her half sister's life at stake.

"Make sure Kate and Jethro get their vitamins and get to bed on schedule." She reminded him.

"You act as if I haven't done this before." He remarked.

"Well…you're a little out of practice, but you're going to have a full house so I don't think it will be that bad."

"Yeah," He rolled his eyes. "The only full house I want is you, me, and the children."

"I know, but life is never that simple." She chuckled.

"We could retire and it would be that simple."

"First of all, you may be old enough to retire but I am not." She joked. "And secondly, I'm not going to leave the team without two members."

"Don't say I never tried." Pulling the car up to the hanger where the plane was waiting, Madeline flashed back to when she was taken by Ari's son and almost flown out of the country.

"I am beginning to think I'm a damsel in distress." She commented.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well…I was almost killed in the hanger but you saved me…we almost died saving Ziva…I am waiting for the third situation to arise and then maybe we will be danger free."

"That's why I said we should retire." He shook his head and got out of the car and went around to her side of the car to help her out.

"Always the gentleman," She winked. "I trained you well."

"Ready for the sunshine state?" Tony asked as he put his arm around Ziva as they waited to get onto the plane.

"Florida is the sunshine state DiNozzo." Madeline commented as she watched Jethro wheel her bag to the plane and put it on.

"Kill joy," He glared.

"If I am sharing a room with the two of you…hands better be kept to themselves." Madeline commented as they headed to the plane.

"Not to worry," Ziva replied. "But I will warn you Tony snores."

"Oh this coming from the woman who snores like a sailor." Tony headed up the stairs behind Ziva as they got onto the plane. "I bought you Breathe Right strips."

"What are those?"

"You'll see." Madeline could not hear what Ziva said after. Instead she waited at the bottom of the stairs as Jethro got off the plane and met her at the bottom.

"I want to know as soon as you land." Jethro put on a stoic face.

"Yes sir," She didn't expect him to show any affection at this point, but wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her against him and captured her lips with his.

"Look at the boss, putting on the moves." Tony looked at the window as he and Ziva sat and waited for Madeline to board.

Without exchanging any words, Madeline nodded and walked up the stairs as Jethro walked over to the car and got in. She sat down across from Tony and Ziva as the stairs were pulled up and the plane was taken out to the runway. Closing her eyes, she sighed as she felt the familiar pull of gravity as the plane took off. Luckily they wouldn't have a layover in Texas. This time they would fly straight through.

"We just landed." Tony told McGee over the phone as the plane touched down at LAX.

"Boss wants you online as soon as you guys get to their headquarters." McGee saw Gibbs relax a little in his seat after hearing that they landed safely.

"Alright probie," Tony hung up the phone.

After being taxied up to a hanger, they waited for the stairs to drop down before departing the plane. There was a black car waiting for them and a guy leaning up against the car. It was Agent Sam Hanna, leaning up against the car, wearing jeans, a black t-shirt, and sun glasses. For it being late Fall it was still warm out enough for short sleeves. Walking over to the car, they loaded their bags into the trunk.

"Sam Hanna." Sam extended his hand to Ziva.

"Ziva David," She introduced herself as she introduced the others. "This is Madeline Todd and Anthony DiNozzo."

"The rest of the team is waiting at the office. We have two rooms at a hotel nearby for you to stay at." He informed them as they got into the car.

The day almost over in D.C., but here in California it was just beginning. When they got to the building they were taken right up to their MTAC where they were introduced, in person, to Agents Deeks and Kensi, Eric, and Hetty. Madeline knew that Hetty was a smaller woman, but she didn't realize how small she truly was until she was standing next to her.

"I hope the flight here went well." She greeted them.

"It was fine." Tony answered for the group. "We are ready to assist in any way we can."

"Let's not waste time. Everyone here is up to speed on what's going on, correct?" Hetty watched her team and the D.C. team nodded. "We have arranged for Agent Hanna to go and visit his source near the border while Detective Deeks tries to find out if his cover had been compromised or not." She started to brief them. "We will go from there. We're going to try the safest route before we resort to more extreme routes."

"How long are we looking at?" Gibbs asked as he, Vance, and McGee stood in MTAC.

"We are trying to move on this as quickly as possible Agent Gibbs, but understand it will take some time before we find out how to handle this situation." Hetty assured him.

"I'm down three people; I want this resolved as soon as possible." Gibbs was making sure his point was clear.

"The sooner you let us go the sooner your team will be back." She retorted.

"We'll be in contact soon." Vance acknowledged before killing the feed.

"Alright people, let's get a move on. We have a missing girl to find."

"Eric, do you have a mic ready for me?" Sam asked.

"You're all good to go Sam, be careful." Eric gave the go ahead as Sam left the room and headed downstairs to his car.

"I need a new burn phone." Deeks spoke up as he tied his tie. He had a look to him that one would associate with a surfer.

"Hetty has your phone, i.d., and wallet downstairs. I have a tracking chip in the wallet in case they take your phone. You know the distress word right?" Kensi checked.

"Yeah, good to go."

"Alright, I need back up in case Deeks meeting goes poorly."

"Where's Callen?" Deeks asked.

"Late as usual." Kensi shook her head. "You'd think now that he has his own place he'd be sleeping normally and coming in to work on time."

"I'll back you up." Madeline offered.

"We can pick up Callen on the way." Kensi decided it would be best to have at least one more person with. "Eric needs help with translations and mapping out routes for Mexico. I assume you two can help?" She didn't give Tony or Ziva a chance to answer before she, Deeks, and Madeline walked out of the room and headed downstairs.

Suiting up, Madeline and Kensi put their vests on and grabbed their guns and a second gun. They went out to the garage where Madeline and Kensi took a black Cadillac and Deeks took a 63' light blue Mustang. He drove out first as they followed him a few car lengths behind. Once they got closer to their destination they'd hang back more since the building they were heading to was watched.

"How come he gets the nice car?" Madeline joked.

"Eh, it's not as nice as it looks. Deeks wrecked it a couple months ago and a year before that, Callen wrecked it." They pulled over in front of Callen's house as he stood by the mailbox waiting for the car to stop.

Getting in, he introduced himself to Madeline as they went back on to the main road. Deeks was giving them his coordinates as they got back on track. A few minutes later they were sitting about a block away. Kensi had binoculars out and was looking through them at the building.

"I got two outside and with Deeks and his friends we have six total." She reported.

"What's the bail out word?" Callen asked.

"Mustang," Kensi answered.

"That's original." Callen joked as they listened in on Deeks' conversation. So far he was able to reason with them, but they weren't really budging on letting him back into the fold.

"What if I told you I could get you a client?" Deeks asked.

"We already have plenty. What we need is the product." The leader of the group spoke as they stood around in a hardware store.

"What do you mean you need the product?" He asked. "I thought you had international investment?"

"Not since Lazik was arrested and Hughes is dead. Now it's all imported." He replied. "For all I know the business is going to be shut down."

"Imported?" Madeline asked.

"It means from South America and most likely Mexico. They lost their way to get girls from Europe to here now that Lazik is gone and that Marine is dead." Kensi answered.

"How much product do you have left?" Deeks continued to probe for information.

"We have enough for the usual clients, but we don't have enough premium products to sell here."

"How much product do you need?" Deeks asked.

"Why? Are you offering to get us a shipment?"

"It depends on how much you're looking for." He shrugged it off as if it were nothing. "But what happened to your supply?"

"We have rather picky clients." He replied. "I'll tell you what… I will give you a chance."

"And what's that?" Deeks asked.

"Get me at least two cases of the product but I want variety."

"You only need two?"

"No, we need more but if you can prove to me that you can get the product we need then I'll cut you back in."

"Fine, just tell me where and when."

"A month,"

"Come on man, I need a paycheck sooner than that."

The man's cell phone rang and he picked it up. "Yeah." He kept repeating until they heard the phone click shut. For a second, Kensi could feel her heart beat quicken. Last time this happened they had to go in after Deeks' cover was blown. She wasn't in the mood for another fire fight. They waited patiently for the person to speak or for Deeks to give the go word.

"Looks like you are in luck."

"Why is that?"

"Just got a call and have a client looking for a complete shipment."

"Fine, but is there a specific product he is looking for?"

"I was told he wants a variety. All you need to do is deliver the product."

"Like I said I am good for it just tell me when and where."

"The usual spot and by Friday because the product needs to be inspected and inventoried," They could hear the doubt in his voice.

"Then I want forty percent of the cut."

"You get twenty like everyone."

"No, you want quality and quantity by Friday and I'm bringing it direct. So, I want at least forty percent if not half."

"Fine, forty but no more,"

A few minutes later Deeks walked out of the hardware store and got into the Mustang. They watched as he drove away and made sure no one followed him before they pulled away. Deeks was headed to the safe house until he was positive no one was following him while the others returned to brief Hetty.

"It looks like we're headed to plan B." Madeline sighed.

"Hetty isn't going to like this." Kensi replied.

"Looks like I get a new identity," Callen tried to lighten the mood. "I'll get N.C.I.S. to pay top dollar to get whoever is going back."

"How about we just send and buy back you?" Kensi smacked Callen's arm.

"When we will be able to talk to Deeks?" Madeline asked.

"He should be calling in soon." Kensi answered as they walked in the building and headed upstairs. "He has a second burn phone that's a secured line."

"What's going on?" Tony asked as they walked in. Usually back in D.C. if Gibbs wasn't in charge, he was. He didn't like sitting around being a desk jockey and he didn't like not having control.

"Bad news," Callen answered. "We're going to have to look at our other options."

"Any news from Sam?" Madeline asked.

"He's in." Ziva answered.


	8. Exploring Other Options

Sorry it took so long to update. Happy Halloween! Hope you like this chapter! Thank you to those who have been reviewing such as twilitefan!

"_Bad news," Callen answered. "We're going to have to look at our other options."_

"_Any news from Sam?" Madeline asked._

"_He's in." Ziva answered._

Chapter Eight

"What's up Deeks?" Callen asked as Sam returned to the room. They were all standing around the desk in the middle of the room listening to Deeks on speaker. They'd have to brief the Director once the plan was set but right now none of them wanted to send up a red flag.

"The meet is set up in Chihuahua at La Cantina on Friday." He answered. "I just got the call for how many will be in the shipment."

"I asked for two girls." Sam sounded confused.

"Well he wants four and my guess is that he's got another buyer."

"Do we know who?"

"No, not yet but he said the buyer would double the amount if he gets two. So I was told to bring a variety." Deeks sighed. "I mean it's a lead we can follow but I don't know where we are going to come up with four willing women to go through with this."

"Variety?" Ziva asked.

"That means women who are all skinny but usually shorter or taller, blonde, red head, brunette, blue, green, and hazel eyes. Sometimes they want a specific ethnicity." Kensi explained.

"Did they?" Ziva asked Deeks.

"No, not that specific." He replied. "Callen, you are going to have to find more money because if we have to get four agents back plus the missing girl it's going to take a lot of work and a lot of money."

"I got it." Callen looked to Hetty, who gave him a nod to reassure him he would get the funds.

"So how does this work Deeks?" Sam asked.

"We are going to need to travel to Chihuahua. There is one bar down there they like to scout for usually drunk and young women and girls. I'd take them there and from there I would go with them to the main center where whoever is in charge would approve of them. After that they will get sent to one of the three houses to be…trained and inventoried…and then they would get shown off to the buyer."

"So basically we want this to go as smoothly as possible and get everyone back as soon as possible." Tony summarized.

"Exactly." Callen answered. "But there are so many glitches that could happen. It's too unpredictable."

"Mr. Callen I would have never expected you to not want to complete a mission." Hetty gave him a confused look.

"I have no problem risking my life but not others."

"Deeks, any suggestions?" Madeline asked.

"If I back out of it now I'm officially done and have no way back in. The only way in would be through Sam's connections but that will only get us part of the operation."

"We need to clear it with the Director." Tony pointed out. "I can provide a tail in Mexico, but I can only follow one person."

"They will most likely keep the two together that Callen wanted and keep the other two together." Deeks tried to remember the case and what he had learned from Emilio.

"We don't even have any trained agents we could send in. I mean how can we even prepare anyone for this? There is the possibility of torture, rape, and starvation." For once Callen was attempting to be the voice of reason rather than the irrational one.

"Well this situation needs to be figured out before I make contact with the Director because Agent Gibbs is becoming more involved than I would prefer he would be." Hetty looked up at Madeline before looking back down at the map on the table of Mexico.

"Alright, I'll stop this beating around the bush." Madeline spoke up, knowing that she was now putting her life on the line. It was for Danielle she reminded herself. "I'll be one of the girls. I'm younger, blonde, hazel eyes, taller, have basic training, fluency in other languages, and I am the one who brought in the case."

"You're also a 34C minimum and only getting better." Tony winked at her before Ziva smacked the back of his head.

"Eyes up here DiNozzo." Madeline pointed to her eyes.

"I'll go." Ziva insisted. "She is my team member and I had Mossad training and am too fluent in other languages."

"Brunette, olive skin, brown eyes, killer body…yeah that's variety." Tony was loving being able to survey Ziva.

"That gives us two people I need two others." Deeks' voice came from the speaker box.

"This is part our operation too. I'm in no matter what." Kensi bluntly replied. Hetty now had her whole team invested in this operation.

"I don't mean to be intrusive, but I would like to volunteer. I know I don't have much field experience, but I'm a red head and I think I would be able to handle it." Agent Jones stepped in. She was more of a tech geek than a field agent.

"I don't know if you are ready for that quite yet." Hetty shook her head.

"You need a fourth person right?" Jones asked. "And you don't really have options lining up at the door."

"How do we know who is going to go to Callen?" Hetty asked.

"Callen has to go with Sam to meet his contacts and from there he will be taken to one of the houses and given his pick considering what he pays." Deeks answered.

"And if I don't find them?" Callen asked.

"Up the money and ask to see the rest." Deeks hated the whole plan. He was really starting to get close to Kensi and he would never forgive himself if something happened to her.

"Sam, did you request any specifics for me?" Callen asked.

"No G, just said you wanted two." He sighed. "They'll be calling me for a meet after this week once the girls are processed in."

"We got a plan." Kensi clapped her hands together. "Eric, get us identities and passports."

"We have identities." Tony verified. "For the three of us,"

"Okay, well get one for me, Jones, and Callen." Kensi was taking charge as Hetty stood back for a moment dreading the whole idea.

"Hetty, Director Vance is on the line." Eric looked over his shoulder at them.

"Patch him through and we will see you later Mr. Deeks." Hetty hung up the phone as Vance and Gibbs showed up on the screen. In the background they could just barely see McGee and Abby.

"Well what is the verdict Hetty?" Vance got straight to the point.

"Plan B, Agents Todd, Blye, Jones, and David will be going undercover and taken to Mexico by Detective Deeks. Agent DiNozzo will provide detail protection while down there and eventually Deeks can do detail also." Hetty explained.

"What's the problem?" Vance could hear the hesitation in her voice.

"We are in unfamiliar territory and there is another buyer."

"That's why you're sending four?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, that's why and it gives us a better chance of finding Danielle Gray."

"We have eyes and ears on all of you and will be working with Eric to take sure we don't lose anyone." McGee explained.

"Eric, you better take care of them." Abby threatened.

"Always do." He smiled.

"When do we begin?" Gibbs asked.

"Friday." Hetty answered.

"Franks is not getting involved." Vance murmured to Gibbs as if he was able to read his mind. "Alright, I want a debriefing every day after Friday. I also want all people involved in the gym training. We don't have any room to budge on this and I don't want any mistakes made."

"Yes sir," They all replied. "Cut it McGee." Vance spoke to McGee as the screen went black.

"I got all of your identities ready to go." Eric commented as the video feed moved down and the new i.d.s came up on the screen.

"Kens, you are Rachel Summers from California and have known Madeline, or rather Jennifer, since High School. You're a museum curator here in Los Angeles."

"Oh joy, because my cover as an art major really went over well." Kensi rolled her eyes.

"Callen, you are all set." Eric pulled up Callen's picture. "You're going to have to dress the part."

"Max Shepard, a trust fund baby living in Orange County California." He read. "That means I get the house and the sweet ride." He smiled.

"Do not ruin either Mr. Callen." Hetty warned him.

"Come on Hetty, I need to have at least one house party." Callen joked.

"Shut up." Sam hit Callen in the arm.

"Jones," Eric looked at her. "Emma Knowlton is a college drop-out working as a tour guide where Kensi's identity works."

"I'm the one with the most advanced degree here and I get to be a college drop-out? That's not fair." She crossed her arms.

"Alright, now that we have our basics covered go home and rest. Tomorrow we are going to make sure we can get more eyes and ears in Mexico. Also, you all will need new wardrobe."

"Seriously?" Tony looked down at his suit. "You mean I don't get to ruin my own clothing?"

"You cannot ruin our clothing either." Hetty shot back.

"I can't wait to see you in a mini dress." Tony smirked as he turned to look at Ziva.

"You're starting to drool Tony." Ziva shook her head.

"It's seven o' clock so if you all don't mind I'm going to eat and drink." Callen looked at the clock. "You all are welcome to come."

"Can't," Jones sighed. "I now have to go explain to my boyfriend why I won't be home for awhile." She sighed.

"Didn't think you had one," Callen shook his head.

"Oh shut up," She retorted as she walked out of the room.

"I'm in." Madeline, Ziva, Tony, Sam, and Eric stated as they followed Callen outside and to their cars while Hetty stayed behind, reviewing the map, reviewing the plan, and looking for any possible loop holes or problems that could happen.

As Madeline got in the car with Ziva, Tony, and Kensi she pulled out her phone and called Jethro.

"Gibbs." He answered.

"Hi," She was comforted by the sound of his voice.

"I have nothing to say right now." He was curt with her.

"I know. I understand." She sighed. "I just wanted to hear your voice one more time before I don't get to talk to you again. How are the children?"

"Asleep on the couch with Fornell."

"They are so spoiled." She chuckled as they got out of the car. Waving for the others to go in awhile, she stood outside and stayed on the phone.

"I blame their mother."

"And I blame their father." She didn't want him to be mad, but she knew he would be and that eventually he would get over it. "Jethro…I know you don't approve of this but what happens if it was me that was missing? You'd come after me wouldn't you?"

"Yes," In a heartbeat he thought to himself.

"Please just understand and don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you. I just don't approve of how this is being handled. I'm worried I'm going to lose you."

"You won't I promise. I'm like a cat…I have nine lives. I've got at least six left."

"I want you back home."

"You know, you've really become a romantic…I've never heard the words I love you in so many conversations."

"You want me to stop?"

"Nope, keep it coming. I did give birth to two of your children." She could hear her son babbling in the background. "Oh Jethro is up he probably wants food."

"I got him. I got to go before he wakes up the whole house."

"Thank you." She could feel her heart melt. "I love you."

"Me too." He chuckled. "Goodnight." Hanging up the phone, she had to laugh at how every man had the fear of saying those three words without looking weak.

Walking into the restaurant, she found the rest of the group sitting around a long table. Drinks were already ordered and there was one waiting for her. The waitress was just coming back to take their orders as she sat down. This could be one of their last decent meals until they returned…if they returned.

"How are the kids?" Tony asked.

"Asleep." Madeline had to laugh to herself as she pictured Fornell sleeping on the couch with them.

"They are angels." Ziva complemented her. She had a picture of them on her fridge attached with a magnet.

"They miss everyone. All I hear is…ZZ, Tony, Gee, Abby, Ducky… all the time." ZZ was the children's nickname for Ziva since they really couldn't pronounce her name yet.

"You have children?" Kensi overheard.

"Yeah, I have two." Madeline smiled, half tempted to pull out her wallet and show Kensi the kids' picture.

"You don't look like you had two children at all." She shook her head. "Who are they staying with?"

"They are with their father and grandfather." She answered as Tony and Ziva looked at her. Not many people knew about her relationship with Gibbs and she planned to keep it that way.

"Well you're going to be one hot mama tomorrow in the outfit Hetty picks out." Tony joked.

"What's going on down there?" Callen asked after finishing his conversation with Eric and Sam.

"We were thinking you guys should get all dressed up in heels and dresses and go to Mexico." Ziva joked.

"Yeah, there's definitely variety." Kensi smiled.

"Where?" Sam looked around. "I'm the only black guy at this table. G is white and Eric is basically albino…Deeks looks like he hasn't bathed in days…"

"Now that I think of it…I think they'd rather take chances elsewhere." Madeline wrinkled her nose. "You should try tanning Eric."

"Well…" Kensi tried to think of something, but couldn't.

"I'd like to propose a toast…" Madeline raised her glass as everyone followed suit. "To a successful mission,"

"May everyone return home safely," Ziva completed the toast as they all took a sip of their drink.

"Let's have a good night. The bill is on Hetty." Callen flashed the company card.

"She's going to kill you G." Sam tried to grab the card but Callen tucked it back into his wallet. "Come on, stop playing around. I'm serious she will kill you and then I won't have a partner. You really want to leave me with some newbie?"

"She owes me." He chugged his drink before ordering another round for the whole table whether they were done with their first drink or not. "Those who are going need to learn to hold their alcohol right? So, I am consider this training."

"Training is going to be kicking your ass tomorrow." Kensi winked.

"Bring it Kens, but Ziva's all yours Sam." He patted Sam on the shoulder.

"What?" He almost squeaked. "She's…"

"She's what?" Ziva asked jokingly.

"Already good." He smiled.

"I could use some practice." She sipped her drink.

"You're so screwed." Tony smiled as Sam glared at him.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hated the obstacle course?" Madeline shook her head as she thought back to the training she went through to become a special agent.

"Well tomorrow is Sam's Boot Camp…" Callen smiled. "Well…except for you Eric."

"Yeah, I get to enjoy a nice soft chair in front of the newest state of the art technology. Hey!" He picked up a piece of bread that was thrown at him. "Who did it?"

"I think you're imagining things." Madeline tried to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, really Eric." Kensi shook her head.

"That's the last piece." Callen grabbed it and started to eat it.

"Can't let food go to waste." Tony added.

"Nope." Sam watched as the waitress put their food in front of them. "If you're not going to eat that…" He pointed to Madeline's plate with his fork.

"Hell no, you keep your fork over there and I will keep my high kick from straying tomorrow." She gave him a goofy grin.

"Seriously guys, who threw this?" He looked around only to be pummeled by additional pieces of bread. "Really mature," Brushing the bread and crumbs off of himself he tried to go back to his food and drink as the conversation continued.


	9. Getting Set Up

Thank you to those still reading and reviewing!

"_Seriously guys, who threw this?" He looked around only to be pummeled by additional pieces of bread. "Really mature," Brushing the bread and crumbs off of himself he tried to go back to his food and drink as the conversation continued. _

Chapter Nine

As the night came to an end, Kensi drove Ziva, Tony, and Madeline to their hotel before heading home. Sam and Callen were still out at the restaurant as Kensi drove off and back to her house. Eric was most likely passed out in his bed in his one bedroom apartment.

"I'm going to go shower." Madeline placed her bag on the bed before she pulled out her pajamas and bathroom bag. Smiling at them as she walked by, she carried her items into the bathroom with her and shut the door. Placing everything on the countertop she turned on the water and looked back at her reflection. As she undressed she looked over herself, noticing the changes in her shape since she had the children.

"I look terrible." She sighed as she looked at the bags under her eyes. Stepping into the shower, she closed the curtain and let the hot water run down her body soaking her hair and body. Washing away all the negative thoughts that flooded her mind, she braced herself against the wall with her hands. It was so quiet. There were no children crying or giggling, no Jethro whispering in her ear, no random phone call about a break in the case. She was finally able to take a shower with only herself and her thoughts.

Closing her eyes, she could feel Jethro's hands running over her body and its new shape. Her hips were only a little wider and her breasts were larger. No matter how long or hard she worked at the gym, she could not lose the small stomach she had. However, even as he held her, he would tell her that he loved her. He loved the feeling of her soft skin underneath his hand. Right after she had the children, she refused to let him see her without clothing but he wouldn't have it. Putting any negative thoughts to rest, his hands would caress her and his lips would vex her. It reminded her of their first night together. She had her flaws and insecurities but he made her feel like she was perfect. Like she was all he ever wanted and to her he was all she ever wanted.

"Jethro, can I ask you a question?" Madeline remembered the first time she had stayed over at his house.

"Yeah." He chuckled as he turned her around to face him, placing a wet strand of hair behind her ear.

"What is this?"

"It's called a shower."

"No, I mean between us. I know about what happened to you with Shannon and Kelly. You've been through three wives and a number of girlfriends."

"Is this a question or a statement?" He grew serious.

"I know that the relationship between you and Lt. Colonel Mann were very serious. I don't want to sound vain…"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I don't want to invest myself into something and know how it's going to end. I understand how hard it is to lose someone you loved…but I've move forward and I don't know if you have or are ready to. You know what…I'm an idiot…" She stepped back from him. "I'll leave. I didn't mean to pry into your personal life and for all I know this was just meant to be a casual fling. I just wish that you would let down this wall you have built around you. I know what it's like to have that guard up and it eventually becomes very lonely." As her hand grasped for the curtain to pull it aside so she could leave, his hand reached out and grabbed her arm gently.

His mind was racing and for the first time in his life he felt that feeling in his gut that he was jumping all over again. He gave his heart to his wife and daughter and lost them. Even though he had his revenge it never brought his solace, because it would never bring them back. After that he vowed to himself to never fell again and be blinded by love. The pain was unbearable, but for once so was the thought of losing Madeline. With Jenny, he knew she deserved better as did most of the women he was with but at some point he wanted to feel what he had with Shannon. Madeline had opened herself to him as did Jenny and Hollis. However, there was something different about her. She had so much of Kate and Shannon in her personality, and in certain traits, while maintaining her own unique personality.

There was this drive in her to become an equal to him; that wanted to challenge him not only mentally but physically. She was a driven in her work as she was with others and wanting a stable home or family life. Even though there was a complex nature about her, there was still the simplicity to her. She wasn't one to play games or one to not back off of what she wanted. As he held onto her arm, he looked into her eyes knowing that she really was planning on leaving.

"No." He swallowed hard. "I don't want you to leave."

"I'm willing to work through this with you, but at some point you need to realize you have to move on."

"Madeline," He silenced her before she went on a rant, a trait she got from her mother. "I want you to stay."

"Are you sure?" She asked him as an almost vulnerable look crossed her face.

"Yes." Pulling her against him, she ran a hand through his wet hair as he cupped her cheek and kissed her. He lifted her up as her legs wrapped around his waist. Her back was pressed against the slippery wall as the hot water continued to steam up the glass mirror.

As Madeline opened her eyes, returning to her present circumstance, she turned off the shower water. Stepping out, she wrapped a towel around herself as she prepared to dry her hair. While she remained in the bathroom, Tony and Ziva sat in the main room which was where two full beds sat next to one another. Ziva was sitting on the bed closer to the bathroom wall reading as Tony stood at the end of the bed trying to unpack. Every so often he would glance up at her. He would look at her face and how relaxed the expression on it was.

"Tony, what are you staring at?" She could feel his eyes on her, but she didn't know why.

"You," He answered her rather bluntly before he looked back down at his bag and zipped it.

"Why?" She lowered the book.

"Call it my gut but I don't like this." Tossing his bag on the ground, he sat on the edge of the bed looking at her through the reflection of the mirror.

"Are you turning into Gibbs?" She chuckled as she set the book on the night stand and sat up on her knees behind him. "What else is your gut telling you?"

"That I could lose you like I almost did before" He watched her as she moved closer to him. Her arms came down from his shoulders as one wrapped around his neck and the other rested on his chest. Placing a gentle kiss on his neck, her eyes wandered up to the mirror to see he had closed his eyes.

"You are not going to lose me." She kissed him again.

"You don't know that." He opened his eyes and met hers in the reflection.

"I do." She answered. "Tony, I love you and I know I've done a lot to push you away. I know I have hurt you, but I am with you now. I don't plan on hurting you again."

"I really do care for you Ziva... love you actually." Tony turned around to face her as an image of Jean popped into his mind. He remembered the look on her face when he first told her he loved her. Then he remembered the night she was leaving N.C.I.S after accusing him of murdering her father. Before she got into the elevator she asked him if any of it was real. He wanted to say yes, he wanted things to return to the way they were, but he knew it could never be so he lied. The look on her face when he told her that none of it was real was more than heartbreaking.

"Tony." Ziva placed her hand on his cheek, gently guiding his head to turn to look at her.

"Ziva?" He snapped back into reality as he looked into Ziva's eyes revealing his pain and vulnerability. Pushing him back on the bed, she straddled him and took a moment just to make that eye contact once again. Unspoken words were exchanged in that moment. Leaning down, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips before pushing it deeper. He resisted at first, but as she tugged on his bottom lip with her lips he parted his lips granting her full access. For a brief few minutes, his mind was clear.

"Should I get another room?" Madeline walked out into the room in her shorts and one of Jethro's t-shirts.

"You don't like what you see?" Tony asked as Ziva kissed him one last time before rolling off of him to sit on the bed with her back against the headboard.

"Not when I am in the bed next to it." She replied as she went over to her bed as sat down.

"I thought we were supposed to have two rooms." Tony continued to joke. "Is that boss' shirt?"

"Conserving money Tony, not spending. Besides, I will give you two tomorrow night alone." She smiled. "And yes, it's his shirt."

"He only needs five minutes not a night." Ziva smirked.

"Come on guys," Madeline groaned as she sprawled on the bed. "I don't need to hear this."

"Why? Is Gibbs not up to speed?" Tony asked.

"Oh Tony…you wish you could compete." Madeline threw the pillow at him as she pulled the covers up over her.

"I'm going to bed before this turns into an all night conversation." Ziva shook her head as she clicked off the light next to their bed.

"Goodnight Ziva, see you in the morning." Madeline turned off her light as Tony walked into the bathroom and came out a minute later in his boxers and t-shirt.

"Goodnight ladies." Tony slipped into bed next to Ziva and wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him as they both fell asleep. Before Madeline drifted off to sleep, she looked over at Tony and Ziva. They slept so peacefully…except for the snoring emitted from both of them. Rolling onto her other side, she felt as if something was missing and soon she realized that the something was her husband.

In the morning Madeline was sitting at the little table with the newspaper in her hands. Flipping through it, she glanced over at the other bed as Ziva woke up. Smiling at Madeline, she slipped out of bed and into the bathroom. Laughing to herself, Madeline couldn't believe that both Tony and Ziva snored worse than Jethro. Actually, as she thought about it more and more, he didn't snore. Thankfully she brought earplugs with her as a just in case. By the time Ziva was dressed and ready, Madeline was headed down to grab a quick breakfast.

Signaling for Madeline to wait a second, she quickly flicked Tony's nose to wake him up. As he startled awake, the door to the room clicked closed as Madeline and Ziva laughed down the hallway. Tony glared at the empty space as his attention turned to the clock. Sighing, he stretched as he tossed the covers aside and got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom to take a shower. He joined them a half an hour later as the sun finally rose.

"Good morning ladies." Tony said scornfully. "You know I could have slept a little longer," It was more of a statement than a question.

"I figured I had to wake you up a little earlier. I know how long it takes you to shower. Have to make sure your hair is perfect," Ziva commented as Tony sat down at the table. Giving her a sarcastic laugh, he pulled out his phone as it rang.

"DiNozzo." He answered. "Boss, you realize its six thirty here right?"

"It's nine thirty here DiNozzo." Gibbs reminded him.

"That's right." He rested his head on his hand. "Yes boss…no boss…yes boss." Hanging up the phone, he put in back in its holder.

"Why is he calling when we aren't even there yet?" Ziva asked. "Is it the whole early worm is a bird?"

"The early bird gets the worm." Tony corrected her.

"L.J. probably had him up early so he headed in to work early." Madeline sighed.

"Or he just never sleeps." Tony replied.

"What was that about?" Ziva's curiousity got the better of her.

"Yes, what was that about?"

"Just the usual… being team leader and all I have to…"

"Bullshit. Team leader business my ass." Madeline rolled her eyes.

"Such language." Tony scolded her. "And to think you are influencing two children."

"Stop tapping around the around the subject Tony," Ziva snapped her fingers.

"Yeah DiNozzo, stop tapping around the subject," She smiled, knowing that it was really supposed to be 'dancing around the subject'.

"He just wanted to know the basics." He shrugged. "And that if I let anything happen to either of you I am dead."

"I bet McGee likes that idea." Madeline patted him on the shoulder.

"That's nice of him. Although if I were him, I would be more worried about you than us, but you have a big responsibility."

"I'm screwed." Tony gulped.

"Why is that?" Madeline asked almost offended.

"You are as prone to harm as JFK was prone to have an affair." He looked at Madeline as she rolled her eyes at him.

"And you aren't?" Madeline rebutted.

"Nope, I keep my distance." Tony replied.

"Yeah, you really kept your distance when we went after Ziva."

"I wouldn't have been in that situation if someone wasn't so stubborn." He gave a side glare to Ziva. "She's as stubborn as Al Gore and his global warming theory."

"Oh, two political references and no movie reference, I am shocked." Madeline chuckled.

"We have to go; our ride is going to be outside shortly." Ziva looked at her watch before finishing her breakfast.

Finishing their breakfasts, they walked out to the front of the hotel to wait for someone to swing by and pick them up. It was no sooner that they stepped outside that Callen pulled up to the front. Getting into the car, they headed to the office. Once they got there they went to where the desks were and pulled up chairs. Sam and Kensi were walking down from the tech center as they sat down.

"Good morning." Kensi greeted them wearing a pair of black yoga pants, sneakers, and a dark green tank top. "Who is ready to hit the gym?"

"Oh that's right…training." Tony stretched his arms into the air. "Let's do it."

"We'll do it in pairs of two while we get all our identities and clothing picked out." Kensi determined. "Sam and Callen will be doing the training. I am sure you all are proficient in shooting so I doubt that's a problem. Who wants to go first?"

"Is it just basic fist fighting?" Madeline asked.

"We also have these." Kensi held up something that looked like a knife. When she pushed it into Sam's arm it shocked him making him cringe.

"Keep it up and I'm going to kick your ass." Sam growled.

"Last time it was a tie between you two." Callen commented.

"Oh yeah that's right, I want a new partner. You were coaching her the whole time."

"Don't be so jealous…it's not really your style." Callen patted him on the arm.

"You two are like a married couple." Ziva chuckled.

"Can I see this?" Madeline asked Kensi and Kensi handed her the knife type thing. Looking it over for a brief second, she quickly jolted Tony in the side making him squeal.

"What the hell!" He swore.

"You get used to it." Callen chuckled.

"Give me that." Tony tried to grab it from Madeline, but she just jolted him again with it.

"Alright you two…" Kensi laughed. "I had practice so I can wait for the second group."

"I can help with training." Ziva offered.

"Alright, well Ziva can you take Nell into the shooting range. She's new to it."

"You act like I've never shot a gun before." Nell chuckled.

"Not in a situation we're about to be put into." Kensi shooed her off.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Nell echoed as she and Ziva walked down the hallway.

"I'll go first." Tony offered now that Ziva wasn't there to see him get tossed around by Callen or Sam.

"Agent Blye, why don't you go with Agent DiNozzo to work with Sam and Callen. I wish to speak with Agent Todd alone for a moment." Hetty intruded in the conversation.

"Alright, come on Tony." Kensi nodded and waited for Tony to stand up before they walked to the gym.

"Madeline," Hetty gestured to her desk.


	10. Final Preparations

Chapter Ten

"Is there something wrong?" Madeline took a seat at Hetty's desk as Hetty walked over and brought two cups of tea over to her desk. "Thank you." She accepted the cup of tea as Hetty sat down across from her.

"I noticed that Agent Gibbs is quite invasive, or I guess protective is the better word to use."

"Yes, he is. The safety of team is his first priority."

"Yes, I realized that after the situation here with Abigail." Hetty flashed back to seeing Abby on video with an axe about to cut into her.

"Also, he doesn't like taking a back seat on an investigation." She sipped the tea. "Thank you for the tea, it's very good."

"You're welcome my dear." Hetty put her cup down. "What I did notice was that he was particularly protective over you."

"Well, I am the youngest and the daughter of one of the Agent's killed under his watch."

"If we are going to work together Agent Todd, I expect honesty."

"That is truthful." She admitted.

"May I see your wedding ring?"

"What?"

"The one Agent Gibbs gave you that you were on a chain around your neck." Hetty watched as Madeline looked down at her shirt wondering how Hetty was able to see it. Madeline had made sure to have a long enough chain so the ring would be tucked away under her shirt.

"How did you know?" Madeline asked as she removed the necklace and handed it to Hetty.

"A woman always knows my dear. Plus, he asserted most of the protectiveness over you. So that led me to believe you were either in a relationship or were more prone to injury than the others."

"Now you are sounding like Tony." Madeline rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am more prone to incident than others."

"It's a beautiful ring." Hetty examined it. "How long has it been?"

"Almost two years…" She gave a slight smile. "And hopefully more to come."

"Yes, I have heard Agent Gibbs has been through several wives."

"Well I won't let him get away that easily."

"And because of the children,"

"What?"

"You have children don't you?"

"Yes, I have two."

"They are his correct?"

"Yes, how did you…" She looked down at her stomach. "I thought I lost most of the pregnancy weight."

"You have that motherly glow about you still and all the signs of fatigue."

"It's difficult. They are going to be two soon."

"Agent Hanna has children of his own but they remain with family."

"Sam is married?"

"No, but he still takes an active role in their lives."

"Would you like me to hold on to this for you until you return?" Hetty gestured to the necklace and Madeline nodded. "Which, you will be returning I have no doubt."

"I can assure you my personal life will not get in the way of this investigation."

"Oh my dear, it already has. Danielle Gray is your half sister so I can imagine you are already emotional invested."

"Hetty, I-"

"These are the things I am worried about. Should you find Danielle I would hope you wouldn't act irrationally?"

"No, I promise the utmost professionalism."

"The other matter that concerns me is your husband. If he continues to attempt to interfere with the investigation I am worried he will complicate matters."

"No, Jethro would never do that."

"Even if your safety is on the line?"

"Yes, we've talked about it."

"Yes, but that talk tends to be voided when the situation arises."

"Are you talking from personal experience?"

"You could say that." Hetty smiled. "I am just looking out for you dear. If you do not feel comfortable with this mission I am happy to keep you here."

"I started it and I would like to finish it if that is alright with you." Madeline finished her tea.

"Absolutely," Hetty answered. "Now, I believe we have some work to do. I have the Director on the line upstairs."

Madeline stood up from the desk and walked down the hallway to the shooting range. It had been awhile since she had fired a gun and it would give her a chance to get to meet Nell. As she walked into the room, she put on a pair of ear muffs and picked up the nine millimeter. It had been months since she had shot at still target, nevertheless anything at all. Straightening her stance, she made sure to not lock her elbows. Ziva was next to her with her hands over Nell's helping her with her aim. Nodding to her, she turned her attention back to the target.

Closing her eyes, Madeline remembered the last time she pulled the trigger. Two bullets that went through Vance's shoulder had been fired from her gun and the bullet before that was into Ziva's father. As she opened her eyes, she fixed in on the center of the target. Firing the whole clip at the target, she reloaded, fired another round and then put the gun down. Pushing the button, she brought the target closer to examine it.

"Nice shot," Ziva analyzed Madeline's shot. "Next time aim for the head."

"Which one?" She chuckled. "I think both would be painful."

"She is getting better at her shot." Ziva looked over at Nell.

"You think she's ready for all this?" Madeline kept her voice hushed.

"Can anyone ever be ready?" Ziva asked, even though they both knew the answer. There was no way to prepare for what could happen.

"Kensi, keep it inside." Callen coached her as he blocked one of Tony's punches. "Shut up G," Sam growled at him. "You're not supposed to be coaching her."

"She needs to learn somehow." Callen answered.

"Not below the belt." Sam jumped back as Kensi tried to kick him. "You know I want a new partner."

"What?" Callen was taken off guard giving Tony a chance to kick out one of his knees. "You got to hit harder than that."

"I told you if you are going to keep coaching her that I am getting a new partner." Sam took a hit in the shoulder from Kensi.

"If you keep losing to her like that you can have a new partner." Callen knocked Tony to the ground.

"You two bicker like an old married couple." Tony cringed as he got up.

"Tony, block my left." Kensi dodged a hit as she helped Tony to his feet. "If we are going to be working together we should know how to protect one another."

"Good point."

"Duck." She warned him as he ducked and she warded off Callen.

"I got this." Tony went to get back up, but Kensi pushed him back down as she swung her leg out and kicked.

"I'll take top."

"I like a woman on top." Tony chuckled, before he was smacked upside the head. "What was that for?" He winced.

"Keep your head in the game DiNozzo." She scolded him.

"Oh believe me," He smied. "It's there."

"Tony." Ziva called as she, Madeline, and Nell walked into the gym.

Taking his focus off of the training, it allowed for Callen to sweep his feet out from underneath him. Falling onto his back, his lost his breath as he tried to get back up. It wasn't a second later that Callen was on top of him, pinning him down to the mat. Kensi came down shortly after with Sam holding her down next to Tony.

"Uncle." Tony slapped the mat.

"There is no uncle." Callen chuckled as he and Sam let Kensi and Tony up to their feet.

"Who's your daddy?" Sam joked as he bumped fists with Callen.

"Not for long." Ziva smirked as she stepped up to the mat. Kensi and Tony were sent to work together while Ziva, Nell, and Madeline walked up to Sam and Callen.

"She's all yours." Callen patted Sam on the shoulder.

"Chicken." Sam glared at Callen.

"Come on Nell." Callen ushered her over. "Let's do one on one."

"Oh yeah, leave me with two of them." Sam shook his head.

"I'll go take a seat if you like to get your ass kicked one at a time." Madeline joked.

"Oh, someone's got a funny side?"

"Yeah, I do." Madeline smirked as she took a seat on the bench where one of the bench presses was.

"We'll see in a minute if you still think you're funny." Sam prepared to defend himself against Ziva.

An hour later, Sam was rubbing his shoulder as they walked back to where the desks were. Hetty was waiting and watching as she leaned against the railing. Tony and Kensi were trailing behind as Callen walked along with Nell and Ziva. Sam was being patted on the back by Madeline. Before they could even sit down, she whistled to them calling them upstairs. One by one they trudged up the stairs and into the tech room.

"Director Vance," Hetty greeted him as they all gathered in the room.

"How is my team?" Agent Gibbs asked.

"We're fine boss." Tony answered.

"Tony's a little out of shape." Ziva tried not to laugh.

"Well I'm a cop not a trained killer Ziva."

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?" Vance flipped open to portfolio of papers he had on the operation.

"Yes, we are prepared." Hetty answered.

"We have an extraction plan ready at anytime even if they are split up." Eric continued.

"The meeting is set up to drop the women off and for Tony to follow while Deeks tries to remain with them." Callen reiterated.

"We also have the meeting set up between Sam's contact and Callen." Kensi sighed. "There's just one set back."

"What is that?" Vance asked.

"First of all, Sam only requested two of us that will leave two of us behind along with the missing person." She answered.

"Well, that's why we have an evacuation plan and why I have support standing by." Eric responded.

"There's another buyer?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yes, according to Deeks there is. We need to figure out who it is but we can't do that until we send agents in." Callen tried to think of another way they could get Deeks in or Sam would have to increase his purchase to cover all five of them.

"McGee, I want you to start searching any military personnel who…" Gibbs started to give directions in the background.

"DiNozzo." Vance called for Tony.

"Yes Director."

"I want an update as soon as you land." Vance remained stoic. "I also want all of you going to have a full medical workup and sent here to our lab."

"Why?" Madeline asked.

"It's just a precaution." He replied.

"Our blood types are on record." Kensi mentioned, but was ignored.

"I do not want this mission taken lightly. We need to do this as quickly and as safely as possible. I want eyes on everyone in Mexico at all times and I want everyone to know their cover stories by heart."

"Yes Director," They said in unison.

"Good luck and I will be talking to you later Hetty and DiNozzo." The feed was cut and they were left staring at a dark screen before their logo popped up.

"Well I suggestion you all rest up and call anyone you would like to talk to. A significant other perhaps? I expect this expedition to go successfully and I expect you to all come back in one piece. With that being said, Eric I want you to run through the technical aspects of it with Abby and Agent McGee who should be coming online shortly." Hetty kept herself neutral, but she had the same worried feeling in her gut she had when Sam almost died. Her gut was never wrong and that's what scared her more than anything.

"I'll give you guys a ride back." Callen offered. "I have to go to my new place." He chuckled.

"Thank you." Ziva thanked Callen before they said goodnight to the rest of the team.

The ride back to the hotel was quiet. Tony tried to joke about Callen's temporary home, but it only lasted for a minute or two. Once they got back to the hotel they waved goodbye to Callen before heading inside. Madeline knew her cell phone would be ringing soon. He'd want to talk to her and try to convince her otherwise.

"Anyone want one last drink?" Tony offered.

"I will take one." Ziva accepted the offer. "Are you coming Madeline?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." She softly smiled as she stepped into a private phone booth that was in a line of three.

Pulling out her cell phone, she let it ring three times before hanging up. He wasn't ready to talk to her. She knew he wasn't ready to face the possibility this was the last time he talked to her. Calling once again, she got his voicemail. Leaving a short voicemail, she was just about to step out of the phone booth when her cell phone rang. She was tempted not to answer it, but she knew better than to ignore him. It was better not to cause a fight because she didn't want it on her mind clouding her judgment.

"Hello?" She answered, but received no answer. "Jethro is that you?"

"Yeah." His answer was a little above a whisper.

"Are you at home?"

"Yeah," He sighed. "I'm in the basement."

"Jethro, I just wanted to let you know that I love you and that I love the kids." She smiled as she thought about her children playing in the backyard. "You know at this rate we might need to get a bigger house."

"Yeah, why's that?" He asked, trying to take his mind off of the current situation.

"Well, we have the children and by children I mean L.J, Katie, and Tobias. Also, I have a feeling your father is going to be a long term guest."

"I'll build an extension."

"Look at you Mr. Handyman. You know I love to watch you work."

"Does it turn you on?"

"Oh you know it." She could feel herself blush.

"Enough to stick around?"

"You are stuck we me for life." Reaching up to her neck, she wanted to run her fingers over her wedding ring but found it missing. It was being kept safe by Hetty until she returned. "The better question is can you handle that?"

"I think so."

"Even when I lose my figure and my hair turns gray?"

"I don't know. You know that I like your-"

"Yeah?" She knew how he was going to end the statement. "You know you're graying and I still love you."

"It just adds to my irresistible charm."

"So smooth in your sweatpants, baggy t-shirt, and messy hair…" She could tell by the sound of his voice that he was smiling on the other line. "Turning me on just thinking about it…"

"Really," He chuckled. "Maybe you should hop a flight home."

"It's tempting but I don't know if I want to fly home for a five minute deal." Smirking to herself, she knew the expression on his face.

"Last time I checked we went all night and you were…" He stopped as a male voice called to him. "Yeah Tobias…no we are not sharing a wife again."

"What's wrong?"

"The kids are going to bed." She could hear him going up the stairs. "I'll let you say goodnight."

"Thank you." Waiting for the phone to be put on speaker, she could hear the kids saying "book".

"Say goodnight to mama." Jethro said.

"Hi L.J. and Katie," Madeline's voice was softer. "Mommy misses you and I can't wait to come home and see you. I love you. Behave for daddy, grandpop, and Uncle Tobias. Goodnight."

As he took her off of speaker, she could hear them say "night" and "mama". He walked down the hallway and shut the door. She guessed he was probably in the bedroom.

"Tobias is reading them a story."

"His daughter is coming to visit this weekend." She reminded him.

"I want to finish the conversation that we were having…"

"I don't think you could handle it, because I'm not there to settle you down." Her face blushed again. "You might just need to take a cold shower."

She spoke with him for a few more minutes. The last minute of their conversation turned to a more serious note and as soon as realization hit her, she felt torn. Her sister was in danger but she was risking her family. After a long goodbye, she hung up her phone, gained her composure, and walked back to the hotel bar. Ziva and Tony were sitting at the table talking as she walked over and took a seat. Taking a second to look over Ziva, she looked a littler paler than usual.

"How are you guys?" Madeline asked as she sat down. "Okay, that's a loaded question."

"What would you like?" Tony asked gesturing to the drink list. "Something strong?"

"Absolutely." Watching Tony get up and walk over to the bar, she turned her attention to Ziva. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I don't know." She finished her drink.

"You don't look so good." Being the motherly figure she was, she felt Ziva's forehead.

"What are you doing?" Ziva grinned.

"Sorry it's a force of habit." Putting her hand back on the table she explained to Ziva what she had done.

"I think it's just a nervous feeling in my stomach." Ziva groaned as Tony came back to the table.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked as he sat down a drink in front of Madeline.

"I think I'm going to go up and lie down." Excusing herself from the table, Ziva walked back to the room leaving Tony and Madeline at the bar.

"How are things going with you and Ziva?" She asked Tony as she sipped the bourbon.

"Good, we're living together and taking things slow." He flashed back to when he was house hunting with Jean.

"Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I just think that everything turned out the way it was supposed to." He sipped his drink.

"It's going to work out Tony." She could sense his hesitation.

"I hope you're right." He looked down at the melting ice in his glass.

"Has anything happened to give you doubt?"

"No,"

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Patting him on the shoulder, she gulped down her drink and stood up. "Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day."


	11. Getting a Foot in the Door

Chapter Eleven

The next morning a car was sent to pick them up and bring them in. As Tony, Ziva, and Madeline walked in, their carry-on bags that they brought with them were taken to a back room to be stored until they returned. Hetty ushered Madeline, Ziva, Tony, Kensi, and Nell to a back room where they waited for the medical examiner to come in. As they sat there waiting, they looked to one another and then to the clock knowing that they would soon be on a plane headed to Mexico.

"Well, you've gotten me out of bed early and here I am." Ducky smiled as he walked into the room with a young nurse who was carrying his medical bag.

"Ducky?" Madeline couldn't believe he was here.

"Hello my dear," Ducky smiled at her.

"Ducky, what are you doing here?" Ziva asked.

"We have our own medical examiner." Kensi pointed out as the woman walked in.

"Well, I was given direct instructions to get the results so to ensure I have them I am assisting in conducting them and then taking them back with me." Setting his coat aside, he dug through his back and pulled out his pen to record his observations.

"Dr. Mallard," Their medical examiner smiled at him as she beckoned Nell over to see her.

"Well come on Tony," Ducky patted the table. "Don't be shy."

"I hate needles." Madeline cringed.

"I do not like doctors." Ziva added. "I mean regular doctors…not you Ducky."

"No offense taken my dear," He smiled as he tied the band around Tony's arm, ready to take blood. "I'll make this all as painless as possible."

An hour later they were all taken upstairs to speak with Hetty before they had to disperse. Callen was not there, but in the house under his new identity. Sam was sitting next to Eric reviewing a few maps and making sure that the technical aspects were all taken care of. As they gathered around the table, Hetty saw Ducky to the car waiting for him before ascending the stairs to her team.

"Good morning." Hetty made her usual entrance.

"Morning Hetty." They greeted her.

"I wanted to speak with you all before you get changed and leave for your destinations." She clasped her hands together in front of her as she addressed them. "Although we've been preparing for this for only a short time there is no way to be fully prepared. On that note, Eric will give you each an ear piece and a tracking device. If at any point they search you get rid of the ear piece as quickly as possible. You are going there under the assumption you will be doing modeling or something to that affect. They expect you to be naïve, scattered, and almost submissive. If they give you anything to drink do not drink it. If they give you a pill spit it out and just mimic the symptoms of the drugs."

"We'll be careful Hetty." Kensi tried to comfort her.

"The tracking devices are going to be placed inside a cap on your back tooth. Should it come loose do not swallow it, because it will be destroyed and we won't be able to track you. Also, I'm giving you a camera that uploads all pictures taken not only to here but to Abby's lab." Eric put the black Sony cyber shot on the table in front of them.

"Make sure you guys take pictures of the outside area and anywhere you go along with pictures of yourselves so we know if you're alright and what you are wearing in case we lose contact." Abby appeared on screen to add the note to Eric's run down.

"You all know the word to say if you find yourself in extreme danger?" Vance asked.

"Yes." They acknowledged.

"I don't want any of you playing hero. You get the job done and get back here." Gibbs demanded.

"What about the other buyer? How do you intend to get all four, or five, of us back?" Madeline asked.

"We'll find him. Once one transaction goes through we can come in and shut down the sites and get everyone out that is being held there." Sam answered her.

"I'll make sure they all come back boss." DiNozzo directed his comment to Gibbs in particular.

"I know you will." Gibbs answered.

"We've got to get going, airport security is going to be a pain." Tony looked at his watch. They had a seven hour flight ahead of them with one lay over.

"Where are they meeting Detective Deeks?" Vance asked.

"Agent Blye is driving Madeline, Nell, and Ziva to the airport where they will meet Detective Deeks at the boarding gate." Hetty replied as she looked at her watch. "He should be there now waiting for them. I suspect he has a tail so we are trying to make it look as casual as possible."

"I'm going to go now so I don't look like I'm following you." Tony ducked out and headed to the cab waiting to take him to the airport. He was dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a button up short sleeve shirt that had a Hawaiian print on it. Pushing his sunglasses up, he watched as they pulled away from the office and headed towards LAX.

"We need to go change and get ready." Madeline pointed out, worrying about the time.

"Alright, I will be getting updates from DiNozzo and Hetty. You keep your earpieces in all the time and your tracking chips in. Do you understand?" Vance received a yes from the group. "Good luck Agents." The feed was cut and Hetty sighed as she turned to them.

"Come, we must get you dressed and ready." Hetty handed Madeline the camera as they headed downstairs.

Walking downstairs, the girls went into the stalls to change into their outfits. Madeline wore a short jean skirt, cowboy boots, and a blue off the shoulder knit sweater. Kensi was in a pair of black shorts with a silver t-shirt and a pair of gladiator sandals. Being the most conservative, Nell had on a pair of capris with a white t-shirt while Ziva wore a dark blue sun dress. Although it was cooler out in Los Angeles it would be warmer where they were going.

"I feel so naked." Madeline tried to tug the skirt down to cover more of herself.

"You are young dear, you can pull it off…now if I wore it…" Hetty shook her head before finishing the sentence. "Your bags are on the desk. In your bags are new cell phones, wallets with identification and credit cards and cash, your passports, and little things every woman needs like gum, hair brush…"

Taking their handbags, they went through the backroom and out to the garage. Piling into a green bug, Kensi ended up driving. Hetty and Eric watched as they pulled out of the garage and down the street before heading back up to the telecom room. "Eric pull the videos up now." Hetty ordered as they got upstairs. "I want eyes and ears on them starting now. They have clearance at airport security arranged right?"

"Yes, everything is set." He turned on the video and sound.

"God I don't know what I feel stranger in…this mini skirt or the car." Madeline joked.

"I'm not looking forward to being on a plane for seven hours." Nell sighed. "It's like waiting for a jury to come back with a sentence."

Once they got to the airport, they parked in the parking garage only a few spots down from Deeks' car. Madeline unloaded their carry-on bags from the trunk as they all filed out of the car. Grabbing their luggage, they walked into the airport and got their boarding passes and tickets. As they breezed through security they stopped for a drink and a snack before going to the gate. Sitting in the back corner was Tony, looking over his book. Instead of heading to sit with him they sat down with Deeks who was welcoming them. Before Kensi sat down she scanned the room looking for Deeks' tail. She could tell by Tony's look that it was the man sitting a row behind them not facing them. All she could see was the back of his head and that he was wearing a tan jacket.

"I'm so glad us girls could get away from all the hustle and bustle." Kensi said in a sweet voice.

"I know right. We are going to party." Madeline winked at Kensi.

"I'm going to the ladies room…you know I don't go alone." Ziva stood up and made eye contact with Madeline before smiling.

"I'll come I could use a quick break." Madeline stood up and walked with Ziva down the hallway and into the bathroom. Making sure the stalls were clear, Ziva gave a description of the tail waiting to hear that Eric pulled up an image of him. After making sure he had an image of him, she sighed and leaned back against the sink.

"I still have that sick feeling in my stomach." Ziva mentioned to Madeline as she put a hand to her stomach.

"Worried about the mission?" She asked.

"No, it's not nerves. I've been through worse." She leaned over the sink. "It's different."

"Well, let's get you more water and some crackers. See how you feel when we land." Putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, she gave her a smile before guiding her back out to the main hallway and to the gate as the boarding began. During the first flight they fell asleep, but on the second plane they were wide awake. They made sure to not make any eye contact with Tony. Their conversation was kept brief and the girls stuck to flipping through magazines.

Once they landed Deeks had a car come to pick them up. The driver was a Mexican man who spoke little English. They were dropped off in front of a building that looked like rental apartments. Deeks had set it up so they had a two bed room apartment to stay in for the night. Going upstairs, they put their bags in the rooms before coming back out to the living room.

"How long until we get to go out and party?" Kensi changed her watch.

"One hour, but don't get too drunk because tonight I'm going to make you ladies the future of modeling." Deeks got into his character. "So Rachel, why is it that you're still single?"

"Come on Emma, I'll fix your hair." Madeline led her to the bathroom that was shared between the two bedrooms.

"Thank you." Nell gave Madeline a semi smile as she finished her hair. "You look perfect Emma." Madeline knew the apartment was probably bugged.

"You too." Nell complimented her.

Nell had put on a black strapless dress that came a few inches above her knees. She had make up on and her hair flipped out and styled. Her heels made her almost as tall as Madeline, but when Madeline put on her tall black stilettos she once again overpowered Nell. Madeline kept on her mini skirt before putting on a green racer back tank top as Ziva walked in.

"Mar, what are you wearing?" Madeline asked Ziva.

"I was thinking my red outfit?" She walked over to her bag and pulled out a red mini dress. "I never had an occasion to wear it until now."

"I love it." Nell gawked.

"Where's Rachel? She needs to get ready." Madeline asked.

"She's still out with him." Ziva pointed to the living room.

"I guess just haven't found the right guy." Kensi answered as she took out Madeline's camera and took pictures from the balcony.

"No handsome co-worker?" He asked as he leaned against the rail.

"I wouldn't say handsome, but maybe good looking. He is a possibility, but he has trust issues." She patted him on the shoulder. "I have to go get dressed."

Walking back to the bedroom, she changed her top so it was a sheer white t-shirt that allowed people to see her black lace bra. She fixed her makeup and hair before sitting down on the bed. Ziva sat down next to her, they both hated waiting. Madeline heard silence on not only in the room but on the ear piece.

"Ladies!" Deeks clapped. "Let's go!"

"Show time." Madeline sighed as they grabbed their purses and headed out to the living room.

"You four look hot!" Deeks complimented them. "Let's take few pictures." He held his hand out for the camera and Madeline handed it to him. They understood that it was part of the process. Hetty would want pictures of them to know what they were wearing in case they went off grid while Gibbs would want pictures to make sure there was no bodily harm done to them. Posing with one another, they smiled and looked as if they were vacationing.

"Let's go." Kensi took Nell by the hand and linked arms with her. Ziva and Madeline walked behind them with Deeks in tow.

The bar, La Cantina, was diagonally across the street from where they were staying. Walking across the street, they pushed their way through the crowded room to get to the bar. Letting them sit at the bar, Madeline remained standing as she snapped pictures of the bar and the people in it before taking pictures of them at the bar.

"Found your tail." Eric said as he pulled the pictures up on the screen as they downloaded.

"Run him through recognization." Hetty ordered.

"So when do we get to meet this mystery man?" Nell giggled.

"Soon ladies," Deeks looked around spotting Tony first before his tail. "I'll be right back." He went to go meet his contact as he made his way through the room.

"You ladies are smokin' hot." Tony said and they all heard in their earpiece.

"Dream on Tony." Madeline stated as she grinned ear to ear.

Ordering drinks, Ziva made sure they were light cocktails. Each of them took their cocktails and sipped them as they sat at the bar. Again, they waited and waiting was never their strongest suit except for Ziva. She sat there calm and quiet with a smile on her face. However, she still kept a hand on her stomach and to Madeline that meant there was something wrong.

Looking over her shoulder, Kensi glanced at Deeks who gave her a nod. They were finally meeting the contact. This was their way in and they had to make an impression. Tapping her finger on the bar, she got the attention of the others. Now it was time to step up their game.

"Ladies, I'd like you to meet my friend Alexei." Deeks introduced the man who stood a few inches taller than them. He was paler with black hair. All the signs and mannerisms of an Eastern European were there.

"Hello," Madeline gave herself a southern accent. "My name is Jennifer and these are my friends Maria, Rachel, and Emma."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jennifer. You are absolutely gorgeous." He kissed the top of her hand.

"You sure know how to make a girl blush; too bad you don't have any other friends with you. We could make this a party." Kensi inserted herself into the conversation.

"Sorry, Rachel can be a little…" Madeline started.

"Hey, I'm just saying what we are all thinking." Kensi deflected.

"I like an upfront woman who knows what she wants." Alexei smiled. "You ladies are actually in luck."

"Do we have an i.d. on him yet Eric?" Hetty asked as she walked back into the room.

"Are we?" Ziva swirled her small red straw around her martini. "And how is that?"

"Well, I have a few of my friends with me." He gestured to a door that they assumed led to a back room.

"What? They never move this fast." Eric commented. "Tony's not going to be able to get back there."

"Find a way back there DiNozzo." Gibbs ordered.

"Really?" Ziva pretended to look around. "Where?"

"They have a table in the back. Would you like to join us?" Alexei offered. "I think they'd really like to meet you lovely ladies."

"You're on vacation ladies, have a little fun." Deeks reminded them.

"Something is wrong." Hetty commented. "They never move this fast maybe the girls are being too upfront."

"Not if they are in desperate need of money." Eric looked over his shoulder at her.

"Alright, let's go…why not?" Kensi was taking the lead as the outgoing one.

"Right this way." Alexei took her hand and guided her and the others through the crowds and into the kitchen. Walking through the kitchen, they came to another door which he knocked on before opening.

"Ovo su proizvodi bili smo čeka?" _This is the product we were waiting for? _The one man asked as he sat at the back of the circle table. Alexei nodded as Madeline, Kensi, Nell, and Ziva entered the room while Deeks closed the door behind them.

"You sure this is a party?" Kensi asked looking at the four men sitting at the table. They each had a drink in front of them and cards in their hands.

"We were waiting for you ladies." The man who had spoke Serbian stood up and gestured for them to sit. He was the same height as Alexei but instead of a light complexion he had olive skin with dark hair and brown eyes. "My name is Nicholas and these are my associates Jeremy, Richard, and Alexander…and you've already met Alexei."

"Oni pogled malo stara." Alexander spoke to Nicholas as he looked over to Ziva.

"Translate McGee!" Gibbs ordered.

"He's saying they look a little old boss." McGee answered.

"You ladies are very beautiful. How old are you? You can't be more than twenty three." Jeremy commented. He and Richard were the exact opposites of their Serbian counterparts.

Unlike their associates, they spoke with an American accent. They both had a crew cut and the style of a Marine. Both were taller and broad in stature, but Richard had dirty blonde hair while Jeremy's was a light brown. Jeremy had piercing blue eyes while Richard had green. Madeline looked to Kensi and they both had the same thought; the Marines were more involved than they thought.

"I guess I would be the youngest." Nell blushed. "I'm only nineteen. I dropped out of college. They both are twenty one," She pointed to Madeline and Ziva. "My co-worker is twenty two." Gesturing to Kensi, they all smiled.

"Alexei," Nicholas pointed to the door for him to go and negotiate with Deeks for payment. "Your friend and Alexei have not introduced you ladies, that's very inappropriate."

"My name is Rachel," Kensi asserted herself, "This is Maria, Emma, and Jennifer."

"What brings you to Mexico?" Richard set his sights on Ziva. "Are you of Spanish descent?"

"We are here to have a good time. Our friend said he knew someone that could possibly help us out with something…but otherwise we are on vacation." She made eye contact before looking down as if she were trying to flirt with him. "No, I'm Indian and British actually, but I was born and raised in the United States."

"Absolutely stunning," He commented. "What do you say we lighten the mood and get everyone drinks and maybe we could take you ladies out for a night on the town?"

"Yeah?" Kensi smiled. "We'd like that."

"Are you here on business?" Madeline asked.

"Actually we are here for pleasure, but I think we might have found some business." Nicholas ordered drinks for them awhile.

"What business is that?" Madeline pried.

"We own a modeling company and work with companies who need faces to go with their products so to speak."

"Really?" Nell tried to sound shocked and intrigued. "I've always wanted to be in the magazines."

"Well, we might just be able to make that happen, but we'd need to do a photo shoot…and we couldn't do that until tomorrow. I wouldn't want to bog down your vacation with business." Nicholas sighed.

"No." Ziva shook her head.

"We would love to." Kensi added.

"We can mix a little business with pleasure…right ladies?" Madeline looked to each of them as she picked up her glass. "Cheers to a fantastic night and vacation."

As they each sipped their drinks the door opened and closed behind them. Deeks and Alexei snuck back into the room and Alexei nodded to Nicholas. Nicholas smiled at each of them before ordering another round of drinks. Ziva made eye contact with Madeline and there was something about the look in her eyes that made Madeline feel uneasy.


	12. Past the Point of No Return

As they each sipped their drinks the door opened and closed behind them. Deeks and Alexei snuck back into the room and Alexei nodded to Nicholas. Nicholas smiled at each of them before ordering another round of drinks. Ziva made eye contact with Madeline and there was something about the look in her eyes that made Madeline feel uneasy.

Chapter Twelve

"Where are we going?" Madeline asked as Nicholas led her by the hand down the street. Looking over her shoulder she saw Ziva was with Jeremy, Kensi with Alexander, and Nell with Richard. Deeks tailed behind with Alexei probably discussing the monetary transactions.

"We're going to another bar, one with better music. I was told American girls like to dance." He grinned.

"Oh I know I do, but Emma and Mary are a little shy." She snapped pictures as they walked along the street.

"You are very photogenic." He commented.

"No, I just like to take pictures so I have them to remember the trip. I don't like being in pictures." Shaking her head, she leaned her head on his shoulder as they came closer to the club.

"But my dear, you are beautiful. You should be in every picture." He tried to persuade her, luring her deeper into his trap.

"No, I always look terrible in them." She shushed him.

"I will show you how beautiful you are. I want to take photos of you." His charm was sly, but if she had met him without knowing him she could understand why a girl would trust him. "I don't see what you wouldn't like about yourself." He was telling her all the things a girl would want to hear.

"Well that's a personal matter." Madeline winked. "I'm not drunk enough to divulge my deepest dark secrets."

"How much farther my feet are killing me?" Kensi shouted as she had her arm linked with Alexander.

"Not too much further." Jeremy answered as he put his hand on Ziva's lower back. "It's right there." He pointed to what was an abandon warehouse on the outside, but they could feel and hear the music thudding from the inside.

"It's so beautiful out tonight." Nell commented as Madeline snapped pictures of the scenery while taking pictures of the men they were with.

"Time to party girls!" Kensi took Alexander and ran ahead of them as they headed to the side door of the warehouse.

"I'm headed straight to the bar." Nell commented. "I am anything but a dancer."

"I'll teach you." Richard slyly smiled at her.

"Really?" She blushed. "I'm awful at it."

"I doubt it. You look like a natural." Richard put his arm around her neck as they headed into the club.

"Gibbs, go home!" Vance argued as Gibbs and McGee worked diligently in the squad room. Abby was down in her lab running facial recognitions with Eric who was on the screen typing at the same rate as her.

"Since you sent them in there is no going home. Send McGee and Abby home, but I'm staying here until they return." Jethro retorted.

"Go home, there is nothing you can do and you are no good to me if you are sleep deprived. Go home and take care of your children. Eric still has time to run recognition." Vance picked up the phone and dialed down to Abby's lab using Ziva's phone.

"I'm running the photos now Gibbs. All the photos are uploaded and I know where they are located. Tony is about a block behind them and heading in a little after they are in." Abby began to ramble.

"Go home Ms. Sciuto." Vance spoke on the other side of the line. "You can come back tomorrow. We won't get any hits on the system tonight and Eric will notify me if we do while you are at home."

"Director-" Abby tried to deny his request.

"No arguments and take McGee with you." Slamming the phone down, he looked at his watch. "Go home and go to bed all of you. I will see you in the morning." Vance stood firm in his command.

McGee looked to Gibbs for confirmation on what to do. His fingers were still typing as he looked for an answer. Vance snapped his fingers at McGee making him stop typing and stand up. The elevator dinged as the doors opened and Abby walked out. She looked just as unhappy as Gibbs.

"I'm not going home." Abby put it bluntly. "Why don't you go home Director?"

"Ms. Sciuto, I'm about to take you off the case if you don't stand down. Go home."

"Come on Abby. We'll be doing them no good if we get kicked off the case. We can listen to the recordings tomorrow and Eric is up watching and listening to everything. He's going to call me if anything happens." McGee reassured her as he put his hand on her arm, trying to coax her towards the elevator as she continued to glare at Vance.

"Let's go." Gibbs gave the ultimate command, getting Abby and McGee to follow him to the elevator. As the doors shut on them, he stopped the elevator. "I'm giving DiNozzo a call. The Director is right, go get some sleep, you are better off to me alert. Ducky will be in tomorrow with the blood tests so I will need you to help him with them Abby."

"But Gibbs-"

"No buts Abby." He kissed her on the forehead. "Good work today…both of you."

As they stepped out of the elevator and walked out of the building to the parking lot, they went their separate ways. Abby went back to her apartment, McGee to his, and Jethro back towards the house. While driving he pulled out his phone and dialed DiNozzo's burn phone using a blocked line.

"What's up?" DiNozzo had to maintain his cover.

"What's going on DiNozzo?"

"Got these four hot chicks I'm following…" He tried to sound respectful but it was hard. "They're looking a little tipsy but are headed to another party."

"Have they tried to drug them yet?"

"No."

"Any signs that they are on to you?"

"No."

"Stay close to them and make sure you aren't see."

"Alright, I'll get my party on." Hanging up the phone, DiNozzo slipped in the back door of the warehouse and looked around.

The building itself had a huge main floor where there was a DJ and a crowd bunched together. There was a bar lined up against the wall to the right, near the staircase. The stair case went up to a second floor where it looked like there were several separate rooms. He assumed them to be private viewing rooms and rooms for business pleasure. There was music and flashing lights coming from those rooms too along with the main floor which was dark with a color changing light and a strobe light.

Squinting, he tried to find them in the room. His first thought was that they were in one of the private rooms, but it was too early for that. Scanning the room he looked over to the bar to see what looked like Nell. She was sipping on a drink while a man lingered beside her. Kensi and Madeline were nowhere to be seen, but he stopped looking once he saw Ziva sitting a seat down from Nell with a Marine next to her.

He looked over her and for a second all he could think about was how amazing she looked. How sexy she was. But, then her mind snapped back into the present and he watched as she looked around and spotted him. It was a comfort to know that she was looking for him; her back up; and he was there. He wouldn't leave her…not until it was necessary to leave. Now all he had to do was find Madeline and Kensi. Luckily, he saw a flash from the dance floor. It was Madeline, he knew it. She was taking a picture of herself and Kensi and the two of them danced together.

As much as he wanted to hang back as the Director had told him to do, he wanted to follow his "Gibbs" gut. His Gibbs gut told him to stay close to all of them, but mainly the weakest of the group. The one he thought would be the first to be taken away from the group. Madeline and Ziva have both been undercover and have been in danger before and could handle themselves. He didn't know Kensi well but she was strong willed and intelligent. That left him with Nell. She was book smart but as far as being undercover, it was her first time. His decision was made and he kept his sights on Nell as he pivoted his way through the crowd over to the bar.

"This is amazing, so much better than some of the clubs we've been to." Kensi spoke to Madeline.

"Are either of you thirsty?" Alexander asked.

"Not at the moment," Madeline shook her head. "But maybe later?"

"I'll go get them now, because it might take awhile." He still suggested.

"You are a fantastic dancer." Nicholas complimented Madeline as he came up behind her.

"I like to think so." Madeline, although repulsed, flirted a little.

His hands went to her hips as he pulled her back against him. She continued to dance, or grind as Tony called it. Kensi went to interject when two hands went to her hips and she was pulled back against someone. He held her firmly yet gently as he moved with her. Turning to look over her shoulder, she let herself relax a bit as she realized it was Deeks. Turning her around to face him, she danced closer to him, putting her hands in the air as her body pressed against his.

"I'm having a blast." Kensi spoke to Deeks making sure Madeline and Nicholas heard her. "What's going on?" She mouthed as she looked up to Deeks.

"We are in they are transferring funds to the fake account now for the four of you." He whispered in her ear making her smile.

"You are such a flirt!" She giggled.

Madeline felt Nicholas' hands groping her backside, thighs, and stomach. He was checking out the merchandise. Turning her around to face him, he had the look of lust in his eyes. It didn't occur to her until then that she may be put through something worse before being sold off. His hand ran through her hair as she looked away and continued to dance.

Turning him to face the DJ, she looked over her shoulder to see Ziva being pulled onto the dance floor by Jeremy. Alexei was sitting at the bar on one side of Nell while Richard sat on the other side. Alexander was making his way through the crowd with two drinks in his hand. She continued to look at the bar and found what she was looking for. Tony was sitting a few seats down pretending to drink a glass of whiskey. Hearing a voice say something to her, she ignored it and instead focused on the voice in her ear.

"Your drinks are clear. I watched them pour and I got eyes on him now." Tony murmured assuring them that they could drink the drinks to keep their covers.

"Jennifer," Madeline was forced to focus on Nicholas who was pressed up against her.

"Sorry," She smiled. "I was lost in the music."

"I could tell." He looked down before looking back up at her. She knew what he was gesturing at and she could feel it as he pressed against her. Disgust and contempt filled her but there was nothing she could do about it.

"What were you saying?" She asked him.

"I was saying that you are amazing. I would love to photograph you now." He leaned in closer to her ear.

"I told you I don't take photos well plus I'm all…sweaty." She chuckled.

"No you look gorgeous. I swear to you." He tried to convince her. "I will show you. After we have a drink we can go upstairs. There we can continue our conversation and I can show you that you do photograph well."

"Rachel is much better at being photographed." Madeline tried to get Kensi's attemtion but was failing. She would have to go with him alone if she couldn't get Kensi or Ziva or even Nell to come with her.

"Here ladies." Alexander came back and handed Kensi and Madeline a drink as Ziva and Jeremy came over to join the group.

"Thanks." They said in unison as they sipped the cocktails. Madeline handed hers to Ziva who sipped from it.

"This place is fun. Thank you for bringing us." Ziva thanked Deeks.

"It was his idea." Deeks pointed to Nicholas who nodded in thanks.

"What happens next?" Kensi asked as she had Deeks lean down closer to her.

"They're going to pick you all off one by one until they've got you unconscious and loaded in the van." He replied as she lightly slapped his arm and laughed.

"You are too much." Kensi sipped the drink. "Where is my usual dance partner?" Taking Alexander by the hand she pulled him over to her. "Check on Nell." Kensi mouthed to Deeks as he walked away.

"Got a problem." DiNozzo warned them. "She's not paying attention. He slipped something in Agent Jones' drink."

"Come, I will get you another drink and we will go upstairs." Nicholas instructed Madeline.

"Where is the bathroom? I would like to go before we go upstairs." Madeline replied.

"It's in the back. Would you like me to take you?" He tried to act sincere.

"No, I will come right back. I promise." She winked at him as she looked to Kensi and Ziva. They all couldn't go but she needed to talk to one of them. It wasn't who she trusted more at this point but who she could get to be most convincing. Who would be more willing to bend their morals to help her? Ziva would get too defensive whereas she knew Hetty would play along and Nell…Nell was too young and inexperienced.

"Ladies room just for a moment." Madeline took Kensi by the hand and guided her through the crowd to the bar. They spotted Nell sipping her drink and after Tony's warning they realized she wouldn't last much longer. Going into the bathroom, they listened for updates from Tony.

"Should I step in?" Tony asked.

"Stand down Tony they will take us one by one eventually. Get ready for transportation to arrive in an hour or two." Kensi replied as she and Madeline washed their hands. "What's going on Madeline?"

"He wants to take me to a private room upstairs to take pictures. If I go alone he will make advances and I bet he will drug me."

"You want me to come along?"

"I was hoping so. Deeks has his eyes on Nell and so does Tony. Tony also has his eyes on Ziva and I know Ziva will be able to handle herself. I was afraid if Ziva came she would follow her instincts and kick his ass."

"Alright, I will convince him to come along. Alexander seems eager to come along."

"I'm trusting you." Madeline patted Kensi on the shoulder before walking back out into the crowd with Kensi in tow.

Nicholas was waiting for her and with a smile she took his hand and allowed him to lead her towards where she had come from. They ascended the stairs and walked back to the third room. In the room was a long couch that went around two of the walls and looked at a pole in the middle of the room. She was not about to pole dance that much she knew.

"Boss is not going to like this." Tony stated as Madeline stepped into the room and the door closed. "Not going to like this at all. Nell is starting to get shaky." He updated them.

Tony watched as Nell was helped up by Alexei and Richard. They both led her to the staircase and up to the room to the left of where Madeline was. That's where they were keeping them until the transportation came. He needed eyes in there. He needed to get Ziva. If they defiled Nell he would hold himself to blame. Looking around, he spotted Deeks making his way over to the bar.

"Second door on the right is where Nell is. Get up there and stay with her. I got eyes on Ziva." Tony clinked glasses with Deeks before he watched Deeks head for the stairs. Things were going to get out of control and Tony was starting to regret allowing them to do this. Ziva was still on the dance floor as Tony made his rounds dancing with a random girl as he kept his eyes on the targets. She was a young Spanish girl clinging to Tony, touching his face, touching his chest, and moving downward but he was not going to be distracted.

"Where did they go?" Kensi asked Alexander.

"They went to a private room. Nicholas said she wanted to sit down."

"Oh can we go? I could use a little time off my feet and another drink." She fanned herself.

"You sure? I thought you were enjoying dancing." He tried to persuade her.

"We can dance up there can't we?" She continued.

"Yes," He couldn't deny it.

"Great, let's get me a drink and go!" Leading him to the bar, she ordered two drinks and hoped to god the bartender would hurry up.

"Come on you are beautiful." Nicholas took Madeline's camera and took a picture of her as she sat on the couch. "Smile Jennifer."

"I look terrible." She blushed and ran a hand through her hair as he kneeled down in front of her.

"Here, I will pose you. Lie down on your side." He watched as she laid on her side facing him. His hand skimmed over her bare legs and up to her thigh as he fixed her hair with the other hand. He ran a finger over her lips. "There you are perfect."

"I feel so stupid." She looked to the door praying Kensi would walk in any second.

"Now give me a sexy pout."

"I am anything but sexy." She blushed.

"Here," He got closer to her. "You are sexy." Just as he leaned in to kiss her, the door opened and Kensi and Alexander walked in.

"It's got a pole!" Kensi watched as Madeline sat straight up and Nicholas sat beside her.

"Yeah why don't you give it a try," Alexander suggested as Kensi sat down on the couch with him beside her.

"I need a minute break. Woah, is this room spinning or is it just me?"

"Lay down," Alexander suggested and she did.

"Nell's out like a light. It's not going to be too long before they make their moves." They heard Tony's voice in their heads. "Deeks just gave me the signal."

"We should take them to the studio tonight and take pictures look how amazing they look." Nicholas suggested.

"I haven't finished getting my groove on." Madeline moved her hips in her seat.

"Maybe you could show me those moves when we get there." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh boss is definitely not going to like that." Tony thought out loud.


	13. Undercover

Thank you to all those reading and commenting on the story. I'm warning you that this chapter gets a little graphic and somethings may seem out of character for them, but they are undercover. Anyways, thanks for sticking with the story. Enjoy.

_"We should take them to the studio tonight and take pictures look how amazing they look." Nicholas suggested._

_"I haven't finished getting my groove on." Madeline moved her hips in her seat._

_"Maybe you could show me those moves when we get there." He whispered in her ear._

_"Oh boss is definitely not going to like that." Tony thought out loud._

Chapter Thirteen

"That's what we'll do. We will go take pictures." Nicholas determined. "But, one more dance."

"Okay." Madeline smiled as she got to her feet. Kensi stood up too, pulling Alexander to his feet. "Should we got tell Maria we're leaving soon?"

"We'll get her." Alexander assured her. "Come on Rachel, we'll get your other friend too."

"I'll see you soon." Kensi waved to Madeline, hoping that Madeline would be alright as they left the room and closed the door behind them.

"We should get going then." Madeline suggested.

"Come," He pulled her closer to him. "Last dance, I promise."

Madeline reluctantly agreed and started dancing with him. As he slid his hand down to her lower back, she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the fact that some other man's hands were on her. As she drifted off, she was brought back to reality as his other hand cupped the back of her neck and he took her lips with his. Her eyes darted open and as she tried to push him back, he only held her closer. Pushing him away, she headed for the door but he held it shut.

"Rachel!" Madeline yelled as she turned around to face Nicholas. "Listen, I'm not interested."

"You see Jennifer," He backed her up against the door as the lights outside the room flashed different colors into the room. "You say no now…" His finger traced down her jaw line to her collarbone and then down her arm. "But your body is telling me yes."

"I have a boyfriend back home."

"Well, I'm sure he won't mind." Pressing himself against her he whispered something in her ear changing the expression on her face from hatred to fear.

"We are leaving." Kensi yelled over the music to Ziva as she finished her drink.

"Where is Jenny?" Ziva asked. "And Emma? I haven't seen either of them."

"Jenny is on her way down, but I haven't seen Emma." Kensi looked over to the bar where they had left Nell originally.

Being taken by the hand, Ziva was led to the stairs as Kensi and Alexander followed. As they reached the back door, Kensi looked up to see the door to the private room they were in open and Madeline dashed out. Looking frazzled, she came down the stairs with Nicholas in tow. Alexei and Deeks met them at the back door as they all gathered in a group.

Nicholas, refusing to allow Madeline to rejoin her friends, took her by the hand and led the group out the back door. Leading them into the back alley, there was a van waiting for them. Alexei slid open the back door so they could all get in. Nicholas went to the driver's seat as he made Madeline sit in the front passenger's seat.

"Where is Emma?" Ziva continued to ask.

"We took her back to the room." Alexei answered. "She was not feeling too well. I think it might have been a little too much to drink."

"Well, maybe we should go back then and make sure she's alright." Madeline was becoming very uncomfortable as Nicholas put his hand on her upper thigh.

"You will see her shortly." Nicholas traced small circles with his finger on her inner thigh. "Why should we cut the night so short? I promise we will just take pictures and then you can see her and get some rest for tomorrow."

"You girls have nothing to worry about." Deeks commented from the back of the van, peering over the back of the seat to the trunk where Nell was lying unconscious.

"Where are we going?" Kensi asked. "I thought that place was pretty cool. Can we go back?"

"We're headed to the studio. It's not too far away." Alexander twirled a piece of Kensi's hair around his finger.

"You are gorgeous." Jeremy whispered into Ziva's ear as she leaned against him when the van took a sharp turn.

"Thank you." Ziva accepted the compliment but kept her eyes on the window watching the surroundings pass by.

"What's bothering you Jenny?" Nicholas asked Madeline as she put her hand on top of his to stop him from advancing on her.

"I'm a little shy." She pushed his hand off of her as they rounded another corner.

"We'll change that." Richard chuckled.

"I tell her she needs to go with the flow more, but she's too cautious." Kensi tried to keep the mood light even though she knew what was going to happen. Deeks, who was sitting next to her, tried comforting her by keeping his hand against hers on the seat. To her the gesture was kind, but she knew that it was not going to be okay. Nicholas was taking too much interest in Madeline and that could ruin the whole plan.

"Care for a drink?" Jeremy offered Ziva, but she was already feeling sick to her stomach, even though she didn't have that much to drink.

"Sure." Accepting the beer, she put the bottle to her mouth but didn't actually take a sip.

Madeline tried to glance out the window for hopes of seeing Tony close behind them, but she knew he couldn't be close. It would give him away. She reminded herself that she was doing this not only for Danielle, but for every other woman being trafficked. Putting a smile on her face, she turned around and stuck out her hand.

"What about me?" She asked Jeremy.

"She's joining the party!" Kensi cheered as drinks were passed around to all the girls, Deeks, Richard, and Jeremy.

It took them about two drinks and a half an hour later until they finally reached their destination. They parked in the garage of what looked like a regular apartment building that was old enough to be condemned. Alexei and Richard remained behind as the others headed into the building. Once they were inside they went into the hallway and to the staircase, going up at least five flights before going into the hallway. There was only one door and Nicholas pulled out the key for it. Opening the door, he let them in as Jeremy went and put on some music.

The room was a large studio with what looked like two or three rooms in the back. There was a kitchen set off to the side next to the hallway and it's where Nicholas went to grab more drinks. He distracted the girls while Alexei and Richard brought Nell up and took her into the back bedroom. They remained with her until Nicholas called them out.

"Let's see those moves." Nicholas took Madeline by the hand and moved her away from the group.

"I can't be the only one dancing." She felt herself blush as the music continued to play.

"Come on girl, I know you better." Kensi made her way over to Madeline and put her hands on Madeline's hips swaying her back and forth jokingly.

"You two, come with me." Nicholas beckoned Kensi and Madeline to follow.

"And leave me all alone?" Ziva frown.

"You have me beautiful." Jeremy swept her into his arms as he rocked her back and forth to the music. "Come I want to show you something." He took her by the hand and led her back to one of the rooms.

"They are taking Ziva next." Deeks whispered in Kensi's ear as she and Madeline walked by him. "She'll be drugged and put with Nell."

"Watch them." She replied as she followed Madeline. "Alexander, are you joining us?"

"No, Alexei and I have business to attend to upstairs."We'll be back later." He assured them before they left the apartment studio.

"Where are we going?" Ziva asked Jeremy as he took her into a vacant bedroom.

"I thought we could use some alone time." He brushed her hair behind her ear as he kissed her neck.

"I know it's said that American girls are easy, but I'm not that easy." She chuckled as she stepped back away from him.

"That's too bad." His demeanor changed as he stepped towards her, backing her up until her legs hit the bed. "Because I was about to rock your world," Slamming her back on the bed, she went to scream but he muzzled her mouth with his hand.

Every inch of her wanted to fight and wanted to kick his ass, but it would give her away. It would compromise everything. For once in her life she had to be vulnerable and it was not something she wanted to be. Clawing at him, she put up somewhat of a struggle as he worked to pin her down. He kissed her as she kicked at him and managed to get a hand free. Smacking him across the head, he was taken aback and back handed her.

"Get away from me." She warned him.

"We could have had such a great time." He pulled something out of his pocket. In his hand was a syringe and he was taking the cap off as she tried to push him away.

"No, don't. I will…just don't…"She tried to keep him from sticking her with the syringe, but it was no use. Her upper thigh felt the familiar pinch and sting that came with any type of injection.

"Too late love." He pinned her down as he tossed the used needle aside. "Time for you to join your friend and sleep,"

"No…" She tried to push her body to stop the reaction, but it was too late. Her vision began to tunnel and her body felt weak and immobilized. The last thing she felt was the sensation of being lifted and carried somewhere before being set back down on a soft surface. Jeremy laid her next to Nell's sleeping body before he locked the door and walked down the hallway into the kitchen where Richard and Deeks were standing, drinking beers.

"Richard, get their pictures." He instructed. "You have their bags right?" He looked to Deeks.

"I have their wallets and all forms of identification. They can't go anywhere." Deeks clarified.

"Where is Nicholas?" Deeks asked.

"Having his fun, perhaps the other two are more willing to cooperate." Jeremy swigged his beer.

"You a Marine?" Deeks asked.

"You a cop?"

"No man, just noticing the tat." He pointed to the tattoo on Jeremy's forearm.

"Yeah, got it when I joined up five years ago." Walking over to the cd player, he turned the music off so they could hear what was going on in the other room.

"Here, lie here." Nicholas instructed Madeline to lie on the bed on her back, splayed out as he pulled out his camera.

"No." She blushed as Kensi sat on the edge of the bed bobbing her head to the music that Nicholas had playing in the room. "I can't. I told you I wasn't photogenic."

"Come on. You are so sexy." He hovered over her arranging her and lifting up her shirt a bit to reveal her flat stomach. "Maybe you should help your friend?" Nicholas suggested that Kensi join Madeline on the bed.

"Really? You think I'd be good for pictures?" She played dumb.

"Absolutely." He smiled as Kensi moved up on the bed next to Madeline.

Putting his camera on the side table, he positioned Madeline so she was still lying flat on the bed. Kensi was posed on her side facing Madeline with her hand on Madeline's cheek as if suggesting something more sexual.

"I don't recall these kinds of pictures." Kensi laughed as he reached for his camera. "This is more like porn."

"You American women are never outgoing you are both way too cautious. These kinds of pictures sell." He snapped some shots. "Take these they will help you loosen up."

Handing them each a pill, he handed them the beer to wash the pills down. Once they snuck the pills under their tongues and pretended to swallow, they started to laugh into the bed, spitting the pills out as they laughed into the pillows. Nicholas watched lustfully as they giggled and snuggled against one another.

"Now let's try these pictures again and just go with whatever you are feeling." He ordered thinking that the ecstasy would kick in shortly. "Let's see a real smile."

"I know you're ticklish." Kensi rolled on top of Madeline tickling her.

"Stop!" Madeline laughed giving herself side stitches. "It's really getting hot in here…or am I just crazy?"

"No, I know what you mean." Kensi fanned herself as she collapsed on the bed.

"Go ahead take it off." Nicholas encouraged.

"Now, I am not that type of girl." Madeline shook her head.

"It's for your career!" Nicholas kissed her forehead as he sat on the side of the bed watching them.

"I'll do it if you do it." Kensi offered.

"Yeah, but I'll feel like a slut." Madeline tried to remain serious but starting chuckling.

"No one is going to see these anyways." Kensi brushed the notion off. "Here." Pulling the shirt up and over her head she tossed it to the ground. Madeline shook her head but Kensi knew it was all just an act they had to put on. The easier they looked the easier it would be to get in. Reaching over she slowly pulled Madeline's shirt off so that they were both in their lace bras. Madeline tried to cover herself up, but Kensi looked over to see Nicholas scheming.

"Don't be shy. If you want I will leave the room and you can have the camera to yourselves." He offered.

"It might be better that way." Kensi took the offer.

"Please, do me one favor before I leave?"

"What's that?" Madeline held the pillow to her chest.

"One kiss for the camera." He left it on the side table as he stepped out of the room. Looking at his watch, they'd be passed out in an hour.

"There's a video camera in the closet." Kensi whispered in Madeline's ear.

"We have to keep this up for an hour?" Madeline looked tired and reluctant.

"Yes, so let's get out your camera and his." They kept their voices hushed as they talked while the men watched the tv screen showing the girls in the room.

"Rach," Madeline tossed her the company camera and started taking shots.

"Let's give him what he wants so they stop watching." Madeline kept a smile plastered on her face as she snapped a picture of herself and then of Kensi.

"I'm not nearly drunk enough to do that."

"So you have?"

"No, I was not like that in undergrad." Madeline laughed as she and Kensi laid on their sides looking at one another. "What about you?"

"I was a brat, but my forms of rebellion were motorcycles and guys." She laughed.

"Alright then, let's get this done plus the drug should be taking affect in twenty minutes so we should be feeling dizzy and tired by now." Madeline tried to remember what Hetty had lectured them on. "Pretend I'm you know who." She smirked.

"What? You know about me- did Tony tell you?" Kensi quietly spoke in Madeline's ear as she got up and straddled Madeline holding herself up with one of her hands on each side of Madeline's head.

"No, I guessed it. It comes with the profiling." A playful smile crossed her lips as she ran one hair through Kensi's hair while her other hand held her camera while Nicholas' camera sat underneath her hand. "Tony is going to love this."

"Here's to firsts." Kensi leaned down and gently brushed her lips against Madeline's as Madeline closed her eyes.

Snapping the first picture with her camera, Madeline's hand reached for the other camera to take a snap shot as they deepened the kiss. Tossing the cameras aside, Kensi leaned all the way down so their chests were pressed together and her hair covered their faces. They broke the kiss but remained in that position because of the cover Kensi's hair gave them.

"That wasn't terrible." Madeline could feel her cheeks blushing. "But, let's give them one more for the road."

"You're right." She sighed. "But, let's not give them all of what they want."

Madeline flipped them over so she was now on top, a move she often did with Jethro. Pinning her down, she placed kisses along her jaw line and down her chest to the valley between her breasts. As she moved down Kensi's body, her hands reached for the covers and pulled them up over her and up to Kensi's chest.

"Alright Rachel," Madeline remained beneath the covers but was no long touching Kensi's body except to sit in between her legs while Kensi grasped the covers. "Give them something they won't forget."

"Are they…" Deeks asked as he watched the screen.

"I think we'll be making a lot with those two." Nicholas smirked. "I can only hope I can have Jennifer before we must sell them."

"You're making them a package deal?" Richard asked.

"I'm going to show our two buyers the videos and pictures and see what they prefer, but I can promise you that these two together are worth more than apart." They watched as Madeline reappeared and laid down underneath the blanket with Kensi.

"Won't it be worse to sell them together, they are both strong willed." Jeremy noted. "The one in there, Maria…she's a fighter."

"We shall see gentlemen tomorrow won't we."Nicholas stood up. "They'll all be out until tomorrow afternoon so leave for now. Thank you for your business." He extended his hand to Deeks.

"No problem, but I'd like to see this one through."

"You know we don't do that."

"Just this once, I just want to make sure they go for a good price." Deeks tried to negotiate.

"Fine, just this once." Nicholas agreed as the others dispersed for the night.

"I'll stay here and make sure they don't go anywhere." Deeks offered.

"You and I can stay here." Nicholas closed the door and locked it.

"I'll take first shift." Deeks smiled as Nicholas headed to the last bedroom to sleep while Deeks stayed in the living room. He'd try his best to sleep now while he knew Kensi and Madeline were awake.

"I'm going to check on them." Madeline went to move, but Kensi held her still.

"They have the camera on us." Kensi reminded her as they both looked to each other hating the fact that they were in a sense helpless.


	14. Unwanted Information

Hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving! Happy Hanukkah and soon Merry Christmas!

"I'm going to check on them." Madeline went to move, but Kensi held her still.

"They have the camera on us." Kensi reminded her as they both looked to each other hating the fact that they were in a sense helpless.

Chapter 14

"Madeline." Madeline heard her name faintly in the distance as she stirred. "Madeline." The voice called out like a knat buzzing around her ear. "Madeline!"

"What?" Her eyes opened as she looked around the room to see Kensi still sleeping. "Tony?" She whispered as her glanced to the camera wondering if they were still watching.

Carefully reaching down, she grabbed her shirt that Kensi had taken off of her and flipped it into the air towards the camera, just managing to cover it. Sitting up it bed, she ran a hand through her hair before looking at herself in the mirror. Pulling the cover up and over her chest she waited before speaking to see if anyone was outside their room.

"Madeline, listen to me." Tony spoke again.

"Tony? What are you doing up?"

"I need you to listen to me carefully. Abby and McGee ran those photos through Interpol and through facial recognition. We got hits on all of them. Your boyfriend Nicholas, he is wanted in Russia, Serbia, and Chechnya for the deaths of fifteen girls. He the worst of them, but Alexander and Alexei are wanted for money laundering and trafficking drugs and weapons. Richard and Jeremy are both A.W.O.L, so once we bring them in JAG is going to want to get a hold of them. Jeremy has priors. Turns out he has had a complaint of domestic violence and rape but the cases were dropped. You need to be cautious around them."

"Can the others hear this?" Madeline asked.

"No, why?"

"Ziva and Nell and still knocked out and Kensi is sleeping. I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything." He replied.

"I need you to get me Ducky." She requested. "So only he and I may speak."

"Why, what's wrong?" Tony sounded alarmed. "Are you alright? Is Ziva alright?"

"We're fine. I just need to speak with him." She remained hushed.

"I'll give them a call."

"Not yet, it's too early they need to sleep. Where are you?"

"A few blocks down. You're in a building that was condemned a couple years ago, but never quiet. There's been traffic going in and out all night. I'm surprised you didn't hear anything. I'm assuming, we're assuming, this is one of the three houses we're going to raid. Is there any way you can get us an idea of how many people are in there?"

"I can try, but tell Abby to use thermal. There are about five floors, but the fifth floor is just studio where we are."

"Right."

"Let me know when you get Ducky." She whispered. "I'm going to go check on the others."

"Alright,"

"Tony, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Do not let Jethro…"

"Abby and Eric went through all the material and are keeping it PG. He won't see it unless he magically gets technologically savvy."

"Thank you."

"You're still one hot mama." He tried to lighten the mood.

"Go to hell Tony."

"I love you too." The ear piece went silent as she snuck out of the bedroom and headed to the door. Before leaving she turned around and placed the pillow under the covers, making it look as if she were still lying there. Placing her hand on the door knob, she snuck out into the hallway and closed the door quietly behind her. She fluffed her hair, making it look even messier than it already was. Stumbling out into the hallway, she tried her best to act as if she were still woozy, which to her was funny because she had never been drunk or did drugs in her life. She wouldn't let being drugged get onto that list. As she reached the living room, she looked around and saw the television was off thankfully. Just as she was about to pass the couch, she looked over to see Deeks sprawled out on the couch sleeping.

"Hey." She whispered as she smacked his leg, startling him awake. As he sat up and waited for his eyes to adjust he couldn't take his eyes off her chest.

"What?" He asked groggily. "Woah."

"Eyes up here." Pointing her eyes, she realized how much her chest had grown since she had the children.

"I'm sorry I didn't expect to be presented with those so early in the morning…" He started to stuttered. "I'm just going to quit while I'm behind."

"Yeah."

"One thing though…" He smirked. "You are very domineering in the bedroom."

"When this is done, I'm going to kick your ass." She glared.

"What are you doing out here?" He looked down at the one bedroom, knowing that Nicholas would be waking up soon to take his shift. "You're not supposed to be awake for another six hours at least."

"I need to see the others where are they?"

"Second bedroom on the right, I got your back."

"Just keep your eyes up in this area." She knew her skirt was just as revealing as her bra.

"Yes ma'am." He smirked and then wondered if he'd see Kensi without her shirt.

Walking back down the hallway, she tiptoed as she reached the door and unlocked it. She took one last glance down at Deeks before opening the door. As she stepped into the room, she closed the door behind her and looked around for the camera. Finding it, she kept against the wall until she got to the camera to reach out and rip the wire, turning it off.

Going over to the bed, she crawled into the middle to see both Ziva and Nell still passed out. As she checked over both of them, she saw the small drop of dried blood showing where Ziva was stabbed with a small needle. Checking their pulses she wanted to see if their blood pressure and pulse was normal.

"Come on, wake up." She whispered as she shook Nell and then Ziva. "I need you to wake up."

Madeline heard footsteps from next door and a door open and shut. Nicholas' voice came through the hallway as she heard Deeks respond. "Are they still asleep?" Nicholas asked and Deeks responded with a quick yes as Madeline froze hovering over Ziva's sleeping body. "I am going to check on them, the video is off."

"No." Both Madeline and Deeks said at the same time. "It's probably just a malfunction." Deeks tried to explain.

"If they are sleeping it isn't going to matter if I open the door or not."

"But…" He had nothing to respond with.

Scrambling off the bed, Madeline looked around for a place to hide. She couldn't go in the closet. Tiptoeing to the other side of the bed she dropped to the ground as footsteps came to door she was behind. Sliding herself under the bed, she held her breath as the door opened and two pairs of feet stood in the door way.

"Madeline." She heard her name in her ear. "Is this thing on Abigail?" Ducky asked.

"Ducky." Madeline whispered after the door closed.

"What was that?" Nicholas turned around and reopened the door as Madeline held her breath again.

"Madeline if you're listening let me know. Abigail, are you sure this is working?"

"Yes Ducky, give her a second." Abby chuckled in the background. "You are almost as impatient as Gibbs.

"Ducky." She whispered as the door shut and the footsteps grew lesser and lesser.

"My dear, are you alright?" He asked as Abby asked the same question in the background.

"I'm just peachy." She replied as she listened for Deeks to carry on a conversation with Nicholas while she remained under the bed.

"What can I do for you? Tony said you needed to speak to me."

"The kids are doing great!" Abby yelled in the background.

"Thank you Abby." Madeline wanted to speak to Ducky alone.

"Abigail, could you do me a favor and run a test on our new friend. I believe she was murdered by a toxin that should show up in her blood. You know Director Vance will not be happy if we do not keep up with our other cases."

"Right away Doctor." She saluted him. Madeline waited for the sound of the autopsy doors sliding open and closed before she spoke again.

"She's gone now, what's wrong?"

"I need you to test Ziva's blood under an alias. I need to know something."

"What are we testing for?"

"Her hormone levels…if I'm right they're going to be high."

"Are you saying you think Ziva is…"

"Yes, and if she is we need to get her out of here right away."

"I'll write it up and have Abby run the test as soon as possible."

"Thank you Ducky," She felt a wave of relief, but she knew they weren't out of the woods yet. Not until she found out the results of the test.

"Take care of yourself," He cautioned her. "These men are not afraid to resort to violence."

"I know." She sighed as she rested her head on the floor. Until Nicholas left the room, she was stuck under the bed or at least in the room with Nell and Ziva.

"I'll be back shortly." Ducky went about his lab and looked for an evidence bag. He filled it out before going to the fridge and looking for the tubes of blood he had taken from Ziva only a few days before. Taking a sample from the tube he labeled it under a false name and slipped it in the evidence bag.

As Palmer walked in, he asked him to clean up and put the body away as he headed to the elevator. Going up a floor, he could hear commotion coming from Abby's lab. Abby was attempting to persuade someone not to come closer. Picking up his speed, Ducky feared Abby was in trouble. Charging into the lab, she found Abby blocking the computer from Gibbs. Breathing a sigh of relief, Ducky interjected himself into the conversation.

"I want to see the photos Abby." Jethro demanded.

"There was nothing we could gain from them so I sent them to Eric so he could double check." She explained.

"But I know you and McGee would keep a record and copy of everything. Now I want you to show me." Abby was waiting for Gibbs' voice to raise but he remained semi calm the whole time.

"I hate to interrupt, but Abigail has other priorities at the moment. We do have a young woman on the slab downstairs who needs a closed chapter." Ducky stepped in between them and stuck the evidence bag out for Abby to take. "I need you to run this sample of blood please."

"What am I looking for?" Abby looked over the name and the seal before heading over to one of her machines.

"Anything abnormal." Ducky shrugged it off.

"Is this for the case Duck?" Jethro turned to him.

"It's for another case we a looking into its unsolved." Ducky hated lying to Gibbs, because Jethro always knew when he was lying.

"Run it." Jethro ordered Abby as he headed to the doorway.

"I'll see you when I find something." She called as she relaxed into the chair. "Thank you Ducky."

"I take it Gibbs is not going to like what is in that file?"

"Not one bit," Abby sighed. "The last thing we need is him going rogue in Mexico."

"How much longer for the blood analysis?"

"Not much longer, they don't call me quick for no reason." She smiled, but only saw a small smile on Ducky's face. "I should have the results pulled up any second now."

Ducky took a seat as Abby went over to get the print out and put it on the computer screen. He held his breath as he watched her type away and filed the evidence into the computer. As he waited Abby's phone rang and she answered it. It was Timothy and she was arguing with him not to show Gibbs all of the pictures on the computer.

"Abby, please send me the file." McGee was trying to act as if he didn't have the file on his computer.

"No McGee, tell Gibbs to follow rule whatever that says back away." She hung up the phone.

"Boss, I can't-" McGee was smacked upside the back of the head as he tried to deny Gibbs access to the file.

"Now McGee,"

"Boss, I really advise against this." He knew he would get nowhere. "Fine, but I'm not putting it on the big screen." Clicking open the file he opened the photo file and started to click through the pictures. Whenever he glanced over at Gibbs, there was a cold expression on his face, but a fierce look in his eyes. As the pictures got worse he had McGee stop on one. It was a picture Madeline had snapped of her being pinned against the wall looking away from her captor. Jethro's heart skipped a beat as rage grew inside of him. McGee, seeing his reaction, clicked to the next picture and the next one until he was all the way through the pictures.

"What's this?" Gibbs poked McGee's computer screen at a file that was entitled video and audio.

"It's just the audio we are keeping to review in case we miss anything over night." McGee knew that this wouldn't be good.

"Did you find anything?"

"No, boss…well yes we identified all of the people with them."

"That picture," He referred to the one of Madeline in distress. "Can you pull up the feed for that?"

"I can try and find it boss."

"Do it."

"Agent Gibbs." Vance called from the staircase above. "A word." He beckoned Gibbs upstairs. Going into his office, he picked up his phone and called down to McGee who answered his phone immediately. "Work on the other case and disregard Gibbs' request. I will keep him up to date on everything involving the other case." After receiving McGee's sigh of relief, he hung up the phone as Gibbs walked into the room and closed the door.

"What?" Gibbs paced the room.

"Sit down Gibbs. I thought you could handle your emotions better than this."

"I thought I could too." He sat down at the table facing the screen as Vance pulled up the video feed.

"If you want to stay on this case you need to put everything aside and work on other cases too."

"Yes, Leon I know."

"Eric." Vance pulled up the live feed from Los Angeles.

"Yes Director."

"Enlighten Agent Gibbs on the case," He sat down behind his desk as Eric had information and pictures pulled up on the screen.

"We've identified all of the men involved so far. Their names and pictures should be up on your screen. We know where they are thanks to Madeline's pictures. I've been monitoring the audio feed and so has Abby and Agent McGee, we're compiling all the relevant information and putting it in a file. The girls are safe for now. Tony has eyes on the building and Deeks checked in about an hour ago." He felt like he was about to be scolded for not having enough information.

"Anything else I should know? How about a time frame?" Gibbs asked.

"We're hoping everything will be done within a week. Sam heard from his contact that they wish to set up a meeting with Agent Callen to discuss the product and price."

'"Do we know who the other buyer is yet?"

"No not yet, we have to wait for him to make a move." Eric sighed. "That's all I can give you for now Agent Gibbs."

"Thank you Eric." Vance spoke up.

"Anything else I can do for you Director?"

"No, that will be all thank you. If you get any updates please let me know."

"Right away." Eric signed off as Gibbs turned around in his chair to talk to Vance.

"Before you speak Gibbs I want you to know that the pictures and video were all acting. You can't take it out on McGee and Abby."

"I want to see the video."

"I would advise against it." Vance knew that Gibbs would object even before he could finish his sentence.

"I want to see it." Gibbs ordered. "Does it involve my wife?"

"Yes, it involves Agent Todd."

"Madeline." Both Ducky and Jethro said it at the say time only to different people.

"Yeah Ducky," She whispered as she shook Nell first, trying to wake her up.

"I had Abby run the tests and the blood tested for high hormone levels." He knew it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"She's pregnant."

"Yes, I would guess only a few weeks though."

"She's only starting to show signs of it recently. Can these drugs hurt the child in anyway? She was injected with sometime of intramuscular drug."

"Yes, a sedative, definitely not a BZD."

"So it will affect the pregnancy?" Madeline sighed as she moved over to try and wake Ziva.

"Initially no, if it's just one or two injections or less than 2.5 milligrams, but once it goes past that she had a high chance of the child having birth defects or even a miscarriage."

"That's what I needed to know Ducky, thank you."

"Madeline, what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know Ducky, I need to get her out of here. Please do not let Tony, Abby, McGee, or Vance find out."

"What about Jethro?"

"What about me?" Gibbs walked into autopsy; the color in his face had drained after seeing the video. It turned him on while at the same time he was disgusted that she had to do it. "Who are you talking to?"

"Is he there?" Madeline could hear his voice in the background. "Dance around it for as long as you can."

"Who are you talking to?" Jethro bent down and looked at the phone as he pressed speaker.

"Ducky?" Madeline was still whispering but now Jethro was listening.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked. "What do you want from Ducky and a blood sample?"

"Jethro," Madeline sighed as she heard footsteps pass the room. "I've got to go someone is coming."

"Madeline, what's going on?"

"Ziva is pregnant." Madeline and Ducky both responded. "I will take care of her. I love you both and really must go." She went silent as they both heard a door open and close.

Madeline had made her way out into the hallway and was almost back to her room, when she heard her name being called. Her heart started to beat rapidly as she turned around, knowing that the voice didn't belong to Deeks. Leaning against the wall she stopped walking as Nicholas caught up to her. Roughly grabbing her arm he pinned her against the wall.

"What are you doing?" He growled at Madeline.

"You're hurting me."She could feel the bruising begin on her arms.

"Madeline." Jethro felt helpless as he heard Madeline cry out in pain.

"I was just headed to the bathroom." She murmured. "Please, let me go back to bed."

"Who told you where the bathroom was?" He slammed her against the wall. "Or were you snooping around?"

"I told her where it was." Deeks came to her rescue. "Who could say no when seeing those." He chuckled, referring to her chest.

"Go back to bed." Nicholas released her so she could return to her room, but this time she wasn't going to come back out. He made sure of it by locking the door behind her, before going back into the living room to talk to Deeks.


	15. Examining the Product

"Go back to bed." Nicholas released her so she could return to her room, but this time she wasn't going to come back out. He made sure of it by locking the door behind her, before going back into the living room to talk to Deeks.

Chapter 15

"Kensi." Madeline whispered.

"Yeah?" She stirred.

"How much longer do you think they will keep us here?" Madeline hated waiting. Jethro always called her impatient and it wasn't far from the truth.

"Hopefully not too much longer my back is starting to hurt from laying here." She turned to look at Madeline. "And I need to brush my teeth."

"I went over to check on Nell and Ziva, they are both still knocked out."

"What time is it?" Looking around the room, she tried to find a clock or a window to give them an idea of the time of day.

"I think its night time. It has to be.''

"You do realize once it becomes dark they are going to come in and separate us?"

"No, I overheard Deeks talking and they were saying that they wanted to keep the two of us together, but it depends completely on the buyer."

"I wish this process would move along."

"I think you're getting your wish." Kensi laid her head back down and moved closer to Madeline as footsteps came closer to the door.

"Good evening ladies." Nicholas opened the door, letting the artificial light from the living room come in. "Did you sleep well?"

Walking over to the bed, he pulled the covers down and off of them leaving them exposed. They both sat up and squinted as they tried to block the light out of their face. The side effect of ecstasy, as they knew, was the same as a hangover. Covering herself with her arms, Madeline was the first to stand up and walk closer to him as Kensi walked up behind her.

"What time is it?" Madeline acted disoriented. "Where are Emma and Maria? Can we go home now? We both need to shower and sleep."

"You aren't going home. Come, I will show you to the showers."

"Wait, why can't we go home?" Madeline asked, looking worriedly back at Kensi.

"Because you wanted to be a part of this business so now you are." Grabbing her roughly by the arm he dragged Madeline out into the hallway as Kensi followed. As they got to the living room, they spotted Ziva and Nell being led out of their room by Jeremy and Richard.

"Where are we going?" Madeline and Kensi were led by Nicholas into the hallway and down to another room.

"We want to leave!" Kensi yelled.

"Let us go and I won't call the cops." Madeline threatened as Nicholas smirked.

"You have no phones, no photo identifications, no money, no passport, and nothing that even shows you were here. So I don't think you will be calling the cops or even going home for that matter." He responded.

Richard opened the door and watched as Jeremy led Nell and Ziva inside. Nicholas shoved the girls forward and they were told to go into the room with Jeremy, Ziva, and Nell. As Richard closed the door, Jeremy slipped in. Looking around, it was a communal shower with a small wall that jutted out giving a small piece of privacy and putting a break between the sink counter top and the shower. There was no shower curtain, but on the counter top were four bags.

"What's going on?" Kensi stepped forward as Madeline pulled Ziva and Nell behind her so that her body was blocking them.

"You have a half an hour to shower, dry your hair, and fix your hair and makeup. These are your new outfits, put your old clothing in the bags and we will come in to collect them. One of us will be back to get you. It's your big night tonight." He smirked.

"What are you talking about? What the hell is going on?" Kensi yelled at him.

"You wanted to be in the spot light so now you're going to be. Now get undressed you are down to twenty nine minutes." Jeremy crossed his arms over his chest.

"Like hell we are, let us the hell out of here you ass." She got in his face, until he backhanded her, causing her to step back.

"Have a little more respect for someone who is serving your country and protecting you."

"Yeah, backhanding me is really protection." She put her hand to her lip making sure it wasn't bleeding.

"Twenty-eight minutes sweet cheeks or keep it up and see what happens." Smirking at them he turned around and shut the door just as Kensi charged at it and slammed her fists against it. As she turned around, she looked from Ziva, to Nell, and finally to Madeline. Madeline was eyeing up the bags on the counter top before she made eye contact with Kensi. Taking charge, Madeline stepped forward to make the decisions because she had to talk to Ziva alone.

"Alright, Rachel…you and Emma can shower first since it will leave on hair dryer free since there are only two. Take off only what you want to and I'll put two towels up so you have a little bit more privacy. Give us your earrings and we'll hold them while you shower." Madeline meant their ear pieces, which they would probably have to give up soon if they did a body check. "Are you alright?" Taking her own towel, Madeline wet it a little bit and put it to Kensi's lip wiping away a tiny speck of blood that had pooled.

"I'm good, thank you." She put her hand on top of Madeline's and gave her a reassuring glance as Madeline removed the towel from Kensi's lip.

"Alright," Madeline sighed as Kensi and Nell handed Ziva their ear pieces and headed towards the shower. They both stripped down to their bras and underwear and put the clothing over top of their bags. Stepping behind the divider, Madeline pulled Ziva aside as the shower turned on.

"My head is pounding." Ziva rubbed her forehead acting as if it would help. "He stabbed me with something."

"I know and there is something I need to tell you." She spoke in a whisper.

"What's wrong?" Ziva looked confused.

"You have to stand down until I can get you out of here."

"Why?" She watched as Madeline looked in frustration as the floor as she tried to get across what she was trying to say without having others hear it. Grumbling to herself, Madeline took her hand and placed in on Ziva's lower abdomen and put one on hers. Ziva looked strangely at Madeline's hand on her stomach before looking down at the hand that was on her stomach. Putting her hand over Madeline's she could feel herself go weak in the knees as she made eye contact with Madeline. Silently Ziva gave her a questioning look almost as if asking if it were true. Watching a tear streak down Ziva's cheek, Madeline nodded as she removed her hand from Ziva's body.

"I- I don't know how…what…" She was for once speechless.

"You can't let them drug you anymore and you cannot struggle."

"What should I do?" Her voice was barely audible even by Madeline.

"Let me help you." Madeline placed her hand gently on Ziva's cheek as the water shut off.

"Okay." They turned around as the water shut off and Nell and Kensi stepped out from behind the wall with towels wrapped around them and wet undergarments in their hands to go in the bags. "All yours." Nell mentioned.

"Looks like it's our turn." Ziva removed all of her clothing except for her undergarments as Madeline removed her skirt and put it on the counter. "I feel like I'm in a bikini…at least Tony is not here to take a picture and store it on McGee's computer."

"Yeah, except you look good in a bikini…I don't." Madeline sighed, still not over her change in shape. "After our video last night I doubt anyone thinks you look bad in one." Kensi tried to lighten the mood.

"Bite me." Madeline replied as she walked behind the wall divider with Ziva.

"Oh next time we're together you tell me where and when baby." Kensi purred.

As the hair dryers turned on, Ziva flipped on the shower. The hot water poured down over themselves, soaking through the sheer pieces of clothing they were wearing to cover themselves. Madeline looked over every so often to see Ziva looking down at her lower abdomen as if it were going to start growing at any moment. She had to chuckle to herself because she was the same way when she first found out she was pregnant.

"Only a few weeks or maybe a month tops." Madeline suggested to Ziva. "That's why you haven't had many symptoms or you are just lucky and won't have any. If that's the case then I am extremely jealous." She finished with the bar of soap and handed it to Ziva as Ziva handed her the shampoo. "I'm sorry I know it's none of my business but I noticed and I needed to have Ducky check it out just in case. It was for your safety."

"I didn't know, but thank you."

"If I had a sister you and Abby would be the closest things to it." She chuckled.

"Some dysfunctional family." Ziva couldn't help but laugh at the family type relationship between the team not to mention the personal relationships between almost all of them. Madeline and Ziva finished showering as the hair dryers shut off. Ziva was the first to take a towel and turn around as Madeline removed the rest of her garments and wrapped the towel around her body. Once finished she turned around as Ziva did the same as she had just done. Stepping around the divider they traded places with Nell and Kensi. Nell and Kensi went back behind the divider to change while Ziva and Madeline dried their hair. Turning her hair dryer off, Madeline went to pull her hair up in a pony tail before realizing that she had no tie. Putting her ear piece back in, Madeline helped Ziva put hers back in her ear.

"I hate to tell you, but what we're wearing is not any better than the bikini." Kensi spoke from behind the divider as Madeline and Ziva grabbed the bags assigned to them.

"Well, let's see." Madeline sighed, only imagining what she was going to have to wear.

Kensi stepped out first around the divider and stuck her hands out away from her body as she turned slowly in a circle. She was wearing a black halter laced baby doll that went just a few inches down her thighs. Underneath was a pair of black lace panties and a black lace matching bra. Her curly was pulled in a side ponytail and her makeup was simple.

"No cameras for this part of the operation." Ziva commented. "I do not need Tony or McGee keeping a picture of me on their computer."

"But I'm sure Tony would love it." Madeline nudged her. "Where's Emma?"

"I don't think this really fits me." Nell spoke meekly from behind the divider as Kensi gestured for her to come out.

"We're all mature adults here…nothing we haven't seen before. You've got all the cellulite and rolls you want to see on me." Madeline tried to cheer her up.

"That's it." Ziva smacked Madeline upside the head.

"What was that for?" Madeline rubbed that back of her head.

"I am tired of you saying negative things about yourself. You are beautiful and proportionate as Tony would say. A little bit bigger in the chest then before, but I believe men like this."

"Come on out Emma." Kensi gently guided her out by the wrist as Nell kept her head down because by that point her cheeks were as red as her hair.

Instead of a lace baby doll, she was wearing a plum colored mesh baby doll. It had thin spaghetti straps keeping it up. Instead of having matching undergarments, she only had matching panties. There was no matching bra to go with it. Passing Kensi, Madeline, and Ziva she put a towel around herself as she went to fix her makeup. Madeline looked wearily down at the bag in her hands as Ziva headed behind the divider. She could feel herself floating behind the divider, but didn't realize that she was behind it until she looked up at Ziva who was giving her a strange glance.

"Did I slap you too hard?" Ziva chuckled. "Did I knock some incense into you?"

"You mean common sense?" She lightly smacked Ziva in the arm with the bag as they opened their bags and pulled out their undergarments.

"Yeah that." Ziva shook her head. "I hope these are clean."

"Please, just shoot me now." Madeline pulled out the dark lace blue bra and panty slipping them on beneath her towel as Ziva did the same with her white colored satin undergarments.

Madeline dropped the bag on the ground with her towel as she pulled out the lace halter slip that went over the underwear. She slipped it on and tried to pull the seams down lower, but she had no luck. Her legs were completely bare showing the black and blues she had acquired around her upper thighs from bumping into the dressers at home. When she looked up, Ziva was in a white satin slip that had tan lace trim at the top and the bottom. Her outfit was the least revealing of them all.

"Come on ladies, let's see it." Kensi crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the door.

"Don't say a word." Madeline threatened as she stepped out first.

"Damn little mama," Kensi whistled. "You look sexy!"

"Go to hell." Madeline threw the bag of wet clothing as Kensi hitting the wall instead.

"But we were having such a good night last night baby," Sticking her tongue out, she watched as Madeline stepped aside and Ziva walked out. "I might trade you in for her."

"I can assure you I'm more experienced." Ziva joked around with them, smiling as she thought of McGee and Tony listening to their conversation and their reactions.

"What do you think lover boy is going to say?" Madeline winked at Kensi.

"He better just turn around and face the wall." She retorted as they heard a knock on the door.

"Let's go ladies, it's time to come out." Jeremy opened the door exposing them all to the darkened hallway. Grabbing Kensi by the arm since she was the closest, he dragged her into the hallway to get the others to follow.

"Let her go you jerk." Madeline hit him in the back of the head with Ziva's bag of wet clothing.

He stopped where he was and released Kensi from his grip before pushing her and Nell forward. Ziva went to get in front of Madeline, but Madeline kept Ziva behind her in order to protect her. Jeremy gave Ziva a look telling her to go around them and as much as she wanted to stay, but she knew Madeline would never let her. Ziva skirted around them to Kensi's protective arms as they and Nell waited at the end of the hallway.

"I thought I told you and your little friend down there to show some respect." He grabbed her by the throat and backed her up against the wall.

"I only show respect to those who deserve it." Growling, she spit on him and stared him down.

"Nothing but a god damn cunt…" He punched her in the stomach, where the bruising would be covered by her outfit. "I hope I get the chance to break you in. You're going to be my little bitch."

"Want to bet?" He was just about to hit her again when the door down the hallway slammed open. Nicholas came out into the hallway followed by Deeks and while Deeks gathered the girls and took them in the room, Nicholas stormed down the hallway and slammed Jeremy into the other wall.

"She is mine until further notice now go inside with the others." Jeremy backed off, not wanting to risk his paycheck. He went into the room with Deeks, the girls, and Richard while Nicholas waited for Madeline to compose herself. He showed her no sympathy, but did give her a second before leading her down the hallway with a light hand on her lower back. The hit took more wind out of her than she thought it would.

Walking into the room, Deeks was standing by the bar in the kitchen while Kensi, Ziva, and Nell sat on the couch. She joined them as Jeremy and Richard stood with Deeks and opened beers. Nicholas walked over to the door and waited for a man to walk in before shutting the door behind them. Deeks' demeanor changed completely as Kensi looked over her shoulder at him. He knew the man who had just walked in and he didn't look happy.

"You," He pointed to Deeks. "Take them to the back room. Mr. Lazik wants to examine them one at a time." Nicholas ordered. "You make sure the others are taking care of everything downstairs." He pointed to Richard, leaving Jeremy in the main room with him and the guest. Deeks ushered the girls up and led them to the back room until it was their time to come out.

"What is going on?" Nell asked Deeks as the door to the bedroom closed.

"That can't be Lazik." Kensi shook her head, she remembered taking him down in a fire fight. "Is it his brother?"

"No, it's his father. We couldn't locate him until now or his two other brothers. They must be at the two other houses while this is the main house. This is where all of the business goes down and after you're paid for you'll be taken to one of the other houses."

"So what are we doing now?" Kensi asked.

"He wants to check you out and make sure there is nothing wrong with you before he pays me." Deeks sighed as he leaned against the wall in front of the camera.

"Have they made contact with G yet?" Nell asked.

"I haven't had contact with anyone yet." Deeks didn't have an earpiece in like they did. "However, I need to take your earrings now before he takes a look at you." He held out his hand, accepting all four of them. They were now on radio silence as far as hearing anything. Knowing that the time was coming, Madeline prepared herself and just thought of Jethro's voice replaying in her head over and over again with the children in the background. "We're on our own for now."

"You," Nicholas opened the door and pointed to Nell first, beckoning her out into the hallway and into the living room before closing the door.

"He is starting with the easiest and cheapest." Deeks spoke up to break the silence. "Not to say that she is easy or cheap…but less likely to put up a fight and that can boost sales or lower sales. He thinks they are going to sell you two together and that would make the most money." He referred to Kensi and Madeline.

"Good, we need to get Emma and Maria back to the house as soon as possible." Madeline whispered as the door opened and Nell was pushed inside onto the bed next to Madeline and Ziva was gestured to step outside.

"I've never felt so…" Nell looked as if she had seen a ghost, but instead she turned her head and nuzzled it into Madeline's shoulder as she started to sob. What seemed to be a half an hour later Ziva returned as Nell crawled back to the back of the bed and covered herself with the blanket. Ziva walked over and sat down next to Nell, taking on the protective role Madeline had done as both Madeline and Kensi were beckoned out into the hallway. Deeks couldn't help but feel remorse for all of this. Had he done his job properly and ended Lazik's whole operation, none of them would be here and Madeline's half sister would still be in the United States.

"Here we go." Madeline took Kensi's hand and gave it a quick squeeze before Kensi walked forward and into the living room followed by Madeline.

"These are the two I was telling you about." Nicholas spoke as Jeremy grabbed Kensi and dragged her in front of the man who was standing in the middle of the room. She was put in front of him as Madeline was held back by the arm by Nicholas. The man in front of her had salt and pepper colored hair. He was around Tony's height with McGee's build. Madeline's eyes sized him up, trying to paint an accurate description in her mind of him. Walking up to Kensi, he grabbed her roughly by the chin and turned her face from side to side, noticing the birth mark on her right eye.

"Are you a virgin?" His voice was deep and heavily laden with a Serbian accent.

"Excuse me?" Kensi said offensively.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked again as his eyes traveled over her body. "I doubt it with a body like this. Why is her lip bruised?" Madeline urged him to turn around to look at one of them so she could see his face, but instead he stayed facing Kensi. "Why is her lip bruised?" He raised his voice.

"She slipped in the bathroom earlier." Jeremy answered.

"Slipped? You Americans can never control yourselves can you?" He shook his head. "What is your name girl?" She looked to Madeline first, before answering.

"Rachel." He motioned with his finger for her to turn around and she did so.

"Any tattoos?"

"No," At least none that they could see at the moment. "See for yourself." Lifting up the sheer material, she showed him her lower back and front abdomen.

"You have pictures of her to show me?" He asked.

"Yes, and a video to show you."

"Good…now stand against the wall and bring the other one here." He instructed Kensi and she complied by standing against the wall as Nicholas pushed Madeline forward.

"Who the hell are you?" Madeline spoke up as she walked forward and stood in front of him, finally able to see his face. He was much older than she thought he would be, at least fifteen years old than her husband but guessing her age was never her best card trick. His eyes were a light green and his face bared signs of wear from the years. A smirk was across his face as Madeline stood before him, waiting for an answer.

"Someone who is going to make a lot of money off of you," He replied. "And you thought you were coming here for modeling?"

"Yeah, I've been lied to. I'm not naïve I know what this is and you're not going to sell me to anyone."

"Oh, but I am little girl." He went to grab her chin too, but she batted his hand away.

"Nothing to look at." She fought against him. "Or do you want to see this?" Lifting up the baby doll, she showed him the bruise on her stomach from where she had been punched before putting the outfit down.

"She is very feisty." He laughed and turned around to look at Nicholas before looking back at her. "I see why you like these two son."

"Son?" Madeline thought out loud. "Nothing like staying in the family business."

"I've had about enough of your mouth." Turning around, he backhanded her without her having any forewarning. Stepping back to regain her footing, she could feel her cheek throbbing. "Now come here."

"I think she might be worth more." Nicholas spoke.

"She's a virgin?"

"At least with men she is." Nicholas thought wrong.

"Actually, you're wrong." Madeline shrugged her shoulder. "Looks like the price just dropped."

"Jennifer." Kensi acted scared and worried as she tried to get Madeline to stop talking.

"You worried for your friend?" He looked to Kensi. "You should be. Should she not sell…she'll be part of our family business."

"Leave her alone." Kensi threatened.

"Come over here." He had Kensi walk over and stand next to Madeline. "You know sometimes I like to sample the product before we put it out on the line." Circling both Kensi and Madeline, he watched as they tried to protect one another. "After seeing that video I think I'm going to."

"No," Madeline spoke first. "Do whatever you want to me, but leave her out of this." She'd rather sacrifice herself than have someone know the horrors her mother had once known.

"Take them both down to my room." He ordered Nicholas. "Maybe you can have a sample of the product too."

"She'll sell, but not if you continue to rape her." Madeline continued to argue as Nicholas walked over to them. "I'll go willingly."

"No, don't listen to her. You're not touching either of us." Kensi wasn't going to let Madeline take the fall. A new respect for her comrade grew as she watched Madeline try and protect her. It wasn't Madeline trying to be a martyr; she was genuinely concerned for Kensi. This was no act.

"An interesting reaction, no?" Lazik laughed. "If I take her, then maybe it will teach you a lesson." He looked at Madeline.

"But if you take me it shows all of them that you can claim you tamed me." Madeline objected.

"But I rather like both of you together. I'll decide later." He motioned to Nicholas and Jeremy to move Kensi and Madeline. "Take them both to my room…Nicholas stay with them until I come back. I want to talk to the supplier." He referred to Deeks.

"Yes father," Nicholas nodded as Jeremy forcefully picked Kensi up and slung her over his shoulder while Madeline followed in tow trying to get him to release her.

"We're going to have fun tonight my dear." Nicholas whispered in Madeline's ear as he shut the door behind them and locked it.


	16. Almost Show Time

The next chapter might get a little graphic to those of you who are reading. Also, if you are reading A Familiar Face, I have the first three chapters fixed so that they are not choppy. Thanks for sticking with me!

"But I rather like both of you together. I'll decide later." He motioned to Nicholas and Jeremy to move Kensi and Madeline. "Take them both to my room…Nicholas stay with them until I come back. I want to talk to the supplier." He referred to Deeks.

"Yes father," Nicholas nodded as Jeremy forcefully picked Kensi up and slung her over his shoulder while Madeline followed in tow trying to get him to release her.

"We're going to have fun tonight my dear." Nicholas whispered in Madeline's ear as he shut the door behind them and locked it.

Chapter 16

"What time is the meeting?" Callen spoke on the phone to Sam who was on the other line.

"Tomorrow night but they haven't given me a time." Sam answered as two men sat across the table from him at a table in the back of the bar. He was only a few miles from the Mexican border and if he was right about the information given to him, the guys he was sitting across from were Lt. Jeremy Sellers and Lt. Richard Troy.

"Alright, ask them where." Callen was sitting in a white Mustang, Hetty had lent to him, outside of the bar that Sam was sitting in.

"Where is this meet?" Sam asked Jeremy directly as Richard kept his cell phone on the table on speaker so that Nicholas could hear the deal. The phone beeped as the person on the other line texted a message for Richard and Jeremy to see.

"At his house and we won't need the address." Jeremy answered.

"You get that?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, tell them to bring something I don't like when guests don't bring presents." Hanging up the phone, Callen put the phone in his pocket and waited. He pulled out his other cell phone and dialed into headquarters. Eric answered and sure enough Hetty greeted him in the background.

"Got it all down G, will have audio and video set up for tomorrow night." Eric answered without having Callen have to ask.

"I need the cash." Callen directed it to Hetty.

"It will be in your account by tomorrow morning." She replied. "Make sure you wait for Mr. Hanna and do not total my car."

"Yes Hetty, have I ever let you down?" He cracked a smile. "Don't answer that."

"I wasn't planning to Mr. Callen." She smirked. "We will touch base with you tomorrow Mr. Callen, right now we have to address the Director."

"Is it him or Agent Gibbs you're addressing?" Callen chuckled a bit.

"Both of us Agent Callen." He heard in the background.

"Oh…losing….signal…can't hear…Hetty…party…" Hanging up quickly, Callen cursed as he put the phone away and watched the back door of the bar. Sam walked out followed by two Marines with buzz cuts. He was only receiving bits and pieces of the information just in case someone was tailing him. As the two men departed in the same car, Sam walked back into the bar to have another drink before walking out the door. That way they both knew that the men were gone and Sam was clear. Sam took his time strutting across the street and over to Callen's car. Getting into the passenger's seat, Callen sped away and back to his temporary home where Sam's car was parked.

"Director and Agent Gibbs." Hetty greeted both of them, before peering in the background to see McGee on the computer running the video feed. "How may I help you gentlemen this evening?"

"We were doing a mandatory check in Henrietta, just to see what information we have." Vance spoke as they stood in MTAC.

"I'm going to suggest that you do not listen to the audio feed tonight. I will monitor it myself along with one another agent." Hetty looked to Eric and nodded for him to lock the audio files.

"Why is that?" Gibbs asked.

"Because it's going to get ugly." Hetty simply answered and both Agent DiNozzo and Agent Todd requested it that way.

"Who is the other agent?"Gibbs looked to Vance, knowing that Vance knew something he didn't and he was keeping something from him. "Leon?"

"Gentlemen, this is Agent Caro Riley." The door opened and a woman a few years younger than Jethro walked down the ramp into the room. Her flowing wavy red hair was chopped in layers a few inches below her shoulders. She was a little shorter than Madeline, but had a similar body structure. Slung over her arm was her gray suit jacket that matched her gray suit pants. The silk salmon blouse she wore flounced around her waist as she walked over to them.

"I've assigned her to your team Agent Gibbs until we are back to a full team since we are short three agents." Vance shook hands with the woman before she stuck her hand out to shake Gibbs' hand.

"You can't just bring someone into a mission Leon. She isn't even trained." Gibbs argued as he watched her drop her hand to her side before looking into her green eyes. There was something about her that reminded him of someone and he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I can assure you Agent Gibbs she is highly trained and well recommended." Hetty assured him.

"How can you be so sure?" He persisted.

"Because, she was one of my agents Gibbs, and I am entrusting that you will treat her with the respect she deserves."

"Well then why don't you have her assisting you in your branch?" Jethro asked.

"Because I have three members of my team still available and to my knowledge you only have one." Hetty explained.

"You did this to me once before Leon and it was with Madeline." Jethro growled.

"It turned out to work well I think. So, I'm expecting your full cooperation once again with Agent Riley. She is here to assist you and she has had many years of experience with us along with several years of experience in the Navy." Leon commended the woman that stood beside them. He felt as if he were going through the same situation he had gone through with Madeline all over again. Except this time this woman didn't have a secret identity or a long standing grudge. "Just try not to marry this one." Leon commented so that only Jethro could hear him.

"That will be no problem." Jethro said, even though the woman was a red head and was very good looking. He was his age and was more experienced than Madeline. In most cases he could probably even relate more to Agent Riley, but he would never betray Madeline. There was something about Madeline that he would never see in any other woman. Looking Agent Riley in the eyes, he could see there was coming hiding behind them. She had a look that he had once had when he first came to the agency. However, everyone had their secrets and had pasts that they wished to keep just those very things; secrets and in the past.

"I've been read in on most of the mission. I'll be staying here through the night with Hetty as both of us stay to listen to the audio. We have both agreed that it's best that the rest of the team not listen to it." Caro spoke.

"Why is that?" Gibbs continued to press for information.

"Because it's most likely that Agent Todd and Agent Blye will be sexually assaulted tonight." Hetty was not going to dance around the information, she was going to give him what he wanted and that was the truth.

"They knew the risks when they signed themselves up for it." Gibbs growled as he turned around and stormed out of MTAC and downstairs to where McGee was sitting at his desk.

He sat there sorting through video and photo clips while watching another window that was open. On that window were blinking lights, showing the tracking devices and their signal strengths. Gibbs had the window pulled up on the main screen seeing that all of their agents involved except for Tony were in the building. DiNozzo's signal was tracking a few blocks away. He was probably in the run down shack he was staying in until there was something he could do. Looking at McGee he could see the bags under his eyes. He had been pushing McGee too hard, because he was too emotionally invested in this mission. Perhaps it was good that Vance pulled Agent Riley into it.

"Boss, I-" McGee tried to speak but Gibbs cut him off.

"Go home McGee and get some rest."

"What about-" Again, Gibbs answered his question.

"I'm sending Abby and Ducky home too." Gibbs went over to his desk and picked up the phone receiver. Dialing down to the lab, he told Abby that she was to go home before he called down to autopsy. The thought of Ziva being pregnant circled his mind as Ducky and Abby came up in the elevator and met McGee to leave.

"What about you, Boss?" McGee turned to look at Gibbs.

"Don't worry about it McGee." Gibbs watched as they got onto the elevator and the doors shut before he went and sat down behind his computer. Contrary to most belief, he did know how to use his computer and he was using it to find plane tickets to Mexico as he pulled out his private phone. Dialing a private number a man answered on the other end.

"Probie." Franks answered on the other end.

"I need a favor." Gibbs hated to pull Franks back into N.C.I.S. business, but they worked on an honor code and a system of favors.

"Name it and I am on it." Franks replied as Gibbs walked over to the elevator and waited for the doors to shut before shutting the elevator off so that he could have a private conversation.

As Vance pushed the button to the elevator, the button didn't light up. For some reason the elevator was down. It took him a moment for him to realize it, but the elevator was only out of service when Gibbs was in service. Shaking his head, he walked back out of his office and to MTAC where Hetty and Agent Riley. They watched as he stormed in and pulled out his phone trying to reach Gibbs, but only received a busy signal.

"Director, you do not want to be here." Agent Riley looked up at him as she sat in the front row. The color from her face had drained leaving her paler than she already was. On the screen Hetty was sitting at the desk, listening intently as she tried to keep her mind focused.

"What's happening?" Vance asked as he continually hit the redial button trying to get a hold of Gibbs.

"Agent Todd has offered herself in exchange for Agent Blye to be left alone. One can only guess from the sound of things but someone's been hitting her and she's down to just the minimum amount of clothing." Agent Riley answered as Hetty looked up to meet the Director's glance.

"Director, Madeline has gone above and beyond the call of duty to protect her team. I suggest you leave and come back tomorrow when the meeting is to occur." Hetty urged him as the audio feed picked back up.

"Leave her alone!" Kensi screamed as they heard Madeline yelp in pain in the background. It was rare that Hetty ever heard Kensi act out on her emotions, but this time it was real. She could tell from the sound of Kensi's voice that she was concerned for the woman. All of them could tell that Kensi was on the verge of tears because her voice was raspy and broken.

Vance felt an urge to protect someone who wasn't even there. If Gibbs were here listening he would already be on a plane to Mexico or have pulled them out already. Calling Gibbs once again, he received the voice mail. Part of him felt that he should leave and respect the privacy of his agents. However, the other part of him wanted to stay as a form of punishment because he had allowed his team to go in to a dangerous situation. Flipping his phone open again, he dialed his wife's cell phone. He had made up his mind and he was going to stay. She would understand because she always did.

"Have we identified the father?" Vance asked as the audio went silent for a moment.

"His name is Nicholas, his son is the third. His other son is named Gregory and he is the youngest. We have the middle child in custody. What I don't understand is with these operations is don't they usually take underage women?" Caro looked up at Vance as he put his things aside before sitting down.

"We made sure that they requested older girls in order to secure the woman that has been missing." Vance replied. "Why's there no audio Hetty?"

"The room is silent." Hetty sat forward in her chair. "They couldn't have found the chips. It's impossible."

"You know Nicholas, you hit like a girl." Madeline got to her feet as Kensi was held down in a chair by Nicholas' father. "Now I know where you get it from. Your father hits the same way."

Madeline's baby doll had been torn from her body and thrown against the wall leaving her in the bra and underwear with the bra having a broken strap. Her lip was cut and bleeding and her cheek was badly bruised. There were additional bruises on her stomach from where she had been kicked. Kensi tried to get up, but his grip was too tight on her shoulders holding her down. She had her fair share of bruises too from fighting with the elder man, but they weren't as bad as Madeline's.

"Please, I'll do anything." Kensi spoke up. "I'll convince her to do it."

"See my dear," The older man crouched down next to her. "All I had wanted was a little show with the both of you, but now I want more. She's going to have to give me more." He gently ran his finger along her jaw line.

"Let me talk to her." Kensi said firmly. "Please."

"Fine, you have two minutes." Standing back up, he gestured to his son to leave the room. As they both left to discuss business outside, Madeline collapsed onto the ground. She reached for the ripped baby doll to cover herself as Kensi ran to her side. Helping Madeline up and onto the couch, Kensi sighed as she dapped Madeline's bleeding lip with a wet towel she had grabbed from the bathroom.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Thank you for getting them to leave me alone, but what good are you to me if you're dead?" Kensi asked Madeline. "You're being irrational right now. We've done this once before we can do it again."

"I don't want to subject you to anymore of this." Madeline shook her head.

"Stop trying to play the martyr and let's get this over with." Kensi begged her.

"I'm not trying to play the martyr." Madeline retorted defensively.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that." Kensi watched the door, waiting for it to open. "There is no way around this."

"Well ladies, what is your decision?" The father walked into the room as Kensi helped Madeline get to her feet.

"We'll do it, but afterwards do not take it out on her take it out on me." Kensi made the deal knowing that he didn't care which one of them he had as long as he received the service.

"And so I will because I have agreed to give her to my son for the evening once you two are finished." He pointed for them to go to the bedroom which was through a doorway all the way by the windows.

Following them into the bedroom, he shut the door behind them and locked it. He took his seat in the corner of the bedroom in a plush chair. The lights were dimmed and the queen sized bed was made with olive color sheets and comforter. Kensi watched as he gestured with his hand for them to get on with their show except this time it wasn't faking it for a camera it was the real thing in front of their now owners.

"Do you ladies need something to get you in the mood?" He reached in his pocket and pulled out two pills. Kensi made eye contact with Madeline as they both made nonverbal communication. If they would take the pills they wouldn't remember the night, which would be for the best. However, they'd lose control over what they could do or keep from doing.

"I don't." Kensi put on a fake smile. "But I think my friend might." She ran a finger along Madeline's face where it had not been bruised. "I think being bit took her out of the mood." Madeline was giving Kensi a confused look. She didn't want to have any drugs in her system and it was her job to watch over the team inside.

"No." Madeline said shyly.

"But it will help take away your pain." Kensi took one of the pills out of the man's hand as he sat back and watched Kensi guide Madeline over to the bed.

As Kensi got on the bed, she knelt across from Madeline. She gave Madeline a look of reassurance and that everything would be okay. But could Madeline trust her? Normally, a captor would give their victim two pills to give them full effects but Kensi only had one in her hand. Taking the leap of faith to show Kensi she trusted her, she opened her mouth to accept the pill. As she did, Kensi took the pill between her lips and placed her mouth against Madeline's.

Pushing against Madeline, she could feel the pill break in half. Half of it went into Madeline's mouth and the other half went into Kensi's. She was splitting the risk and taking down the side effects. There was no choice now but to swallow the half of the pills and they did. After they did Kensi took Madeline's torn baby doll tenderly from her hand and put it to the side of the bed.

"Are you sure about this Rach? I don't know if we should do this in front of…" Madeline focused on the task at hand. The quicker they did this the quicker he would be gone and hopefully leave them alone for the evening.

"It's okay baby. I got an idea let's play doctor. We haven't tried that out before. Normally, you play teacher and I'm the student but let me take over now. You'll be the patient and I'll be the doctor." Kensi instructed Madeline to lie down on the bed and as she did she heard the familiar sound of pants unzipping.


	17. A Friendly Face

My apologies for taking so long. Finals are upon me and consuming my time. Hoping to have one more chapter out before the holiday but if not it will be soon to follow the holiday.

"It's okay baby. I got an idea let's play doctor. We haven't tried that out before. Normally, you play teacher and I'm the student but let me take over now. You'll be the patient and I'll be the doctor." Kensi instructed Madeline to lie down on the bed and as she did she heard the familiar sound of pants unzipping.

Chapter 17

"Now, we're going to start off with a quick examine to make sure you are okay." Kensi could feel herself calming down because of the pill.

As she laid on her side next to Madeline, who was lying on her back, she propped herself up with her elbow. Slowly she traced her finger down from Madeline's collarbone, in between her breasts, down her stomach, and over the sheer underwear. Her finger traced back up the same path it took as Madeline closed her eyes and allowed her body to react to Kensi's touch. Inhaling deeply, Madeline arched her back a little as Kensi smiled.

"You know I've never had a patient as pretty as you." She kissed Madeline on the shoulder as Madeline opened her eyes and watched Kensi. "What brings you in to the office beautiful?"

"I seem to be having this pain." Madeline replied as she reached out and played with a piece of Kensi's hair.

It was odd the sensations that they were both feeling. X was known for heightening intimacy and reducing anxiety, but they only took half a pill each. The strength of the sensations was beyond what they should have been feeling. However, they were both not used to taking drugs and so they took their reactions as being normal. They both felt conflicted. Madeline felt as if she were cheating on Jethro while Kensi thought to herself that Deeks would never look at her the same way again. For now she and Madeline were off to a strong friendship and one made rather quickly.

"What kind of pain?" Kensi moved so that she was straddling Madeline's waist as she had done in the video.

"It's an ache I would say." Madeline ran her hand up and down Kensi's thigh.

"Where does it hurt?" Kensi asked.

"All over," Madeline pouted.

"Let's see if we can find out where."

Leaning down, Kensi placed a kiss on Madeline's mouth before moving down to her neck. Madeline's hands went to the bed spread as Kensi's lips went down to her breasts and further down to her stomach. Creating a trail of kisses on the way back up Madeline's body, Kensi smiled seductively as she kissed Madeline on the lips once again. Her hand gently glided down Madeline's side, stopping at her breast as she kneaded it through the thin material. Madeline couldn't control the moan that escaped her lips.

"That's one place it hurts doctor."

"Well I'll just have to take a better look." Before Madeline realized it, Kensi's lips where on her breast and placing kisses on it through the lace.

As she played with Madeline's breast, her hand continued to glide down Madeline's side as Kensi dismounted Madeline and went to lying beside her. She continued to tease Madeline as her hand slipped beneath the lace material on the lower half of Madeline's body. As Madeline gasped and her eyes flew open looking at Kensi, they both heard their captor grunting as he rubbed himself. Instead of speaking, Kensi captured Madeline's lips with hers as she massaged Madeline beneath the lace material.

Madeline's eyes shut as her body started to react to Kensi's touch. Her body rocked back and forth to the rhythm she and Jethro started out with. The rhythm intensified as Kensi slipped a finger inside of Madeline as she rocked her hips back and forth faster. Her breathing quickened and their kisses became more passionate as Madeline could feel herself reaching her climax. With all her will she kept from crying out Jethro's name as she reached her climax and her hips bucked and her back arched towards Kensi.

Relaxing back into the bed, Kensi removed her hand from Madeline's lower body and brushed it off before she put her hand on Madeline's cheek. Showering her lips with kisses, Kensi held Madeline's body close to hers as she turned to face her. As they relaxed into the bed, the man clapped his hands together causing them to stop what they were doing and look over at him. There was a large grin on his face as Kensi held Madeline in her arms.

"Bravo ladies," He complimented them. "Are you sure you two are not a couple?" He chuckled.

"Can we go back to our room now?" Kensi asked. "We're both tired or can we at least use the bathroom?"

"You may use the bathroom, it is next door. However, you are to return here and she is going to the bedroom next door. My son will escort her after you both finish in the bathroom."

"But it's late." Kensi explained as she and Madeline sat up and moved towards the edge of the bed.

"We're just beginning." He stood up and opened the door, allowing them to leave and go into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry." Kensi began to apologize to Madeline as she closed the bathroom door.

"No, it had to be done. At least to one of us." Madeline looked at herself in the mirror conjuring all the strength possibly had. She was a fighter and she was going to continue to be.

"It's not going to matter now once we go back out there." Kensi brushed her hair before she splashed her face with cold water.

"I don't want you to go back out there." Madeline handed her a towel to dry off her face with.

"What?"

"I want you to lock yourself in here. I'll handle it."

"No," Kensi shook her head.

"Yes," They argued.

"No!"

"Ladies," The bathroom door opened, apparently there was no lock on the door.

"What?" They both asked in a nasty tone.

"I believe you've had long enough." This time is was the son, Nicholas rather than the father.

"I'm asking you…begging you…please leave Rachel alone. Let her go back to Maria and Emma. Emma has night terrors and without-"

"Enough of your excuses," Nicholas grabbed Madeline by the hair and pulled her out of the bathroom. "She's not my concern."

Nicholas dragged her into the living room, heading towards the spare bedroom. As he did, the main door opened and his father walked into the room. Kensi stepped out of the bathroom and into the living room. Lazik Sr.'s eyes went directly to Kensi as she went to go after Nicholas and Madeline. Closing the door, he took a few strides to reach Kensi before she could reach her destination.

"No," Kensi fought against him as he grasped her arm tightly, leaving bruises. "Let her go."

"Come with me." He pulled her back in the direction of the bedroom she had just come from as Madeline was dragged into a bedroom across the living room.

"Jennifer." Kensi cried as Madeline was thrust into the bedroom as Nicholas closed the door behind them.

"Come now girl, don't be shy." Her captor took her into the bedroom and shut the door as he pointed for her to get on the bed. Just as he went to unzip his pants, they heard a knock on the door. It was on the door into the hotel room rather than the individual room. "Now what the hell?" He zipped himself up, and turned towards the door. "Don't go anywhere." He smiled before he walked out of the bedroom and closed the door, locking it as he did.

"Who is this?" Madeline her the older man ask as she was thrown onto the bed.

"Not so tough now are we?" Nicholas snapped her back into reality even though she wanted to hear what was occurring outside the room.

"I'm not going to give you any satisfaction." Madeline spat at him as he pinned her down to the bed.

"Oh you already have." Pressing himself against her, he bit her neck as she could feel his erection grow against her.

Forcefully, he turned her onto her stomach as he unlatched her bra. Grabbing a handful of her hair, he bent her head back before he kissed her neck and shoulder. Releasing her head, he worked quickly to remove his shirt and unzip his pants. She tried her hardest to allow the pill to take its effect. Fighting back the tears that whelmed in her eyes, she tried to forget where she was and what was happening to her. She tried to get herself to not feel anything as if she could control her body and make it go numb.

"I'm going to take my time after everything you've put me though." He whispered in her ear as he flipped her back onto her back.

"Let me see the girls." A raised voice came from the living room.

"There are plenty to choose from downstairs." Nicholas' father responded.

"Not of good quality." He replied. Lifting her head, Madeline thought she recognized the voice.

"Look at me." Nicholas grabbed her face roughly before turning her head to face him.

"I see nothing." She spoke.

"I'm willing to pay top dollar. I saw the two down the hall but I'm looking for something a little more adventurous." Her heart started to pound as she realized she knew the voice on the other side. Even though she couldn't see him, she was mentally thanking him. Kensi would be left alone tonight if he would be able to buy the night with her.

"I want you to watch." Her eyes met his as he pushed his pants down. His mouth went to her breast, biting it as her hand went down to her panties.

"Bring them both out." The voice demanded.

"No, just her." Madeline whispered to herself after hearing his voice again from the living room area.

"What did you say?" He looked up at her as he removed his hand from her lower waist.

"Hurry up." Smirking to herself, she knew what was coming. As he backhanded her, she felt herself slipping in and out of consciousness as her head felt like it was spinning. Just as he was about to start back where he was, the door opened. Madeline rolled herself onto her side, shielding herself from the light that was flooding in. She could no longer make out what the voices were saying and she didn't care. All she cared about was the safety of her team and she was failing at that.

Before she could move herself, she felt two arms slide beneath her. One slid behind her back and the other hooked under her legs at her knees. Her body was lifted into the air and held against something firm yet soft. A woman's voice was speaking to her but she couldn't make out what it was saying. Her vision was blurred from when he hit her, but it was beginning to clear.

She was carried out into the hallway and down the hall further to another room. This time the room was nothing more than a broken down hotel setting. There was a bed in the middle of the room, a small bathroom without a door, and a mini fridge that looked like it was on its last leg. Her body was laid down on the bed and a cover placed over her as her vision returned to a clearer picture. As she looked around, she saw a man sitting in the holey cushioned chair that was in the corner. Someone was patting her face with a wet towel, most likely wiping away dried blood that lingered on her face.

Looking up at the person, she softly smiled as Kensi wiped off Madeline's forehead. She breathed a sigh of relief as her hearing started to restore itself and she no longer heard ringing. For being hit a few times in the past, the last time he hit her had a longer lasting effect. As Kensi went to the bathroom to rinse the towel and rewet it, Madeline held the cover to her chest as she slowly sat up.

"I wouldn't do that. You just lay back down." The man spoke softly to her. "You've done enough for one little lady to do in a year."

"Mike," She looked to see he was holding her bra that had been removed. Understanding what she was looking at, he tossed her the missing undergarment. "What are you doing here?"

"What did he do to you?" Kensi came back over to Madeline to finish what she had started, noticing bite marks on her.

"You two are not cheap dates I have to tell you." He chuckled, keeping the mood light.

"You know him?" Kensi looked to Madeline as she put her bra back on.

"Yeah, he's like family." Madeline could have only guessed that Jethro had called in a favor. "Mike Franks…this is Kensi Blye."

"How did you know where we were?" Kensi asked.

"He has his ways." Madeline answered.

"You have taken quite a few hits." Mike walked over and sat down near Madeline's feet, as he looked over her face and arms.

"Nothing I can't handle." She replied. "And you can tell him that."

"Yeah, should I tell him what I almost walked in on too?" Mike shook his head. "You're a damn fool."

"I love you too." Lying back against the headrest, Kensi did the same as she tossed the towel aside. Both of them were exhausted.

"You two best get some rest. I hear there is someone paying a lot more than I did just for two of you." He stood up and walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out one of the two bottles of water. Handing it to Kensi, she shared the water with Madeline.

"Do you have paper or something to write with?" Madeline asked.

"No, but I have a memory that's just as good." Pulling out a flask, he took a swig from it.

"Come here." She beckoned him as he walked from the fridge over to her, stooping so he was at his level.

"Tell me what and who." He stared ahead as she whispered into his ear. Nodding his head that he understood, she leaned back as he stood straight up. "Alright, he's not going to like this."

"He never likes anything." She smiled as Mike went over and turned the lights out.

"He loves you." A look of content crossed her face as she heard him say that. Lying down next to Kensi, they pulled the covers up and over them. It would be the first real night of sleep they would get for some time.

"What is Franks doing there?" Vance stood up from his seat, startling Agent Riley from her semi-conscious state.

"Who?" Both Hetty and Agent Riley asked.

"Mike Franks…a previous Agent for us." Vance pulled out his phone and went to dial Gibbs' number but stopped himself. He knew Gibbs wouldn't answer to him, at least not until tomorrow.


	18. First Test

A.N.: Sorry for taking so long to write. I've been busy with the holidays. Hope your holidays went well. Another chapter is on its way.

"What is Franks doing there?" Vance stood up from his seat, startling Agent Riley from her semi-conscious state.

"Who?" Both Hetty and Agent Riley asked.

"Mike Franks…a previous Agent for us." Vance pulled out his phone and went to dial Gibbs' number but stopped himself. He knew Gibbs wouldn't answer to him, at least not until tomorrow.

Chapter 18

"What the hell was that all about last night?" Vance asked as Gibbs strolled into MTAC as Agent Riley was sleeping in her seat after spending the whole night up and listening to the audio.

"What?" Gibbs sipped the coffee he had in his hand as Agent Riley was startled awake.

"Agent Riley," Vance looked over his shoulder at her. "Go downstairs, rest for a few and shower. Report back in five hours."

"Yes sir." Agent Riley stood up as she smoothed out her suit jacket. Her red hair was askew from sleeping in the chair. "Agent Gibbs." She nodded a hello before brushing past him and up the ramp out of the room. McGee would be coming in soon along with Abby and Ducky.

"What are you going on about Leon?" Gibbs asked as he sat down looking at the screen.

"Why is Mike Franks even in my range of sight?"

"Technically he's not…" Gibbs sipped again.

"You know he could have compromised the whole mission." Vance yawned as he looked at his clock. He should have been home just waking up to come into work, not at work counting down the hours until he could go home.

"No, because it's he wouldn't."

"He let Director Shepard die in a gun fight."

"He double tapped two of them once he realized what was happening. Jenny knew what she was doing and she was a damn fool, but it was her decision." Gibbs argued back. "Can we get back to the topic at hand Leon?"

"If you interfere with this case again, I'll have you out of here." He glared.

"He kept my wife from being raped." The words were wavering, but true. He could hear the worried tone in his voice.

"Gibbs, I told you that you are getting too involved with…"

"What did we find out last night?" He kept Vance from continuing.

"What about the other case we have here?"

"Ducky has the autopsy finished, Abby ran D.N.A., and McGee is running her financial statements."

"Is she related to this case?" Vance asked.

"Don't know yet Leon…"

"What's your gut say?"

"My gut says she's sixteen years old, an orphan with a fake identification to keep her in the States, she's from Russia, so yeah… my gut is saying this is another case. She was found in the woods outside of Norfolk, with no identification and no one on base recognizes her photo. We are at a dead end with her."

"She have any relations in the States?" Vance rubbed his eyes, trying to keep his concentration.

"McGee is checking it now."

"Stay on it. I'm going home and will be back. If you need anything Hetty is on the other side along with her agents. The meet is tonight with Agent Callen."

"Goodbye Leon." Gibbs dismissed him as if he were another one of his agents. Watching Leon walk out of MTAC, he walked over to the computer and clicked around until he got the video feed from Los Angeles pulled up.

"Agent Gibbs." Eric sounded surprised as he spun around to see Gibbs' face on the screen. "Do you want me to get Hetty?"

"No, I want you to pull up the audio feed from last night and play it."

"I'm not authorized to do that."

"I'm ordering you to do it." Gibbs raised his voice.

"I'll patch it through to you, but I can't listen to it or else Hetty will kill me." Looking in the background, he could see Christmas decorations put up around the room. His house was only decorated with a tree because of Tobias and his father, even though Tobias was moving out. Tobias had finally found a place of his own and was now starting to move everything there, but still managed to drop by to help especially now. It would soon be the holidays and instead of spending it with his wife and children he was spending it with his children and father. Madeline was young and stubborn, but she knew what she was doing. He admired her for that and for the fact she was just like him when it came to a mission. Sitting down, the audio was pulled up for him as he was asked. The screen remained black while the audio started to be patched through to him. As soon as he heard Madeline's voice his eyes closed and the scene unfolded in front of his eyes.

"I take it Agent Gibbs disobeyed orders." Hetty walked into the tech room to see Eric sitting with his head in his hands as he kept headphones on his ears listening for any audio feed.

"Hetty?" He was startled as she put her hands on his shoulders, bringing him out of his trance.

"Where is Mr. Hanna?"

"Right here Hetty." Sam walked into the room as if he knew she would ask for him.

"Is everything ready for this evening Mr. Hanna?"

"As far as I know it is; however, I'm still waiting for the call to meet them and where."

"I have a feeling it will be at Mr. Callen's." She clamped her hands behind her back as she walked around the room.

"A little birdie told me that Agent Riley was back." Sam looked to Hetty.

"Who's Agent Riley?" Eric looked over his shoulder at them.

"An old friend." Hetty smiled. "To answer your question Sam, yes, she is assisting the Director Vance's office."

"What made her come back out of retirement?" Sam asked.

"She was never in retirement Mr. Hanna." She corrected him.

"Then why wasn't she here?" Sam asked.

"Mr. Hanna, there are things in your past that wish others not to know correct?"

"Yes, but I was there Hetty."

"Precisely," Hetty left him with that thought as Eric looked back up as his computer screen as audio started to come through.

"Agent McGee and Abby have something." Eric informed Hetty just as she went to walk out the door.

"We have an I.D." McGee walked into MTAC where Agent Gibbs was sitting.

"What?" He didn't turn to look but waited for McGee to walk around and face him.

"The girl who we found near the naval yard last night, she was from Russia but her older sister lives here in the United States. Her name is Katrina Chuchnova and her sister is Marina Chuchnova now living in Alexandria." McGee pulled up the sister's driver's license and cell phone information.

"What's going on?" Agent Riley walked into MTAC wearing a pair of khaki pants and a white button up long sleeve blouse.

"You were supposed to sleep." Gibbs commented.

"I'm fine just need coffee…black…" She looked to Gibbs and McGee. Sighing to himself, McGee handed over the cup of coffee to her he had gotten for himself.

"Agent Timothy McGee this is Agent Alexandra Riley." Gibbs introduced them as McGee looked over her. "She'll be assisting us with this case."

"What do we have?" Agent Riley asked as she sipped the coffee. "This is disgusting isn't there anything stronger?"

"We have identification, grab your gear and let's go." He stood up and headed to the door of MTAC. "Agent Riley with me. McGee, I want you here in case there are any breaks in the case. Also, go down to Abby and see what she has."

"Where are we going?" Alexandra asked as she followed Gibbs out the door and down the stairs.

"To talk to Katrina's sister." Gibbs handed the printed out pictures of both the victim and the sister to Alexandra.

Looking over the pictures as they walked to the car, Alexandra could see the resemblance between them. Tucking the pictures away, she got in the car. Talking to the victim's family was the worst part of the job. This was Agent Gibbs' test for her and she would pass; however, she would shake it off later. Closing her eyes, she flashed back to being in a hospital in Los Angeles. Her face was battered along with her body; she was nothing more than broken.

As she opened her eye, since the other was taped shut while it healed, she saw Sam standing there. He was the closest thing she had to family and he was coming to bring her the news she already knew. Turning her head to the side, she felt Sam take her hand in his as he spoke to her but she refused to listen. She allowed the tears to roll down her cheeks dropping down onto the hospital gown. Opening her eyes, Alexandra felt the car come to a stop outside of an apartment complex.

Flashing their badges to the desk clerk, they were buzzed into the complex and bypassed the sign in process at the desk. They got into the elevator as Gibbs pressed the button for the ninth floor. As the doors came to a close she could feel time slowing down. The doors opened onto the floor they wanted and he stepped off first. She followed him down the hallway to the left. Knocking on door 918, they listened closely to hear if there was any noise coming from inside the room.

"One moment please," A woman with a mild Russian accent called from the other side of the door as they heard her curse as she bumped into a piece of furniture trying to get to the door in time. "Damn it." She fumbled some more before finally reaching the door. They heard the deadbolt unlock before the door swung open. "May I help you?"

"N.C.I.S. may we come in?" Gibbs flashed his identification and badge.

"I am an American citizen, I promise." She allowed them inside the chaotic apartment. "I apologize for the mess. My sister is a mess."

"My name is Agent Alexandra Riley and this is Agent Jethro Gibbs," She introduced themselves. "Your sister is here?" Agent Riley asked as they sat down on the couch. "Katrina?"

"No, my sister Tatiana who is visiting me for the year while looking at universities to study at." The woman finally sat down before she fixed her messy brown hair, putting it up in a messy bun. She was thin, like her younger sister, and bore the same facial features including the same warm brown eyes.

"We're here about your other sister, Katrina." Alexandra spoke up as she pulled the picture from the file. "Is this here?"

"Yes, that's Katrina. Where is she? She's been gone for months with her boyfriend. I thought she would have come back by now, but maybe she has gone home to Russia to see father." Marina took the picture from Alexandra's hand and examined it more closely. A strikingly horrified look crossed her face as she brought the picture closer to her face. "What is wrong with her? Where is she?"

"We found her a few nights ago in the woods near Norfolk. You are positive that is her in the picture?" Agent Riley asked.

"Yes, that's my sister." Marina started to sob as she held the picture closer to her. "She's dead? Why? Where is she? I wish to see her."

"We have her in our morgue and now that she has been identified we will soon be releasing her to you. However, there is something you should know."

"What?" Marina reached over for a tissue to wipe away the mascara that ran down her face.

"She was murdered." Alexandra watched as Marina broke down into further tears. At least she had not been there to witness her sister's death. "Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt her?"

"No, she was only sixteen. She was a child and I was supposed to protect her." Marina looked about the apartment wildly. "I let him sweep her away. He told me that he was just going to show her around."

"Who is he?" Alexandra pried.

"Here, he said his name was Marcus Ferris." Getting up, she walked out of the room and into another before returning to the living room with a framed picture in hand. She extended the framed picture forward for either Jethro or Alexandra to take. Jethro was the first to take it, glance down at it, and determine the connection immediately before showing it to Alexandra.

"Graycin Hughes." Alexandra had read through the case files ahead of time to familiarize herself with all the information she could.

"Who is that?" Marina asked as he returned the picture to her.

"He is someone we had been investigating." Jethro answered.

"Did he have something to do with my sister's death?" Marina continued to ask questions even though she didn't wish to hear the answers.

"We believe so." Alexandra extended her hand to place it on top of Marina's.

"What will I tell Tatiana? What will I tell father?" Alexandra stood up and walked over to where Marina was sitting. Sitting down beside her, she whispered something in her ear that had struck a chord with Marina. Jethro watched as Marina started to calm down as she nodded to what Alexandra was telling her. He wondered to himself what she was saying, but since it seemed to be calming her it was not the time now to ask. Sitting back in the seat, Alexandra kept her hand on Marina's just a second longer before she rose from the seat and crossed the room to the door.

"We will notify you of further information." Alexandra now held the picture in her hand and tucked it away in the file.

"Cпасибо, Alexandra." Marina stood up as Gibbs stood up and walked over to the door where Alexandra was standing.

"Nожалуйста." Alexandra answered, knowing all too well what Marina wanted.

As they left the apartment, Alexandra took the silent lead to the elevator before pressing the button to the bottom floor. The doors closed and reopened when they reached their designated floor, still leaving the two in silence as they heard the doors shut behind them. Getting into the car, Gibbs drove away and back to headquarters. Just as they pulled into the parking lot, Jethro turned to look at her.

"Is there something I should know?" He asked locking the doors of the car as she reached for the handle.

"I speak some Russian." She moved to unlock the door, but he locked it again. "You are being childish right now Agent Gibbs."

"What did you say to her?"

"That's my business."

"What did you say to her?"

"What any family member would want to hear…her sister will receive justice." She heard the doors unlock and she got out of the car before slamming the door closed. Looking around, she noticed the sun had already set and that night was taking its role.

"What is there that you aren't telling me?" Gibbs' strides caught up to her quicker than what she thought they would.

"Absolutely nothing." She hurried to reach the door when he grabbed her by the arm and spun her around to face him. Pressing her back against the brick wall, his eyes met hers both showing signs of aggression.

"I know when people are lying to me." He moved closer to her so that they were just about touching.

"I don't know how your wife deals with you. She's risking her life while you are standing here chasing my ghosts." The words had stung him more than he expected them to as he released her arm.

As he looked down at her, he noticed her breathing was quickened from the rise and fall of her chest. She was doing her best to conceal her anger and it was no longer his job to know what else she was concealing. Instead, he took a step back and thought about his wife. When Madeline had first come to his team she was under the name Alexandra and was concealing her past. He could not get close to Alexandra Riley. As much he wanted to know what it was that was driving her.

There was something about her that drew him to her. He didn't know if it was her appearance or that fact that he reminded him so much of those he had loved in the past and present. She reminded him of Madeline and just as Madeline reminded him of Caitlin and Jenny, so did Alexandra Riley. However, she did not remind him of his Shannon. No, rather there was something about her that kept her distant like he had done after Shannon and Kelly's murder.

"We need to go back in. The transaction will be taking place in a few hours. I'll be in MTAC. I want you to take the new information to McGee and Abby. Have them look for any information linking Katrina and Graycin Hughes." Gibbs ordered as he opened the door for Alexandra. Giving him a scowl, she nodded before heading inside.

Following her into the building he parted ways with her on different floors. Before returning to MTAC he stopped in the bathroom. Turning on the water, he splashed water on his face as he closed his eyes. He couldn't be attracted to Agent Riley, because he now had a wife and two children. A wife and two children which he loved with all his heart that had helped him heal from Shannon and Kelly's death. What was he thinking? Why was he so drawn to her? Turning off the water, he dried his hands and face with a paper towel before looking in the mirror. Looking away, he couldn't face himself. Instead, he shook his head and turned away heading back to MTAC until information would come to light about what was going on and how long it would be until his wife would return to his own arms.


	19. Making the Purchase

Turning off the water, he dried his hands and face with a paper towel before looking in the mirror. Looking away, he couldn't face himself. Instead, he shook his head and turned away heading back to MTAC until information would come to light about what was going on and how long it would be until his wife would return to his own arms.

Chapter 19

"Looking good." Callen looked at himself in the mirror as he finished buttoning up his pin striped shirt. He wore expensive jeans that it would take at least three paychecks to pay for should he ruin them.

As he looked at the clock, the big hand ticked past the eleven as the small hand remained on the eleven. It was almost eleven at night and he still hadn't received a call from Sam. Picking up the remote on the table, he turned on the stereo system before heading to the kitchen. He went straight to the wine cooler and opened it. Smiling in approval he pulled out a bottle of Beringer Red. Setting out two glasses, he poured only a small amount of wine in one glass before pouring himself a glass.

"You might want to leave lipstick marks Mr. Callen…" Hetty commented in his ear. "Unless it is a man you are courting."

"Thanks Hetty." Callen looked around and found some chapstick he had taken from Kensi when she wasn't looking.

Putting it on his lips, he faked a sip from the glass with only a slight bit of wine and put it back down. It was passable, but anyone who was truly looking at it could see it wasn't a female that had left the mark. Reaching for his glass, he swirled the liquid around before heading into the living room. As he sat down on the white plush couch he looked at the crackling fire in front of him. At this point he could fall asleep.

"I've never been stood up before." Callen sighed as he laid his head back and closed his eyes.

"Now Mr. Callen, there is no need to lie." Hetty heard him chuckle.

"I never lie Hetty, you should know that by now." He smirked as his cell phone vibrated.

"What was that?" Flipping open his phone, he was surprised at how on edge Hetty seemed. It was not like her to be on edge, even when a gun was pressed to her head a few months ago.

"Sam said they are on their way now. I guess it's better late than never right?" Callen unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt and pulled half of it out of his pants as it was tucked to make it look like he had just been with someone.

"What I don't understand is why the other buyer has yet to make his move." Hetty was thinking out loud.

"He might have already, but we won't know until my date gets here. How much money are we willing to give up? Who am I getting out first?" Callen asked. "I'll be getting two women for Christmas; I think that's the best Christmas present yet."

"Focus Mr. Callen. We will use as much funds as we need. It's the Director's call on who is going to be bought tonight."

"Get your agents out Hetty." Callen heard Director Vance's voice in the background.

"No, I want Ziva out now." He heard another male voice only assuming it was Agent Gibbs' voice.

"Why?" Vance asked.

"There are circumstances which I'm not at liberty to say, but she is not well. We need her out of there. The second person can be one of yours." Gibbs was negotiating.

"Alright, get Agent David and one of your Agent's out Hetty."

"Yes Director." Hetty responded.

"Here comes my millionaire match maker. I should have just gone on that television show it would have cost less." Callen commented as the door bell rang making him rise from the couch.

"Hate to tell you G, but you need to be eligible to get picked to be on that show. I don't think you would make the cut." Eric spoke in the background.

"Speak for yourself Eric, I'm a hot commodity." Callen chuckled as he opened the door to see Sam standing on the front porch with two men behind him. He could only assume they were Lt. Jeremy Sellers and Lt. Richard Troy.

Inviting them inside, he showed them into the living room. Sam looked around the place before returning to the living room. He nodded to both of the Marines that stood before Callen, letting them know that there was no one else in the house. However, he did spot the camera set up on the mantle of the fireplace. They took notice to Callen's disheveled appearance as he offered for them to sit down across from where he would sit.

"Gentlemen," He sat down as they did. Sam sat closer to Callen acting as a protector to both Callen and the two A.W.O.L. Marines he had escorted here. "Should I offer you drinks or shall we get down to business?" Callen asked.

"We've checked your information out and you're clear." Jeremy spoke. "Sam also tells us you are good for it, but know that if you do something stupid you have more to deal with than just us."

"Well glad to know I pass the test." Callen smirked as he sat back in his chair giving Hetty and Eric clear video of Jeremy and Richard.

"There are some questions we have to ask you." Richard commented as he sat his cell phone down on the table.

"What is that for?" Callen gestured to the phone.

"It's insurance." Jeremy shrugged. "We need to get complete clearance."

"So boss has you boys on a tight leash?" Callen remarked. "I mean I can understand why…you did run off from the Marines…why not on the job."

"What do you want from us?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm looking for two women…American…I thought I already gave you this information?" Callen answered.

"Why two?" Richard asked.

"Let's just say I like my options and two at a time. I'll marry one and the other will be kept here with me too." Callen shrugged. "Now, can I see my options?"

"We have photos and a video to show you, then you can make your decision; however, there is competition for these women. So make sure you are willing to pay for the two you want." Jeremy gestured to the table as he laid out the pictures of each of the girls.

One by one Callen picked up the pictures that laid on the table. He took his time examining them as if he hadn't already made his choice. Richard pulled out a small portable DVD player and turned it on so that the video began playing. Callen's face paled as he saw Kensi and Madeline, but he had to keep his composure. Once the video was over and the portable player put away, Callen looked back to the pictures.

"I want these two." He pointed to Ziva and to Nell, knowing that Nell was not as capable of handling herself as Kensi was. Plus, Kensi and Madeline made a strong team and at his guess, they wouldn't break up Kensi and Madeline after seeing that video.

"Are you sure, because the two in the video are quite entertaining?" Richard sat back comfortably.

"Yes, these two look like they wouldn't put up as much of a fight and would be easy to…manipulate so to speak." Callen sat rigid in his chair.

Callen watched for a minute as Jeremy and Richard conversed amongst one another. Sam looked over at the pictures and although they were good pictures of the girls, he could see a few bruises that had been budding on all of them except for Nell. Madeline looked the worst for wear, but she was one tough woman from what he remembered.

"She is a spit fire." Jeremy commented about Ziva. "But, this one is more compliant." He pointed to Kensi, trying to get Callen to change his mind.

"I'm paying good money to pick two from this bunch. Now, if some of them aren't available why are you showing them to me?" Callen asked.

"We are willing to negotiate for a higher price." Jeremy was getting orders from someone else.

"How much higher?" Callen grimaced.

"Triple the amount." Richard offered. "And you can have this one." He pointed to Ziva.

"What?" Callen looked genuinely shocked. "For one girl?"

"If you want that one…than yes you're going to have to go higher." Richard shrugged. "There is another buyer involved so if you really want that one that is what you have to pay."

"Who's the other buyer?" Sam asked. "I told him he would have his choice of the four."

"We have a foreign buyer. He has set a high price on these two." Jeremy pointed to Madeline and Ziva.

"Director, we can't get Agent David without tripling the amount." Hetty spoke in Callen's ear.

"Give me a minute to think." Callen picked up the pictures again and analyzed them as a conversation went on in his ear.

"She needs to come out Leon." Gibbs spoke to the Director.

"We don't have that kind of money Agent Gibbs."

"Then come up with it." Gibbs fumed. "Once we have the money transferred to the accounts we can take it right back."

"This is my call…" Vance was internally debating his final decision. "Hetty, tell Callen to let Ziva go and to get out your agents. My agents are capable of handling themselves. We need to focus on the task at hand. We still have a missing girl to find and the other two houses these Serbs are using."

"You heard him Callen." Hetty spoke as Callen shook his head.

"Fine, I'll settle for these two." He held up the pictures of Nell and Kensi before tossing the pictures of Ziva and Madeline down on the table.

"Good pick." Jeremy picked his phone off the table and began texting.

"Now what?" Callen asked.

"You wire us the money to these two accounts," Jeremy reached for the picture of Kensi as Callen put them back down. Scribbling routing numbers down one on each picture of the two Callen selected, he pushed them back towards Callen. "We'll have them delivered to you."

"When?" Callen asked.

"It's going to take at least two days to get them in here and another two to process them through so you are looking at a week." Richard answered.

"They will have all their papers?" Callen remarked as both Jeremy and Richard nodded.

"The money is due before the end of the week." Jeremy ordered. "Or else your transaction is voided."

"It will be transferred tonight. One week…" Callen held up one finger. "That's all you have. I don't want another mark on either of these girls. I can see in the picture that one has bruises. I'm not happy with paying for damaged merchandise."

"They won't be touched." Jeremy assured him as they all stood up. Jeremy took the pictures of Madeline and Ziva back and tucked them into his coat pocket.

"Consider them a Christmas/New Year's gift. They'll be delivered here in a week and we will personally see to it." Richard spoke as Callen showed them to the door.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Callen shook both Richard and Jeremy's hand before looking to Sam, who gave him a nod.

"The pleasure I guess will be all mine shortly." Callen remarked before he shut the door behind them. "The deal is done. Eric, I'm sending you the accounts I want you to track them and find out who the hell is buying the other two."

"On it Callen." Eric spoke as Callen headed back to the couch to lie down. Picking up the pictures of Kensi and Nell, he hoped he would never have to see either of them like this again.

"Alright everyone, this is the important part." Hetty was in the tech room with the Director, Agent Gibbs, Agent Riley, Agent McGee, and Eric staring at her. "From now on we need to have Agent DiNozzo and Detective Deeks on constant watch. We need to know how they are funneling the money and where the other places are that they take the girls."

"Agent McGee and I will make sure the tracking is monitored and documented." Agent Riley spoke. "And I will personally see to the audio."

"Agent Gibbs," Hetty spoke directly to him. "I am assuming Mr. Franks will be helping to keep watch?"

"Yes." Gibbs answered without hesitation.

"Good, we will communicate with you tomorrow Director." Hetty had the feed cut before Vance could say anything.

"Director, what foreign contacts do we have that we could utilize?" McGee asked.

"I have a few contacts I could call to see if they know anything." Agent Riley went straight to work.

"Agent Riley…a moment." Gibbs beckoned her outside of MTAC as McGee and Vance went to work.

Riley followed Agent Gibbs into the hallway and towards the elevator. She felt something drop in the pit of her stomach. Not the elevator again. He seriously needed to get his own personal office. They stepped inside as she pushed the button to go down a floor. Before he could reach out to the buttons, she beat him to the punch and switched the elevator off.

"Gibbs?" Alexandra turned to face him.

"Listen, how I acted earlier was rude." She was shocked, because he was attempting to apologize.

"Never say sorry Agent Gibbs, it's a sign of weakness." She went to switch the elevator back on but his hand stopped hers.

"There is something about you that you aren't telling me and I respect that. I just wanted to say…thank you."

"For what?" She sarcastically remarked as she pulled away her hand from his.

"Your help,"

"We aren't out of the woods yet Agent Gibbs." She knew all too well that they were far from being out of the woods.

"What are you saying?" He asked as he stepped closer to her.

"I have a suspicion that my contacts are going to tell me something I'm not going to want to hear, but I'll give them a benefit of the doubt. Who do you know that would want Agent David and your wife? Who do you know that holds a grudge? Out of everyone, he picked those two…"

"I have a few ideas, but the Director is not going to like the one."

"I don't like this mission one bit Gibbs, when it becomes personal it never turns out well."

"How do you know?" He asked, more so curious about what happened to her in the past that jaded her so.

"Because when it became too personal I lost three people." She kept eye contact with him, even though she wanted nothing more than to look away.

"Who?" His voice was soft.

"It's in the past let's leave it at that." She watched as he leaned forward as if he were about to kiss her, but tilted her head down so that when his lips touched her it was on her forehead.

"Agent Gibbs, perhaps it's best if we aren't in the elevator any longer." She flipped the elevator back on. It had been years since she had felt a man touch her nevertheless kiss her.

"Welcome to the team Agent Riley." Gibbs stated as he exited the elevator, leaving her there as the doors closed and she shut the elevator off. She realized that he was trying to protect her, but she didn't need anyone to get close to her. Leaning back against the cool metal wall, she felt the warm tears as they trickled down her face. Taking a deep breath, she wiped them away with her sleeves before pulling herself together. Turning the elevator back on, she walked out of the elevator as the door opened and over to her desk.


	20. On the Move

"Welcome to the team Agent Riley." Gibbs stated as he exited the elevator, leaving her there as the doors closed and she shut the elevator off. She realized that he was trying to protect her, but she didn't need anyone to get close to her. Leaning back against the cool metal wall, she felt the warm tears as they trickled down her face. Taking a deep breath, she wiped them away with her sleeves before pulling herself together. Turning the elevator back on, she walked out of the elevator as the door opened and over to her desk.

Chapter Twenty

"Well ladies, it looks like you've come through after all." Nicholas Sr. walked into the bedroom where the four of them were being held. Deeks followed closely behind them as did Nicholas Jr.

"What?" Madeline stood up, still weary from the night before. Her whole body ached as she walked to the end of the bed.

"You have all been sold and have brought me plenty of money." Nicholas Sr. smiled brightly. "Oh how I wished to have tasted you." He looked hungrily at Kensi as she turned her head away as she held Nell against her.

"What do you mean we've been sold?" Madeline looked disgusted. "We are American citizens with passports, social security numbers, and identifications."

"You have new ones; however, lucky for you my little darling you will not be returning to the United States." Nicholas Jr. caressed Madeline's cheek with his thumb. "You and your friend Maria will be going overseas. We've gotten four times the usual amount for the two of you."

"What about us?" Kensi asked as Nell started to fake cry.

"You'll be taken to your new husband and lover at the end of this week." Nicholas Jr. informed them.

"Nicholas, I expect you and your associate to have these ladies ready for transport tonight so they can be at their destinations tomorrow. We will have only a few days to make all the final arrangements." Nicholas Sr. instructed before he departed from the room.

"Where are we going?" Kensi looked to Deeks as Nicholas ushered Ziva to her feet by roughly grabbing her arm and hoisting her up.

Instinctively, she blocked his hand and brought her elbow down in the crook of his arm making him release her. He responded by slamming her across the face with his whole hand causing her to sit back down on the bed and her vision blurred. Madeline took charge without a second thought and jumped on Nicholas' back, hooking her arm around his throat making him step away from Ziva. Slamming her back into the wall, she released him as she fell to the ground.

"Minx, you will be mine." Nicholas grabbed a handful of her blonde hair and yanked her to her feet making her yelp. "You have two minutes to go to the shower and change. I'll return for you in an hour. Make sure to say your goodbyes to one another."

"Come on." Deeks spoke softly, urging them to follow him out of the bedroom and back to the showers.

"What is going to happen to us?" Nell asked as Deeks kept her close, leading them into the bathroom and stepped in the room with them before closing the door behind him. Handing them their clothing they were supposed to change into, he gave them a look of remorse.

"I've been told that you and you," He pointed to Kensi and Nell. "had been bought by someone in the United States." By the person in the United States, he was referring to Callen.

"What about us?" Madeline asked out of concern for Ziva.

"You both were purchased by someone from another country. I've been trying to fish around and find out whom…but all I'm getting is something about the Middle East."

"Where will they take us from here?" Ziva asked.

"They'll separate you into pairs taking you into two different houses before shipping you off. Hopefully we will find Danielle in one of them and at that point extract you before you two go anywhere else international."

"Thank you." Ziva took the clothing for all of them before Deeks ducked out.

They stuck with their normal showering routine; however, once Madeline was in the shower Ziva gave her a frown. Pointing to Madeline's back, she noticed that the cover they had used to cover her tattoo was fading off. Shrugging, Madeline scrubbed her side until the tattoo was fully visible. There was no use in hiding it now that they were already purchased.

"Who in the Middle East would purchase us?" Madeline asked Ziva as the shower cut off and they grabbed their towels.

"The only person I know of is my father and last time I checked, he was dead." Ziva replied with no emotion on her face at the mention of her father.

"Vance managed to survive the ordeal so who knows." Madeline sighed as she flashed back to the day she shot both Vance and Eli David. Vance came back and for all they knew Eli would be back to. He always had a way of coming back into the picture at the worst moments. For all they knew Eli was still alive and Vance knew about it and they were both apart of the operation in Somalia.

"What am I going to do about…" Ziva looked down at her abdomen.

"I'll take care of you. I promise." Madeline put her hand to Ziva's cheek in comfort. She would give her life for Ziva if there was ever a need to do it.

There was silence that filled the room as they dried their hair and got dressed. They were allowed to wear pairs of jean shorts and tank tops, but still slightly revealing. Before leaving the bathroom, they looked at one another. This case had brought them closer than they had expected and now it was time to part ways and continue on their mission. Making the first move, Madeline embraced Nell giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "You be brave now, you're almost home." She whispered to her.

"Thank you." Nell smiled, relieved at the mention of the word home.

"And you," She went over to Kensi and put her hand out to shake it. Instead, Kensi pulled her into her arms, hugging her closely. "You are one tough woman…do me a favor and tell him how you feel." At this point Deeks was holding onto their earpieces just in case they had to go through a cavity search.

"I will and I expect you to be back in time to tell you." Kensi smiled.

"Also, tell Hetty not to lose what I gave her. I'm starting to miss it. Thank you for everything."

"You saved my life…and my dignity on more than one occasion. Although, I don't think that video will be going away anytime soon."

"Neither do I." She laughed.

"Keep in touch when you get back?"

"You know it." Madeline nodded as they heard a soft knock on the door, knowing it was Deeks.

"Stay safe." Kensi spoke to Ziva as Ziva gave her a nod of courtesy.

"We will try." Ziva responded, not only meaning her and Madeline but also meaning her and the baby.

As the door opened, Deeks gave them a slight smile trying to give them the benefit of the doubt that things would go smoothly from here. They were led back to the studio room they were once in not less than one hour ago. Instead of being taken back to the bedroom, they were left in the living room as Nicholas walked in. His father had given him orders and now it was time to obey them. Looking at Deeks, he nodded before his eyes went to Kensi and Nell.

It was going to be Deeks' job, along with probably Alexei to take them to the next house. Meanwhile, Nicholas and his father would be escorting Ziva and Madeline to another location. They were his highest priced investments and he was going to see to it that they were taken where they needed to be. He also wanted to be ensured he would get his money and be back in business. As Deeks took Nell and Kensi by the arms, he dragged them towards the door. They both put up a fight for show.

"Where are we going?" Kensi struggled lightly against him.

"If you don't move, I'm going to knock you out." Deeks brandished a syringe.

"Go ahead, I'll put up a fight until I pass out." Kensi bit his shoulder as he pulled her against him to face her.

"That's it." Uncapping it, he jabbed it into her thigh, around where Ziva had been stabbed. Luckily, it was not filled with a sedative, but rather a saline solution.

Releasing Nell, he watched as Kensi staggered back towards Madeline and Madeline ran towards her. As Kensi dropped to her knees, Madeline caught her in her arms holding her protectively against her. Ziva bent down next to them protectively putting her arms around them as Nell was grabbed by the arm to prevent her from going to their aid.

"Take her out first." Nicholas referred to Nell as Deeks obeyed.

"I told you ladies to say goodbye." Nicholas kicked Ziva back away from the two, before he grabbed Madeline by the hair.

"Let go of me you prick!" Spitting on him, she was nonchalantly tossed aside over to Ziva's side.

"When we're alone again, I'm going to kick your ass." Madeline threatened as she tried to get to Kensi but was too late as Deeks swooped her up and carried her away.

"I'd like to see that dearest." Nicholas chuckled as she crawled back over to Ziva's side to make sure she was alright.

"Let's go." Madeline helped Ziva to her feet and over to the couch. "I'll do it here and now or do you want to do it in front of daddy dearest."

"You're trying my temper minx." Nicholas waited for the call that Deeks and Alexei had left before he gestured for Madeline to come to him. "Let's go."

"No."

"Fine." Walking over to her, he grabbed her by the hair before lifting her up and over his shoulder. Ziva followed after her, yelling to Nicholas to put her down as he led them downstairs.

They were loaded into a van before the door quickly slammed in their faces. Huddled in the back of the van, they felt the jerk of the van starting and pulling away. Deeks would luckily keep an eye on the other two while she guessed Tony had a tail on the van they were in. Lying back against the wall of the van, she looked to Ziva who looked alert yet worn down. It was something pregnancy did to everyone. Pulling Ziva lightly by the shoulder, she allowed Ziva to rest her head on her lap acting as a pillow as Ziva tried to get some rest.

Placing her head against the wall of the van, she allowed her eyes to close as she listened to the sound of the van rolling over the stoned pathway. She counted the seconds until they became minutes and then into an hour. Just as she reached the hour mark she could feel herself drifting off to sleep as well. For some reason she felt odd not having the earpiece with her. It was the only way to hear Jethro's voice and now that way was gone. All that was left was the memory of his voice and of their children.

As she contemplated to herself, she tried not to allow her emotions to overcome her. What if her sister was not where they were taking her? What if Danielle was already dead? What if they were headed straight into a trap? Everything was going too smoothly and everything seemed to be going in the right direction, but she didn't like it. It was all too easy. Running a hand soothingly over Ziva's head, she feared for Ziva. If the baby was to be born healthy she had to keep Ziva safe at all costs.

She was sacrificing her children, her life with Jethro, and her team all to go on a whim from her father that she hadn't spoken to in years. Jethro had already lost one wife and child; he didn't need to lose another wife. At least the children were safe and they had their father and grandfather to raise them if anything should happen to her. Closing her eyes, she thought about her mother. Was she foolish to have married someone her father's age that was close to her mother? No, she loved Jethro and it was the truth. The van bounced around at a continually fast pace as night fell. She could just barely see street lights as she looked to the front of the van where the driver was. She had hope that Tony was somewhere behind them as she felt the van slowing down.

The only reason it would be slowing down was if they were close to their destination. Gently she shook Ziva, rousing her from her sleep. Reaching for her gun that was not there, Ziva's alert position made her wonder what she had been dreaming of. Sitting up, Ziva leaned against the wall of the van next to Madeline. They looked at one another as the van came to a stop and the engine was cut off. Waiting in silence, they heard the doors to the front of the van open and shut. It was just a matter of seconds before the door to where they sitting opened.

The doors slammed open as two hands reached in and grasped Madeline first, hauling her to her feet outside of the van. Her knees felt weak from having sat for what felt like hours. Taking a step away from Nicholas Jr. she felt herself stumble a little before having to use the van to steady herself. Looking around, all she saw was a few homes, apartments, and a few bars along a strip. They were at a gas station that was labeled in Spanish. As Ziva was hauled out of the van and stationed next to Madeline, she stumbled to the edge of the van and threw up.

"She needs to eat and have something to drink." Madeline went to Ziva's side as Nicholas went over to the passenger side door where his father was standing smoking a cigarette.

"Fine, you make any attempts to leave and I will kill you both." Nicholas got a nod from his father.

"Are we staying here? She needs to rest on something other than a van floor." Madeline continued to pry as she held Ziva's hair back.

"No, we keep moving." Nicholas Sr. tossed his cigarette to the ground.

"She'll just throw up inside the van if we do." Madeline helped Ziva to a standing position as Ziva tried to wipe her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Take her to the bathroom. Nicho, buy them what they need I'll figure something out." His father barked the orders as Madeline put an arm around Ziva's waist and guided her to the rest stop.

As they entered the stop, she noticed a newspaper that was written in Spanish. They were in Monterrey. That was at least a twelve hour drive from where they originally were. It was at least that far from Chihuahua if she remembered correctly, but geography was never her forte. Where could they possibly be headed? Taking Ziva back to the bathroom she helped her clean up and gave her a minute alone before she went into the store area. Nicholas watched her intently as Madeline went up and down the aisles grabbing bags of snacks and some drinks.

"What are you looking at?" She scowled as she passed him with an armful of items.

"You."

"Well look away, because there is nothing here for you to see. The only thing you need to do is pay for this." Putting the items on the counter, she made sure to grab a few other items and hide them under the snacks.

"I'll meet you outside." He handed her a wad of money to pay with. "Make sure she is ready to go."

"I'll take a pack of those." Madeline pointed to a pack of cigarettes, speaking in spanish. She watched as Nicholas left and the clerk started to ring up the items. Sneaking away from the counter, she grabbed a small first aid kit, razors, medicine, and any other items she could use as either a weapon or to help with Ziva's nausea. She also grabbed the newspaper so that she could keep track of the date and where they were along with a pen from the box of them. The clerk gave her a strange look as he continued to bag everything. As he went to open his mouth, Ziva walked out of the bathroom and headed towards Madeline. Closing his mouth, he nodded as she handed him the money to pay for the supplies. Before leaving though, she made sure to hide away a few items in her pockets in case the bags were searched.

Taking Ziva by the arm, she guided her back out to the van with the bags in her other hand. Nicholas Sr was already in the driver's seat. He couldn't afford to lose his investment so he made the ultimate decision. Nicholas Jr. opened the doors for Ziva and Madeline. Placing the bags inside, she helped Ziva in before getting in as the door slammed behind her.

"We are staying the night. You make sure she is ready to travel tomorrow morning." Nicholas Jr. spoke as they drove away from the gas station and headed to a makeshift inn. As their van pulled away, a black car drove in behind them. A man stepped out and filled his tank with gas as he watched the van slowly pull away. Once it was filled, he got back in the car and pulled away. His cell phone rang as he pulled onto the main street. The van still in sight.

"DiNozzo?"

"Update." Gibbs spoke.

"I got them; they are stopping for the night."

"Anything else?"

"Ziva's sick and I've got myself a tail which I'm assuming is Franks."

"Good work." He heard before hearing the click on the other line that Gibbs had hung up.


	21. Lost Hope

Sorry it took so long to update. This has been a really busy month. Hope to update soon.

_"DiNozzo?"_

_"Update." Gibbs spoke._

_"I got them; they are stopping for the night."_

_"Anything else?"_

_"Ziva's sick and I've got myself a tail which I'm assuming is Franks."_

_"Good work." He heard before hearing the click on the other line that Gibbs had hung up._

Chapter Twenty-One

"How are you doing?" Madeline held Ziva's hair out of her face as she leaned over the toilet.

"Fantastic." Ziva spit.

"That's the spirit." Madeline chuckled before flushing the toilet. Cleaning Ziva up, she helped her up and over to the bed.

Once Ziva laid down, she pulled the covers up over her to tuck her in. Turning off the light, Madeline kept the side lamp on as she went through the bag of supplies. She now had a lighter, pocket knife, and a pack of cigarettes to burn. Laying out the food for tomorrow morning, she grabbed the newspaper she had picked up and looked over it before looking over at the bed to see Ziva fast asleep. After finishing the newspaper, she folded up a piece to tuck into her pocket along with the small click pen. Setting everything down, she went over to the bed and laid down next to Ziva keeping her eyes on the door as she started to drift off to sleep.

"Danny!" Madeline cried out as she heard her half sister's voice in the distance. "Danny, where are you?"

Sitting up in the bed, Madeline looked to see Ziva still asleep having not been stirred by the voice. Tip toeing out of the room, she entered the hallway and headed to the left as she heard Danny's voice calling out to her. The lights in the hallway flickered. She didn't care if it was lack of funds to buy new bulbs, as long as she had the lighter she would be able to find where she was going. Again, Danielle's voice cried out something…a word…a name…it almost sounded like she was saying Madeline, as if she knew Madeline were there.

"Danny." Madeline tried to call out in a hushed tone as she stumbled down the uneven hallway. There were doorways she passed with only a glowing light dimly lighting the room and creeping out to light the floor of the hallway. Crouching down, she slid along the wall waiting for the moment when she should be discovered.

"Maddy?" Madeline heard her name called loud enough for her to turn around. She walked a few steps over to door that keep whatever was inside the room in. Pressing her ear against the door, she heard the same crying out she had her a second ago. Her hand short down to the knob, turning it quietly before she slowly opened the door that opened into darkness.

"Danny?" Madeline turned around and shut the door behind her as she reached for her lighter. Flicking it on, she looked into the bathroom to see no one was there. Stepping further in the room, she held the lighter higher to see more of the room. Only to see there was another door blocking her path.

What kind of room was this? No hotel had two doors in a row with a bathroom in between unless it was an adjoining room. Releasing the lighter, her thumb flexed as soreness spread through it. The lighter was hot to the touch. Putting her hands up, she stretched them out until they unceremoniously hit the door. Her hands slid along the door until she found the knob with her right hand.

"Maddy, please say it's you?" Danny was sobbing now. Her already tear stained face continued to allow more tears to flow from her eyes.

Coming up to the door on the right, she pressed her ear against the door. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest faster and faster as she steadied her grip on the door. Twisting it she pushed lightly against the door, but it didn't open. Panic tried to surge through her but she pushed it back down. Taking a deep breath she tried the door again, but it refused to open.

"Danny, the door is locked try it from your side." Madeline whispered loud enough so that the person on the other side of the door could hear.

"Maddy," She could feel pressure against the door, either Danny had her hands against it or her body was relaxing against it. "You came for me. You found me."

"Of course I would, why wouldn't I?" Containing her emotions she could hear Danny sliding her hands around the door looking for the knob.

"Because I thought it was too late." Danny replied. "It is too late."

"It's never too late Danny; you know that I would find you. I wouldn't stop until I did." Madeline could feel Danny twisting the knob, but the door still wouldn't open.

"It's too late. They're going to kill me. I'm of no use to them anymore." Pressing herself against the door, she heard Danny slide down the door to a sitting position. There was a tiny shadow at the bottom of the door.

"Stop talking like that." Madeline searched her pockets. Why hadn't she thought to bring her pocket knife? It wasn't on the table when she left, was it? "I remember when you were little, you were so determined to learn how to swim and it took months of going to the pool with floats around you. You managed to kick and paddle your way with the floats, but when it came time to take them off, you wouldn't go in the water. It took another month before you'd put foot in it the pool. Do you remember what I told you?"

"No." She was being stubborn. "Go away Maddy, before they find you."

"What did I tell you?" Madeline flicked the lighter back on and lit the area where the door knob was. It took her a moment to realize that there was a bolt in the door. A rise of hope came over her as she turned the lighter off. "What did I tell you Danielle?" Stumbling back to the first door, she felt her way into the bathroom. As she turned the lighter on again, she looked around for something to use. There was no backing on the toilet, curtain rod, or even a plunger.

Spinning around, she looked for at least something for defense purposes. She didn't have time to go back to the room, or to wake Ziva. Ziva couldn't get involved because of the baby. While her eyes scanned the floor it took a second for the flickering fire to show her what she was looking for. As her eyes came back up to look in front of her, she saw the mirror. It wasn't a large mirror but it would do. Just as she was about to flick off the lighter, she took a glance over herself. She had lost weight; she had lost more than the weight she had left from pregnancy. There were large dark circles under her eyes from the past week or longer of little sleep. Time was lost to her now, she had no idea how long they had been gone for.

Removing her shirt, she wrapped it around her hand. The mirror shattered around her onto the counter and onto the ground at her feet. Her hand seared with pain but it didn't matter. Carefully, she reached down and picked up the largest most manageable shard she could find. Flicking off the lighter, she had to conserve what she could. Going back to the door, she kneeled and searched for the crack at the bottom of the door.

"I'm going to give you something to use to defend yourself. Be careful, and don't cut yourself."

"What's the point? I'm going to die here."

"No you're not. I won't allow it. You are so stubborn I swear to God. What did I tell you that day at the pool?" She slipped the piece of glass under the crack of the door. Her fingers just managed to fit under. Before withdrawing her hand, she could feel a shaky feeble hand grasp at her fingers. Tears came to her eyes, as she released the piece of glass and attempt to circle around Danielle's hand. The hand she held barely resembled the hand she once knew. It was thin, so thin that she could feel every bone, and it was shaking. She wasn't sure if it was shaking from the cold, from fear, or from both. Danielle took the piece of glass carefully; as she did Madeline felt a thin piece of something cold on Danielle's finger. For a second Madeline tried to think about what it could be before she recognized it as the ring she had given Danielle for her birthday.

"You told me that you would always be there for me and would be next to me in case I got scared. You told me that no matter what you would always watch over me and you wouldn't let anything bad happen to me."

"That's right." She tried to calm her sister. "Now I need you to be strong Danny, and stand up away from the door."

"Okay." There was shuffling on the other side and the pressure against the door lightened.

"I'll have you out of here soon." Taking a few steps back, Madeline relaxed herself as she thought of her next step. Bracing herself, she knew that her weight would only do half the good, but it was worth the try. Where was Tony's shoulder when she needed it? Throwing herself into it, she slammed her shoulder and elbow into the door.

She could hear something in her body crack as she heard the wood of the door splinter and crack. Danny emitted a gasp before she ran over to the door. Madeline's head was spinning as she put a hand against the wall to brace herself. Her ears were ringing as she stepped back again. One good thrust and the door should open.

"Maddy, someone is coming." Danny's urgency caused Madeline to thrust against the door too soon. Flying onto her back side, Madeline crawled to the wall to climb up it to a standing position as her head continued to spin.

"Danny, is there anywhere you can hide until I get in there?"

"It's too late Maddy, you go." Danny tried to reason with her. "I won't let them find you."

"No!" Madeline stood up and thrust her body back into the door hearing it splinter again. She was about to slam her body into the door again when she heard a male's voice.

"Leave me alone!" She heard Danielle scream through her sobs.

"What are you doing out of your room? Who are you talking to?" His voice was American there was not a doubt in her mind. Could it have been Jeremy or Richard?

"I told you leave me alone!" Her sister was flung against the already almost broken through door.

"What did you do to the door you little bitch?" Danielle whimpered as Madeline cried out. Frantic, no longer caring about her own safety, she banged against the door. "Who is that?"

"No one! I'll go with you if we just leave now!" She tried to reason.

"Move away from the door!" He tried to throw her out of the way, but she glued herself to it.

"No, it's nothing. The girl who was with me is sick in the bathroom that's all. I came with her to make sure she was alright." Danielle calmed down a bit as she tried to be rational.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, she could just have a twenty-four hour bug."

"Why is she so quiet?"

"I don't know. I was trying to get in to check on her."

"Well, it sounds like she passed out by now."

"Yes, so please let me stay with her…until she wakes up?"

"No."

"She'll be scared when she wakes up alone."

"She won't be alone. I will see to her tomorrow. Right now, you'll be seeing me." It was Jeremy; he pressed her body against the door using his body.

"No," Danielle struggled against the door trying to push Jeremy away from her. "Get off of me!"

"Danielle!" She heard skin collide with skin with purpose. The room was silent for a moment. Had she hit him or had he hit her? "Get off of her you son of a bitch!"

"God damn worthless bitch!" This time she knew it was Danielle who was backhanded. "How dare you hit me? The only reason why you are still alive is because I wanted something to play with."

"Well guess what?" Danielle spat at him. "You don't get me."

"What are you-" She heard Jeremy ask as Danielle did something; something that made her cry out in pain. "Are you an idiot?" Danielle dropped to the ground as Madeline dropped to her knees. She was trying to figure out what was going on as her fingers slipped under the door frame. For a second she could feel Danielle's back covered by a sheer layer of material.

"No, you are for letting down your guard." Screaming, Danielle put up a struggle as Madeline banged against the door.

"Danielle, what is going on?" Standing back up, she slammed her body into the down over and over again, but she was too weak to break it any further. Pressing her ear against the door, she heard Jeremy gargle before dropping to the floor. Danielle sobs broke the silence as Madeline dropped to her knees again. "Danielle?"

"He's dead." Madeline heard her say as she knelt down and reached her fingers under the door.

"Are you alright?" Taking her fingers with hers, Madeline could feel liquid on Danielle's fingers. It was thicker than water and sticky. "Are you bleeding?"

"I'll be alright soon. I'll be with mama." Those words sent a wave of emotion crashing down on Madeline. "I'll say hello to your mom too."

"Danielle, what are you talking about?"

"I stabbed myself. It was the only way to get his guard down. It was the only way to keep you safe." Her knees felt wet as she shook her head in disapproval as if she could turn back time so it didn't happen. "Go now, and tell father I loved him."

"No, you're going to tell him." Madeline laid down on the floor and kissed Danielle's cold fingers, she could taste the blood on her lips.

"I love you Madeline, thank you for saving me." Danielle dropped to the ground as the world started to darken. "Here." She pulled her fingers away for a second before slipping them back under the door. "I don't want them to have this."

Madeline took Danielle's fingers again only to find Danielle holding the ring between two fingers for Madeline to take. Taking it with one hand, she clutched it in her palm as she continued to hold onto her sister. Tears rolled down her cheeks as hatred consumed her. She hated herself for not finding Danielle sooner. She hated the door for coming in between them. Most of all she hated Danielle; she hated her for leaving her.

"Danielle, hold on." Madeline sobbed. "I'm so so sorry."

"Don't be sorry Maddy," Danielle took in a painful breath. "I am finally." And with that she exhaled leaving nothing but silence after. Only the sounds of Madeline's cries rung out in the room and down the hallway.


	22. A Harsh Reality

My apologies for taking so long. I promise that it will be updated sooner.

"Danielle, hold on." Madeline sobbed. "I'm so so sorry."

"Don't be sorry Maddy," Danielle took in a painful breath. "I am finally." And with that she exhaled leaving nothing but silence after. Only the sounds of Madeline's cries rung out in the room and down the hallway.

Chapter Twenty-Two

"Wake up!" Madeline felt two hands gripping her arms gently shaking her.

"What?" Her eyes fluttered open as she was pulled up into a sitting position.

"You were screaming." Ziva released her as they both sat leaning against the head board.

"It was just a nightmare." Madeline wiped her forehead with her hand, her bangs drenched with sweat.

Looking around the room, her eyes went directly to the window to see what time it was. The sun was just beginning to rise and a few cars were passing on the road. Their door would probably open soon and they would be forced back into a van and taken to their destination. Ziva still looked pale, but not as pale as she had been last night. Lying back down, Ziva brushed a strand of Madeline's hair out of her face.

"How are you feeling?' Madeline asked.

"I am fine it is you I am worried about."

"Why would you ever worry about me? I am fine."

"Because this whole time both you… and Rachel have taken the brunt of everything. You have put yourself in harm's way too many times and the next might not end as well. She told me you were almost…"

"God damn it. Listen to me…you are all here because of me and my schemes. If anyone deserves punishment it is me. It is my job to protect you especially in your condition." Lying on her side, she tried to close her eyes to have a moment of rest where she was not dreaming of her sister dying, one of her friends screaming, or her captors discussing them as play items rather than N.C.I.S. agents.

She heard Ziva sigh as the weight of the bed shifted. Ziva feet padded across the floor to the bathroom before the door shut. Their experience so far had been relatively easy, but that made her wonder what more was to come. Last time they had taken on a major case, to rescue Ziva, she had the dream about the hotel exploding. It was a random occurrence, but it now made her question her dream last night. Would they find Danielle? Was she still alive? She had to be or else Madeline would know. She would have that feeling in her gut that it was all hopeless. Danielle would never do something as drastic as in her dream.

As the water ran in the bathroom, Madeline allowed her eyes to flutter shut even though she desperately tried to keep them open. If there was anything she learned while being at NCIS it was to always to aware of one's situation. She only needed a few minutes of sleep and then she would be able to watch over Ziva. Her mind started to wander to thoughts of Kensi and Nell. For as strong as Nell was, she was not cut out yet for undercover work. She wasn't even fully cut out for it yet. Kensi was tough, she reminded her of Ziva in several ways but they had their personality differences. The bathroom door opened, shedding light in the room, before it shut off and the door was closed.

There was a depression in the bed as Madeline rolled onto her other side to look at Ziva. To her surprise, Madeline found herself face to face with Nicholas. His hungry eyes staring her down as her eyes scanned the room to look for Ziva. She wasn't prepared there were still things out on the table she could use as a weapon. He watched her intently and with amusement as she sat up with a look of concern on her face. As soon as her eyes fell on Ziva as she lay unconscious on the floor, Madeline reacted immediately.

"What did you do to her?" Flinging her body over him, she crawled on the ground over to Ziva. Shaking her friend lightly, she found Ziva's pulse to be racing and her breathing labored.

"Just gave her a little something." Looking over her shoulder, she watched him roll up one of his sleeves before she looked back at Ziva, searching her body for any tell tale marks. As she ran a finger up Ziva's main vein she noticed a puncture wound in the crux of her arm.

"What the hell did you give her?" Circling her arms around Ziva, she lifted her up enough to prop a pillow under her head.

"The same thing I am going to give you in a few minutes." Hauling her into the air, she found her body landing on the bed, bouncing slightly from force.

"Get the hell away from me you son-of-a-bitch!" Scratching his cheek with her nails, he wrestled with her until both of her wrists were grasped tightly in one of his hands.

"It seems every time I think I will get what I want…there is always an interruption." He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "This time I will have you."

"Only over my dead body." Slamming her foot into his stomach, she knocked him back, but not enough to have her wrists released.

Fighting with all her might, she struggled to pin him down as they rolled off of the bed and onto the ground. He tried to flip her over onto her stomach but she bit into his arm causing him to retract. As she reached for the bed to help her stand he grabbed a hand full of hair in his hand and yanked in back, pulling her back against him. His arm wrapped around her throat squeezing with enough force to cause her to feel lightheaded. She could hear him speaking to her in his native tongue but her focus was lacking as she gasped for air. Tapping his arm, she was not expecting him to loosen his grasp enough for her to catch her breath.

"Just kill me. I will never give you what you want." Speaking in broken speech, she stopped struggling.

"You have two options pet." She could feel his chest rising and falling faster than it normally did. He was just as out of breath as she was. "The first is to give me what I want with no fight."

"The second?"

"You join your friend."

"Or else what?"

"Well minx, I thought you would like a little taste of something else before you are saddled with your new owner. I know you are attracted to me as I am to you." Madeline's mind was at work as she tried to decide what would be best. If she allowed him to have what he wanted she would have to live with that guilt for the rest of her life. However, she would be awake through the whole journey and long enough to wait until Ziva woke up. Her heart told her to fight, to stay true to Jethro, and to allow the drugs into her system.

"You are nothing more than filth."

"If you continue this anger I cannot assure that you make it to your final destination alive. You know that I do have a temper. This…" He tightened his hold around her neck cutting off enough of her air supply to cause her head to spin again. "This can all stop if you just cooperate."

"No."

"You have to learn to eventually pet. Why not with me?" His voice changed to a soothing tone similar to the tone one would hear from a lover. "I will give you the attention you need…that you are craving." He gently kissed the top of her head as she dug her nails into his arm. Her eyes remaining on Ziva the whole time. So this is what it felt like to have no choice. She was no good to her team, children, or husband in death or drugged out of her mind.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me?" It truly was all she wanted to know as her vision became blurry.

"There is something about you…I want." His grip loosened and was removed all together. He allowed her to crawl over to Ziva, taking a moment to check Ziva's pulse to see it was steady now instead of racing.

Sitting back on her heels, Madeline tried to hold to tears back that were threatening her. She heard his footsteps as he stood up and walked over behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. For the first time in a long time she felt genuine fear. There was a time in grade school when she had been attacked. Her aunt, who was still a psychologist, helped her through the incident but the fear always remained. The same fear she felt now…helplessness and fear.

"Fine." The word slipped from her lips before she could even rationalize what was happening. His hand stroked her face before his hands left her body. She heard the footsteps trailing away from her and the sound of the bed creaking as he sat down. Doing what she did best she voided herself of emotion. She had done it when her mother died and before she allowed Jethro into her life. Emptiness filled her as she stood up. Her hands went to the hem of her shirt as she turned around to face him.

He sat on the bed, leaning back on his hands with his shirt half unbuttoned. Watching her slowly step towards the bed, a smile spread across his face. Her hands trailed slowly up her skin as she pulled the shirt up over her head. Tossing it onto the ground, her hands moved upward and back to her back where the hook of her bra was. Holding a hand up in the air, she gave him a curious look.

"Oh good, I'm glad you're not enjoying this." Her hands dropped to her side.

"No, I am…" He stood up and moved towards her. "I am thoroughly enjoying this, but I would like to do this myself." Lifting her chin up with a hook of a finger, he kissed her tenderly on the lips. Why was he being so passionate? Why did he just not resort to the same violence he had shown before? This tender touch was something she had been longing for since she left D.C. except it was supposed to be Jethro. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head to the side as his lips moved down her neck to the spot on her throat where her pulse was throbbing against skin. It was Jethro's favorite spot because he knew how much it made her want him even more.

Her body relaxed as he slipped the shorts from her hips and pushed them down enough that they fell to the ground. When she opened her eyes she was no longer standing, but lying on the bed. She placed her hands on his bare chest as he tossed his shirt to the ground. God, she just wanted to be held. She wanted to feel safe and comfortable. She wanted to feel love, tender, passionate love. As she closed her eyes again she saw an image of Jethro leaning over her. The boyish grin on his face that she loved so much gleaming down at her as she reached her hand up to cup his cheek. His skin was smooth to the touch and his lips even softer as he kissed her hand.

For someone who was so emotionally cold towards others he was a passionate lover. He gave her everything she could have ever asked for including closer from her mother's death. Yes, there was an age difference but it was the greatest thing for her. She had once read an article about Humphrey Bogart and Lauren Bacall. There was twenty five years difference between them and yet she thought it was by far the greatest experience for the both of them. In fact many of the characteristics Lauren talked about with Humphrey rang true with her Jethro. Her Jethro.

The one who now kissed her between her breasts as her hand ran through his hair. She felt the wave of sensation crash over her as his kisses trailed downward as the panties she wore were removed from her body. He always took care of her. She took care of him. It was a perfect relationship. His breath caressed her ear as he whispered tantalizing words to her. Her legs were spread farther apart by his knees as their lips met. Without another pause he was inside her, their hips rocking together as one. Something was wrong. Yes, she felt the simple pleasure that came from sex but there was something missing. Fog seemed to be clouding her mind as she tried to open her eyes.

As the fog cleared, she could hear grunting in her ear as she felt herself coming to her own heightened climate. Her eyes opened and she no longer saw the man she truly loved hovering over her. Instead there was a man, she scarcely knew, with his hands holding hers above her head, and his lips pressed against her flesh. It was a man who had beaten her, tried to rape her, drugged her, and now was succeeding at seducing her. He had managed to take what respect she had left for herself. With one last thrust he finished and collapsed on top of her. She tilted her head to the side as a tear slid down her cheek and dropped onto the pillow. If this is what her sister was going through she now understood why her sister had chosen the route she did in Madeline's dream.

"See it wasn't so bad pet. I told you that you might enjoy yourself." He kissed her forehead as he withdrew and rolled onto the bed beside her. Pulling the covers up over herself, she wrapped the sheet around her as she went to get out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom." She whispered as her feet hit the floor and guided her into the bathroom.

Closing the door, she started to cry as the water turned on. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't wash the feeling of disgust away. Turning off the water, she opened the door back up and walked over to where Ziva lie. Dropping to her knees she laid down beside Ziva, covering them both with the sheet.

"Come to bed pet." He cooed as she pulled the sheet tighter around herself.

"I'm not letting her stay here on the floor alone."

"Come here now." His command was heard and for once obeyed. "We only have two hours before we leave and I intend to enjoy you for those two hours." Sitting back down on the bed, a chill shot up her spin as his hand found her arm and dragged her back to him. She kept her eyes on Ziva as the process happened all over again only this time there was no fog, no dream of Jethro, there was no passion, it was only raw unemotional sex.


	23. Going Separate Ways

"Come here now." His command was heard and for once obeyed. "We only have two hours before we leave and I intend to enjoy you for those two hours." Sitting back down on the bed, a chill shot up her spin as his hand found her arm and dragged her back to him. She kept her eyes on Ziva as the process happened all over again only this time there was no fog, no dream of Jethro, there was no passion, it was only raw unemotional sex.

Chapter Twenty-Three

"Go to hell!" Kensi spit a bit of blood onto Jeremy's shoes as he dragged her by the hair into the room next door.

"I'm already going sweetheart." He held her against him for a second before he threw her against the bathroom wall. "You have ten minutes to make yourself pretty before you get to meet your buyer."

"Where is Emma?" She banged against the wall as the door closed. "Emma!"

"Rachel!" Hearing her name cried from another room sent a wave of panic through her.

Circling the bathroom, she turned the shower on but did not step in. As she continued to pace, she waited to hear Nell's voice again or some sign, but instead she was given silence. They had been dragged to another location in the middle of the night and were drugged before either of them could protest. Kensi could feel the withdrawal setting in as the side effects of the drug wore off. Rolling up her sleeve, she could see the mark from the needle that pierced her skin.

Shutting of the water she went over to the sink and leaned over it as she caught her breath. It was almost over, she had to remind herself. When they got back they would have to go through a detox process to get all the drugs out of their system. Hopefully Ziva and Madeline were fairing better then they were. Nell had made the mistake of fighting back with a shard of glass, cutting into Jeremy. It gave them a reason to beat the hell out of Nell before turning to Kensi.

Looking up at herself, she could barely recognize the tangled bloody mess she saw looking back at her. As her eyes closed, she could hear the door open and close behind her. She didn't want to open them unless somehow she managed to reappear back in the office with Hetty standing at the top of the stairs watching them as a mother would her children. Waiting for him to speak, she opened her eyes and looked at his reflection in the mirror instead of directly at him.

"What do you want?" She growled.

"It's time to go." He smirked as his hands managed to find themselves on her hips.

"Where is Emma?" Pushing his hands down only encouraged him as he grabbed her hips again and spun her so that she was facing him with her lower back pressed against the counter.

"I thought I told you to clean yourself up." He picked up the towel from off the counter and dabbed at the dried blood at the top of her forehead.

"Where is Emma?"

"You'll see her in a minute although I should warn you that you are looking much better than she is at this point."

"What did you do to her?" She allowed him to continue to wipe her face even though his other hand was moving to her inner thigh.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you." His hand moved to between her thighs, stroking her.

"In your dreams." Kneeing him in the groin, she sprinted for the unlocked door and ran out into the main room. Everything was new to her. She had no idea where she was but she knew Nell was somewhere close. Running across the way, she found another door and pulled it open. Lying on the floor against the wall was Nell with her back to Kensi. She was curled up in a ball and shaking. Kensi could hear the light sobs coming from Nell as she knelt down to see her. "Nell." She whispered, making sure no one was around to hear her real name.

As Kensi bent down to assess her friend, she reached for her shoe to turn on the small bug they had gotten from Franks. He had slipped one to Kensi and one to Madeline when he rescued them for an evening. At least she had rested that evening which gave her enough strength to make it through the next couple of days. Turning it on, she boosted signal back to the D.C. office which then sent all of the information to the Los Angeles office.

"Hmm?" She kept balled up instead of looking at Kensi.

"Let me see." Her voice was soft and sincere as she tried to turn Nell over to assess the damages.

"No." A whimper escaped her as Kensi brushed a strand of matted hair out of Nell's face.

"Please."

"I can't." Sitting on her feet, Kensi tried to get Nell to face her as she ran her hand up and down Nell's back to comfort her. It took a few minutes of silence before Nell rolled onto her back with her head resting on Kensi's lap. Her face was bruised and covered with dried blood. She had a split lip and looking down, Kensi could see her clothing was torn open. Pulling Nell closer to her, she held Nell as she sobbed into Kensi's torso.

"Is there anywhere that you think you might have an injury?" Kensi didn't know how to phrase the question as her eyes drifted down to Nell's thighs to see dried blood.

"No." She shook her head. "Please…"

"What?"

"Please."

"Please what? What do you need?" Her eyes scanned the room looking for any thing she could possibly give Nell to ease the pain.

"Kill me." Nell's blood shot eyes looked into hers.

"Don't you dare say that," Kensi shook her head.

"We'll be safe soon."

"I don't want to live with this."

"You're a survivor." She tried to reason. "We will figure something out. I promise."

"Please…" Was the last word she heard before she saw Nell flinch and curl up into a tighter ball against Kensi's legs.

"What…" Looking over her shoulder she soon realized that Jeremy was standing over her with an angry glare fixed on his face.

"Let's go." He snapped. "Make sure she gets cleaned up. Can't scare our income away…"

"Go where?" Kensi didn't get time to hear an answer as she was lifted up and tossed onto someone's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Her body bounced up and down against his back as she was carried down a long hallway and into a room that looked like an empty garage.

Somewhere in the distance she could hear sobs, but it wasn't Nell. There must have been someone else in the warehouse they were kept at. If only she could make a dash for it. For all she knew Danielle was right there under their noses and she didn't even get a chance to find her. Looking around, she barely had time to make out the shapes of other people before she was casually tossed into the back of a van. The outside was decorated similar to a Marine Hum V. She tried to scurry for the door, but someone grabbed her ankle, dragging her back to the entrance of the trunk.

Before she could even struggle a cloth covered her nose and mouth as someone told her to breathe deeply. Just as everything started to fade into darkness she could feel what felt like zip ties before put around her wrists and ankles to ensure she stayed in the vehicle. A hood was put over her head adding to the darkness she was already beginning to see as the vehicle was turned on and a loud thumb hit the floor next to her. It sounded as if another body had been dumped next to her. The last thing Kensi could hear before she fell into complete darkness and silence was the slamming of the back doors and the pounding of her own heart against her chest.


	24. A Bit of Comfort

My apologies for taking so long. This weekend I will have much more time to write. I hope you enjoy it and I am trying to make sure I am not lagging with the story. However, I would rather have some substance then none at all. Thanks for sitting around.

Before Kensi could even struggle a cloth covered her nose and mouth as someone told her to breathe deeply. Just as everything started to fade into darkness she could feel what felt like zip ties before put around her wrists and ankles to ensure she stayed in the vehicle. A hood was put over her head adding to the darkness she was already beginning to see as the vehicle was turned on and a loud thumb hit the floor next to her. It sounded as if another body had been dumped next to her. The last thing Kensi could hear before she fell into complete darkness and silence was the slamming of the back doors and the pounding of her own heart against her chest.

Chapter Twenty-Four

"It's show time ladies." Ziva heard a muffled voice speaking to her and Madeline as she tried to gain a sense of where she was.

Opening her eyes, she could only see a black blur with a bit of light barely coming through. She felt as if she were suffocating as she realized that there was a black cloth bag over her head. Trying to remove the bag from over her head, she found her hands stuck behind her. They were bound together behind her by some type of rope or zip tie. She was seated in a hard metal chair with her ankles bound to two legs of the chair. Sighing to herself, she squinted as she tried to look through her cover to find Madeline.

"Maria?" Ziva could hear Madeline's voice coming from the right side. Turning her head, she squinted harder so she could just barely make out an outline of someone else sitting a few feet away from her.

"Right here." She replied as she wet her dry and cracked lips. "Is there someone else in the room?"

"I don't think so." Madeline searched the room to the best of her ability before she relaxed more in the chair.

"Do you know where we are?" Ziva tried to remember what happened before they arrived here.

"No idea, all I recall is a needle in my arm." There was hesitation in her voice that made Ziva wonder what she had missed. They were in the room at the run down vacant hotel after they stopped at the gas station. She remembered Madeline going through the bag of items she had taken from the gas station which included food.

It was late so they both went to the bed to rest. Mistake number one, one of them should have stayed up while the other slept. There was maybe a minute that passed before they both were sound asleep. Even though the bed was old, it was still more comfortable than sleeping on the floor. She felt like only a few hours had gone by before she was woken by screaming.

"Jenny, what were you dreaming about?" Ziva tried to recall what Madeline was calling out in her sleep that had terrified her so.

"What?" Madeline sounded confused.

"Before we were brought here you were screaming."

"It was just a nightmare about someone I cared about." She didn't want to say too much in case someone was standing around them or hiding somewhere in the room. In truth she had been dreaming about Danielle and killing herself before Madeline could save her. All she wanted was to see her sister. She wanted to find Danielle and go home. Searching her memory she tried to remember the last time Jethro had held her in his arms and how comforting it had felt. Her heart ached as she thought of him holding her in his arms and their children's arms wrapped around her legs as they hugged her in greeting. It was all she could think of to get her through this.

"What else happened?" Ziva asked trying to piece together what happened between the time she woke Madeline up and when she woke up in the room.

"You were drugged." That much she could tell by the way her body was sweating and shaking.

"Were you?" There was a moment of hesitation before Madeline would answer. Ziva thought harder as she vaguely remembered Nicholas coming into the room and grabbing her from behind.

"Yes, but after you that is why I know." Madeline tried to erase the memories of him on top of her from her mind but the images refused to disappear.

"I am sorry." Ziva comforted her as if she already pieced together all the events from the night before.

"These are the two you requested." They heard Nicholas' voice speaking to another person as the door to the room opened and shut.

"Why are they hooded?" It was a male's voice, not very deep but it still had an air of authority.

"We didn't want them to get too excited." He answered. "It's protocol."

"I would like to see what I am paying for. How do I know they are not missing teeth or are not bruised from head to toe?"

"We can arrange for you to have a private meeting with them to examine them." Nicholas answered. "But it will cost an additional fee because we will have to keep them for another night."

"Fine, set it up. I want to see them before I give over my money. Are they ready otherwise?" They heard the footsteps getting closer to them as they sat there. Madeline could smell the cologne from the man closer to her. He was the person she was trying to place but his voice just didn't sound familiar. She recognized the cologne it was one her uncle wore whenever he would visit.

"This one," Madeline jumped in surprise as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. "She is quite feisty."

"How do you mean? Have you sampled the product?" The man sounded as if he wanted to know all the ins and outs of her.

"She has a bit of an attitude which will be easily broken. In bed she is quite the lover. It does not take much to make her moan if you give her a little something." Madeline could feel her face flush as tears overwhelmed her.

"I thought I requested that they were not touched!" The stranger's voice boomed and echoed throughout the room.

"No such instructions were given. It is a hazard I'm afraid of having these beautiful women around." Nicholas removed his hand from Madeline as their voices drifted away towards Ziva.

"And what about this one?"

"Very timid…I cannot tell you much about her." He responded as if afraid he was going to lose the sale.

"Fine, arrange it so that I may view them tomorrow morning. I wish to take them with me tomorrow unless I find that they are not up to the standards specified."

"Come, let us drink to the arrangement." The footsteps died away as the door was closed. The door opened again and now a new set or two of footsteps came into the room. Madeline turned her head to look at Ziva but before she could she felt herself being untied from the chair. Her body was lifted up and thrown over a person's shoulder as if she weighed no more than a feather.

Bouncing against his body, she felt them take a series of turns before a door opened in front of them. There were whispers coming from the room they were in and they heard a shower running in the distance. Madeline fell onto a semi soft surface before she heard the same thud she heard when her body was dropped. Within seconds the hood was removed from over her head as she took in a deep breath. Finally being able to breathe, she relaxed as she was flipped onto her back and the binding around her wrist was cut. As her vision started to come back to her she looked around to see she was lying face down on a makeshift cot. It was covered with a sheet that was torn and was dirty.

Pushing herself up, she sat back on her feet as she looked over to Ziva who was doing the same. The room was very small with three walls. On one wall there was an actual curtain. Behind the curtain were where the whispers were coming from and the sound of water running. Getting up off of the bed, Madeline went to the door, double checking that it was locked before following Ziva towards the curtain. Ziva gave Madeline a nod before she reached for the curtain and yanked it aside. There were two girls sitting on a bunk bed staring at them.

The room was split into two. Two beds for Ziva and herself and then a bunk bed and a single bed. One girl looked as if she had been used and discarded several times. Her hair was awkwardly cut and unwashed along with her body which had bruises and wounds in the process of healing. She was wearing a black dress with holes in it and no shoes. Huddled with her arms around her knees, she looked to her friend who was giving her a questioning look. She was in better shape than her friend. There were not as many bruises on her as her friend and she was more clothed. They were both brunettes with light blue eyes and tan skin. A hurt look crossed Ziva's face as she realized they were both Israeli.

Ziva started to speak to them in their native tongue as Madeline brushed past them and headed towards the doorway at the back of the room. Just as she went to reach for the handle of the door, she heard a girl speak from behind her. "She has been in there for awhile." Nodding that she understood, Madeline reached for the knob again and pushed the door open. As she stepped into the bathroom she spotted the broken sink and broken toilet that did not have a seat on it. There was a standing shower in front of her that was blocked off by a curtain.

"Hello?" Madeline called out before reaching for the curtain.

"Go away." A hoarse voice called back to her.

"Are you alright?"

"I said go the hell away!" The feminine voice raised as Madeline reached forward and drew the curtain back.

As the curtain was drawn back, Madeline glanced around the shower. Instead of standing in the shower, there was a young woman huddled on the floor. The water was raining down on her washing away grime and a red substance from her. Dropping to her knees, she ripped off part of her shirt before grabbing the woman's wrist. Tying the cloth around the girl's wrist she saw that the woman was trying to cut her wrist open using her finger nails. Reaching up, she shut the water off and went back to the girl's side.

"Nothing is worth your life." Madeline glanced over the young girl's pale slender frame. She had bruises on her arms and was shivering from not only being soaking wet but from being undernourished. Her body shook as she started to sob into her hands. Brushing back a strand of wet brown hair, Madeline's eyes widened as she spotted a mole on the top of the girl's forehead.

"I want to go home." The girl sobbed as Madeline grabbed her shirt on her shoulder and pushed the siding down. "What are you doing?" As Madeline confirmed her suspicion, the girl looked up at her making eye contact.

"Danny." She whispered as Danielle tackled Madeline to the ground, clinging to her as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"You came for me. You found me. Madeline, I owe you my life. Please, take me home. I want to go home. I promise I will listen to you at all times and I will never travel without telling you." Madeline's arms wrapped around her sister's tiny frame as she moved to a seated position with Danielle. Cooing in her ear, she rocked Danielle in her arms as she held a towel around her wet body. Tears came to her eyes as she held her sister, happy to have found her after all this time. She wept because now that she saw her sister she knew how horrible her experience had been. Anger surged through her body as she thought of Danielle trying to kill herself. She didn't believe that Madeline would come for her.

"What were you thinking you stupid girl!" Madeline grabbed her face as pressed her forehead against hers. "Why were you trying to kill yourself? You know that I would come and find you no matter what happened to you and that I will always take care of you."

"I didn't know. I thought it had been too long. I didn't know that you got my note!" She held her hand over Madeline's. "I should have known. Thank you Madeline…"

"Mar!" Madeline yelled to Ziva, calling for help. Together they pulled Danielle up and helped her over to the single bed, before Madeline went to caring for her.

"Tomorrow we are getting out of here." Ziva spoke to Madeline and they managed to switch beds with the two girls who were now being ushered out of the room to perform their nightly duties.

"How?" Danielle's eyes filled with tears as she looked up at them.

"We have a plan." Madeline assured her as she coaxed Danielle to lie down and close her eyes. "We'll be home soon enough I promise." And with that Danielle fell asleep.

"I hope you're right." Ziva spoke. "We no longer have our tracking or pieces."

"I have a plan."

"How?"

"I'll figure it out tomorrow." Madeline sighed. They couldn't fight their way out because they had not seen the layout but maybe this buyer would slip up and be their ticket out.


	25. Freedom is Never Free

Another chapter will be coming this weekend and you will see the story picking up pace. I am seeing about two to three more chapters in the future. Thank you for those still sticking around!

"How?" Danielle's eyes filled with tears as she looked up at them.

"We have a plan." Madeline assured her as she coaxed Danielle to lie down and close her eyes. "We'll be home soon enough I promise." And with that Danielle fell asleep.

"I hope you're right." Ziva spoke. "We no longer have our tracking or pieces."

"I have a plan."

"How?"

"I'll figure it out tomorrow." Madeline sighed. They couldn't fight their way out because they had not seen the layout but maybe this buyer would slip up and be their ticket out.

Chapter Twenty-Five

"What's going on?" Nell sat up as the van they were in came to a stop. She had fallen asleep for most the ride and for the rest of it she just stared at the wall of the van.

"We might be stopping for the night." Kensi peered around the cabin of the back of the vehicle, but there was no light being emitted from any side. Sighing, she slid further up the van wall, bringing her to a full seated position. From what she estimated, they had been going for at least four hours. She had lost count after that and had dozed off for a few minutes.

"How much longer?" Kensi could hear Nell's unsteady voice coming from across from her.

"Not much." Moving across the van, she sat down next to Nell and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

They had already stopped once today in order to shower and change. The traces of dried blood had been cleaned off of both of them, but the feeling of disgust would never leave Nell. It seemed like another hour before the van moved again. They were back on the road. Meanwhile, Callen paced the living room of the house he was staying at. The fire was blazing in the fireplace and there was music on, but nothing seemed to calm him.

Looking at the clock on the wall, he watched the time. They were already two hours late. Pouring himself a drink, he could hear Hetty speaking in his ear. "Everyone is ready to move. We need to snatch them all before word gets back through the chain. Then we can set everything up to get the rest of our agents."

"You sure this won't get out?"

"It cannot or else our mission is compromised."

Sighing to himself, he tried to think of other scenarios they could possibly use in order to better complete the mission. This was the weakest idea they had run with all because Vance had ordered it. He didn't think through the process. Instead he barked an order and it had to happen.

"Whose here?" Callen asked as his eyes darted to the door after hearing a faint knocking sound. He had told them to come through the garage.

"Show time." He heard Eric's voice in his ear. "I am opening the garage door now so they should be coming in anytime."

"Is Sam with them?"

"He is in the car behind them. We're going to have a state trooper pull them over for speeding or a busted tail light."

Callen waited for what felt like an hour in the living room. He didn't know whether to sit or stand so instead he paced the floor in front of the fire place. Just as he pivoted he heard the knob of the door to the garage jiggle. The door opened slowly as Sam and Jeremy walked in. Extending his hand, he shook hands with Sam and then with Jeremy before inviting them into the living room. Sam poured his companion a drink before pouring himself one.

"Well gentlemen," Callen raised his glass. "I have the cash and you have the product. Shall we strike a deal?"

"Yes." Jeremy nodded as he lifted his glass in salute of the closing deal.

"Good." Sam commented as they threw back their drinks. "Shall we get down to it?"

"I will bring them up one at a time. You can look over them but they are in good health. I need payment for one now for labor and additional costs."

"Fine." Callen went to the case he had set aside by the fireplace. Inside the bag was the money to complete the transaction. The money was printed and being tracked by the Los Angeles office. Picking up the bag, he walked over and handed it to Jeremy. "It's all there. I am not expecting to be disappointed."

"Alright," Taking the bag, he threw it over his shoulder before heading back to the door. "I could use some assistance." He looked to Sam for help in case Kensi or Nell needed more force to be moved.

"Nell, wake up." Kensi nudged her.

"Where are we?" She asked groggily.

"I don't know but we've been parked for awhile. I can't hear any street noise so we must be inside."

"I hear footsteps." Nell became more alert as the footsteps became louder near the back of the van.

"Get behind me." Kensi moved closer to the back doors of the van as Nell scrunched her way behind Kensi.

As the doors opened up, Kensi kicked her feet outward as hard as she could. Hitting the door, she felt it slam back into something before she moved to the edge of the van to jump out. Nell was right behind her as they jumped out of the van. The door was slammed shut as Jeremy fumed and swiftly moved to catch them. Nell skirted around Kensi and headed for the first door she could locate. Before she reached the door two large arms wrapped around her pulling her up off of her feet.

She went to cry out for help, but as she looked down at the arm she found it to be familiar to her. Craning her neck over her shoulder she turned just enough to realize it was Sam holding onto her. A sigh of relief washed over her as she collapsed into his arms. Her eyes closed as he lifted her into his arms and carried her towards the door way. As her eyes opened she looked for Kensi to see her tossed over Jeremy's shoulder a few feet in front of him. She bounced against him limply knowing that they were finally safe.

"Where are we going?" Kensi's bound hands tried to lift her up and away from Jeremy's back as the door opened and they were carried inside the house.

"To your new home." Sam answered as he kicked the door shut behind them.

Kensi and Nell were unceremoniously tossed into two different chairs before they were bound to the back of the chair and their ankles bound two legs of the chairs. As they were being tied to the chairs, Sam left Nell's binding loosely around her wrists and ankles. Kensi looked around the living room, admiring the fire place and the way it was set up. It was definitely not Callen's style at all and yet there he stood calmly leaning against the mantle of the fireplace watching both of them. A look of relief was on his face as he looked over Kensi and Nell. Kensi felt like crying. They were finally home and finally safe, but what about the others? Nell was still going through the emotional distress of her rape and Ziva and Madeline had been separated from them weeks ago.

"Here you go." Jeremy handed passports and driver's licenses to Callen before shaking his hand one more time. "Anything else you need?"

"Nope, I will take care of these on my own." Callen circled Kensi before he toyed with a piece of her hair.

"She is extremely feisty but given time she would be good to go." Jeremy took one last look over Kensi before he walked towards the garage.

"Is that everything?" Callen looked to Sam and Jeremy.

"Yes, you have your products and I have the money. It's in your hands to deal with them as you please. Also, we will be calling in the next week or two to make sure everything is transitioning smoothly. If you have any problems please call. We will offer a partial refund unless you wish us to take them for a few weeks to break them in."

"I'll have no problem doing that." Callen winced as Kensi bit his hand. Reacting just for Jeremy, he backhanded Kensi across the face hitting her cheekbone causing her face the snap sideways.

"Enjoy." Jeremy looked to Sam, waiting for him to follow. Sam nodded to Callen before following Jeremy outside. He pulled out behind him as Jeremy turned left once he exited the driveway and Sam turned right. Five minutes later Sam returned to the house as Callen worked to untie them. Within seconds a medical team was outside the house busting in the door. The first person they took was Nell. As Callen helped Kensi out of her chair, he could feel her hand shaking in his.

"Are you alright?" He knew it was a foolish question.

"No, but I will be soon. Take care of Nell, she has been assaulted. I want the bastard nailed for assault." Kensi sat down on the couch as the medical team swooped in to look over her.

"Son of a bitch!" Sam clenched his fist. "What the hell happened there? Nell is battered and bruised and Kensi is barely in better shape."

"We'll get them Sam." Callen watched as Kensi was escorted out of the house leaving Sam and Callen to shut down the house and head outside to Sam's waiting vehicle.

"Alright Hetty now what is the plan?" Sam asked as they got into the car.

"The girls will receive medical attention. In the meantime I need you and Sam to head down to the border to pick up our smugglers in the meantime the troopers are going be picking up our little friend before he can meet back up with anyone. While that is going on I am sending Deeks to meet Agent DiNozzo and am scattering more agents and local law enforcement around the three houses to raid. We need to get them before they flee or worse." Hetty informed them as they hit the highway.

"What's worse?" They heard Eric asked in the background.

"They'll kill off any girl in that house before they leave." Sam glanced over to Callen knowing full well that they were thinking the same outcome.


	26. Let Him In

Chapter Twenty Six

"I want to see them now." Leo Abel was never a patient man. He was once when he was a young man and was waiting for the love of his life to say yes, but that day never came. Instead, she married his best friend and together they had a daughter. After their wedding Leo decided that he would never be patient again. Things were to be done his way and the right way. As he stood near the doorway of the makeshift office he wondered why he was doing this. It then dawned on him…he was doing this for her. He was still waiting for her.

"You'll have to wait until we are open for business. I do not want to cause a commotion and this way I can put them in separate rooms before you come." Nicholas was following his father's instructions in hopes that the customer would be willing to pay more money to get his product now.

"What time will that be?" Leo crossed his arms over his chest. His muscular arms flexed beneath his cotton button down t-shirt. All those years in the Navy gave him at least a decent physique.

"In about another ten hours." Nicholas looked at his watch to see it was only noon. "Unless you would like to pay an additional fee?"

"No, I already have to pay my pilot an additional fee I don't need to pay any other fees."

"Then it's settled, we will see you later." Nicholas reached out and shook Leo's hand as he opened the door.

Once outside the door, Leo was led down a series of hallways and a flight of stairs before he saw the door he had come in through. The door was pushed open by his escort and he was released outside and back into the little piece of civilization. Looking around, he walked down the street to a little restaurant where he went in and sat down. As the waitress brought him his usual drink, he flipped out his phone and dialed. After three rings there were still no answers so he hung up assuming she would call him. Again, he was waiting for a woman.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" McGee asked as Agent Riley's cell phone rang.

"I'll get it in a minute." She put it on mute before she headed to MTAC with Gibbs and McGee in tow.

"Are they safe?" Vance was asking Hetty as the three of them walked into the door.

"Yes, we have our agents in custody. They are receiving medical treatment at the hospital as we speak." Hetty nodded as she thought back to when Kensi and Nell had first arrived. Both were in terrible shape, the worse of them being Nell so she sent them immediately to the hospital.

"How are they?" McGee questioned.

"Alive, and slowly recovering." Hetty responded. "As for our other two friends…we've picked them up and have them in custody."

"Will they have any access to the outside world?" Gibbs asked.

"No they are in complete solitary in our facility. We'll hand them over to the authorities once the whole operation is taken down."

"Good." Vance glanced over at Gibbs who looked as if he hadn't slept for days.

"When are we going to extract them?" Callen asked in the background.

"We're sending a flight team in now to surround the locations we know about. I would like anyone you have to spare to accompany my team. Did they find the missing girl?" Vance asked.

"No, Agent Blye said that she was not at the first or second stop. Perhaps, she is with Agent Todd and Agent David." Hetty reassured them.

"Alright, alert DiNozzo he is going to have company. We need to get him or someone else in there in case of a fire fight or worse."

"Already on it." Agent Riley took off out of MTAC and pulled out her cell phone as she pressed the button for the elevator. As the doors opened her phone rang and she stepped in. The doors closed as his voice spoke clearly to her on the other end.

"When?" She asked.

"I don't even get a hello?" Leo asked.

"No, because I need to know what time you are able to get in to get them."

"10:00pm my time." He replied. "But they'll be separated so I am going to need more time."

"I'll request it with the Director." She sighed a sigh of relief. Leo was always there when she needed him.

"How are you hanging in their Alex?"

"I'm fine." She was lying; he could hear it in her voice.

"When I get back we're going to have a talk." He sounded like an overbearing father.

"I don't need to talk." The elevator doors opened to reveal Gibbs waiting on the other side. She had used the elevator for privacy and found herself on the same floor.

"Yes you do, this needs to end."  
"No, I don't have time for this. Thank you and we'll see you in a few. Goodbye." Hanging up the phone, she watched as Gibbs stepped into the elevator and pushed the button in front of her.

"Going to tell me what the plan is Agent?" he asked as the doors shut and the elevator was shut off.

"I have a man inside. He is the second buyer; however, in order to get the third person out I am sending him in. He is good and will get the job done but he can't get in the building for a few more hours. I need to stall the ground team until he can get in and get out." She rambled.

"Who is he?"

"Leo Abel, he was in the Navy…he's retired."

"Is he trustworthy?" Gibbs asked.

"I trust him with my life." She replied with just a whisper.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked as he backed her into the corner of the elevator. Her eyes betrayed her emotions showing him she was hiding something just as he had hid the murder of his wife and daughter.

"Do you trust me?"

"No."

"That's no surprise." She sighed. "Well if you cannot trust me I guess you can't trust my source."

"I don't trust you because you're hiding something."

"Did you read my file? That should tell you everything." She growled.

"No, there are parts of it blacked out." He replied casually as if he hadn't violated her privacy.

"Well that's all I can tell you."

"I want the truth and I want it now Alex. I had one agent try and hide something from me and it almost got her killed I don't need another."

"Why are you so damn persistent?" She yelled as she turned to face the wall, realizing how close she was to it.

"Tell me or not, I'll find out." He went to press the button to get the elevator to run, but she smacked his hand away.

"Fine." It was better to tell him then to hear it through the grapevine or worse. She paced the elevator, trying to figure out where to start or how to begin. It was her fault…all her fault. Why couldn't she just tell him that and be done? Why did she come back as an Agent? Why did she let Hetty talk her into it?

"Like I said…" he moved to the control panel, but she blocked him.

"It was fifteen years ago. I was thirty years old and had everything in life I wanted." A picture of her family flashed in her memory as she took a breath. "I worked for Hetty at the Los Angeles office. She recruited me and I figured she would be there until the day I retired. I trusted her and I still do. While I was there I worked with different agents…agent Mace was one of them…Agent…or rather Leo was another. When I started out we made these rules. Everyone has rules they come to live by and one of mine was that I would not marry until the job was over and until I was done at the agency.

I worked with Agent Abel, Jackson, Isaacs, Montgomery, and Cameron. It didn't take very long before…well…a year later Agent Cameron and I were married. Matthew and I had a daughter, Sophia. She was the love of my life. We lived in a secure house and in a good neighborhood. I thought that everything was going well until Hetty brought us a mission. It was an undercover one drug and arms smuggling. She needed two agents to go undercover. Typically it would have been Jackson and Abel, but they needed at least one woman to draw them in. So I volunteered.

Everything was going smoothly and Jackson was my handler. I had Abel on the outside as back up in case I needed it. Matthew stayed at home with Sophia, she was just starting first grade when I left." She could see the big round blue eyes of her daughter as she waved goodbye and got into her jeep wrangler.

"Mission went south?" Gibbs felt as if he already knew the answer and knew why she had run.

"It went perfectly…we arrested everyone we believed to be involved and we were beginning the debriefing process. However, there was a sleeper cell we didn't know about or at least the agency didn't know about. I was on my way home from the office when I got the call from Abel. He warned me of a possible threat and requested I come back to the office. My cover name hadn't been blown as far as we'd known. Instead I rushed home like a fool. When I got out of the car and went into the house everything seemed quiet until I was knocked out. I don't know if I was out for a minute or an hour. When I woke up I was tied up and on the ground. Sophia was tied in her little pink chair she used for her tea time and Matthew was tied up across from me. He was already bloodied and beaten but there was a fight I could see in his eyes."

"How many?" Gibbs asked.

"Four of them." She closed her eyes as a tear escaped her. "They didn't want money…they wanted revenge. Apparently they already knew someone who had access to the drugs and weapons they had lost."

"Jackson?" Gibbs felt as if he were reliving it himself. "You don't have to go on."

"I do." She sobbed. "I do need to go on because no one has known except for Hetty and Leo. Yes, one of the men was Jackson. He came in with them as they tore my house apart. He grabbed me and slammed me flat on the ground in front of Matthew as two of the men grabbed Matthew and continued to beat him."

"Please, leave him alone. Let Matthew and Sophia go!" She screamed at Connor Jackson as he stood over her. "Why are you doing this? I owe you nothing?"

"You owe me nothing? You tried to get my badge taken about two months ago."

"It should have been especially now that it's clear you're laundering money, arms, and drugs." She spat on him as she tried to wiggle he way to Matthew.

"Where are you going?" He grabbed her by a fist full of hair and pulled her backwards.

"Matthew." She cried as he looked up at her, trying to keep consciousness. "I love you. I love you and I swear to god I will kill them!"

"Such big words for such a little girl." Jackson cooed in her ear.

"Where are they taking her?" She noticed that her daughter was being lifted and carried away.

"To play, you'll see her a little later." He chuckled. "Let me tell you something. For years I watched you steal my promotions, run the team, and even marry part of the team. You took away my promotion and you were supposed to be mine. I was in running for Director at another office until you went a ruined it with the letter of reprimand. Then you go and try and rid of my badge? Who the hell do you think you are? You've tried to take everything from me well I'll beat you to the punch and take everything from you."

"Stop!" She cried as Matthew crumbled to the ground. His eyes were still on her as he groaned in pain. "I'll do anything…please."

"I never took you for the begging type." He dragged her back over to him and rolled her on her back. "Let's see how willing I am after this shall we?"

Ripping her clothing open he proceeded to rape her in front of her husband who writhed around and screamed through the gag. When he was finished he let her sit up as she no longer cried. Shame covered her face as she looked over to Matthew. He would never look at her the same way.

"Leave us alone. You've gotten what you want. The team will be here soon and you'll be arrested."

"I haven't quite gotten what I wanted, not yet." Sitting her up, she watched as he walked over to Matthew and picked him up until he was in a sitting position. The men had left to raid the rest of the house leaving the three of them alone. Removing Matthew's gag, Alex felt overwhelmed with tears again.

"I love you Alex, I always will."

"Hang in there baby, it will all be over soon." She tried to smile. "We're going to have a baby, sweetheart! Hang in there."

"I love you, Sophia, and the baby more than anything." He replied as tears welled in his eyes.

"How touching." Jackson chuckled as he brought something shiny out of his pocket.

"Jackson, no!" Alex tried to leap towards Matthew…tried to get to him but it happened too fast.

"I love you…" Matthew whispered just before the blade came across his throat, cutting into his clean shaven skin.

"No!" She cried and screamed as Jackson wiped the blade off and put it back into his pocket. Kneeling down beside her, he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "That's just the beginning baby. You'll live with this for the rest of your life…and I…I will be a wealthy man."

"That's when the shot was fired." Alex realized that she had been crying as she told the story to Gibbs. "Abel put three in his chest and two in his head to be sure. They killed the other three men and untied me. By the time I was unbound, I ran to my daughter's room. Leo and Montgomery tried to stop me and block me but I had to go. When I got inside her room Isaacs was just beginning to cover her up. I pulled the cover away. There was her little face…" She sobbed. "She looked like she was sleeping in her favorite pink dress Matthew had dressed her in for bed. They suffocated her, but not before they raped my baby." Gibbs put his arms around her and held her as she cried. "I passed out and when I came to I was in the hospital. Leo was there for me…holding my hand as the doctor told me I had miscarried. I had lost everything that meant anything to me. After that I left the agency and went rogue. I went underground for nine years, so deep that even Hetty couldn't find me. I wallowed in my self pity until death seemed like the only escape. That was when Leo found me. He brought me back up and back into the world before he went abroad. I tried to live in the suburbs now for the past five years until Hetty found me. That's how I managed to get here."

"It's not your fault." He whispered in her ear as he stroked her hair.

"But it is. I will never see my baby girl's smile again or Matthew's all because I trusted Jackson even though I knew something was wrong. I should have listened to my gut."

"It's not your fault." He whispered again. "Trust me, I've been there. I've taken my vengeance but that doesn't solve anything. You need to move on. That's what helped me." He felt her nodding against his chest.

"Alright." It was the only thing she could think of to say as he flipped the elevator back on.

"Take a few minutes and gather yourself. We have a mission to finish. Afterwards, I want you to apply to my team. You need to go back to work. It will help I promise you that." He gave her some reassurance before he left her alone in the elevator to cry before she could calm herself down again.

He was right. It wasn't her fault. There was no one to blame but her ex partner who was now dead. She couldn't continue to live her life in the shadows of regret. She had to move on. Wiping away her tears, she composed herself before opening the elevator doors. McGee, Vance, and Gibbs stared at her as she walked into the bull pen ready to give directions and get the mission going.


	27. The Great Escape

My family is in the process of moving so packing has been keeping me from updating. However, I promise you I have not and will not give up on this story. There are about three more chapters to come before it's finished.

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Just as Danielle had fallen asleep on Madeline's bunk Ziva stood up. Looking over Ziva's petite form, she was lucky that there was no sign of pregnancy, not yet at least. All they had to do was get a hold of Tony or one of the agents stationed around them. They could be out of there in a matter of seconds, but doing anything at this point would be risking Danielle, Ziva, and Ziva's child. As Ziva sat down from Madeline the door was pushed open and three men barged in.

"No!" Madeline struggled as she had a hood popped over her head and secured. Fighting against the arms that held her, she felt her body being picked up and carried away. She could barely hear the muffled cries in the distance but she could tell Ziva was close behind her.

"Shh little cunt, you're going to a new home soon." A man cooed in her ear as she felt a jolt run through her body and his, it was almost as if he had kicked open the door they were stepping through.

Again she was unceremoniously dropped onto something that wasn't quite soft, but softer than concrete. A second later as she tried to sit up right, the hood was pulled off from over her head as the door slammed shut. She waited for her eyes to adjust as she looked at Ziva and Danielle. Why had they been moved? Could the buyer be interested in seeing all three of them?

"What is going on?" Danielle asked as she huddled closer to Madeline.

"We've been moved that is all, don't fret." She put her arm around her baby sister and held her as Ziva paced the room.

Walking over to the door, she looked at the door and the handle. The place where they were being kept was someplace that had been around for many years and had been neglected. Disappearing for a moment, she went into another room which was a makeshift bathroom with a mirror and a toilet with no seat.

"I think prisoners get better cells." Madeline commented to Ziva as she walked back out.

"Yes, well prisoners have the options of drugs being shot into them too…we do not." Ziva looked down at the small puncture mark on her arm.

"I wonder if the others are safe." Madeline asked.

"Judging from the time we've been here I'm saying that if the trade happened it happened today or tomorrow. Either way we must leave today. Tony should be stationed outside of the building or Deeks."

"Can you still break down a door?" Madeline smirked as she stood up, leaving Danielle to curl a blanket around her frail body.

"Yes, why?"

"Actually scratch that I can't have you harming my future god child." Madeline went into the bathroom and looked around. At least they were given a dirty yellow make shift towel in case. Wrapping her fist up in the towel, she slammed it into the glass mirror. "If I ever have to break glass again I'm going to cry." She flexed her hand, trying to get the numbness to go away. Reaching down she picked up a few larger glass shards.

"You have a plan I take it?" Ziva asked.

"Yes," She handed a large piece of glass to Ziva. "Dearest, I want you to take this. If anyone comes to hurt you…you hurt them. Remember what father taught you." Madeline handed her sister the glass piece as she nodded wearily. "Good girl."

"You want to let us in on the plan?" Ziva asked as Madeline looked around the room hoping to find some source of light besides what was coming in from the small window and the moonlight.

"Obviously it's nighttime which means that there are going to be customers that want to be serviced. We have a buyer coming in to view us which means that we will be taken one by one into a room to be viewed and possibly drugged for transport. We need to find a way out before that."

"Or we threaten the buyer."

"We can't because Danielle will not be with us. It is us that he wants and I cannot risk her being caught up in a fire fight should the team close in on the location. They will kill us if they suspect anything."

"So we find a way out of the room now and then what?" Ziva knelt down and slid the piece of glass under the doorway to see if she could see around the hallway outside their door. "It's become a night club down the hallway, ours is the only one with a small light on." She looked to see that mainly all the lights were off except for a few neon glowing lights. Women stood like zombies leaning against the wall as men propositioned them. If there was a good enough proposition they would go into the room behind them, but so far the night was young and there were many women and young girls out in the hallway.

"Do you see any guards wandering?" Madeline pulled Danielle up to a standing position before leaning her against the wall.

"One, however, there are a few men with the girls…I cannot tell if they are guards or customers."

"My guess is both so how many?"

"At least three." Ziva pulled the piece of glass back in as they heard music start to play not only down the hallway but also in the street.

"Perfect, that should muzzle the door." Madeline went over and tried to jiggle the handle.

"I still don't understand." Ziva watched as Madeline pulled out something from between her breasts. It was the last item she was able to hide from them before the guards searched her and Nicholas raped her. Clenching the small swiss army knock off in her hand, she flipped open the one blade.

"We don't have much time if I remember correctly our buyer was supposed to be here hours ago. I don't know what is holding him up. We get the door open and make it look like we are open for service…three for the price of two." Ziva started to understand now.

"We can casually walk down the hallway until we can find a fire escape or an exit." Ziva watched as Madeline's unsteady hand tried to pick the lock. "Here." Taking it from her, she worked at the lock until they heard a gentle pop. Slowly and carefully Ziva nudged the door open. She peeked out with her eye to see if they had drawn any attention but they had not. Waiting another second while Madeline gathered Danielle, Ziva opened the door quietly and leaned casually out in the door way. There were women down the hallway not only to the left but to the right. The two girls that were their roommates were a few rooms down talking to one of the guards.

"You'd think they'd be smarter and separate us." Madeline whispered as she led Danielle by the hand out the door, following Ziva's lead.

Holding the piece of glass in her hand, Madeline watched a guard lean in closer to the one roommate, trying to kiss her neck. As her head turned, she smiled and closed her eyes. However, as she opened her eyes they locked on Ziva, Danielle, and Madeline. Her eyes widened as the guard continued to whisper in her ear. This was the time where they would make it or break it. If the woman opened her mouth they were all going to have to run for it. Her mouth began to open as Madeline felt her stomach drop.

"Ziva." Madeline whispered. "Do you see what I see?"

"Yes, turn around and start for that way. There is a hallway down to the left I noticed." She whispered in reply.

"I'll lead, you watch Danielle." Madeline pivoted and slowly made her way down the opposite way, passing the room they were just locked in. Just as they passed the room, they were given a small opportunity. One of the girls ahead had managed to pull a guard into her room leaving a few girls, a guard, and a few customers wandering in the hallway leisurely.

"Stop them." Ziva could hear the girl's voice behind them as she followed Danielle and Madeline closely, picking up the pace slowly. They were almost at the crowd of people and past them was the side hallway.

"What?" The guard looked away from the girl and looked down the hallway. "Hey!" He bellowed, but no one really was paying attention as the three girls started to mix with the crowd. "Stop them! They are trying to escape!" He dashed away from his night's entertainment and ran after the three of them.

"Go!" Ziva yelled as they pushed men and girls aside. One guard tried to confront Madeline, but the piece of jagged glass was sent into his jugular as Ziva pushed Danielle past them so Madeline could finish her kill. As the guard dropped to the ground the girls started to scream and flee into their rooms followed by customers. Guards were being alerted as the one behind them was catching up.

"Go ahead!" Madeline urged Ziva and Danielle down the hallway as the guard stopped a few feet away from her. "Bring in on gordo." Holding the bloodied glass tighter she watched as he leapt for her. She just managed to dodge him before he grabbed her arm and slammed her back against the wall. Kicking up, she hit right underneath his throat sending him back a foot. As she kicked him again she saw the guards running down the corridor towards her. This needed to end and fast.

"Give it up girl." He slammed her back against the wall again as she sliced his arm with the glass.

"Never!" There was a struggle for his side arm as they rolled along the wall. All she had to do was release it from the clip. Almost…she almost had it. Instead of removing the gun from the holster, she fired the shot. The idiot had forgotten to leave the safety on and now had been grazed down the leg and shot in the foot. Screaming, he backed away as Madeline tore off into the direction Ziva and Danielle had gone.

When she turned the hallway all the doors were shut except for one that was cracked open. Perhaps it was best to hide out in a room in order to throw the men following off for awhile. That way they would be able to formulate a real plan before she got them killed with her own. Running down the hallway, she heard girls crying out for the men's comfort after what had happened. The man she had shot was yelling in his native tongue and ordering them to follow her. Had Ziva stopped or had she continued? Madeline could see another hallway in the distance. Perhaps they had found a staircase to take shelter in? Taking her chances, she slowed down and stopped at the cracked open door.

Nudging the door open, she kept the shard in her hand as blood trickled down her arm. Why was bleeding so obnoxious? Sighing to herself, she slipped in the doorway and into the room before slowly shutting the door so that it was closed behind her. It was a dark room, perhaps a bedroom or an empty room. Until he eyes adjusted the most she could see was about a foot in front of her. Staying along the wall she carefully felt her way to the back of the room where she heard faint breathing.

"Danielle?" She couldn't call to Ziva unless she used her cover name.

"Here." Danielle whispered as Madeline's eyes started to adjust to the dark room. Danielle was huddled on the floor, curled into a ball. She no longer held onto the piece of glass Madeline had given to her, instead she had her hand over the right side of her face. Kneeling down, Madeline touched Danielle's hand to find that it was wet.

"Where is my friend that was with us?" Madeline asked as she pulled her hand back and realized it was blood.

"He has her." She sobbed as she rested her head against her knees.

"Hello pet." Even in the dark she could recognize his voice. Slowly, she rose from her kneeling position and stood up. The glass still clenched in her hands. This was ending her way whether he liked it or not.

"Too afraid to fight me in the light?" The question was answered as a small desk lamp was turned on.

As her eyes quickly adjusted once more she saw Ziva sitting in the chair behind the desk. Her face and bruised and bloodied and there were a few cut marks on her arms. This wasn't Ziva. Ziva was never a victim. She was planning something and Madeline had to go along with it.

"Quite an uproar you caused my little pet." Nicholas held the piece of glass that belonged to Danielle. Ziva must have hid hers.

"I do my best." Madeline smirked as she went around the side of the desk, but as she moved towards Ziva, he put a blade to her throat. "Let me guess, move and you'll kill her? I hate to tell you but I'm only worried about myself."

"And your sister…" Nicholas noted.

"I have no sister."

"That's not what she's told me." He gestured to Danielle who was crying. "You know your buyer is here. I should just bring him in and see what he says. Perhaps, I can have my fun with you before he takes you." The adjoining door to the room swung open and shut as a taller sandy blonde haired man walked in. He was dressed in khaki shorts and a black polo. By his build, it suggested he was military at one point.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"That one is scrap, she'll be gone soon enough." He pointed to Danielle.

"No." Madeline glared.

"These two are the ones you requested however I'd like to have a word with that one." He gestured to Madeline.

"By all means, all long as you don't kill her. I still am paying for her to be of use to me."

"I'll add in that one if you'd like for free." Nicholas pointed to Danielle as he rolled up his sleeves.

"In exchange for what?"

"You let me teach her one more lesson." Nicholas had his sights set on Madeline for some reason. Leo looked to the girl on the floor who he assumed to be the missing girl and then to the woman in the chair. They were still alive, but the one on the floor was near exhaustion. They had to get out of there; he didn't have time for this. He couldn't blow his cover. Not with the guards outside.

"Fine, let them take them out to my car." He pointed to Danielle and Ziva.

"No, this one stays to watch." Ziva spat at him as he gestured to her.

"Fine." Without a command a guard walked in and took Danielle out of the room as Madeline waited for her chance.

A second went by before the desk was moved and the man moved to hold Ziva down to the desk chair. Madeline watched as Nicholas moved towards her with the piece of glass in hand. She watched and waited for him to make a move, but also kept Ziva in his view.

"You my dear are a spitfire." Nicholas complimented her as he stepped close enough for her to reach out and touch him.

"You raped me." She cursed at him as she lunged forward, nicking his arm with the glass before his elbow jammed into her spine sending her into the wall in front of her.

"I'd do it all over again if I could. Actually, I might just. You don't belong to him just yet." He grabbed her ankle as she tried to kick across his face. Lifting her leg up, he sent her flying back against the desk. Her back hit the wood before he grabbed her and turned her around to face Ziva. His body was pressed against hers as Ziva itched to move.

"Get off of her." Ziva flew out of the seat and broke the nose of the man holding her.

"Ziva!" Madeline watched as she tackled Nicholas to the ground, tumbling out from underneath him and against the wall. "Get away!" She saw their buyer regaining his sight as he cracked his nose back into place.

"You bitch, I'm going to…" Nicholas waited for Ziva to semi stand up before he attacked her. Madeline charged at him, jumping on his back until he spun around so that she could jump off and block a hit from him. Ziva swiped his legs out from under him sending him to the ground right before he rolled to the side and got back up on his feet.

Madeline made her move but it was too soon. She was thrown off balance and into the wall leaving him a clear shot at Ziva who was steadying herself after a blow to the stomach. Everything seemed to go silent as she watched him brandish the glass shard. The man behind her was moving towards her direction but she was already in motion to Ziva. Her body was in control as she summoned her strength and pushed Ziva to the side as the shard of glass was forced forward.

It took her a second, her body a second, to slow down and stop before she looked down at Ziva who seemed to be crying as she attempted to stand up. Her eyes moved to Nicholas, who was standing in front of her laughing as the man moved quietly behind him. Two hands were placed on either side of Nicholas' head before it was jerked upward and to the side. He dropped to his knees and to the ground…dead. Ziva rushed to push the man away before he said something to her. Madeline still felt as if she were in a haze. The man was saying something to her but she just couldn't hear him. Instead she looked downward at what Ziva had been staring at. Lodged in her stomach was the glass shard that was meant to be lodged in Ziva's pregnant stomach. Instead it was now in hers. More people entered the room as the room started to go black. She felt herself fall, but instead it felt as if she had landed on a cloud.


	28. MIA

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"Go!" The man yelled to Ziva as Ziva watched Madeline drop to the ground clutching her bleeding stomach.

"I'm not leaving her!" They could hear doors being thrusted open in the background and stun bombs going off.

"Get out of here…it's too late for her." He yelled, shoving at Ziva to take Danielle and run.

Against her better judgement, Ziva pulled a screaming Danielle away from Madeline. Danielle was hysterical as she kept turning around to see the image of her sister disappear. Grasping Danielle's hand tightly, they rounded the corner and pushed through a doorway that opened up into a stairwell. A smoke bomb was released causing Ziva to squint as she descended the stairs with Danielle in tow. She slowed down as she finished the first flight and turned to continue onto the second flight.

"Maddie!" Danielle was crying out.

"She'll be fine." Ziva never lied until now. She had no idea what had happened to Madeline. After having taken a knife to the abdomen for her, Ziva had just left her friend there in the care of some man she didn't even know. Madeline had saved her and her child's life. There was no way to possibly repay her and for all she knew Madeline was bleeding out as they escaped.

Running down the last flight of stairs, Ziva pulled Danielle behind her as they came to the door. She put her finger to her lips to silence Danielle, but nothing would silence her after witnessing her sister being wounded. Pushing open the door, they both slipped through as guards rushed passed them. They were barely noticeable as they pressed up against the wall in the heavy smoke that filled the hallways. English and Spanish mixed with one another as commands were being tossed back and forth.

"We're almost there." Ziva spoke to Danielle before they were both yanked backwards.

"Where do you think you two are going?" One of the guards had Danielle by the hair and Danielle had Ziva tightly by the wrist.

"Get off of her…" Ziva went to strike as a gun was pulled out and pointed at Danielle's temple.

"Don't move!" He yelled at her.

"Don't leave me." Danielle begged as both the Los Angeles office and D.C. office watched the scene unfold.

"Deeks," Kensi spoke into the speaker in front of her. She had been the first released from the hospital. Nell was still in recovery and being stitched up. Eric was typing furiously on the computer, pulling up all the screen views he could of the three house raids and the raid on the military personnel who had allowed the trafficking across the border.

"We got everyone from the military out post." Eric watched as military police swarmed in and captured the ten men that were inside the building. They would be court marshaled and taken to prison.

"Callen, where are you?" Hetty asked as the first house was made larger up on screen. "We just cleared the first house. Only eight girls were still alive. We're transporting them to Los Angeles for medical treatment before immigration checks them." Callen came up on screen as he walked out of the building. Mexican police and American military were coming and going in and out of the building as bodies were being brought out in bags.

"Were any men arrested?" Vance asked, intruding on the conference call.

"No, they killed themselves or were killed." Callen responded.

"Go to house two." Gibbs requested as Eric turned to look at Hetty who gave the nod of approval.

"Sam, are you there?" Kensi was tapping her broken finger nails on the table as the house came up on screen.

"I'm sweeping the house now." Sam sounded out of breath as he mounted another flight of stairs.

"Casualties?" Hetty preferred to direct the questions to her own agents.

"Mainly all the girls. We have five guys in custody so far and we are sweeping the last floor."

The video showed the house as five men were taken by police, Mexican police. This would be a fight over custody once the matter was over with. They watched anxiously for Sam to emerge or for surviving victims to emerge, but none so far had shown. "I hear something." Sam spoken as they could hear him pressing forward.

"Sam!" Kensi screamed as a portion of the house had been blown up. Fire raged through the building from the ceiling to the ground floor as rescuers pushed back away from the house.

"McGee, pull DiNozzo up and warn him." Gibbs ordered as he looked to Agent Riley beside him.

"Sam?" Eric continued to call out his name, waiting for a response. Zooming in on the video feed, Eric spotted a person lugging something or someone out of the entrance way of the building as it began to collapse.

"I'm here." He had a body slung over his shoulder of a young girl looking no older than ten years old. She was cut up and bruised from the explosion, but other than that she was fine. Setting her down on the lip of the ambulance, he watched as she received oxygen. Her face was tear stained as she reached out for him. She some how reminded him of his daughter. "You're going to be alright." Sam whispered as he sat down and held her on his lap.

"Situation update?" Hetty asked as she took a deep breath. She couldn't lose an agent on this mission.

"The detonation area had to come from where these girls were. She was running and crying from the room when I was headed down the hallway. I got her just in time. Otherwise, there are no other survivors." Sam's voice filled the room.

"This mission is a failure. We've saved at most twenty girls and the rest are dead." Kensi slammed her fist on the desk as she thought about all that Nell, Madeline, Ziva, and she had gone through.

"Pull up DiNozzo." Gibbs ordered to McGee as he and Eric worked together on the feed. Both DiNozzo's and Deek's visual came onto the screen. Deeks was outside the building hollering orders as DiNozzo was in a smoke filled area. "DiNozzo?"

"Yeah boss?" Tony whispered as visual came through his gun lens.

"Where are you?" Gibbs asked as they watched as Deeks ran into the building and to the stairwell.

"First floor and moving slowly." Tony could see shadows in the distance as he crouched down and closer to the wall.

"No! Take me not her." Ziva was negotiating in the distance. "I'm a federal United States Agent…you'll get out of here unharmed. She is just a missing civilian with no friends, family, or any real documentation."

"Shut up!" The man yelled as he mentally debated which girl to take.

Ziva waited for a second before she watched him release Danielle. Beckoning Ziva over to him, she grabbed her by the waist and held her against him as the gun remained on her temple. Danielle looked confused as Ziva mouthed to her.

"Run." Ziva didn't have to tell Danielle twice as she dashed down the hallway, beginning to disappear as she went further. The guard removed his gun from Ziva's temple and pointed it at Danielle as she ran away. "No!" Ziva struggled against his tight grip, realizing that it was his intentions to kill Danielle the whole time. "RUN!" She screamed as Danielle turned to look back at her sister's fellow co-worker as a shot rang through the air.

Danielle stopped mid air and dropped to the ground as Ziva's ears rang. A tear slipped down her cheek as she felt horror wash over her. Danielle was dead and so was Madeline. The woman who had gone through all of this lost the mission and herself. As she stood in her trance staring at Danielle's body on the ground, she didn't feel the released grip on her waist. A second later the grip tightened around her waist again as she was forcefully dragged forward. The person did not waste any time before throwing her over his shoulder and running towards Danielle's body. Just as they closed in on the body, Danielle looked up and reached upward. The man's free arm reached down and swooped up Danielle so that she was standing and running along side of him.

"Danielle?" She looked to Danielle before trying to prop herself up to see who was carrying her.

"I got Danielle and Ziva, boss." Tony made sure to announce as they proceeded down the hallway and closer to the light at the end of it.

Within seconds they burst through the entrance way and out into the open night air. There were spot lights on them and on the building blinding them as they ran over to a medical evacuation team. Tony set Ziva down on the gurney before Danielle was seated on the edge of the ambulance. A helicopter was taking off overhead of them as Tony took Ziva's head in his hands and tilted her head upwards. Kissing her passionately on the lips he pulled away before heading back to the building.

"She's on the third floor." Ziva called after Tony as he started to jog away. "She was down."

"What?" Gibbs could barely hear what Ziva had said, but it still faintly came through Tony's microphone.

"His hearing is good." Tony commented. "What?" He directed his question towards Ziva.

"She took a hit that was meant for me." Her hand rested on her stomach as she thought about the baby.

"Was she conscious when you left her?" Gibbs asked as if Ziva could hear him.

"She was unconscious and on the ground. The second buyer was with her." Ziva tried to keep her composure as she watched about twelve girls get escorted into the back of a police van that would be taken to the hospital.

"Third floor." Gibbs ordered Tony. "Find my damn wife!"

"Perhaps Leo has her," Alexandra held her composure as she looked to Jethro.

"Perhaps Agent Gibbs, you should step outside." Vance offered.

"No, this is my god damn mission and my agents."

"Our agents." Hetty jumped in. "Do it agent DiNozzo. Deeks should be inside to assist you."

"Yes boss." Tony nodded as he ran back towards the building.

"I'm on the third floor." Deeks patched his way into the conversation. "Or possibly the second floor. I'm finishing my sweep and heading upstairs. I had two girls run past. They should be headed out soon."

"Deeks," Kensi closed her eyes for a second as she remembered what Deeks had said to her or rather how he had acted towards her. They came to a mutual non verbal agreement that there were feelings between the two of them. "You don't have long. The second place was rigged to go when Sam got to the center floor. If they're going to do it to this place to it's going to be soon." As she finished speaking, there was an exchange of gun fire.

"I'm taking on fire." Deeks grunted as a bullet soared into his right shoulder and through it into the wall. "I'm hit and pulling back."

"On my way." Tony heard Deeks' distressed call and raced up the stairs. "I should have been a gym teacher. There's no guns or smoke…" He joked.

"I think there's about three or four left." Deeks was squinting as the smoke started to clear away.

"Coming now." Tony kicked the door open and opened fire as he stepped into the hallway. He had burst in behind the team of guards assaulting Deeks and had taken out two of them before one returned fire on him causing him to side step into a room.

"Get out!" A young girl screamed at Tony.

"We're both getting out. I'm with the United States government," Tony popped out and fired off two rounds before ducking back into the room and reloading. "Come with me you'll be safe." Gesturing for her to stand, she did it reluctantly and huddled against him as they both stepped out of the room while he fired off his whole clip taking out the rest of the team. "Deeks?" Tony called out.

"Here." They moved down the hallway to see Deeks propped against the wall. "It's about damn time." He chuckled. "This floor is clear."

"Then we must be on the second floor. Here," Handing the girl off to Deeks, he took the extra weapon Deeks offered. "Get her out of here and get that looked at. I'll get the next floor."

"Ouch." Deeks winced as the girl gripped his bleeding shoulder.

"Suck it up Deeks it's a flesh wound."

"This flesh wound was for you Kensi." He replied as he and the girl departed from Tony.

"Any word from the other contact?" Tony asked as he went to the top floor which was the third floor. The hallway was littered with bodies as Tony slowly stepped over them. Young girls, no older than twenty were strewn on the ground after having been used for the final time that night. Clearing the last floor room by room, he checked a bathroom room.

"DiNozzo!" Deeks came through on the ear piece.

"Yes." He cleared another room.

"Get out of there! You've got about a minute to find a fire escape." Deeks groaned as an EMT pressed a bandage to his shoulder.

"Why?"

"Someone found a bomb on the first floor." He stood up. "Get out of there now."

"Not without Agent Todd." Tony owned Madeline his life for saving Ziva's.

As he reached the end of the hallway, he busted open the final door. It had led him to a staircase of about five steps. Going up the steps, he hit open another door that opened up onto the roof of the building. She was gone. Madeline had to be.

"No word yet." Alexandra checked her phone for Leo's message as Gibbs stood perfectly still watching the screen.

"Ten seconds, get out of there!" Deeks yelled as he looked at his watch. Ziva was anxiously pacing near the ambulance where Danielle was being tended to.

"Boss, I'm not giving up." Tony was directly speaking to Gibbs now.

"Get out of there Agent DiNozzo." Both Vance and Hetty ordered.

"Boss…Gibbs…" Tony ran around the roof of the building looking for a fire escape, fully knowing there wasn't one. "I'm going back in."

"No." It was the worst word Gibbs had come to say in his life. "Find a way out DiNozzo. The team is out, bring them home." He had just sentenced his own wife to death. He had condemned her just as he had Shannon and Kelly. There was still a chance she had gotten out. There was still a chance she was with this Agent Leo Abel.

"Four…Three…Two…One…" Deeks counted down as he saw a tiny figure on the roof of the building.

"I hate heights!" Tony screamed as he took a running leap off of the roof. The power of the blast forced his body even harder and faster towards the ground.

"Get a medic ready!" Deeks and Ziva watched as Tony flew through the air and over a fence of a hotel across the street.

"Tony!"

Dropping to the ground, Deeks covered Ziva with his body as debris flew all over the place. Danielle was protected by the hood of the ambulance as a piece of the structure smashed on top of the ambulance before toppling on the ground beside Ziva and Deeks. As the debris turned to bits of ash and fire blazed over the building they both rose to their feet. The fire team was attempting to put the fire out as Ziva dropped the blanket from around her shoulders. Without a second thought she sprinted along side of Deeks and two medics. They both had lost sight of Tony as the explosion rocked the area around it and now they were both on a mission to find him. Deeks' shoulder was still bleeding and Ziva's forehead was half way stitched.


	29. Stay With Me

Dropping to the ground, Deeks covered Ziva with his body as debris flew all over the place. Danielle was protected by the hood of the ambulance as a piece of the structure smashed on top of the ambulance before toppling on the ground beside Ziva and Deeks. As the debris turned to bits of ash and fire blazed over the building they both rose to their feet. The fire team was attempting to put the fire out as Ziva dropped the blanket from around her shoulders. Without a second thought she sprinted along side of Deeks and two medics. They both had lost sight of Tony as the explosion rocked the area around it and now they were both on a mission to find him. Deeks' shoulder was still bleeding and Ziva's forehead was half way stitched.

Chapter Twenty Nine

"Do you see him?" Ziva called to Deeks as they split up to cover more territory.

"Gibbs." Vance turned to see Gibbs headed out of the door of MTAC and into the hallway as the door shut. McGee looked to Agent Riley and Vance for orders as he worked on the computer.

"Eric can you replay the video feed we had?" McGee was taking charge.

"Yeah," Eric went and started messing with the video feed on both of their screens rewinding the whole video. "Why?"  
"Is there anyway we can use the feed to isolate Tony and his projection?" McGee asked as the door to MTAC opened and closed again. This time Gibbs walked in with Ducky and Abby in tow. Abby went right to the computer, sitting down next to McGee, as she put on a headset.

"Hey Eric." Abby started typing and scrolling on the video.

"Abby." Eric greeted her.

"The blast had to have changed his speed or his targeted landing zone." Kensi commented as Hetty watched Eric, Abby, and McGee work together to find where DiNozzo would have landed. Agent DiNozzo and Agent Todd were missing and possibly dead. Dread surged through her as she thought about Madeline. She still held the young woman's wedding band in her pocket for safe keeping.

"They'll find Tony." Ducky tried to comfort Gibbs as they stood their watching.

"My wife is possibly dead and I allowed it." Gibbs replied, silencing Ducky from any further comfort.

"I think I got something." Abby started typing faster. "Kensi is right…" The video zoomed in on Tony as he tucked his body inward while the blast pushed him forward. They watched as he soared through the air, over a fence of a neighboring rundown motel, and into the backyard.

"Dectective Deeks, Agent DiNozzo should be about a block to your left." Hetty quickly called as Deeks motioned for Ziva to follow him. They darted off into the direction Hetty gave them as Abby and McGee worked on getting satellite access to find where Tony had landed exactly.

"DiNozzo?" Deeks yelled as they broke through the fence and came ran through the dirt parking lot of the run down and vacant motel.

"Tony!" Ziva yelled trying to hold back her tears. All these years she had waited for someone to come along. She wanted someone who could promise her a life where she was not alone and Tony was to be that someone. She was having his child. As they ran through the lot and to the other side of the building they could hear a voice in the distance.

"Here!" DiNozzo was yelling.

"Tony!" Ziva spotted a pool filled with grimy water and garbage. Floating, or rather, wading through the garbage was a bruised and banged up Tony.

"Found him…" Deeks informed the team and flagged the medical team over to them.

"Ziva…" Tony was about to swim to her just as she ran and jumped into the water. Grabbing onto him, she pressed her lips against his. Taken off guard, they sunk beneath the water and bobbed back up to the surface. His arms went around her waist as she pressed against him. He winced as she touched his shoulder, but he didn't care so long as she was in his arms and finally safe.

"You fool…" She shook her head. "You damn lucky fool." Tears were mixing with droplets of pool water as they swam towards the side of the pool. The medics pulled Ziva out first before they grabbed Tony and hoisted him out of the water. He had a dislocated shoulder, broken collarbone, sprained ankle, and a few scrapes and cuts from the explosion.

"Tell me how you really feel Ziva…" Tony laughed as he limped his way back to the main hub. There was an ambulance still there with Danielle as they made it back to where Medics could be care for Tony.

"What are the orders?" Deeks asked as he wrapped a blanket around Ziva while Tony was tended to next to Danielle.

"Come home." Director Vance ordered and Hetty nodded in agreement. Kensi and Eric breathed a sigh of relief as Sam and Callen confirmed the order.

"We still have a missing agent Director." McGee mentioned as Sam and Callen each boarded a helicopter to head to the closest airport.

"We'll deal with that when everyone is state side." Vance watched as McGee gave him a look of frustration before his attention turned back to the computer.

"I'll try Abel again." Agent Riley flipped out her phone, awaiting a message, awaiting for the phone to ring but neither happened. His phone must have been damaged.

"Is she able to be transported?" Deeks asked about Danielle and then about DiNozzo. After receiving a yes, they gathered in a black Wrangler and were escorted to the local airport.

"Agent McGee you're dismissed. Abby, you and Dr. Mallard are dismissed too. Go home and get some rest. They'll be on the plane shortly and headed back to Los Angeles first. There is no sense in waiting around while they are transported. We had a successful mission and recovered the missing girl. As far as I'm concerned this trafficking ring was shut down and ended."

"Yes sir." McGee and Abby stood up and waited a minute for Ducky before they followed the command they were given. Single file they walked out of MTAC and headed back to their respective homes for the night while Gibbs, Vance, and Riley remained in MTAC.

"Agent Gibbs," Vance walked over to him. "You saved DiNozzo's life."

"Yeah, and lost one Leon." He brushed Vance's hand off his shoulder just before Vance walked up the ramp and out of MTAC. It was about time he went home to his own family.

"He'll call in when they are in a safe location." Agent Riley sat down and looked at the blacked out screen. Gibbs sat down next to her as he assumed Hetty sent her own team home.

"I hope you're right." Closing his eyes, his thoughts immediately went to his children and to his wife who was always on the ground rolling around with their son and daughter. As his thoughts drifted both he and Agent Riley fell asleep sitting in MTAC waiting for confirmation that Madeline was still alive.

"Danielle, Ziva…Jethro…" Madeline tried to open her eyes, but they felt so heavy and her body felt limp.

"It's okay." A male voice tried to console her as she went to sit up. "You have to stay down." The hands on her shoulders pushed her back down into a lying position.

As she opened her eyes, she was blinded by a bright light hanging over her. Putting her hand up to shield the light from her eyes, she noticed an IV in her hand that attached to possibly a bag of morphine. Lifting her head just high enough, she looked down to see a blurred vision of a man hunched over her stomach. The last thing she remembered was saying goodbye to Ziva and Danielle before everything went black. Then there was heat, it was so hot, and then water before she blacked out again.

"Who…" Her mouth was dried and cracked as she tried to form the words she was trying to say.

"Abel, Leo Abel. I worked with NCIS in Los Angeles." As her vision cleared, she gasped as she felt the sting of the needle stab through her skin. He was stitching her stomach wound up from where the knife was. "I've cleaned most of your wounds; this one is just being stubborn at the moment."

"Where am I?" She tried to turn her head, but she saw stars in her eyes.

"At my condo, we're back in the United States in California. It was the farthest I could get you before the blood loss was starting to get to be too much for you. Long story short, you're lucky." He chuckled as he continued to stitch and she could feel pain starting to set into her body.

"What happened?"

"Well, you took a knife to the abdomen…then as I was carrying you out the building exploded and the only option was the water. So we went for a swim before I was able to get you to the copter to take off. You put up one hell of a fight that much is certain."

"Why are you talking so loudly?" Her hands went to her pounding head.

"Sorry, you took a serious blow to the head. I cleaned up that as much as I could. Once I finish stitching this I can do another reassessment."

"Where are the others?"

"I am assuming safe. They cleared out before I took you myself." He finished stitching her stomach before lowering the t-shirt he had placed on her since her clothing was burnt, dirty, and wet. "Alright, no broken bones…I don't see any more sites bleeding…you're going to have to rest for a day or two before I can get you to the hospital. Right now I have to reestablish contact with Riley or else I am a dead man."

"Who?" Madeline cried out as she forced herself to sit up.

"Not a good idea." He lifted her into his arms and grabbed the IV bag before he carried her back to a bedroom with clean white sheets and comforter. "The agent working with Agent Gibbs is a colleague of mine. Right now, I need you to rest. Can you do that for me?"

"No." She went to move, but he pushed her back down.

"I need you ask you a few questions to make sure you don't have a severe concussion or any memory loss."

"Fine." Wincing as he turned on the table lamp, she wanted nothing more than to doze off into a deep sleep.

"What is your name?" He lifted the shirt she was wearing just enough to see the stitch job and cover it with a bandage.

"Madeline Todd-Gibbs." She responded as he tucked the shirt back down into the boxers he changed her into.

"Wasn't expecting that…" A married couple in NCIS reminded him of Alex and Matthew.

"I have two children named Caitlyn and Leroy Jethro." Their faces flashed in front of her as if she had just taken a picture of them. "I work for NCIS."

"What year is it?"

"2011."

"What month?"

"To hell if I know…"

"Good enough. Rest, I'll be back to check on you a little later."

Leaving her in the bedroom once he turned off the light he went back into the kitchen and to the phone. The line was out. He had a spare cell in the condo somewhere. They were at the safe house they used to use back when Alex and the team were still together. Digging through the cushions of the couch he tried to find where the phone was hidden. Instead he found a gun.

"Not helpful." Looking down, he was covered in Madeline's blood, but at least she was in one piece. Tonight would be critical to get through. If she made it through tonight, he could get her to the hospital tomorrow.

"It's here." Madeline noticed something behind the side table next to her as she tried to keep from falling asleep. "God damn it!" She cried out as she twisted and grabbed the phone from the back of the table it was taped to.

"Madeline?" Leo yelled from the living room as he quickly turned and sprinted to the back bedroom.

She was on her side clutching an object in one hand and clutching her stomach in the other. Rolling her onto her back, he looked down to see blood seeping through the shirt as her head hit the pillow. Lifting the shirt, he realized she had ripped the stitches and was bleeding even more than before. There was too much blood…he needed to get blood back into her as he stitched her. Pulling his shirt off, he placed it against her wound and ordered her to apply pressure as he went to get his kit.

"Son of a bitch." She cursed as she pressed down on her stomach; the pain at least helped her to stay awake.

"Alright, I need you to stay awake as long as possible. I have to re-stitch you and then I'm going to give you my blood. We're the same type."

"Thank you." She said as she moved his shirt from the wound and opened her other hand to reveal the cell phone.

"No, thank you." He whispered as he pushed the needle back through her skin, causing her to wince in pain until he finished the last knot. It took almost an hour to stitch her back up and it was harder to keep her awake. Once she was sealed, he bandaged it again before placing a band around his arm to find a decent vein. "Stay with me Madeline." She heard him repeat. "Tell me about your children."

"What children?" She asked as he jabbed himself with the needle and blood went into a bag.

"You said you have two children," He needed to get her blood immediately, she was starting to forget. "Caitlyn and Leroy Jethro."

"My mother's name is Caitlyn. She works for a Leroy Jethro Gibbs at NCIS." Madeline felt another stab in her arm, but it was nothing more than a pinch at this point.

"No, stay with me. You're married, I am assuming, to Leroy Jethro Gibbs." He watched as the blood flowed into her. Thank god he had taken medical courses and gotten his license through the Navy. "That'd be like marrying Hetty." Reaching down he took the cell phone and turned it on waiting for it to start up as he sat down on the bed and held her hand.

"Where's my mother?" She asked as she opened her eyes, looked up at him and closed her eyes once again.

"Madeline?" He felt her grasp on his hand slip as her eyes closed. The sound of the phone's greeting tone played in the background. "Madeline, no!" Her hand dropped to the side of the bed as he reached up to her neck to feel for a pulse, removing the pillows from beneath her to prepare for CPR just before his fingers pressed against her neck.


	30. Realizing What Is There

"Madeline?" He felt her grasp on his hand slip as her eyes closed. The sound of the phone's greeting tone played in the background. "Madeline, no!" Her hand dropped to the side of the bed as he reached up to her neck to feel for a pulse, removing the pillows from beneath her to prepare for CPR just before his fingers pressed against her neck.

Chapter Thirty

"Weren't they supposed to get here by now?" Kensi looked at her watch as she leaned against the table in the communications room. Eric, sitting in his swivel chair, sat back and shrugged as he checked the arrival time of the flight on the computer.

"They landed on time…actually ten minutes early." He commented as the door opened and Hetty walked in.

"I do not know what is taking them so long Miss Blye so do not give me that look." Hetty retorted as she noticed the look Kensi was giving her. "No Director, no word from them yet and before I can send them home I need to debrief your team." She spoke without looking at Vance who was on the screen.

"They can be debriefed here Hetty." Vance spoke as she looked up at the screen to see Agent Gibbs and Agent Riley in the background along with the rest of their team anxiously waiting.

"I am telling you we should have taken the other exit and followed them." There was a female voice in the background of the communications room causing Eric, Hetty, and Kensi to turn to look towards the door.

"Well we obviously are back before them so I think we took the right turn." A male voice defended himself as the doors opened to reveal a worn and beaten looking Ziva David and Anthony DiNozzo.

"Is it them, Gibbs?" Abby asked in the background as Gibbs waited for visual confirmation that they were okay.

"Not now Ziva." Tony clenched his teeth and faked a smile as they walked into the communications room still dressed in their apparel from the past evening. "Director…Boss…Hetty…" Tony and Ziva greeted them as they stepped up to the table. Tony's ankle had been put in a brace and his arm in a sling, but the rest of him went unattended. They were to report back first before seeking medical attention in this situation where there was still an agent missing. Kensi, without a second thought, went over to Ziva and gave her a warm embrace.

"Thank you." Kensi whispered in her ear.

"You do not have me to thank it is Madeline you must thank." Ziva felt emotion overcome her. She was finally almost home, but she was safe. She and the child she was carrying were safe. That was all that mattered at this point and Kensi, Nell, and Madeline had kept her and the child safe. Patting Kensi on the back, she couldn't form the words she wanted to say. All she could say was "Thank you."

"She'll be back I know it." Kensi let go of Ziva as Gibbs stepped up to the screen.

"I hope you are right." Ziva sighed.

"DiNozzo, Ziva…" He inspected them. "Go see a doctor."

"Boss," Tony nodded, but paused before moving. "When I was doing the sweep of the last floor I saw no one. There was no one in the building left that I could help or that, at least looked like, Agent Todd. She must have gotten out of there."

"Well done DiNozzo," Gibbs couldn't listen to false hope. "See that you are both attended to at the hospital. I want a status report in one hour of your conditions and then I want to be debriefed or else I am on a flight out there and I don't think McGee wants to sit next to me again on the flight." Gibbs looked over at McGee who paled.

"I have a bag of both your clothing waiting with Hetty so when you all got back you would have clean clothing to change into. I packed everything for the three of you." Abby spoke from behind Gibbs as she waved to Ziva and Tony, making both of them smile. "So when Madeline comes, which she will because I'm going to find her, she will have something to change into." Abby started to tear up as she thought about the friend she had made years ago and only discovered recently that she was the daughter of her murdered co-worker.

"Abigail…" Ducky embraced her in the background for a moment before she stormed out of the room headed directly for her lab stating "I'll find her Gibbs" as she stomped away in her platform boots.

"Where is the rest of your team Hetty?" Vance questioned.

"I instructed them to proceed to the hospital to receive medical attention. You may find them there if you wish. There is no need for you to get on a plane Agent Gibbs. I have things under control here and Agent Riley can attest to that."

"I'm sure that things are well at hand. Agents David and DiNozzo, I will be expecting a report by tomorrow evening when you return." Vance turned to look over at the technician as the video feed cut off on the DC end.

"I'll have a car take you both to the hospital…" Hetty went to speak before she was cut off.

"I will take them." Kensi offered. "Also, I should see how Nell is progressing. She should be released tomorrow. I'll drop them off and then go home and Sam, Callen, or Deeks might need a ride."

"Alright Miss Blye, see to it. Eric, you may go home for the evening." Hetty looked around the room as Kensi followed closely behind Ziva and Tony. Once everyone was gone she descended downstairs to her desk before brewing herself a cup of tea for the long night ahead.

"I want to be on the next plane out there." Gibbs ordered as McGee, Agent Riley, and Ducky stood in the background.

"Why? What good is that going to do? Our investigation is over." Vance watched McGee go over to the computer to book Gibbs a flight.

"Those are my agents and I am going to see them and Danielle home. After all Leon, she is my sister-in-law."

"McGee, don't you book it." Vance threatened.

"You have thirty minutes until boarding boss." McGee printed out the boarding pass and handed it to Gibbs as he sprinted out. "You too, Agent Riley."

"What?" She stepped forward and took the slip of paper.

"It was at Agent Lang's request."

"Coming probie?" Gibbs called from the hallway.

"Thanks McGee, it was a pleasure working with you and Ducky." Alex, still in a daze, ran out of the room and chased after Gibbs as the elevator doors opened. "I know you're a good driver…but I'll get us there in ten." Alex said as she pulled out the keys to the rental car she had been given.

"We had a call ahead." Kensi went up to the desk at the hospital emergency room and showed her identification badge for N.C.I.S.

"Yes, we have a room waiting for you. There are two beds in room 403. You take the elevator up to the fourth floor and make a right. Rooms 401, 402, and 404 are also yours."  
"Thanks," Kensi motioned for Ziva and Tony to follow to the elevator before they got in and rode up to the fourth floor, following the nurse's instructions.

Danielle was in the first room which was room 401 which was a two bed room. Peering into the room, Kensi could see that Nell was still fast asleep in her bed with the IV drip in her arm while Danielle was being tended to in the bed behind the dividing curtain. As they walked by room 402, which was a one bed room, they could see a nurse putting stitches in Deeks' forehead. As Kensi glanced in her eyes locked with his causing her heart to stop for a moment before continuing on. Leading Ziva and Tony into room 403, they were instructed by nurses to disrobe and put on a hospital gown before the doctor could be in to see them.

"A little privacy would be nice." Tony looked to Kensi, whose mind had traveled elsewhere.

"What?" She looked to the closed curtain Ziva had pulled across before looking at Tony. "Nothing I haven't seen before…" Shaking her head, she left the room and closed the door before going to the last of their rooms.

"See I'm fine, now can you take this IV out of me?" Sam was sitting up in the bed trying to pull the gown closed around him as Callen lounged in the bed next to him watching as the nurse struggled to bandage Sam's arm.

"Relax Sam, how often do we have someone take care of us?" Callen asked.

"I wouldn't mind someone taken care of me just not in a hospital." Sam scowled as the nurse left the room.

"Quit your whining." Kensi stepped into the room.

"Kens." Callen and Sam both fell silent as they looked over her healing body.

"Good to see you too. Next time you guys exit places can you try not to get shot or blown up?" She tried to joke as she walked over and gave each one of them a hug. It was not often that Kensi showed her emotions, but after the ordeal they had gone through the safety she felt with them and comfort was overwhelming. "How was the flight?"

"I slept." Callen cracked his neck.

"He snored…the whole flight home." Sam complained. "How are the others?"

"Tony and Ziva are next door being looked over. I haven't seen Miss Gray or Deeks yet. How are they?"

"The girl is in critical condition. She was screaming for Madeline the whole flight so we had to sedate her. She should be resting now. Deeks is getting stitches; he's got a few bruises but nothing terrible."

"Yeah I heard him crying as I walked past the room." She joked.

"You should go comfort him." Callen winked and smirked.

"I'm telling them to cut off whatever they are giving you in the IV drip." She smacked him in arm before she walked towards the door. "I'll be back and by the way Hetty is expecting you both back at 0700 hours tomorrow."

"That woman never rests." Sam commented to Callen to continue their conversation as Kensi walked out of the room.

She could feel her heart starting to beat faster as she walked slowly past the closed door where Ziva and Tony were being tended to. The door to the room where Deeks was being kept was cracked open. Debating whether or not to knock, she decided to push open the door instead to see Deeks sitting on the bed with his shirt off after having been cleaned and bandaged. He was just about to reach for his shirt when he winced and retracted his arm. Looking down at the bandage on his arm, at least the bullet only grazed him.

"Deeks." Kensi stepped into the dimly lit room and closed the door behind her until it fully shut.

"Hey Kens," He went to stand but she motioned for him to remain standing.

"I thought you promised me no more scares and no more hospitals?"

"I guess I'm going to have to make you a new promise or quit my job." He chuckled as she stepped closer to him.

"How are you doing?"

'"Fine…especially now that I've seen you." The last part of the sentence he seemed to murmur.

"What? I didn't hear you?" She walked over and looked at the bandage on his arm to see little dots of red starting to seep through. "This bandage needs to be redressed. Are you sure they did the stitching right? You might have broken one if you are bleeding through…"

"Kens…"

"Look at the shotty job on your forehead…" She ran a thumb over his bandage that covered the stitches on his forehead as he winced. "Sorry, I shouldn't have touched it."

"Kens,"

"Let me go get the nurse to look at your arm…" As she turned to walk towards the door his hand latched around her arm stopping her. "I know I call you a baby all the time, but that needs to be redressed."

"Come here." He spoke softly, waiting for her to obey. "I'm not going to bite."

"What?" She stepped over so that she was standing against his knees.

"Are you alright?" His tone was soft and she could hear the underlying question.

"I am fine. Nell and Madeline had the worst of it. I only picked a few fights." She looked down at his lap as his hand moved from holding her arm to her hand.

"When I left you at the run down hotel I nearly called it all off." He took his finger and turned her face so she was looking at him and not at the board with the nurse's name and attending physician's name on it. "Then when I was standing by a few miles away listening to the feed…all of it as it was happening I wanted to kill him. I wanted so badly to come in there and kill him and save you. I know you prefer to be the one in charge and the one giving the orders but this time you couldn't. I was supposed to be your handler and I let you go and get beaten and almost raped…they could have killed you."

"But they didn't."

"For once let me do my job."

"What job? Distracting me from getting you medical attention?" A small smile crossed her face.

"No, let me take care of you Kensi."

"You're the one in the hospital bed." She pointed out. "I don't need to be taken care of."

"Everybody does," He reached up and cupped her cheek. "Damn it Kensi Marie Blye…at least let me do this!" Pulling her against him, he captured her lips as her body went from stiff to relaxed against him.

Without a second thought, she pressed harder against him until she was standing between his legs. Her lips parted as he deepened the kiss allowing for his tongue to slip in. She cautiously put her arms around his neck as his hands went to her hips. Everything started to swirl in her mind. She could see Jeremy, hear him taunting her, and she could feel Nicholas' touch. Her body started to shake as Deeks pulled away and noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Deeks," She started to sob.

"It's okay Kens." He ran a hand through her hair gently trying to calm her. "What's wrong? You're safe. You're back in Los Angeles and you're back with me and in my arms. You're safe I promise you that Kensi." Wrapping his arms around her he held her as she sobbed into his bare shoulder.

"I can still feel them…and hear them…poor Nell…and Madeline…"

"We'll work through this. Everything is over and they will never touch, speak, or look at you again. I will never let that happen."

"Promise?" She ran a hand up and down his bare chest as her round eyes looked up into his eyes.

"That's a promise I can keep." Leaning down, he captured her lips again as his hands went to her waist and hoisted her up into the bed and onto his lap as he turned to put his back against the hospital bed. "I care about you Kensi, more than I have any other woman."

"I like you a lot Deeks." She was afraid to speak the other word she truly meant to say.

"Then let me take care of you." As he spoke she laid against his smooth chest, stretching upward to kiss him on the lips. "And just so you know…"

"Yeah?" She smiled as she pulled away slightly.

"You're in my hospital bed." He chuckled as she pushed the button to cause the bed to drop flat so that she was straddling his waist.

"Oh shut up before I regret this." Leaning down she covered him as she kissed him again. His arms wrapped around her, turning them so that they were both lying on their sides facing one another in a warm embrace.


	31. Keeping Hope Alive

To my readers: The last chapter I had a specific request for more Deeks and Kensi interaction so I had to write what the reader wants. This next chapter will maybe just maybe answer some questions to Madeline, Nell, Danielle, Tony, and Ziva. So be expecting one to two more chapters If you have any ideas for a future story please let me know! Thanks for staying with me.

"_Yeah?" She smiled as she pulled away slightly._

_ "You're in my hospital bed." He chuckled as she pushed the button to cause the bed to drop flat so that she was straddling his waist. _

_ "Oh shut up before I regret this." Leaning down she covered him as she kissed him again. His arms wrapped around her, turning them so that they were both lying on their sides facing one another in a warm embrace. _

Chapter Thirty-One

Kensi woke in Deeks' arms as the sun just barely peeked in the room of the hospital. Squinting at the window, she turned her head upwards to see Deeks was staring down at her with a small smile on his face.

"What?"

"I like this."

"What?" She rubbed her eyes as she propped herself up on her elbow.

"Waking up to see you next to me." Cupping her cheek, he pulled her closer as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Ugh, I have morning breath…" She went to get out of the bed but he pulled her back against him.

"I don't really care as long as I get to do this." He kissed her again, nipping at her lower lip until her lips parted, letting him slide his tongue in.

"I wouldn't mind either…except…nope," She pushed away and slid out of the hospital bed. "I need to brush my teeth and so do you." Going over to the drawer she pulled out a toothbrush and paste that the hospital supplied. Brushing her teeth, she finished and went over to the door. "Once you brush them I will be back and don't think I won't know." Warning him, she opened the door and closed it before heading down to the left. Tony and Ziva's door was still shut as she walked by it to go to Callen and Sam's room. Stopping short of the doorway, she realized that the room was vacant. They must have left her there with Deeks.

Turning on her heel, she went to go back to Deeks' room after she stopped in to see Nell. Nell was sitting up in the chair beside Danielle's bed, holding her hand as Danielle slept. Kensi gave Nell a semi smile as Nell looked up at her. She was fully dressed and already discharged, but decided to stay with Danielle until someone could sit with her. Calling Kensi closer, she gestured her over before keeping her voice at a whisper to not wake Danielle.

"She's been calling for Madeline all night." Nell sighed. "They gave her something to keep her calm."

"How are you doing Nell?" Kensi put her hand on her shoulder. "I know it's not a good question to ask."

"The doctors cleared me. I have nothing that will not heal. I set up to go to counseling this week otherwise I am fine. It was an eye opening experience and one I signed up for knowing full well of all the risks. I calculated all of the risks and sometimes one of them happens, but I am fine now and will be better soon. How are you?"

"Fine, I was in with Deeks, he should be discharged today. I haven't heard from Tony or Ziva yet."

"Well let me know when he is discharged and I'll ride with you. I just don't want to leave her alone." Nell patted Danielle's hand. "Is there any chance…"

"There has to be." Kensi already knew what Nell was asking.

"I figured the two of you would be here." Deeks had already had his bandage changed and a new shirt on as he walked into the room.

"What should we do?" Nell asked, not wanting to leave her quite yet.

"Let's sit with her for a bit until Tony or Ziva have their door open." Kensi suggested as both she and Deeks pulled chairs up to sit along side of the bed while a few doors down the doctor reviewed the file folders outside of Tony and Ziva's room.

"Never again do you hear me?" Tony threatened as he pushed the button to make his bed sit up.

"What?" Ziva rolled her eyes as she remained lying on her side facing him.

"You're never going undercover like that again." Tony put it as if he already decided this with the Director and with Gibbs.

"You can't tell me what I can and cannot do." She rolled onto her side to face the window and her hand went to her stomach. What was going on with the baby? The doctors had yet to come back and talk to her. Should she tell Tony? Should she raise the child or perhaps an alternative option was best. They weren't even supposed to be dating and yet they were breaking that rule. What would this news do to her…their…relationship? Would he leave her alone to raise the child on her own or suggest adoption? They both couldn't work while the baby was growing up, but then again Gibbs and Madeline had been managing two children while both working together. A smile came to her face as she thought of her…her and Tony's child running in the yard with little Caitlin and Jethro. Her mind drifted as Tony continued to rant in the background, most likely lecturing her on the dangerous situation she had put herself in. As she tuned back in, she caught the tail end of what he was saying.

"I am going to tell you what you can and cannot do because I love you and I am not going to watch you go and get yourself killed!"

"This coming from the person who jumped…no was blown off the roof of a building!" She shot back at him before it registered to her what he had said. Rolling back onto her opposite side she found he was staring at her, more like glaring at her, as she faced him. "You love me?"

"Did I stutter?" Tony turned to lie on his back. "And obviously you don't-"

"I love you too…Tony." She blurted out before he could finish his sentence.

"So that settles it no more going undercover." He crossed his arms the best he could without hurting his collarbone anymore.

"For now…" And the next eight months, she thought to herself. "Why do I have restrictions and you have none when clearly you came out of the mission with more damage than I did?"

"Well that's because I was blown off a building, Ziva. It wasn't really expected to happen." He chuckled as he thought about the way they bickered and how it seemed to be the best way for them to communicate or even flirt with one another.

"Tony?" There was a slight waver in her voice as she spoke his name. It seemed almost as if she were afraid for him to answer.

"That's my name don't wear it out."

"Seriously, how old are you?" Sighing in frustration she laid on her back with both her hands still on her stomach.

"I'm rubber you're glue-"

"I am trying to have a serious conversation with you!" She snapped.

"Sorry, I was trying to lighten the mood…guess it didn't work. Why are you holding your stomach? Are you hungry…because I'll press the call button and maybe your doctor mcdreamy from last night will come back with food? You know the doctor you were clinging to behind that curtain."

"It was a privacy curtain stupid." She threw her pillow at him hitting his relocated shoulder.

"AH!" He cried out.

"Oh stop being such a baby." How was she supposed to raise a child with this man? Although, even the stupid things he did she found endearing. "And no I'm not hungry."

"You sure… because I am."

"Yes I am sure, now will you shut up for a moment?"

"Sure." Reaching over, he tried to fish the call button off of the floor.

"Where do we stand?" She asked bluntly.

"What?"

"Are we an…item as Abby would put it."

"We're living together dearest I think that would automatically make us a couple or an item." He smiled in success as he managed to get the call button and press it.

"Do you think we will remain that way?"

"Remain what way? A couple?" Either he had too much medication or she was talking about their future together. The last person he planned a future together with was…he didn't even want to think about her. Now Ziva was asking him the same questions the only difference was she knew who he was. He was Anthony DiNozzo not DiNardo and there were no lies or secrets between them.

"Yes, Tony."

"That's up to us to make it work, but I would hope so." Turning to her he spoke it with as much sincerity as possible. "I do love you Ziva."

"I love you too Tony, but there is something you should know…that I need to tell you…" Just as Ziva went to continue the doctor walked in followed by a nurse.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Goodwin I just received a call from a Dr. Mallard urging that I come and speak with you again. I met with you last night when you first came in, but I think there are a few things we should go over."

"Dr. Goodwin?" Tony eyed up the competition. "Where did you get your PhD? The tot lot? What are you sixteen?"

"Would you prefer to have me draw the curtain Miss-"

"DiNozzo, her name is Ziva DiNozzo and no…" For a second his attention was turned to the nurse that brought in another piece of equipment that looked like an ultrasound machine they had used on him. "She wouldn't…Anthony DiNozzo…nice to meet you."

"Yes, Mr. DiNozzo, you should be getting your discharge papers shortly along with hers." He looked to Ziva. "I just wanted to do one last check to make sure everything is fine. We examined you last night and all was well, but I think there is something you would like to hear." Drawing the nurse over, the doctor took the seat next to Ziva as he prepared the machine.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked the doctor and nurse as another nurse came in and put his bed up more to a sitting position so that he could sign forms that sat on the movable table in front of him.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you…" Ziva started to speak before the doctor pulled away as his pager went off.

"We've got an emergency case coming in." The doctor stood up abruptly. "I'll be back with you in a moment." He looked to Ziva and nodded before he and the nurse left the room.

"What is going on?" Tony's eyes went to the papers he signed before the nurse took them away giving him the quick mention that she would be back in a few to remove his IV.

"I didn't realize it until Madeline mentioned it…" Ziva was trying to figure out how to tell him without causing him to faint or react harshly. "The doctor was going to let us listen to…"

"She's lost a lot of blood. I've stitched her abdomen wound up the best I could and gave her two pints of blood but she needs more." A male voice broke into their conversation. He not only sounded out of breath but made it sound urgent enough that it was life or death.

"I got a pulse, but it's weak!" The doctor that had been in the room with them a moment ago had yelled. "Get a room cleared and see if there is an operating room open." He barked orders at a nurse as shadows flew by Tony and Ziva's window. "What is her name?"

"Her name…" The other male voice said it almost as a question before he answered. "Madeline."

"Madeline, can you hear me?" The doctor asked.

"Madeline?" Tony and Ziva sat up in their beds and without a second thought dashed to the doorway still in the hospital gowns. Tony had removed the IV which now left him with blood trickling down his arm as the door flew open. Looking down the hallway to the right, Tony saw that Nell, Kensi, and Deeks had come to their doorway and were now peering into the hallway looking for the newcomer.

"Is it her?" Ziva went out into the hallway only to be yelled at by a nurse. The nurse ushered Tony and Ziva back into their beds as they saw Kensi sprint past the barrier of nurses and doctors that surrounded the hospital room down the hallway from them.

"Kensi?" Ziva called out to her to see Kensi nod that she would report back with answers just before the nurse closed the door, locking Tony and Ziva in their room as Deeks and Nell were pushed into Danielle's room and the door closed.

"Who is it?" Kensi pushed through the nurses that tried to stop her from continuing on. Her eyes went to the wall right next to the room where a tall well built man stood with a buzz cut. He was definitely ex-military if not still in the military. There was blood covering his shirt and hands, but it seemed to be someone else's. "Who is in there?" She called out to him to get his attention.

"Ma'am you must leave." A nurse pushed at her.

"That could be my friend!" She shouldered her way past the nurse and over to the man standing against the wall. "Who is she?"

"Who are you?" He asked, immediately becoming defensive.

"Who are you and who is the woman in that room?" Kensi drove her arm against his neck, pushing him against the wall with a thud.

"My name is Leo and that's all you need to know. I don't know you and I'm about to call security."

"We got to get her to the operating room now!" The doctor called out as the nurses cleared the way leaving a pathway open for the person to be rolled through the hallway and out the back door towards the operating room with the doctor in tow.

"Is her name Madeline Todd-Gibbs?" Kensi asked as she was pushed away from Leo.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Agent Kensi Blye, N.C.I.S." She watched as his facial expression changed from hostility to just exhaustion.

"Agent Leo Abel, N.C.I.S. and yes that's Agent Madeline Todd-Gibbs." They watched as the doors swung back and forth still from the momentum the doctors and nurses and pushed through them.

"What happened?" Kensi asked.

"Is there somewhere private we can speak?"

"Come with me." She took him by the hand and led him back to the room where Deeks and Nell waited anxiously. "This is Deeks and Nell Jones…and that" She pointed to Danielle. "Is Danielle Gray, Madeline's half sister."

"I was there…I got her out with the other one…the Israeli."

"Ziva?" Nell asked.

"Is she alright?"Leo questioned.

"She is next door and in fine health." Kensi replied.

"Thank god." Leo sighed in relief.

"How is Madeline? Where is she?" Nell asked as tears welled up her eyes.

"They are taking her to the operating room now. I tried everything to keep her holding on. She's lost too much blood…" Leo slid against the wall until he was sitting on the ground.

"She'll pull through." Kensi sniffed as she caught sight of a tear that ran down Nell's cheek.

"She will." Nell reassured the sleeping Danielle.

"I have to go tell Ziva and Tony." Kensi went to walk out of the room as the door opened without her touching it. Staring at her were two faces, one familiar and the other unfamiliar. Agent Gibbs and another woman had a look of exhaustion and concern on their face as Kensi stepped back to allow them in the room.

"Agent Gibbs." Kensi greeted him as he stepped in first as Leo slid up the wall to a standing position. "I'd like to introduce you to Nell Jones, Dectective Deeks, and Agent Abel."

Gibbs turned and looked to Nell, kissing her on the forehead before shaking hands with Deeks. As he turned to face Leo, he shook his hand and held the shake for an extra minute as if to say he owed him his life.

"She's not out of the woods yet." Leo spoke.

"She's a fighter just like her mother." Gibbs commented as his eyes glanced to Danielle, the main reason why Madeline had sacrificed her life. "Thank you for saving her." He spoke to Leo.

"She'll make it." Kensi assured him. "Ziva and Tony are next door waiting to hear."

Agent Riley waited outside of the room, near the doorway. She could hear Leo's voice exchanging words with Gibbs as she waited. Her heart raced as she waited to hear the news about Madeline. Her heart also raced at the fact that she would finally see Leo again after all these years. Before she could step into the room she was pushed aside by a nurse.

"Excuse me, but there are only two visitors allowed in the room at the time and all others must wait in the waiting room." She stood in her place, waiting for someone to leave. "I will call security."

"You can all go home. I will sit with my sister-in-law." Gibbs spoke to the group. "Get rest, tomorrow we'll regroup."

"Come on Kensi, I will take you and Nell home."

"I'm staying here…" Kensi shook his hand off of her arm. "I owe my life to Madeline."

"As do I." Nell looked up at both Deeks and Kensi.

"We'll be in the waiting room." Deeks ushered Kensi and Nell out of the room and followed the nurse to the waiting room. Agent Riley followed silently and sat down across from them after introducing herself to them. As she sat there in the waiting room, she eyed the doors. There was still one more missing from their party and just as she was about to stand the door opened and he walked through it.

"You should really go home, this could take all night." Leo informed the group, but they had already arranged the chairs to set up a tiny camp for themselves. Looking around, he glanced to his right before he had to look back. Staring up at him was Alexandra Riley. Even in her vulnerability she was still beautiful.

"I'll go get coffee." Alex offered, taking the groups order.

"I'll help." Leo was not going to let her get away from him again. Not this time.


	32. Time to Go Home

**As promised a speedy update and post. Let me know what you think!**_  
_

_"You should really go home, this could take all night." Leo informed the group, but they had already arranged the chairs to set up a tiny camp for themselves. Looking around, he glanced to his right before he had to look back. Staring up at him was Alexandra Riley. Even in her vulnerability she was still beautiful._

_"I'll go get coffee." Alex offered, taking the groups order._

_"I'll help." Leo was not going to let her get away from him again. Not this time._

Chapter Thirty-Two

"Can you see anything?" Ziva asked as Tony cracked open the door to their hospital room and peeked out.

He watched as Gibbs walked in with a woman in tow as they entered the room where Danielle was being kept. Not a good sign if Gibbs was here. He then watched as a nurse bustled in and flanked the entire group out of the private, pushing them towards the waiting room or to go home. The only person who did not leave the room was Gibbs. Closing the door, he watched from the window as the nurse passed their room and headed back to her station.

"Gibbs is here. The others have been told to leave…or go to the waiting room. The boss is still in the room with Danielle." Turning, he dropped the curtain he had lifted to clear his view of the window.

"Was it Madeline?" Ziva asked as she sat down on the bed, looking pale.

"I don't know." He honestly answered as he walked over to her bed and pulled up a chair so that he was facing her. "What I do know is that you're keeping something from me." Searching her eyes, he watched and waited for her tell that told him he was right.

"Keeping what from you?" She hated how he tried to coax it out of her as he took her hands in his almost reassuring her that he was going to be enthused by the news.

"What was going on with the doctor before that patient came in." Tony tried to remain patient.

"The doctor was going to use the ultrasound…" Ziva thought of how to best put it. "He wanted to reassure me…"

"Yes…"

"That my child…our child…our child was alright…so that we could hear its heart beat." In all her years training as a Mossad agent and then as an N.C.I.S. agent she had been able to read faces. She had been able to tell what others were thinking. The only problem was she couldn't do this with Tony even though he wore his emotions on his sleeve. Watching his face she could see the realization set in as his eyes widened and went from her stomach to her eyes and back down to her stomach.

"That's why you were sick at that gas station." Tony was finally connecting the pieces.

"Yes." She admitted. "Madeline guessed it before I even could."

Just as he went to speak, the door opened and another doctor walked in. He had a nurse following behind him with the ultrasound machine in tow. She pulled the machine up beside Ziva as Ziva laid back and allowed the doctor to lift up her shirt. The nurse prepared the wand as Tony took Ziva's hand, holding it gently to comfort her, as he watched the screen as it turned on.

"My name is Dr. Wallace. I'll be doing your ultrasound for today. We just need to do this last step before Cammie can discharge you. Plus, I'm sure you'll want to see your little bean sprout." He smiled at the both of them as he took the wand and started to move it around Ziva's stomach.

For a moment both Ziva and Tony held their breath. Their eyes glued to the screen as they saw and heard nothing. A panicking flutter rose up in Ziva's heart as she thought about the consequences of having told Tony and now it was a lie. Would he believe her that she had been telling the truth? A tear fell down her cheek as she looked nervously at Tony and then at the doctor.

"Oh, I forgot." Said the older gentleman as he hit a button. "These machines change on me everyday."

"Oh god." Ziva let out a sigh of relief as the picture came up on the screen. As he moved the wand around, he stopped and made small circular motions around the right side of her abdomen.

"There is your bean sprout." He grinned as he looked to Ziva who was crying and Tony who was as pale as the sheets on the bed. "You alright there, son?"

"Huh?" Tony watched the screen as the little being moved slightly. "Is it supposed to do that?" He pointed to the screen.

"Yes," The doctor smiled as he hit the print button. As the machine printed out a few shots of the baby, the doctor hit another button. "This is the best part, listening to the heart beat."

Quietly Ziva and Tony looked to one another. Both with pursed lips, they listened intently as the doctor moved the wand. Within a second they could hear it. It was faint…but it was there. It sounded like a thousand little butterfly wings flapping at a million miles per minute. It was their child, Ziva thought, it's little heart fluttering about as if it knew both mother and father were safe and sound and in the room.

"It's got a good strong heart beat." He took the wand away to Tony's dismay. He wanted to listen to that sound the whole day. The machine was pulled away and Ziva was cleaned up. The nurse handed the prints of the baby to Tony, who held onto them as if they were sealed evidence while the nurse then worked on the discharge papers with Ziva. Once they were alone Tony stood back up, stared at the picture, and began his pacing again.

"Ziva-" Standing up, he paced the room for a minute before he stopped and looked back at her.

"Tony, please tell me what you're thinking. If you do not want this child then I will raise it on my own…"

"I'm a father…" He sounded shocked. "I'm going to be a father? Did you hear that? That was my son…my daughter…"

"Yes?" She couldn't understand if he was happy or angry with her. "The baby has a strong heart beat." A smile crossed her face. She hoped the baby was as handsome as it's father with both of their resilience.

"I'm going to be a father." He said breathlessly.

"Tony, I told you I will raise the child on my own or put it up for adoption."

"My child!" Tony spun to face her, striding over he reached her in two strides as he held the pictures up for her to see. Before she could get the pictures back, he pulled them out of her reach.

"Our child, Tony." She corrected him as he lifted her chin with his finger so that she was looking into his eyes.

"You're not raising our child on your own and you're most certainly not putting it up for adoption."

"I know this is a burden for you and…"

"NO!" He stopped her. "Can't you see Ziva? I'm happy! I'm thrilled! I'm going to have a child!"

"Well, technically I'm giving birth to it…but yes we are having a child…"

"Together."

"Together?" She felt the urge to cry, but for all the right reasons.

"Yes, together." Sitting back down, he ran a hand through her tangled hair. "I love you Ziva David and I plan on raising our child together."

"Is that why you called me your wife?"

"Jealousy yes, but I want to be with you Ziva. It's been almost four years since I've been able to come to terms to tell you that I cannot live without you. When you were gone…I was dying inside. I felt as if my world had stopped and I was furious with you for not coming back. But, it's because I love you and I always will." He moved forward in his chair as she leaned down, their lips meeting softly and briefly.

"I love you too."

"Let's get married."

"Tony, that's rushing things…what if I lose the child…and you hate me?"

"It doesn't matter. I want to be with you and if you want to wait I understand." He moved so that he was down on one knee with her hands in his. "Ziva David, will you marry me?"

"Tony…"

"I won't get up until you say yes." He smiled smugly.

"Tony…" Ziva motioned with her eyes to the door.

"I think that's a yes DiNozzo." Gibbs stood in the doorway of the room, watching as Tony scrambled to stand up and brush off his slacks with one working arm.

"Boss." He gulped as nodded a greeting. "Was it Madeline?"

"Yes,"

"Is she-" Ziva asked.

"They have her upstairs in the operating room. She'll pull through…she has no choice."

"You didn't give me a choice." Tony remembered when he had the plague and Gibbs had smacked him and told him that he would live.

"How are you Ziva?"

"I'm…we're fine." She knew that Gibbs knew, because he always knew and Madeline probably told him.

"Congratulations," He remembered how he had felt when Madeline had her first ultrasound. He remembered when Shannon had her first ultrasound. Both times took his breath away. "I want you two to go to the hotel and rest."

"We can't do that…" Tony looked to Ziva for confirmation before he finished the statement. "We can't leave until she's out of the clear." They meant Madeline.

"Then I suggest you pull up a chair in the waiting room with the rest of the idiots who refuse to leave." Turning, he didn't give them a chance to say anything as the door swung closed and he returned to the room where his sister-in-law started to wake.

"Madeline?" Danielle started to cry as she shied away from Gibbs as he sat down next to her.

"My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs..."

"Madeline's husband?" At least her memory was still there.

"Yes,"

"Where's my sister?' Danielle sat up and looked around. "She's dead isn't she and it's my fault." She started to sob.

"No, she's alive. She's fighting, but she'll make it." He reassured her as she pulled him against her so that he was holding her in his arms.

Sitting there with Danielle, he stroked her hair as she continued to cry. Madeline had risked everything for her half-sister and had succeeded. Could Jethro handle this happening again? Could he handle his wife going into danger again? Reaching into his pocket he pulled out Madeline's wedding ring he had given her. Both her engagement ring and wedding band sat in his hand. Hetty had given it to him at his arrival with specific instructions to give them to Madeline once she awoke. Now he wondered if he would ever give them to her while she was awake or if he would be placing them on her finger as it sat folded on her stomach cold and lifeless. How could he have signed off on her death warrant? He allowed Tony to stop searching for her…he had let his head take control over his heart. Should he have done it the other way and let Tony have died? No, he had to keep his mind clear as he watched Tony and Ziva leisurely walk past the room.

"I think it's a boy. DiNozzo's are known for their abilities to produce males." Tony winked.

"I hope it's a girl." Ziva smiled. "Just so she can drive you crazy when she starts dating." They held hands as they walked through the doors headed to the waiting room.

"I better get an unregistered gun." He damned himself.

"No, that is my job." Ziva kissed him gently on the cheek before they released hands and walked into the waiting room where half the team sat sleepily.

"Coffee is on its way." Deeks yawned as Kensi rested against his chest, still napping as they waited.

"Alexandra." Leo stepped in front of the machine before she put money into it.

"Leo, it's good to see you." She smiled. "Thank you for everything. I owe you one. It seems that I will always be in debt to you." She whispered as she tried to push him aside, but he wouldn't move. "I'll buy you a coffee."

"I don't want one."

"Well, then move so I can get the others coffee."

"No."

"Stop acting like a child and move." She started to get angry. "I will kick your ass. If you haven't forgotten I have beat you every time in hand to hand combat."

"I want you." He had caught her off guard for once.

"To what?" Refusing to look at him, she turned to go to another machine. "Kick your ass?"

"I'm tired of watching you waste your life away in sorrow. It's not what he would have wanted. It's time to move on Alexandra and I want to do it with you. I want you to let me help you."

"I don't want help."

'Fine, then I want to be with you. I want to care for you and show you there is still love in this world."

"No." Turning away from him, she looked for another coffee machine as a tear cascaded down her cheek.

"Alexandra!" Grabbing her by the arm, he pulled her back until she was pushed back against the machine as coffee started to pour even though she had not paid for it.

"What Leo?" She started to cry. "What?"

"I want to be with you. I want you to stop pushing me away once and for all." His hands blocked her from moving so she pushed against his chest with her hands but it did no good. He wouldn't be budged.

"No-I can't watch…"

"You're not going to. You are not going to lose me and if we have a child you are not going to lose our child either. Do you understand me? I will not let that happen again. I'm going to retire…we both will and we'll live the life you always talked about. We'll travel and then settle down…we don't have to work." He cupped her cheek, stroking it with her thumb. "I want what you want."

"I don't want you to get hurt." She sobbed as he held her against him.

"I won't. We'll be fine." This was what he wanted for so long…just to hold her in his arms.

"Please…"

"Please just say that you'll think about it?" He felt her nod her head against him.

"I'll try." She whispered. How could she ever forget the past? How did Gibbs? He had managed to do it even though his wife was now hanging on by a thread. Could she go through that again? Looking up at him, she saw so much in him that she saw in her deceased husband. They were like brothers to one another. "Just promise me something."

"Anything love." He kissed the top of her forehead.

"You won't leave me."

"I will never leave you…even if you try and shoot me." He had made her chuckle…music to his ears. "Now let's get them coffee, before they begin to complain. You know how new agents are…"

"They're hardly new." She wiped away the tears before reaching up to kiss him briefly on the lips. "They've got more years in now then we have."

"No love, we have over twenty five years in…retirement age."

"Oh I feel so old." She leaned against him as she continued to get enough coffee for everyone.

Helping her carry out cups, Leo stayed behind Alex, watching as she walked carefully with the hot beverages before they handed them out. Ziva and Tony had joined them in the waiting room. As he went to hand Ziva coffee, Tony took it and muttered something under his breath about her not being able to have caffeine before he took a sip out of her cup. Sitting back down, he wrapped an arm around Alex as they sat there and waited. Waited as the clock ticked and the nurses changed shifts. Waited for what seemed like an eternity.

"My baby." Tony looked at the picture before he looked around to see Kensi sleeping against Deeks and Deeks sleeping with his head on top of hers. Alexandra was asleep in Leo's arms as he stared out the window, not paying any attention to Tony as he held a sleeping Ziva. Nell was sleeping across two chairs with a magazine just barely being held onto about an inch off of the ground. "I'm going to be a father. Oh god, I'm going to be a father." Emotions swirled through him as his mind wandered to what the child would be. Would Ziva marry him? As questions rose in his mind the doctor they had seen earlier walked out into the waiting room. He was covered in blood and was just pulling down his mask as Tony sat up, waking Ziva up. Leo sat up abruptly waking Alexandra. All of their eyes went straight to the doctor.

They knew from past experience that if it was the doctor coming out to deliver the news it was never good. He looked tired and if it was good news there was no sign of it on his face. As Kensi woke, she elbowed Deeks…waking him so that they could prepare themselves for the decision. This was the man that had ultimately held Madeline's fate in his hands and he stood there wearing her blood and a vacant expression on his face.

"Are you all here for Madeline?" He asked as Nell stirred from her slumber.

"Yes." Tony spoke for the whole group.

"I spoke with her husband and he asked for me to tell you…" It wasn't good. Gibbs wouldn't send someone else if it was good news.

"Is she alright?" Ziva stood up before she sat down, emotions overriding her rationality as she thought the worst.

As the doctor delivered the news, Kensi started to cry. She, Ziva, and Nell sobbed as someone comforted them. Nell allowed Leo to hold her as Alexandra ran a comforting hand up and down Nell's back. It was all over. This was the end of the mission and everything seemed to be a success. Vance had deemed it a success. Now it was time to return home. Danielle would be released in a day or two and then they all would be home and back to their new and respective lives.


	33. Wedding Bells and Rice

**I know you all are wondering what happened to Madeline and this chapter will answer it. The last chapter was meant to be a cliff hanger! Please let me know what you think so I know whether or not to write another! Enjoy the last chapter in Blood is Thicker Than Water!**_  
_

_As the doctor delivered the news, Kensi started to cry. She, Ziva, and Nell sobbed as someone comforted them. Nell allowed Leo to hold her as Alexandra ran a comforting hand up and down Nell's back. It was all over. This was the end of the mission and everything seemed to be a success. Vance had deemed it a success. Now it was time to return home. Danielle would be released in a day or two and then they all would be home and back to their new and respective lives. _

Chapter Thirty-Three

Saturday October 13th, 2013

As Jethro knelt down he placed a bouquet of roses on the grave. Looking at the name, he thought he had become accustomed to it by now but something still tugged at his heart. Putting his hand to his lips he kissed it before he placed his hand on the gravestone as if to kiss it himself. Pushing himself up, he looked to the car to see two three year children bopping in the back seat of his car. They were listening to one of the song's on the CD Madeline had first got them when they were born. He was dressed in his black suit as the warm October sun beamed down on him. A young woman came to stand by his side.

"The children are calling for you and we're going to be late." She put a hand on his shoulder as he looked over to her. Her pale reflection was tan and her dark hair was pulled up into a chignon. She was wearing a silver tea length strapless dress that made her look almost like a lawyer he once knew.

"It was a request of Madeline's that I do this." He smiled to her. "Ready, Danielle?"

"Yes." She gave him a reassuring smile as she looked down at the gravestone. Giving it a small smile, she turned and walked along side Jethro before she got into the passenger side of the car as Jethro got into the driver's seat.

"Keep it fifteen over. I want to get there on time, but in one piece. You got a job to do and you don't want to be late for that." Danielle turned to see the children in the back singing as they were dressed in their Sunday outfits. It had been a little over a year since she had returned home. It was a long road to recovery but she had help. Now, she had a family to visit and her father was back in rehabilitation for his alcoholism. Things were starting to right themselves.

As they sped away, Danielle looked over to Jethro. Her sister had picked a great man who cared more about Madeline and the children than any man she had seen. She watched as Jethro looked in the rearview mirror as the children giggled as he took a turn too fast. A smile crept across his face as he thought of what the product of his and Madeline love had been. Pulling up to the church Tony and Ziva had chosen they were greeted by Deeks, who was acting as usher for the time being.

"Hello," Deeks smiled. "You are both late. Ziva and Tony are looking for you." He spoke to Gibbs as the children ran ahead of the crowd to the front row. There they took a seat after giving Tony's father and Jethro's father a loving hug. Sitting down on either side of their grandfather, they bounced up and down in their seat waiting for the show to begin. Gibbs had done his best to explain why they had to behave and the best he came up with was that they were going to see a show that they had to be very quiet for until he said they could clap.

"I'll handle Tony and you get Ziva." Danielle winked. "Divide and conquer as Madeline would have said."

"You remind me more and more of her…in mannerisms that is."

"Well, she is my role model." Danielle smiled before she ducked out of the way as Deeks continued to usher people to their seats.

She was headed to find where Tony was waiting while Jethro turned and headed straight back to the waiting room. Once he reached the backdoor, he knocked softly on it. There was a voice calling for him to come in from the other side. He wanted a minute as his hand rested on the door knob before he opened the door and pushed it open. One day this would be his daughter asking him to come in. Ziva was like a daughter to him and already he felt his heartstrings tug. As the door opened the bridesmaids scattered leaving the bride alone with Gibbs as he closed the door.

"Gibbs." Her smile brightened as she turned away from the mirror to look at him.

"Ziva," Walking over to her he pulled her into a warm embrace before he kissed the top of her head.

She was dressed in a simple white strapless gown that had a corseted beaded bodice. It clung to her hips and curves until about mid calf when it flared out. The dress was soft and beaded. Ziva looked like a princess with her hair pulled back into an intricate bun and a veil stuck into the bun using a comb. Her make up was simply done making her seem even more the beauty. As she sat back on her heels she smiled up at him.

"Thank you for doing this." She felt like crying.

"You are a daughter to me, Ziva...you know I would do anything for you. I am honored you asked me." He wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you. I hope it is not too much."

"No, you're just perfect." At this moment he couldn't have felt more proud. He would walk Ziva down the aisle and give her away before going to stand next to Tony as his best man. If there was anything the women in his life had taught him it was that certain rules were meant to be broken and Madeline had been the one who broke the most and he went along with it. "You look nervous what's up with that?"

"I hope he won't say no." Ziva turned and looked in the mirror once more before she picked up her bouquet of red roses. "Do you think he will?"

"No, not after he sees you. I think it's a little too late for there to be any questions." Gibbs offered her his arm and she took it, holding onto it as if she would let go she would fall. "He loves you."

"I hope so or else I will kill him." She threatened before she looked up at Gibbs and took back her comment.

"Are you ready gorgeous?" He reached for the door to head the back way to the front of the church.

"I believe so, but there is no turning back…so yes. I am ready."

"Let's not keep DiNozzo waiting any longer than he already has been waiting."

Leading her along the pathway, they walked slowly. They could hear music in the background. By the time they reached the front of the church Nell had started the procession and walking down the aisle. As the music continued to play Kensi followed Nell down the aisle before passing the half way point which queue Abby to start walking down the aisle. Blowing a quick kiss to Ziva, Abby went down the aisle in her platform red and the red strapless tea length dress Ziva had picked out for the bridesmaids to wear. Lastly, her maid of honor stepped off giving both of them a reassuring smile before she headed down the aisle and took her place across from the vacant space where Gibbs would soon fill as best man.

"Nice and easy." Gibbs whispered as the music changed tunes and the crowd rose to stand.

"I can't believe."

"Breathe," He smiled as they started to walk down the aisle. Tony's face lighting up as a tear came to his eye. He was always the more emotional one but at this moment Ziva wanted nothing more than to dash down the aisle and into his arms. "Good girl."

"Thank you."

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered to her right before they came to a stop at the front of the aisle.

"Who gives this young woman away?" Ducky asked.

"I do." Jethro spoke up.

"Very well."

"I love you, Ziva." Taking her hands in his he whispered in her ear before he kissed her on the cheek. Taking her by one hand, he placed Ziva's hand in Tony's before he turned and took his place behind Tony. Tony and Ziva stepped together, looking over their shoulders at Tony's father who held a one and a half year old sleeping baby girl. Her dark brown hair had grown out to right below her pierced ears. She had her father's pale complexion and if her eyes would open they would be hazel, a mixture of both parents. Madeline Alexandra opened her eyes just before her parents turned around as if to tell them she approved before her eyes closed again. Facing forward, Tony and Ziva listened and followed the instructions of Ducky.

"Do you Anthony DiNozzo take Ziva David to be your lawfully wedded wife to worship and love until the day that you both shall die?"

"I do with my whole heart and soul." Tony stated without hesitation as he slipped the ring on Ziva's finger.

"And do you Ziva David take Anthony DiNozzo to be your lawfully wedded wife to worship and love until the day that you both shall die?"

"I do." As the words slipped from her lips she felt a rush of excitement and relief overcome her.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride." Before Ducky could even finish Tony grabbed Ziva and dipped her before he brought her up and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. As the crowd clapped the Catilin and Jethro watched their father for a nod saying that they could clap. He gave it to them, smiling as they jumped up and down clapping while Danielle and his father tried to calm them. With that Tony and Ziva were introduced and walked with one another down the aisle. Finally it was his turn to lead the rest of the processional.

"Hello beautiful." He greeted the maid of honor as she accepted his arm.

"Hello handsome, do I know you?" She asked.

"Surely, you remember me from a few years ago…"

"What event was it?"

"A wedding…" He chuckled. "Our wedding…"

"Oh yes, I seem to recall that day...vaguely…"

"And how should I remind you of that day so you could better recall it?" He asked as he looked down to see she kept her hand on her just budding belly.

"I think you already have." She referred to her current state. "But a kiss would help me to recall really the details of the day…" As they reached the outside staircase he leaned her against the railing and took her lips with his, coaxing her mouth open enough to deepen the kiss.

"And how should I remind you of our wedding night?" He teased her.

"That you'll have to wait for." She commented as she took him by the hand and led him down the stairs as they lined up. Tossing rice in the air, Tony and Ziva ran through it before they got into the black limo that waited for them.

For the next hour they all went to take the professional pictures in the National Mall. It was truly and beautiful day. Taking Madeline by the hand, he spun her over to him. "Did the children behave?" She asked.

"Your sister is very good with them."

"Did you put the flowers on their grave?"

"Yes I did." Madeline wanted to make sure that Shannon and Kelly had flowers on their grave every year around certain events. Today was one of those occasions.

"Good boy." She leaned back against him as pictures continued to be taken. Soon enough they were whisked back into the limo and headed to the reception hall.

"It is with my pleasure that I introduce Nell Jones and her escort Jamie Johnson, Miss Kensi Blye and Mr. Marty Deeks, Miss Abigail Scuitto and Mr. Timothy McGee, Mr. Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Mrs. Madeline Gibbs, and finally the couple of the hour Mr. Anthony DiNozzo and Mrs. Ziva David-DiNozzo."

The crowd cheered as they came in together, Tony carrying his bride in before setting her on her feet to start their first dance together. The night went well as speeches were given and dinner was served. As the dancing begun it was paused a half an hour later as the cake was brought out. Tony and Ziva cut the cake before taking their pieces.

"Smash it." Madeline cheered.

"Now darling." Gibbs laughed remembering that Madeline had hit him in the face with the cake.

"Ah!" She cheered adamantly as Ziva smashed it in Tony's face after he had gently fed it to her. Not wanting to be outdone, Tony swiped his finger in the icing and wiped it across her face before he pulled her into a kiss. Cake was distributed as they cleaned themselves up. After the cake Gibbs took Ziva in his arms for the father daughter dance as Madeline stood in for Tony's mother.

"God I feel so old, when I'm younger than you."

"Thank you for everything Madeline," He remembered all that she had did for him and for keeping Ziva and his baby girl safe. "You're like a sister to me."

"And you are like a brother." She kissed him on the cheek before she let Abby dance with him so that Anthony's father could dance with Ziva. Danielle had just returned from dropping the three children off at the babysitters.

"How were they?" Madeline asked.

"Sleeping. They seem to just fall asleep at the drop of the hat."

"I think that comes from their fathers." She looked to Gibbs and Tony, knowing that they both did that.

"It was a beautiful ceremony." Alexandra smiled as Leo wrapped his arms around her.

"You should have done this rather than Venice." Gibbs chuckled. "Then you could have had this."

"Or they should have flown us all out there." Madeline joked.

"Come on Danielle, I can dance with my wife whenever I want but not my sister-in-law." Jethro led Danielle away as Madeline said goodbye to Leo and Alexandra.

As she stood watching everyone, she realized how much of a family they had actually become. Who would be next in their group to make it official, she wondered to herself. It had only been a year and a half since she had battled for her life. It took two more surgeries before she was back to full health, but she pulled through. The doctor told her she wouldn't be able to get pregnant after that, but miraculously she was already somewhat along in her second pregnancy. The DJ called all the single ladies up and they watched as Ziva tossed the bouquet in the air and Kensi caught it. Looking slightly confused Kensi tried to give the bouquet to Abby but Abby shook her head as Ziva was placed in a chair and Tony removed her garter with his teeth.

Flinging it over his shoulder no one but Deeks made a move to catch it. Looking at the other guys he realized that he had been set up. Sighing to himself, she shook his head as Kensi was led to the chair in front of him. Getting down on his knee he placed the garter over her shoe before placing her shoe on his thigh to rest as he pushed the garter slowly up her thigh, caressing her as he went along.

"Every inch is another year of happiness!" The DJ shouted.

"Deeks!" Kensi laughed as he made her stand up so he could push it up higher before she could sit down again.

"Kensi," He drew her attention down to him as she still held the bouquet in her hands. He was still down on one knee with a small velvet box in his hand. Her eyes widened as her hand went to cover her mouth. Looking from Ziva to Madeline and the other women she knew that several of them knew.

"Deeks, what are you doing?"

"Kensi Marie Blye, I have loved you since the first time she brushed me off when I was a detective. Now I am asking you…no…I am telling you that you are going to marry me. You are going to be my wife and let me take care of you until the day we die. Do you understand?" He was giving her a command not an option.

"Do I understand? No. Do I accept…" She looked around to see Madeline nodding. "Yes, I accept." Watching him slip the ring on her finger, she stood up as he stood up. Pulling her into a kiss, the crowd cheered to congratulate them. There never seemed to be a dull moment.

"Quite the day of surprise." Ducky commented as he stood next to Madeline and Jethro.

"I don't believe I got a chance to dance with my father tonight." Madeline took Ducky by the hand as the music slowed down. She was taken around the floor for one song and by the time the song had changed to another slow song she was in Jethro's arms and Ziva was in Ducky's arms.

"It's about time I danced with my wife."

"I like the sound of that."

"What?" He asked.

"Your wife."She leaned her against him. "They look so happy together." She saw the look in Tony and Ziva's eyes during their first dance that both she and Jethro had when they first danced together.

"You know a good thing when you see it." He chuckled.

"I know, that's why I picked you." Pulling his head down to her, she kissed him, savoring every moment that their lips touched one another as they stood still and time seemed to stand still leaving just them alone in the moment they were given.


End file.
